Kuroshitsuji - Of Gods and Demons
by Taikarath
Summary: The night Sebastian finds out, that there is more to Grell than just an annoying punching ball and what happens after. Warning: Yaoi! This is a roleplay between me and a friend, thus the odd formatting, switches of point of view and tenses. Comments about how to improve the text to make it easier to read are always welcome. If you like it, I can publish more of our work.
1. 001 The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 001: The Phantom of the Opera

Authors notes: This is a roleplay between my best friend and I. Sebastian is played by me, Grell is played by my best friend Tino.  
Warnings: Yaoi

* * *

Grell Sutcliff entered the stage of the empty, dark theatre, a single spotlight shining down upon the middle of the stage. The only sound heard was the rustling of his dress and the clicking of his heels on the wooden surface. A soft smile curved his lips. He enjoyed night time all alone in here. Nobody to laugh, nobody to order him around. He stopped in the spotlight, the light too bright to allow his eyes to see anything in the auditorium. He took a deep breath and started to sing, the voice melodious, strong and pleasant, though it was almost impossible to tell if a man or a woman was singing.

"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself, and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers  
I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known  
I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own"

Sebastian Michaelis was just exploring the theatre to make sure he would know the layout when his young Master would visit it. Not expecting to meet someone he is surprised by the voice coming from the stage. Silently moving in that direction he listens, not quite sure where to place that voice, but knowing he heard it before. Sitting down in the first row he crosses his long legs and just listens for now.

Grell Sutcliff moved surprisingly graceful on the stage, gestures punctuating the song's lyrics, the strong voice filled with just the right amount of emotion to transport the feelings of the character to the invisible audience. When all by himself, the redhead seemed to be a much better performer than when he knew he was actually being watched. Or probably the songs simply meant something to him. He didn't notice the shadow moving in the dark theatre, the light on the stage too bright, ruining any night vision he might possess. Once the song was over he just stood there for a moment, his eyes closed, taking calm and deep breaths.

Sebastian Michaelis stays silent, surprised by the difference to the annoying shinigami he is used to meet. The dress actually looked good on Grell and for a change he looked genuine instead of insane. Though he surely was genuinely insane. Leaning back he crosses his arms and one finger tabs his upper arm in indecision what to do, trying to decide if he should enjoy the show or deliver the first blow already. Preferably to the face.

Grell Sutcliff turned back to the auditorium, enjoying the moment of silence. He seemed to ponder whether to sing some more or just leave. Suddenly his face looked sad, as if he just had realized something. He sighed and turned. "Tsk. A dream. Just a delusion. Get off this stage. Singing for an empty room, that is borderline pathetic, even for you." he muttered, talking to himself. Probably there was more depth to the flashy shinigami than most people would ever see. "Nobody wants to see or hear you, so just give up!" But in all the sadness there still was something stubborn in his expression, something that seemed to stop him from really just feeling miserable.

Sebastian Michaelis sits up, a slight rustling in the darkness. Deciding against violence he smiles, barely any meanness in his expression. "One song? You should sing more. Sing to the illusion in the darkness." he whispers, loud enough for his voice to carry to the stage, but making it hard to recognize it. . He stays in the shadows on purpose, hiding his physical presence.

Grell Sutcliff turned to the darkness, quickly, a shocked and confused expression on his face. Caught. for a moment he looked as if he was about to run off the stage but then the stubborn streak returned to his face. He turned towards the audience again, his face almost stoic. If that person, whoever that was, wanted him to sing again, he would. But this called for a little challenge. And not only to himself. Call it a little test, to see if he could lure out that mystery person. He breathed in and took up a slightly different stance. Back in the spotlight, the softness returned to him, all pretence lost, and the gentle and elegant gestures returned as he began the song, in a clear, strong and beautiful voice.

" In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,  
that voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind..."

Sebastian Michaelis smiles with amusement and gets up, keeping the chuckle in that waits in his throat for release. He straightens his clothes and starts to answer, his voice strong and masculine. He stays at the edge of the light, keeping the motion noticeable, but his person shrouded in darkness, stalking the shinigami a little like a predator.

"Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind."

Grell Sutcliff turned his head slightly in the direction of the man's voice, still unable to see who that was, but somehow that only added to the feeling of the song and the whole atmosphere. Wasn't this almost exactly what the Phantom was all about? The voice almost touched a nerve and made him shiver. Who was this man? Hopefully he would reveal himself eventually. Such a strong voice! This was exciting! He himself continued the song in the clear, yet soft voice

"Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear,"

"It's me they hear.." answers from darkness. Out of nowhere a mask appears in Sebastian's hand and he dons it, while shadows gather around his shoulders like a cape, in places seemingly adorned with gleaming black feathers. His steps are silent, adding to the illusion of the phantom.

"My spirit and your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is here  
Inside your mind."

Grell Sutcliff watched as the phantom drew closer, the stranger looking the part so much, again making him almost shiver. The voice is compelling, taking him along, guiding through each new step. The Phantom and Christine, indeed. He joined the song again, hoping the stranger would join him on the stage, the mystery adding so much to the power of the voices, ringing out combined in the empty dark hall, filling it with a magic nothing else could ever bring forth.

"Your spirit and my voice in one combined;  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind."

Sebastian Michaelis indeed moves closer, but the darkness seems to follow him, the phantom not a creature made for the glaring light of stage and the eyes of men. A shimmer of red is visible for a moment, soft petals accompanied by the subtle fragrance of a single blood red rose lifted to a white mask hiding a face, a mask standing out as lighter form amongst blackness. The flower is cradled against an unseen cheek by a gentle hand as the song continues

"In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery.."

Grell Sutcliff almost seemed to be transfixed by the power of the phantom, looking straight at him yet unable to really see. The presence of the other seemed to engulf him, to make him forget everything but their voices, that dark duet that kept them both in this place, a fleeting moment, yet stretching into eternity. "...were both in you..." he answered, the feeling of those words being absolutely true almost puzzled him. He reached out with gentle fingers as if to lift the mask but the hand remains still in the air inches away. And then they touched the rose, gentle, like the wings of a butterfly, almost as if that touch could go straight through the flower, the mask and everything else to the being shrouded in shadows.

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the opera is here  
inside my mind."

Sebastian's smile is audible in his voice as it joins the others

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind."

The face under the mask turns, shadowy lips kissing the rose right opposite of Grell's fingers, the petals the only thing between them. Dark eyes seem to watch him with intensity and deep emotion, caught in the song just like him. When a gloved hand suddenly appears from the darkness it slowly nears the shinigami's face, cupping his cheek without really touching, as if he didn't dare tainting this beauty with his touch.

Grell Sutcliff kept his eyes on the mask, the dark eyes completely having caught him. Whoever this man was, the power that he had over Grell right now was exactly the same the Phantom had. The kiss to the rose was felt right through it in Grell's fingers, which trembled slightly. the gloved hand brought warmth to his face but he didn't move, barely breathing, as if torn by fascination and fear. "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..." the voice was still clear, but low, almost a whisper.

Sebastian Michaelis brings the rose towards Grell, offering it to him. His voice too is lowered to a sensual whisper, almost sounding a bit hoarse with emotion. "Sing, my angel of music.. sing my Angel.. sing for me..." he sings, but the sincere wish is audible in every word. His hand hovers just over Grell's skin, caught in awe. "Sing my Angel, sing for me!" he begs and demands, his eyes never leaving Grell's face.

Grell Sutcliff took the rose with trembling fingers. For a moment his eyes left the other's face to look at the beautiful flower, his arms slowly rose upwards from the side of his body, not into a full cross, but opening himself up far enough to gather enough air. His eyes returned to the man's face, the yearning in his voice once again feeling like the only command that matters. And then Grell's voice rung out through the darkness again, filling every last bit of the vast hall beyond them, a sound almost out of this world, his soul, his whole being in that one lovely sound, touching every bit of the other with just his voice.

Sebastian Michaelis shivers and listens in rapt attention, Grell's voice touching something within him and making his hunger flare at the same time. The sweet torment of wanting, of restriction. "Angel of music.." he whispers with need and darkness surrounds them, taking away the light. Shadows creep closer as if they want to swallow them, drawing Grell more and more in the phantoms world, taking him prisoner, caressing him with the gentlest of touches, there and not there, made of their song. The phantoms arms and presence engulf him though he still stood before him, watching and taking in every note, drunk on beauty and emotion.

Grell Sutcliff leaned his head back just a little, the sweet sound still coming from deep inside his chest, notes filled with all the emotions from deep inside, the darkness around them swallowing him up, washing over him, the creature in the phantom's embrace both fragile and strong at the same time. The world around them was spinning, out of control. If this was his last breath, he wanted to keep his voice ringing out, though it felt like the darkness was stealing all of his senses away. His eyes rolled back and with a last beautiful tone he sunk fully into the darkness, overwhelmed by the presence of the other, the emotions, the music they had made together, and the incredible longing deep inside of him.

Sebastian Michaelis already moves before he knows what he is doing, catching Grell with inhuman speed and very un-demonic gentleness. Cradling him in his arms he lowers them both to the ground, studying this side of the shinigami, his fingers pushing a few strands of red hair from his face. He is not thinking at the moment, too amazed by what just happened, not used to feel this kind of emotion. An impulse makes him lean down and his hips meet Grell's in a kiss sweeter than he ever thought he was capable of.

Grell Sutcliff slowly opened his eyes again, for a moment neither sure where he was nor what had just happened. The warmth of the other man so close made him look up, still very confused by all that had just happened. A tender feeling lingered on his lips and his whole body still seemed to vibrate. "Who...who are you?" he whispered, his voice soft, almost hoarse, still wondering why he was on the floor all of a sudden.

Sebastian Michaelis sees to it that his appearance is only vaguely visible through the shadows, knowing that the moment would end should Grell discover his identity. "For now.. your phantom.. my angel of music." he stays in character, holding Grell gently but securely. "This suits you." he adds, not clarifying if it was the clothes or the behaviour while his fingertips caress the others cheek with a touch as light as a feather.

Grell Sutcliff shivered under the soft touch, unsure of what was happening, a vague feeling of familiarity deep inside of him, but nothing he could really point his finger on. The mere thought that somebody really had for once enjoyed his voice like this, the powerful magic that they had created, still baffled him. The embrace made him feel secure, warm and somehow protected from the world around them. The darkness was nothing to fear. The harsh light of day was so much more brutal, exposing everything to the naked eye. This here was comfort. He swallowed and fought back the tears welling up in his eyes. His emotions were still raw, so close to the surface. His hand reached for the other and he held onto him, leaning his head against the Phantom's chest. "Thank you..." he whispered. He neither felt the need to clarify what he was thanking the other for.

Sebastian Michaelis holds him against his chest, though he changes their position a bit until he can lift Grell, strong enough to carry him easily to the seats of the first row. Sitting them both down he never lets the shinigami out of his arms, feeling the strange need to keep him there. He doesn't speak, just lets them both enjoy the aftermath of their intense joining in song, remembering their entwined voices, words becoming one, notes sliding against each other in a sensual dance. Still intoxicated he inhales Grell's scent and makes sure he still has the rose he gave him earlier.

Grell Sutcliff never once had let go of the rose in his hand, too precious it was to him. This was probably the only thing that would later be able to prove that he had not just imagined this meeting. That this moment had really happened. He stayed close to the man when he was lifted up, not really weighting that much anyway. He had been afraid the magic would be broken the moment the last note had ended, but it was still all around them. He could feel it. The stranger's scent still was oddly familiar but he just couldn't say why. And he didn't really care that much right now. This was his phantom, the man calling him his angel, the one that didn't reject him. The fingers of his free hand caressed the chest of the other beneath the fabric, still so tender, as if afraid he might vanish if touched too hard.

Sebastian's breath plays with Grell's hair, his eyes unseeing of their surroundings, only noticing the one on his arms. His lips part and softly, only for Grell's ears, words and notes form

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night."  
His touches are just as gentle, weary of shattering the fragile mood by using too much strength.

Grell Sutcliff didn't move, his body gently leaning against the other's, relaxed and soft in the stronger man's arms. He closed his eyes for a moment when the Phantom began to sing for him again. The words so well chosen to express his own feelings, the warmth of the protective hug filling him up. He didn't notice the single tear running down his face, his fingers still caressing the other gently as he listened to the wonderful voice, touching and caressing him as much as the man himself does, maybe even more.

Sebastian Michaelis catches the tear with a finger, making it glitter before it is soaked into the fabric of his glove. Tenderly his fingertips wander the cheek it came from while his voice wraps them both in its cocoon of peace.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before  
Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night."

Being leaned on like this, with so much emotion and trust was very rare for him and for now he permits himself to enjoy.

Grell Sutcliff leaned into the touch to his face this time, the need to feel the other stronger than his fear of the dream around him dissolving into nothing. The tear had surprised him, but here, in the darkness, in the warm protective darkness he didn't feel the need to hide anything. Surrendering to the darkness sounded beautiful, and just what he wanted to do right now. His Phantom wouldn't judge harshly, wouldn't aim his words to harm. The voice filled him, touched him again, sending shivers down his spine. The tone of the phantom, alluring, seductive, the sweet words of a creature of darkness completely ensnared his whole being. No false pretence was needed anymore. Not here, not in the darkness..

Sebastian Michaelis gently turns Grell's face towards him, so close to his own now, then lets his hand wander down the others neck, over his shoulder and down his arm to find his hand.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me."

Lifting Grell's hand he kisses it directly now, but just as softly as he kissed the petals of the flower, like something eternally precious and dear.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night."

The last word is sung while he again looks into Grell's eyes, their lips close to touching, a temptation he can't resist offering to the shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff listened to the words, the beautiful song, the fingers on his skin leaving behind a sensation of still being touched. He entwined his fingers gently with the other's when his hand was reached, softly holding them together. He looked into the Phantom's eyes, his own lips slightly parted. A moment of hesitation, of fear but then he gives in, his lips touching the other's, softly, almost like a dream, as if touched by the petals of the rose. Not the usual way Grell would probably go for the kill, tongue down your throat, no, careful, almost shy. The Angel kissing his Phantom.

Sebastian Michaelis lingers in the kiss, sensuality and darkness flowing into it, his usual cruelty missing completely. When he breaks it he does so reluctantly and transfers his lips to Grell's hand. "My angel... it is time to part." he says with regret, not letting go of the man in his arms even one bit. Just the opposite, he holds him closer, unwilling to let him go, though he was the one bringing it up.

Grell Sutcliff felt himself melt into the kiss, enjoying the moment to the fullest. When the kiss was broken, he looked at the Phantom again, the words touching him once more. He felt sad the time they had was over but he just nodded, leaning up against the man once more, enjoying the warm embrace just for this one moment. "I know. No dream can last forever." He whispered and then it was Grell who got up slowly, looking rather dignified, not the overemotional wreck. "I will not ask you if I see you again. I do not wish to hear the answer. All I ask of you is to remember me." The only contact to the phantom he still had was them holding hands and finally he broke even that. He turned his back on the other. "Leave now. I will not watch you." A silent agreement not to enquire, not to follow. He just held the rose in his hands to his lips and kissed it.

Sebastian Michaelis nods, watching Grell a few moments longer. When the shinigami turns around he is already gone like a sweet dream, only the rose proving his existence.


	2. 002 Dancing in the Flames

Chapter 002: Dancing in the Flames

Authors notes: This is a roleplay between my best friend and I. Sebastian is played by me, Grell is played by my best friend Tino.  
Warnings: Yaoi

* * *

Grell Sutcliff was sitting in a chair by the window, looking out, stirring some coffee in a cup, in an almost bored fashion. Somehow, so far the day had been a letdown. He barely had been able to get up in the morning, feeling almost drained after only a little sleep. The almost empty café had seemed like a good place to come to after work, but right now, he just felt bored by the world.

Sebastian Michaelis enters the cafe, a bit at a loss with what to do on a free day, since he never had one before. Out of habit he even wore his uniform. Since he couldn't just kill something out of boredom and remembering that his young Master drank tea and read the newspaper when he was slacking off, he decides to do the same. A waiter would be a replacement for a butler, and thus he was here now. Looking around, his eyes find Grell at once. He sighs, almost leaving again, but since the death scythe wasn't in view and the shinigami not babbling incessantly he stays and sits down at a table where he can watch the man in red.

Grell Sutcliff didn't even notice at first that Sebastian had entered, a highly unusual thing. Usually he would have sensed the demon from a mile away and would have jumped him from the roof before he could even enter. He seemed lost in thought, his fingers moving up and brushing over the rose in his hair, a natural gesture, not planned or staged. His green eyes move to the side as he caught the movement of somebody else entering and suddenly he knows who it is. But instead of a smile, a frown came to his face. Why was the butler here? Should he go over and say hello? Somehow he was unwilling to be insulted and shooed away like a bothersome insect. For now, he remained seated, pondering those questions in his head.

Sebastian Michaelis notices the gesture and the rose in the others hair and he can't help but stare, remembering the last night.. Only an approaching waitress brings him back to the present and absentmindedly he orders tea, not because he wants some, but because it would make him seem human. Not being attacked like he usually would be was somehow... disturbing. Not that he wanted to be attacked, but.. The rose was a surprise. The insult lies on his tongue, but he keeps it in and instead gestures to the waitress to refill whatever Grell was drinking.

Grell Sutcliff looked up at the waitress in surprise when she brought him a fresh cup of coffee and explained the gentleman over there had ordered it. He turned his head to look at Sebastian, surprise and confusion on his features. He thanked the women and got to his feet, taking the cup along and went over to the demon. He carefully set the cup down on the table, but he himself remained standing, looking down at the butler. "Good evening, Sebastian." Sebastian. Not Sebas-chan. "How do I deserve the honour of you buying me a cup of coffee?" He wondered what the butler needed from him. Sebastian only ever was nice to him if he had some horrible thing for the shinigami to do.

Sebastian Michaelis looks up as Grell approaches, keeping his face impassive. Gesturing to a free seat he invites the other to join him, though he makes sure not to appear too eager. "Take a seat please." he says, not sounding especially friendly, but the tone of disgust and condescension is missing. He avoids looking at the rose. Leaning back he studies the shinigami again. "I was neither attacked, nor harassed otherwise and that tells me something is wrong."

Grell Sutcliff sat down opposite of Sebastian and looked at him. For a moment confusion showed on his face. Was Sebastian worried about him? Or was the demon just so vain that he expected adoration wherever Grell showed up? "You want me to attack or harass you?" He asked, almost sounding sarcastic. "Right now, I have no wish to be either punched in the face or humiliated for showing affection." He looked away, his eyes sad for just a second, his hand again touching the rose in his hair. "Maybe you just won. Everybody has a breaking point, Sebastian."

Sebastian Michaelis crosses his legs at the knee and wraps one arm around his body, resting the other elbow on it, the knuckle of his index finger brushing against his lips. An amused smile appears on them. "And as pleasurable as it is to find that breaking point, with some people it is more fun to keep them close, but never drive them over it." His eyes dart to the rose, but they quickly revert back to Grell's eyes. "I assume your mood is not the result of a global danger then."

Grell Sutcliff looked back at Sebastian and suddenly laughed. "Global danger would be amusement to me, Sebastian. The world bathed in blood, the beautiful red colour of that, it would bring joy to me. No, this is nothing about the world. At least not in this way." His green eyes had that old sparkle for just a moment when he spoke about blood, but it vanished again. "I just might have had enough. Enough of people telling me I am annoying. Of people telling me I'm useless. Of people telling me I'm not good at anything. People wishing I would just vanish, forever." He looked straight into Sebastian's eyes this time, the stubborn streak back in him, his own green eyes once again like windows into a soul far deeper than people might expect. "Maybe I am a failure. Maybe I am nothing but a joke. Maybe there is nothing I am really good at. But there is no need to rub it in my face all the time. Even I deserve a little kindness. And believe it or not, there might even be people able to show that to me."

Sebastian Michaelis looks unaffected by what is said, though the thought of blood and carnage brings an even bigger smile to his face. "I agree, it would be amusing, but unfortunately I wouldn't have the time to partake in it." At that moment his tea is served and he takes a sip to cover his confusion. "Oh, you can be useful when that overabundance of energy is directed in the right direction. Like when you helped me find the murderer of those young women in the park in London. A most productive night, I must say." He pauses, again eying the rose. "Am I right in thinking the one you refer to gave you that flower?"

Grell Sutcliff gave a hoarse laugh. "My overabundance of energy, yes, of course. Directed. Yes, Sebastian, I am useful to you when you can use me for something, right? And once I have completed my task, it is goodnight and thank you, if I need you, I'll call, now get out the door." He took a sip from the coffee. "You have to excuse me, but I want a little more than just that. I gave everything I have to give and all I ever get as repayment is a kick to my face." He reached up to the flower again, his slender fingers gently touching it, almost as if the fingertips placed a kiss to the petals. "Yes. It was given to me by somebody who, for once, appreciated something I did. Without making fun of me..." he looked away and cast his eyes down, his voice a bare whisper. "He called me his angel..." the words were out before Grell even realized he had spoken them out loud.

Sebastian Michaelis closes his eyes to slits, wishing for a moment that they were back in the theatre, not liking the sad expression for some reason. He would have to see if there was some kind of spell in the music last night. "Well, too bad Grell, there would have been something I could have used your help with, since I'm sure you'd have the required skill. But as you seem unwilling, I will have to find another partner." he mentions nonchalantly, mentally biting his tongue to stay in his usual cold character.

Grell Sutcliff looked back at Sebastian, a mixture of hope, despair and anger in his green eyes. The word partner struck a nerve. Had Sebastian really said that? His eyes travelled to the window, looking out into the darkness, fighting an inner fight for a moment, though he knew he would lose it anyway. "Just ask me already, you know I will do it. You know I can't resist you, when you ask me nicely with that smile that could make diamonds melt. You are a devil, Sebastian Michaelis. So go ahead, use your charms." He looked back at him, his emotions barely concealed behind his eyes. "At least give me that smile, so I can fool myself once more. Let's dance that dance once more." The realism with which the words were uttered was new. A clearness in the mostly hazy mind of the Shinigami seemed to make his tongue rather sharp tonight. And deep inside was that yearning to just slip away, back into the warm darkness.

Sebastian Michaelis indeed smiles at that. "You say the sweetest things." he thanks him and bows in his chair, one hand over his heart. There seems to be no mocking in the gesture, at least not visible. Leaning a bit to the side he peeks under the table and nods. "These might do." Getting up he pulls his clothes in order until they fit perfectly again and moves around the table to offer Grell his hand to help him up.

Grell Sutcliff watched the demon get up, and with a short hesitant look he took the hand and got from his chair, once again very confused by the dark man. "Uhem...Sebastian...you haven't told me yet what exactly you want from me..." he tried, but his voice was not as strong or sure as it had been before.

Sebastian Michaelis just smiles a mysterious smile and hooks Grell's hand in his elbow. With an inviting gesture he leads the shinigami towards the stairs and to the upper floor, where a dance room waits empty for dancers. "Shall we dance, Mr. Sutcliff?" he asks politely. Letting go of the man in red but at once offering a gloved hand with a formal bow.

Grell Sutcliff still was highly confused about what Sebastian was doing, but when he was offered the hand he took it, a soft smile on his lips. He looked to the ground for just a moment before he brought his eyes back to Sebastian's face, the look he gave the demon was soft, almost a mix between shyness and seduction, his movements transformed from the boisterous and often clumsy Shinigami, back to the graceful, almost elegant creature, that Sebastian had encountered on the stage, and when they had fought each other. "Let's dance then, Mr. Michaelis, if this is what you ask for." he inclined his head. This could at least be some fun.

Sebastian Michaelis nods and pulls the shinigami closer as music starts. His hands find the correct position and he waits for Grell to follow him. He keeps the proper distance between them, unable to show the side he revealed while wearing a mask in the theatre. "I trust you can handle what I'm about to do." he says before he starts to move.

Grell Sutcliff nodded his head, almost chuckling. "I believe so, Mr. Schonbrunn. As always in our dance, you lead, I follow. Too bad though I had so little warning or I would have dressed more appropriately." His hands came to rest in their position, the touch light, yet firm enough not to slip. His posture, his body language showed right away that he knew what he was doing, his lightweight frame easy to lead for the other.

Sebastian Michaelis at first moves carefully, following the rhythm, but testing if Grell is able to follow. When it is proven that he can, he leads more daringly, "Ah, Schonbrunn. Yes, a ball in the emperors palace is a sight to behold. It was always fun to bring a bit of... fun, in that conglomerate of uptight fools. Almost as bad as the ones in Buckingham. Versailles on the other hand... decadence everywhere while her people hunger. Such a deliciously egoistic queen..."

Grell Sutcliff laughed softly when Sebastian spoke, starting to enjoy the dance more than he thought he would, even if his partner was the object of his desire for so long now. "Don't tell me about the British royals and their likes. I had to watch too many of their records. Half of them almost put me to sleep. Such a waste of human flesh." He looked up at Sebastian again, his eyes much brighter now than they had been before. The motions seemed to cause no trouble to the Shinigami, he didn't even seem to concentrate much, and still, each was graceful and elegant. "Sometimes I wish I could have gone to the place you have been and see what you have seen. We rarely leave our own districts."

Sebastian Michaelis' motions become stronger and he dares to mix in a few more complicated steps than just the turn. "Over the years it becomes boring. At some point in time nothing but the most extraordinary is interesting and new. The wheel of Time turns, and ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the age that gave it birth comes again. Except for my kind. We don't forget." he muses. Finding back to reality he quickly returns to being one hell of a butler. "Since I didn't dress up either and you coat flutters like a dress, I think your attire is appropriate."

Grell Sutcliff still fully allowed Sebastian to lead, yet his own moves became a little strong while still looking effortless. He mastered the steps by intuition, the pure joy of moving like this reflected in his face by now. He listened to Sebastian's words, understanding what the demon was telling him, surprised by what the other was revealing to him. Never before had he heard the demon speak like this. The extraordinary is interesting. Yes, that sounded rather true. He laughed when Sebastian mentioned his coat. "It surprises me that you notice such details, but what else do I expect from you. Still, I am glad my appearance pleases you, Sebastian. though I'm starting to worry a little about you." He didn't attempt to close the gap between them, even though he longed to feel the other closer now. Something felt strange, yet it felt good. He couldn't say what it was, but he decided to simply enjoy this

Sebastian Michaelis lets the shinigami turn and dance away from him with the next figure, just to lead him back with a tug on his hand, catching him and bending him backwards, all still within the rules of the waltz. "I can assure you, I'm in perfect health, no need to worry." he says as he holds him in that position for a few moments, his hold strong and sure on the shinigami's body. Pulling him back up he leads him into the next turn, making the coat flutter again. "It is my duty to notice these things, since I am in charge of my masters wardrobe, among other things."

Grell Sutcliff was caught by surprise for only the briefest moment before he smiled and followed the tug back into the demon's arms. He leaned back with ease, perfect posture, steps, moves, all carried by joy. "I am glad you are in perfect health." he replied, yet still he felt something was odd tonight. This almost seemed like his wishes coming true, and that was rather unusual. "Say, Sebastian, is the Waltz the only dance you can perform that well, or am I right to assume you are a master at all kinds of other dances as well?" he asked in a soft voice, with an almost playful undertone.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks as he suddenly with a few precise steps changes the direction of their waltz, turning in the other direction now. "Is this a way of telling me that you get bored?" he asks, his hands suddenly pulling the shinigami closer, holding him tight and lifting him , spinning them both around. "I know all kinds of dances. The waltz, as you can see... the Paso doble... " at that he sets Grell down and leads him into one of the strong and passionate figures of the dance... "The ChaChaCha..." he continues, again changing the rhythm, this time only spinning Grell while he stays in place... " The Rumba..." he pulls him back into a slow and sensual sliding of feet and bodies, pure seduction and his voice mirroring it... "And of course the Tango..." He presses the other man close, switching between the fluid and more snatchy steps of the dance, before he flows back into a Waltz. He never lost his smirk. "Other dances of course, are not fit for public places."

Grell Sutcliff smirked, his face expressing how much fun this little game was to him, his body following each step, each new move, proving to the demon that he as well was a rather good dancer. "I wouldn't dare saying to a man ever again that I am bored with a dance. Last time I did that I was flung across the room and the guy called out for a Volta to be played just to prove a point. But why not change it up a little. No need to hold back when both partners are equals." He looked deep into the demon's eyes again, a strange passion in his own. "If you dare dance among the flames of passion, show me your skills and dance a Tango with me." His voice was as seductive as Sebastian's, posing a challenge to the dark tall man.

Sebastian Michaelis laughs a deep, almost evil laugh. He stops very suddenly to pull Grell against his body, chests touching, and changes the way he holds him from appropriate for Waltz to the more daring Tango one. His smirk even shows a little fang now as the music changes and he starts guiding his partner in the basics steps, followed by an easy turn. "Be careful what you wish for, Mr. Grell. Be prepared. Since you dance with the devil tonight. Do you dare looking him in the eye?"

Grell Sutcliff come to the sudden halt and his eyes opened wider as he was pulled close, a shiver running down his spine when their bodies touched. Why was that man so damned seductive, and why was he always so weak against him? But he smiled and licked his lips, as if he could taste the other that way. The steps once again came easy to him, glad he could fully concentrate on his partner instead of thinking about what his body was doing. His green eyes rested in Sebastian's as he replied. "Have I ever not dared, Devil? You are dancing with the Red Flame of Passion. The question is, can you hold up?" Each of his moves expressed his passion for the dance, each graceful yet expressive enough to raise the emotions of his partner.

Sebastian Michaelis moves into some smooth sliding steps, looking into Grell's eyes with intensity, just to suddenly pull him into a turn, followed by a few rapid steps. He then let's go of him, catching his hand just as it seems they would be separated, a moments of stillness before tugging Grell back into his arms, just to bend him back, holding him at a dangerous angle. "Playing with fire is one of my last remaining pleasures. "

Grell Sutcliff didn't for a single moment think the demon would fully let go of him. He knew he would be pulled back to the man who brought out so much desire in him. Yet still something felt odd. The strength of the other made him feel secure in their dance, the angle not bothering him. "Then we should make it burn as bright as possible. Since your pleasure is mine." It wasn't until he was pulled back up, their bodies close again, that he realized what had been bothering him the whole time. The scent. Sebastian's scent. His eyes widened in pure shock at the sudden realization. He even stopped breathing for a moment, yet his body still followed the motions, but the shock registered on his face.

Sebastian Michaelis notices the shock and he can guess what was the cause. Thus, as he pulls the shinigami up he at once spins him and pulls him against him back to chest, holding him there. His right foot gently touches Grell's, sliding it sideways, guiding him in smooth steps while his head bends forward and he closes his eyes, inhaling the fragrance of the rose deeply. He doesn't say a word, letting his dance partner come to terms with what he probably just realized, holding him tightly against him.

Grell Sutcliff breathed quicker, in a state of almost a panic. Only the fact that Sebastian, through his gestures and body language admitted to what he just realized, stopped him from just running away. He felt exposed, vulnerable, but at the same time a strange warmth flooded through him. He still followed the steps, their bodies moving in unison, a sensual dance for unlikely partners. After the initial moment had passed he leaned up against Sebastian a little more than before, closing his eyes. He still didn't understand why. But all he wanted right now was being so close to that confusing man.

Sebastian Michaelis stops, swaying their bodies sideways like willows caught by the wind. As he straightens his hands slide over Grell's body, up to his hair, freeing the rose from his hair. The petals brush in a soft caress over the shinigami's lips as he reaches around him, his arm keeping him prisoner against him, just to suddenly hold on to his shoulder and spin him, once, one and a half, so he faces him again. Stopping him with the same hand again on his shoulder he looks at him, predator and prey, his sliding steps not audible as he starts moving, circling him, the petals of the rose never leaving Grell's body as the demon stalks him.

Grell Sutcliff could barely suppress the audible gasp as the rose was taken from him. For just a second a feeling of loss filled him. The touch of the petals make him shiver, the touch so lightly, yet so intense. He noticed the demon stalking him, the game having changed with Grell so suddenly finding out the truth. But to his own surprise he didn't dislike the new course. The touches of both, flower and man made him shiver, and yearn for more, always wondering what the demon was aiming for now.

Sebastian Michaelis takes Grell's hand as he faces him again, lifting it over their heads. His own slides down along it, holding the rose between them, making the other feels the sweet, soft caress of the petals, but also the light scratch of a thorn. His body is so close, almost touching as the hand wander to the red clad back, jerking him against him as he bares is fangs, his eyes glowing red for just a second, their bodies swaying. Just as sudden as he pulled him close he moves away to spin Grell, a second later pulling him close again, this time holding him gently, the steps of the dance fluid and sweet as he replaces the rose in the shinigami's hair. Both sides of him are here now, the predator that takes and the phantom, seducing, strong and sensual.

Grell Sutcliff kept his eyes on the demon's as they face again. The mix between the dangerous predator, the devil, and his Phantom, the warm, seductive, protective darkness, both combined was almost a painful torture, so much did the shinigami right now desire this man. Had he really thought he could ever escape him? But had he not always thought it was impossible for them to be that close? When the rose was put back in his hair he looked surprised again. He had fully expected the demon would keep it, taking away the only testimony to what had happened. While the dance continued he finally found his voice again. "Sebastian..." A million question, still not one wanted to pass his lips.

Sebastian Michaelis makes one step to the left, the hand sliding from Grell's back to his hip. He keeps the shinigami's right hand too, placing it on his own left shoulder, covered by his left gloved hand. As he now moves forward they circle each other around a centre. His eyes fixed on his partners face he looks serious, but not cold. "Yes?" he asks, their steps still slow and sensual

Grell Sutcliff moved with the man, the circling almost a chase now, even though it is hard to tell who is chasing whom. Grell's face looked just as serious, though there still is that deep passion in his eyes. A lot of what he wanted to ask was simply pushed back, somehow all the questions were either unimportant or he didn't want to hear the answer to them. "Does my soul tempt you, demon?" That was the only question he asked. We was now aware of how much he had shown Sebastian of himself, how much the other had seen and felt. And it was probably enough for Sebastian to know if he was tempting or not.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks at that question. With a spin Grell is back in his arms, held tightly against him. His eyes glow and his fangs are visible as he licks his lips. Leaning forward he can't help it and licks up the others neck to his ear, shivering with ravenous hunger. A whispered "Yes..." is audible, his grip almost painful now and darkness starts to pool around them while he fights to keep a hold on his control.

Grell Sutcliff shivered again, even though for a moment the dance was put on hold. The closeness of the other, though painful, was welcomed by the shinigami. Sebastian tongue on his skin finally forced a soft low moan from his throat. his hand reaching up to the back to the demon's neck. Rather suddenly he pulled Sebastian into a position where he would look into his eyes again. "Don't hold back. There is no need. I love the demon as much as I love the man." His lips were close to Sebastian's his green eyes looking directly into the demon's. "And while you can't fully devour me, I'm not afraid to let you have a bite. Shinigami can withstand worse, you know." This was seduction to the fullest.

Sebastian Michaelis suddenly moves again, to the rhythm of the music, but instead of into the next set of steps he pushes Grell against the wall, looking at him with barely restrained hunger. "Don't tempt a starving demon, Grell." he tells him in a dark voice, but before the other can answer he silences him with a demanding kiss, the beast that his young Master loved to see coming to the surface.

Grell Sutcliff looked back to Sebastian, his eyes widened in surprise for just a moment. He was about to answer, but the kiss stopped that. He felt like he was about to melt into it, the world becoming a blur around him. At that moment he just didn't care about anything but the demon in front of him and himself. He put his arms around Sebastian's neck and returned the kiss. No defences, not guarding, he just enjoyed what the demon was giving.

Sebastian Michaelis brings both hands to Grell's wrists without breaking the kiss and pins him against the wall by them, his body pressing against the shinigami's, keeping him prisoner to his desires. Heat radiates from him as darkness creeps closer, giving him the shadow of dark wings and longer hair. As he pulls back he doesn't speak at first, just licks his lips, watching Grell as if he was a delicious treat. "Maybe I should eat you. I never tasted shinigami before."

Grell Sutcliff let out a small whimper as he was pinned to the wall, his hands being secured. He wanted to touch the other but it was just as tempting to just let the demon have his way with him. The darkness and heat were welcome, the glimpse of the true demon made the shinigami shiver again. Any human and probably every shinigami that was not insane would have been scared by now, but the redhead only wanted him more. He lifted one of his legs up a little and hooked it around Sebastian's lower leg, holding the demon close to him. "I told you, you can't fully devour my soul, it is impossible. And I told you, come and have a nip. Shinigami are marvellous when it comes to regeneration." Was this already madness again or a serious offer? Or a game to see how far the demon would go?

Sebastian Michaelis' eyes seem to glow a deeper red and he closes them to slits. His smile is terrifying, showing way too much teeth. Slowly he lets go of Grell's hands, his own sliding down along the shinigami's arm, down along the cloth covered collar bone to wrap his fingers gently around the others neck, right above the bow tie. Closing in again he leans down, nipping a jaw line without drawing blood and licks down to his neck, breathing Grell's scent deeply. He doesn't answer, but every motion is slow and precise, a predator toying with his prey.

Grell Sutcliff hissed softly when Sebastian's teeth came into contact with his skin but he didn't push back or tried to move away. He knew the demon enjoyed toying with his food way too much. Instead he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and conjured up the memories of their night at the theatre. His emotions, the music they had made, the magic. It was all there, right beneath the surface. The strength and the fragility. one of his hands moved to the back of Sebastian's neck, slender fingers caressing the skin. Maybe a new experience for the demon, food so welcoming his dangerous touch, without fear or repulsion. And new experiences were rare for beings like him.

Sebastian Michaelis stills for a moment, analyzing that new feeling and then deciding that it wasn't unpleasant. Still he puts a warning pressure on Grell's neck, not outright choking him but making sure he knows who is the one in control right now. His teeth scrape over the soft skin at his neck, replaced then by a gentle tongue tasting him again. By now his breaking quickened, puffing warmly against the moist trail he just left

Grell Sutcliff relaxed his body when the hand at his neck gripped him stronger, yet the gentle caress didn't stop. He had to touch the other. He wasn't trying to calm or control the demon, he only wanted to feel the smooth skin underneath his fingers. He hissed again, not from the teeth but because of the tongue against his skin. The quickening of Sebastian's warm breath against his skin made him realize that they probably already had passed the point of no return. Even if he had wanted, it was probably too late to escape now. Although shinigami could vanish into thin air, grabbed by a demon, in such a situation, it wouldn`t work.

Sebastian Michaelis leaves a trail of kisses and nips as he makes his way to the other side of Grell's neck. His body starts to sway with the music again, alternately pressing harder and gentler against the other. "A red haired, bloodied angel... at my mercy..." he whispers as he brings his lips to the others ear, biting the lobe playfully.. His next words follow the rhythm of the music, sung like the phantom did for him, though the voice had a different kind of intensity to it

"It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Since I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
When I finish you'll be all my own"

Grell Sutcliff gasped when Sebastian began to move against him, the kisses and the voice in his ear dragging his mind and soul back into the black abyss of warm and soft darkness. Playing with fire, alright. The black flames of hell. The sound vibrated in his soul, and his voice, low, but sweet, melodious, answered right back.

"No escaping when you start  
Once you`re in you own my heart  
There's no way I'll ring the alarm  
I'll hold on until it's over"

Was he really going to surrender himself to the demon without asking for anything in return? Probably yes. Probably he would ask for something in return later. He didn't even know.

Sebastian Michaelis licks his lips, his voice so very seductive

"I've been hungering for so very long,  
decades have come and are already gone  
and since I know all your dreams I understand what you need,  
and when I ask you, follow me where I lead,  
a soul so delicious, it's time now to feed... "

Lifting his head his lips near Grell's like he would kiss him, but the expression in his eyes tells that it would be much more than that. He still keeps the shinigami pinned against the wall by his throat, his free hand now at the others hip, holding him close against his body..

Grell Sutcliff shivered again in the hands of the demon, the fingers still caressing his neck, no pressure, just gentle touches. Suddenly steps were heard coming up the stairs, a waitress who seemed to want to check up on the guests. He tightened his grip on the other just a little, and a slight sensation ran through their bodies. The woman came in, looked around slightly confused, but then she picked up a rag and just cleaned the table in the corner, as if nothing strange was happening. In fact, it looked like she didn't even see the two men standing there. Grell kept his eyes on Sebastian's, his breath warm against the other's skin. "Do it..." he whispered. There was no fear in him, just a deep desire for that man, and the hope his gift would not be rejected.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles, his prey in his grasp. His eyes glow deep red, like fresh blood. He shivers as the sensation of phasing tickles through his body and his hold on Grell tightens. With agonizing slowness he lowers his lips onto the shinigami's, he can already taste the soul, feel it on his tongue, his hunger devastating, but suddenly he halts, so close to the first bite in what seems like ages.

Grell Sutcliff closed his eyes as Sebastian came that close, knowing it would probably hurt, but also knowing he would enjoy the pain. When the demon suddenly halted, he could feel his heart sink. Had the man been toying with him again? Would he once again reject him, laugh at him and leave him, to pick up the broken pieces of his self? But...had he not accepted him in that warm darkness, in the theatre, so all that he was? "Sebastian..." he whispered, for the first time his voice expressing fear.

Sebastian Michaelis breaks the kiss, breathing heavily, leaning his forehead against the other man. "It would be very painful.." he tells him. There is no regret in his voice, causing pain being something he did with pleasure, but he does remember what Grell said earlier. Everyone had a breaking point. "Who would remain for my amusement if you break?" Outright saying that he didn't want to hurt him or injure him went against his nature, but he didn't lie. Grell was entertaining, who should take his place if he damaged him with this beyond repair? "I don't know if I can stop, if I start."

Grell Sutcliff opened his eyes and looked back at Sebastian, a strange determination in his green eyes. "You can't break me. Not like this. I will not break. There is too much strength in me. You should know that. And it is not possible for you to destroy me, even like this. I am shinigami. We are as eternal as you are." The fingers left the back of Sebastian's neck and travelled to his shoulder, a very reassuring touch. Grell's voice was soft as he formed the next words, a song, filled with desire, passion and longing. In a different language, yet one Grell knew Sebastian understood.

"Manchmal in der Nacht denk ich, ich sollte lieber flieh'n vor dir solang ich es noch kann.  
Doch rufst du dann nach mir, bin ich bereit, dir blind zu folgen. Selbst zur Hoelle wuerd ich fahren mit dir.  
Manchmal in der Nacht gab ich mein Leben her fuer einen Augenblick, in dem ich ganz dir gehoer.  
Manchmal in der Nacht moecht ich so sein, wie du mich haben willst, und wenn ich mich selber zerstoer."

(Sometimes during the night I think I should flee from you as long as I'm still able to  
But when you call me, I'm ready to follow you blindly. I would even go to hell with you.  
Sometimes during the night I would give my life for one moment of belonging to you fully  
Sometimes during the night I want to be the way you want me to be, even if it would mean destroying myself)

His will to sacrifice this much just for one moment was carried in every word, every lovely note. His eyes remained on the other's, waiting, longing.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks, "As you wish.." and closes the gap between them, their lips meeting in more than a kiss. His tongue darts out and he licks the soul he can feel so close, the unique flavour making him moan. Baring mental teeth he can only hope he would be able to stop after he started. His hold changes from Grell's throat to his jaw, making sure he won't be able to escape... then he bites down. Blackness seems to explode around them as he feeds for the first time after hungering for many years.

Grell Sutcliff grabbed Sebastian's shoulder painfully hard, his nails digging into the fabric as his whole being exploded in pain. No sound comes from him, the shock and pain too much for the moment to even scream. Having your soul torn up like that was excruciating. But he held up. This was what he had wanted. To share himself with the man he had so utterly fallen for. And nobody could ever take this from him again. A part of him would forever be a part of Sebastian, of his being, his essence. A little speck of red in an ocean of black. The core part of his soul was protected against the demon, yet still he could give enough to satisfy the hunger at least a little.

Sebastian Michaelis groans as the piece of soul floods him, gives him more energy and strength than he had in years. Again he rips into his prey, curious if the shinigami would scream after all or if he would manage to stay silent. A cruel smile plays around his lips while he holds Grell against him like a lover, though he tears his soul piece by piece.

Grell Sutcliff seemed to hold himself even closer to Sebastian, the pain only making it feel more real. Being swallowed whole was probably less painful than this. A little voice inside started to yell out 'this is too much! Too much!' but was mostly ignored. All the feelings and emotions Grell had for the demon, the wish to go through hell and back for this man, the willingness to risk it all, all that was no longer hidden from the demon as he was not only prey anymore, but food. Yet, right before the point of really damaging the shinigami beyond repair, a flash of red light engulfed them and stopped the contact between demon and soul. 'You cannot break me'. The words weren't spoke, yet they could be felt. Grell slumped slightly in the demon's arms, breaking the kiss, the pain still very real in his being, but he had still not screamed nor fought back. He just looked at Sebastian and smiled, in a weak, but strangely serene way. "Did I...taste...as you expected?"

Sebastian Michaelis looks irritated for a moment as he is denied more of his food, but he quickly reigns in the emotion and his smile returns. Letting go of Grell's yaw his hand wanders to the back of his head, now more holding him up and supporting him than keeping him prisoner. "Delicious." he murmurs, then kisses him again, this time a real kiss, but full of satisfaction. He is still hungry, but it isn't as tormenting any more.

Grell Sutcliff leaned up a bit more heavily against Sebastian than before, but the kiss to his lips once more made him melt. He returned it with all that he had left in him, enjoying the moment, especially with the pain subsiding slowly. He had never thought this would ever happen, Sebastian kissing him like that because both of them wanted it. The price he had paid tonight had been worth it. He broke the kiss after a moment and smiled softly. "You owe me, demon." he whispered softly, resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian Michaelis cradles the shinigami against him with an untypical gentleness. He tilts his head a little, looking amused as he watches Grell. "How interesting. Never before did someone say that to me after I ate them. Not that they were alive enough to be able to speak, mind you." Changing his hold on the other he suddenly picks him up and moves over to the little table, sitting down with Grell on his lap, a bit like the evening before when he sang to him.

Grell Sutcliff put his head against Sebastian's shoulder as he was carried over, feeling rather weak right now. He breathed in the scent of the other, exhausted yet still happy deep inside. The very familiar position the demon put them in calmed him down further and he smiled softly. "I'm very special, Sebastian Michaelis. I have always told you that. And lucky for you, I'm also insane. Insane enough to be in love with you and sacrifice part of my soul for it."

Sebastian Michaelis runs his fingers through Grell's hair at the back of his neck, petting him lightly and holding him against his shoulder. "The depths of insanity are always amusing to explore. Though I think for today we did enough of that. You should rest. Is there something you need to recover?" he asks, the temptation of Grell's soul still there, but he is able to keep himself in check.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled softly. "Explore the depth of my insanity? I hope you own a diver's suit." He gently put his arms around the other's neck, holding close to him. "Oh, Sebas-chan, don't ask me if there is anything I need to recover. Don't tempt me while I'm this weak." He sighed, hesitated for a moment and placed an almost shy kiss to the demon's cheek. Though the shinigami was really weak, the fascinating sparkle that always surrounded him was still there. And with that unusual shyness, it was rather charming. "I would ask you to take me home, but that would mean we part ways, just like that. And when the harsh light of morning comes, all will be as it always was. And that, I hate."

Sebastian Michaelis stays silent for a minute or two, then muses in a low voice, changing the quote a little "Yes: You are a dreamer. For a dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world." Both his hands hold Grell close. He spoke without thinking, feeling a little intoxicated after his first meal in such a long time. Though he looks human again, the shadows still lurk around them. "It would be rather impossible for me to change the way people treat you just like that, I'm afraid."

Grell Sutcliff shifted his position and thought about those words for a moment. They touched something deep inside of him, but then he suddenly frowned. They say music is in your soul, and without soul, there is no real music. Damn. "Sebastian..." For the first time he sounded really unsure of what he had just done. "I...I want you to listen to me and tell me...if...it feels different." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. And then he began to sing, in a soft voice, still impossible to tell if male or female.

"Quando sono solo  
Sogno all forizzonte  
E mancano le parole  
Si lo so che non c fe luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole  
Se no ci sei tu non me, con me  
Su le finestre  
Mostra ai tutti il mio cuore  
Che hai acceso  
Chiudi dentro me  
La luce che  
Hai incontrato per strada  
Con te partiro  
Paesi che non ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te  
Adesso si li vivero  
Con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non esistono piu  
Con te io li vivero"

(When I'm alone  
I dream on the horizon  
and words fail;  
yes, I know there is no light  
in a room where the sun is absent,  
if you are not with me, with me.  
At the windows  
show everyone my heart  
which you set alight;  
enclose within me  
the light you  
encountered on the street.  
I'll go with you  
to countries I never  
saw and shared with you,  
now, yes, I shall experience them.  
I'll go with you  
On ships across seas  
Which, I know,  
No, no, exist no longer;  
with you I shall experience them again.)

The words were filled with so much emotion, love, loss, longing, it could have made the walls cry. If this had done anything to his soul, whatever it was only made the music better.

Sebastian Michaelis breathes in sharply and closes his eyes. Leaning back, his head tilts back too while he listens to the words. As the last note fades away he swallows the excess emotions before he answers. He didn't let go of Grell for a single moment.

"Quando sei lontana  
sogno all forizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
e io si lo so  
che sei con me,  
tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,  
mio sole tu sei qui con me,  
con me, con me, con me."

(When you are far away  
I dream on the horizon  
And words fail,  
and, Yes, I know  
that you are with me;  
you, my moon, are here with me,  
my sun, you are here with me,  
with me, with me, with me.)

For a change his face doesn't show an indifferent or friendly mask of an expression, but appears completely open.

Grell Sutcliff took the time Sebastian took over to catch his breath again, listening to the demon's voice. The fact that the butler didn't yet release him from their embrace making him feel much better and stronger. The open expression surprised him, but on the other hand, he had seen a different side of his beloved Sebastian lately. And he enjoyed it. He continued their song, the longing and love even clearer in his voice now, he himself seeming stronger.

"Con te partiro  
Paesi che non ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te  
Adesso si li vivero  
Con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non esistono piu  
Con te io li rivivero  
Con te partiro  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non esistono piu  
Con te io li rivivero  
Con te partiro  
Io con te."

(I'll go with you  
To countries I never  
Saw and shared with you,  
now, yes, I shall experience them.  
I'll go with you  
On ships across seas  
which, I know,  
no, no, exist no longer,  
with you I shall experience them again.  
I'll go with you  
On ships across seas  
Which, I know,  
No, no, exist no longer;  
with you I shall experience them again.  
I'll go with you,  
I with you.)

After the last notes, he slightly slumped against Sebastian, this had been more exhausting than he had though, much more than usually. "So...?" he asked, his voice again rather insecure. He just wasn't able to judge his own singing right here and now.

Sebastian Michaelis needs a second to recover and blink away something that felt threateningly like tears. Only when he recovered he looks down to Grell with a slight predatory smirk. His voice is back to normal, though the words that pass his lips are anything but usual for the usually non romantic demon. "Chissa sono il sognatore e tu sei la luna." ("I wonder if I am the dreamer and you are the moon") His fingers in the shinigami's hair suggests that he still keeps him prisoner, but his hold is so gentle, that the other could free himself any moment if he wanted to. "Mia luna rossa." ("My red moon")

Grell Sutcliff smiled and actually blushed. He had never thought to hear such words so openly spoken from the demon. Was there hope yet? He didn't try to move an inch away from the other. But a thought was rising from deep within, though he wasn't sure he dared to propose this. This might go too far. And what if the demon would reject him. "Your moon, your angel. I am what I am, yet I want to be whatever you want me to be." he whispered. "I want to be yours." His fingers moved to the other's neck, caressing the back again gently.

[Sebastian Michaelis slowly finds back to his usual self and his mask like expression is back in place. He seems curious though. "Mine. What do you suggest?" he inquires, one hand playing with the petals of the rose in Grell's hair. He still wears the aura of a demon, not reigning it in completely yet. He watches the shinigami's face. then picks up a glass of red wine from the table to offer it to him. If that glass was there all along or just appeared may remain a mystery for all times.

Grell Sutcliff took the glass from him and took a sip of the wine. Red. Like blood. Like him. He looked at the mask returning, the beautiful face of the other and breathed in his scent again. If he said it now, he knew it might change everything. and he was a little afraid. But it wouldn't do not to speak. That was just not like him. He looked away for a moment, leaning closer to Sebastian again. "A pact." he said in a low, almost far away voice

Sebastian Michaelis' eyes glow red and shadows engulf him for just a moment, flickering like black flames and the sound of dark wings rustling is faintly audible. Then everything is back to the way it was before. Cupping Grell's cheek in his palm he turns his face back towards him to look into his eyes. "Tell me what you wish of me. I think you know the price."

Grell Sutcliff looked back into Sebastian's eyes, all that was insecure gone from his own green ones. The man had not laughed at him, had not rejected him. And after all, the demon had his ethics. And Grell had paid in advance, so to speak. "I will not demand from you what you are unable to give. I will not demand from you what would violate your contract with your master. What I wish of you, Sebastian, is a share of your time. I want you to spend time with me when we both are free. To take me out. To be my perfect lover for all to see. You said you can't change how people treat me. Yes, you can. By treating me better for all to see. Give me that little part of my dream. I do not care if you fake it. But make me happy." He swallowed before he continued. "I know your price, I paid it once already. Give me time to recover. I will pay, and I will probably pay more than any other has before."

Sebastian Michaelis leans back again, looking at Grell like an especially interesting specimen in a zoo. "You won't die. Thus the contract will end if one of us decides to end it. I will be your perfect boyfriend for all to see, do what I can to make you happy and show everyone that you are treated well. I will do what I can to make you happy while we date, as long as it doesn't endanger my young Master or my contract with him. In exchange I will eat parts of your soul as long as you are healthy enough for it. Is that what you want?" He leans forward again. "Make a decision, Grell. Command me where to place the contract." His voice becomes more intense with the last sentence and his aura intensifies.

Grell Sutcliff listened carefully to Sebastian's words. "Yes, this is what I want. I ask nothing else in return. Anything else happening should not be because of a contract." He looked into Sebastian's eyes and took the demon's left hand into his, guiding it to the back of Grell's neck and slightly up into his hair. The mark would be hidden, yet still close to his eye, making it stronger. "I have made my decision, Crow." He didn't use the name given to the demon on purpose. They would seal that deal this way. His eyes stayed on the demon's face, waiting for the pain he knew would come.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks that smirk that usually means he is about to kill something, to royally mess with someone, or that he saw a kitten. Black flames kindle from the hand that cups Grell's head, burning into his skin, leaving blood red lines. His grip is brutal and gentle at the same time, his prey caught in his honeyed trap. With cruel triumph he watches, his true form showing shadowlike through his human appearance.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip and hissed when the pain shot through him, and he clenched his eyes shut. The hand in the back of Sebastian's neck clenching as well. The hiss turned into a choked low scream. The position was right on his spine, one of the places a lot of nerves were located. And Grell had taken a lot of pain before already. Yet, this was what he had asked for. He tried to breathe through the pain, holding on to the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis holds him in place as long as it takes to form the seal, then gentles, keeping Grell upright so he won't fall. Patiently he waits for him to recover, looking serious now. His appearance didn't change, as that would violate his pact with Ciel, though there are other things that had to be clarified. Changing his hold on Grell to his left hand he brings the right one to his mouth and slowly, sensually pulls off the glove with his teeth to reveal the sigil there. It glows dark red, unlike with Ciel, his is purple. His smirk is back on his lips and in his voice as he speaks. "Is it your wish to change my name for the time I am with you... Master?"

Grell Sutcliff tried his best to calm down again, breathing heavily for a moment. Then he opened his eyes again to look at the dark red symbol. When the demon speaks again he chuckles, the live slowly returning to him. "No, Sebastian, I don't wish to change anything. I'm not your master, that is Ciel. I'm just...the one that gets the time you have left over." He looked really happy for a moment. But there was a certain tiredness in his look. He was exhausted, no matter how much he tried to fight it. Shinigami needed rest, unlike demons.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head and nods. the concept a little alien to him. Quickly he replaces the glove, then pushes his hands under Grell's body to lift him princess style. Getting up he makes sure that his new boyfriend is wrapped into his red coat to keep him warm and starts walking towards the stairs. "Then I remain Sebastian."

Grell Sutcliff smiled, putting his arms around the other's neck again, holding on, the lightweight frame no problem for the strong demon to carry. "Yes. Stay Sebastian. The one I fell in love with. My phantom, my dreamer. So I shall remain your angel, your moon and your feast." He rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder, sleepily. "I live above Undertaker's. Just drop me on the bed, I can change in the morning."

Sebastian Michaelis nods, holding Grell lovingly against his body as soon as they come into view of other people. "As you wish, mia luna rossa." His long legs carry him quickly through the cafe and into the city. The doors aren't an obstacle and soon they are in the room the shinigami inhabits. He looks around, surprised at the way the room is furnished. He expected less taste and more insanity, given the mental state of the one who probably was the landlord and the one who lived here.

Grell Sutcliff smiled softly at the words spoken to him, the gentle way the other handled him now, in front of other people. He didn't notice much around them on the way to his home, too tired to care. Once they had entered his rooms, he looked at Sebastian. "Welcome to my home." Then he pointed at the bed. "Just drop me there." He just didn't feel like undressing. Or anything that didn't involve being dead asleep within minutes.

Sebastian Michaelis carries him over to the bed, though instead of just dropping him, he puts him down gently, even pulling the blanket aside so he could sleep underneath instead on top of it. "Should I help you change?" He asks, surprised himself about the offer, but he could explain it with making sure that his food healed quickly.

Grell Sutcliff moaned in a soft voice when his body touched the bed, his fingers grapping the pillow. At the tone of Sebastian's voice he looked back up. "Would you? You know, you don't have to. My home is not public." He blinked. "If you do it, you do it because you want to." He had to say it. This had to be clear. For his own pride, he needed this to be confirmed. "My nightshirt is over there on the chair." He pointed towards the desk.

Sebastian Michaelis turns to get the garments and places them at the end of the bed. Returning to Grell his motions are efficient and precise, already proficient in undressing and dressing someone, as he did it for Ciel every day. Soon the redhead is dressed in his sleeping attire and tucked in. "You can see it as taking care of my food source." he answers belatedly, but his smile says that it was more than just that. "You need to sleep well to recover quickly."

Grell Sutcliff snuggled down into the pillows and blanket, feeling just as happy as he was sleepy. But before he finally drifted off, he grabbed Sebastian's hand, one more time, gentle, but strong enough to stop the other from walking away. "Thank you for today" he whispered, before he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Sebastian Michaelis indeed stops as Grell takes his hand and turns again for a moment. "You are welcome." he answers, only slipping his fingers from the others grasp when the shinigami is asleep. Silently he exits the room and building to return to his young Masters side.


	3. 002-5 Will & Grell

Authors notes: The role of William T. Spears was played by an acquaintance of my best friend and I. Sebastian as always played by me, Grell by my best friend.  
Warnings: Yaoi

* * *

William T. Spears held his frames to his face and a small bit of paper clutched in his hand as he slipped through the alley and up the small steps around the curve to the red heads place. He did not bother to knock, rather just let himself in and his eyes scanned the room. Well one worry down. He slipped closer and reached for his scythe ready to thump the other if he were just being lazy. "Sutcliff."

Grell Sutcliff was in his bed, the blankets pulled tight around himself. He didn't open his eyes as Will called out for him. Actually, he didn't seem to move at all. His face looked paler than usual, but he seemed calm, just sleeping.

William T. Spears sucked in a deep breath and held it a moment eyes narrowing as he leaned down and over to get a closer look. A hand reaching out for the others face to try and gently move it toward him, the other hand moving to his mouth to bite and tug on the fingers of his gloves slipping it from his hand before his palm came to check temperature. If none of this was prevented he would kneel down to face level muttering something to himself before trying to press his lips to the red heads temple. They were the best heat sensors after all.

Grell Sutcliff allowed Will to move him, even in his sleep obviously aware that the person present was not an enemy. Enemies didn't have keys to his place usually. The soft touch was rewarded with a low moan. When Will touched him, the other shinigami didn't feel hotter than usual, he felt rather cold. Maybe even too cold to be fully healthy. And being this deep asleep also was not normal for the highly energetic red head.

William T. Spears frowned at the chill to the other and looked at the paper in his hand again. This only made the frown grow more. What could the idiot have possibly been doing ... ? A flick of his gaze over the male and toward his desk had him making a face. He had the feeling it had something to do with the demon, it usually did. Probably got himself sick stalking again. With a sigh he moved himself back and tried to think. Going over several options in his mind.

Grell Sutcliff finally moved on his own, his hand coming up to cover his eyes, shielding it against the daylight. Without his glasses he couldn't see very well, but he of course noticed a tall dark man in the room, just it was very difficult to say which one it was. "hnf..." He ran his hand over his face, trying to wake up. His body still felt tired, and the back of his neck still burned.

William T. Spears was up on his feet again in the next moment pulling the curtains tighter. He slipped back once more and knelt down beside the other Shinigami reaching once more with his un-gloved hand to touch the pale cheek. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Grell?" He murmured softly looking over the male with the slightest hint of concern in his gaze.

Grell Sutcliff blinked again, looking at the man gently touching him. "Wi...Will? What...what are you doing here?" he asked in a sleepy, confused voice, his nearsighted eyes trying to focus on the other. He lifted his hand and pointed towards the nightstand. "Glasses..." he murmured, trying to sit up. Ugh, he hadn't thought he would feel like this. He also had not expected to be woken up this early by Will.

William T. Spears narrowed his gaze at the other and moved his hand. "Who else would it be? You give you key out to just any man?" He growled a little and reached for the glasses flipping them around careful not to touch the lenses. "I came to check up on you of course see if you were just slacking off again. What Were you up to?"

Grell Sutcliff took the glass from Will and put them on, looking at Will again. And then he frowned at the harsh words. "Arsehole." That was the only word he said at first, before he managed to sit up properly. His green eyes took in Will's whole person and suddenly he had to smile. "You are a very bad liar, Spears. You were worried. I can tell." He sighed. "Just, Will, why do you always expect the worst from me?" His hand reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, flinching slightly.

William T. Spears cocked his head just slightly at the word but showed no other reaction other than to lean in more. "It is my job to be concerned for the welfare of the workers and see that they are in proper health to do their jobs." He pushed his frames back against his face and eyed the other. "It is usually the case with you or have you forgotten, I have started making a habit of doing your job for you, now what were you doing?" His own hand reached up at the flinch and would also try for the spot the red head was rubbing on.

Grell Sutcliff pulled back from the hand reaching for him, very unwilling to reveal what was hidden there. He brushed Will's hand aside. "I'm doing my job, alright, Will? I collect all that is on my list, so stop pretending I don't. Just because I get behind with the paperwork once in a while." He pushed himself up more and turned, putting his feet on the ground. "Would you like some tea?" He asked in calmer voice. "And I was out, dancing, last night. But by the end of the night I really felt weak and ill, so I thought I better call in sick instead of just not coming to work without any notice." He sat in front of Will, looking rather fragile, but still, or maybe because of it, very pretty.

William T. Spears frowned again as his hand was pushed away only making his take more notice. He lifted a brow at the other and pushed his frames up once more. "Paperwork I have to do." He said softly and something in his eyes lit at the sight of the other making him forget why he was even there for a moment. "No I don't want tea. I want ... " He let his gaze roam a little and his lips parted the tiniest bit. Both hands would drop then on either side of the male and he was leaning up and closer. "And you didn't invite me?" He murmured moving himself ever closer to the other male on the bed rather than letting him get up.

Grell Sutcliff looked away for a moment, before his eyes returned to Will's. "Yes, but what you manage in a couple of minutes takes me hours, Will. I'm much better at the practical work, you know that." He was very surprised when Will was suddenly so close, stopping him from getting up. "Will..." he slightly leaned back, his hands behind himself on the bed, supporting himself. "It wasn't planned. I was at the cafe, just having some coffee and suddenly Sebastian asked me to dance with him!" The words were out before he knew it. The way Will looked at him always made him give in and most of the time the other shinigami made him tell whatever Will wanted to know.

William T. Spears slightly lifted his shoulder in agreement at the observation. This did not stop his forward movement though not until he heard those words and the faintest hint of a growl escaped. "I see." His tone was calm and icy and yet something in it held a heat he rarely showed anyone but the red head. "So you danced." He clarified leaning in for kissing closeness. "All night." was breathed out. "With that demon." Clear hatred showing for a moment before he blinked it away and tried to reach again for the others neck only this time starting at the shoulder to slowly work his way up so as not to make it obvious.

Grell Sutcliff nodded softly, his eyes still on Will's. "Yes, we danced. Half the night. And then I started to feel weak, and sick and he brought me here, and put me into bed. I wrote the note to you and sent it. And then I slept, until you woke me up." Yeah, well, mostly the truth. The hatred in Will's voice had made him draw back a little again, clearly a little scared of the other's vicious wrath. The touch to his shoulder made him shiver slightly, but he didn't stop Will's hand, enjoying the gentle touch. He was not aware what Will was up to, he just never expected to be tricked by the other.

William T. Spears continued to let his hand trail up the side of the others neck his head tilted to the side. "Is that all?" He nearly purred covering his reaction to those words with his other hand coming to try and caress the red heads cheek and brush it with his thumb. "No one will be hurt I just wish to be sure you are well." This was breathed against Grell's lips so very close just a bit of movement would have them meeting. But he would find out what the other was hiding first.

Grell Sutcliff breathed in and out slowly, the purring quality in Will's voice relaxing him a bit more. "Eh...well...he...kissed me..." he finally said, which was another bit of the truth, yet the full truth was still hidden from his superior. In Grell mind the words 'I want to kiss you' were constantly ringing since Will was that close. "Will...I will be fine, I'm sure...I just need some time for my soul to recover..." he stopped, hoping he had not again said too much. The spot in the back of his neck was still burning, but he didn't dare touch it again. Yet he still was unaware that Will would just have to grab him and bend his head to see what he was hiding.

William T. Spears clenched his jaw slightly in reaction to the words and cocked his head up brushing their lips together before he did just that. Leaning his head back and shifting the others to see the spot he was hiding, for the first time in a very long time his full body was tense and there was actual genuine concern and curiosity. It would not last long though, that was a certain, were he to see what it was he would be up and away from the other in the next moment with fury clear on his face.

Grell Sutcliff was rather shocked when Will suddenly moved, and he exclaimed in surprise "Nyah!" The mark was at the back of his neck, a deep dark red, almost hidden in his red hair. He hoped Will would either not see it or not know what it was. It was different from Ciel's, smaller, a different colour, but still it was the Tetragrammaton, burned into his skin by Sebastian's magic. "Will, stop! You are hurting me!" He tried to pull away, to hide the mark. Anything to not have Will see it, even playing screaming little girl. "Will! Let me go!"

William T. Spears was on his feet in the next moment after seeing the thing. It was clearly not a regular injury which had him crossing his arms over his chest and eyes narrowing. "What is it, tell me now." He barked in a tone not open for negotiation. "Clearly I was not the only one and if you had told me from the start rather than hiding, it would not have come to this,"

Grell Sutcliff grabbed for Will's hand to hold him back, to stop him from leaving. He was pretty close to a panic right now. "Please, Will!" He started to speak rather quickly, the word all coming out in a frenzy. "We danced. He had been so very nice to me the day before when he heard me sing in the dark theatre! He likes me. Will, he really likes my voice. And we kisses. And...and I gave him a part of my soul, because it heals and he is starving himself!" All this now came out, Grell being deadly afraid to lose one man he loved, now that he had come closer to another. "We...we..." the words just didn't want to come out.

William T. Spears looked down at the hand that stopped him his face set in stone as he listened. It fell at the last bit though and pain wash over his every feature before he jerked at his hand trying to pull it from the others grasp. "And I don't?" His voice cracked a little at the question before his hand came up to push up his frames and straitened more. The gesture seeming to wipe all emotion again. "Do you enjoy what you do so much, Sutcliff, that you do not even consider how I might have felt about this?"

Grell Sutcliff looked at Will and got to his feet, staggering, slipping, but he didn't want to let go of the man. Sharing his soul and forming a contact had taken much more out of him than he had shown so far. He looked like he was about to go down. "Will, I love you. I have ALWAYS loved you. Yet, almost always my love has been rejected or paid back with coldness, cruelty or mockery. You might find me adorable, that may be, but when was the last time you said something friendly or nice about something I did? And Will..." his voice had been filled with an unusual sadness when he had spoken but it became a little stronger now. "I do love Sebastian. You knew this. I never kept that a secret from you. And I ask you right back. Have you ever considered that I even have feelings? All those times you called me a slacker, said I'm no good, that I do nothing right? Each time you hit me, pushed me around? Have you once thought about that?" He took a deep breath. "You can't show your feelings when others are around. I know you. You hate me showing affection in public. And that is another reason I did what I did. Yes, I thought about you. I thought about you when I made a contract with the demon. And I regret nothing!" He almost shouted the last words, this time really stumbling and falling.

William T. Spears instinctively moved to catch the other from falling, slacking his arm back down. "I can't let emotion get in the way of work despite the fact that you are on my mind every hour of every day." He dropped his gaze and slumped a little. "I had Hoped it was just some passing crush and you would get over it, you have known me long enough to know emotion is not something I do well, logic works best in this job until it is done." He looked away toward the door and pursed his lips. "I adore you Grell Sutcliff, but you make it impossible for me to know if I could ever do more."

Grell Sutcliff held on to Will for a moment before moved back and sat down on the bed again. "I never asked for you to let emotions get in the way of work. I work hard, Will. And I have emotions. And both work fine. And no, there is no passing crush. I love both of you. I can't change that, as I can't change what I am." He sighed. "Will, my contract with Sebastian might be what is best for all of us. Because what I demand in return for parts of my soul is that in public, when he and I go out together, he will play my perfect boyfriend. I miss that, a lot. And I know you hate doing it, showing emotions when people are around us. And..." he looked away as well, his voice being rather low now. "I hate how people treat me. People look at me and see a freak, and they treat me badly. And they see you. Strong, handsome, great you. Treating me like an idiot. And they think that is okay. I just hope that when they see me being treated well by somebody so perfect as Sebastian, they might just..." a single tear rolled down his cheek as the words stopped.

William T. Spears' arms went back to crossed over his chest once Grell was seated again. He gave the other a dubious doubtful look involving work but didn't comment just yet. "If You would not act the way you do around people, they would not see you that way either, no matter who you drag around with you." He took an unconscious step back as the foul images clouded into his mind. "I suppose you expect me to just bear it and pretend there is nothing, even when we are alone?" There was a slight shine to his own eyes though the other may not see it. "Good enough to love just like anything you find attractive just not good enough to be enough ... "

Grell Sutcliff suddenly started at Will, hard. Pain filled him, a pain much deeper than what Sebastian had put him through. His hand moved to his neck, touching the still painful symbol. But not because it hurt. Because it gave him a strange kind of strength. "How dare you? How dare you tell me that I have to change who I am so people stop treating me like a piece of shit! Is that what you see in me, William T. Spears? I open my heart to you and all you say is I have to change?" He wiped the tear from his face. "Get out." The words were spoken rather coldly. "If you ever had wanted to be with me, you would have had to bear with that. I never asked you to change who you are. I won't change who I am. And I have loved two men in my life, William, exactly two. You and Sebastian. And now, get out." He looked away, trying his best not to simply break down. He was at breaking point.

William T. Spears narrowed his gaze at the other. He would suddenly jerk forward working to be a breath away from the other again and try to kiss him. "Others see you the way, you see, I have only ever tried to help you whether you see it or not." He offered back and his hand went to his frames to push them and himself up again. "I love you Grell Sutcliff, but I don't know if I like you right now, you clearly seem to have more problems than enjoyments with me. I'll leave now and not come back." As he spoke he turned his hand still on his frames as if forcing himself to leave by some invisible thread pulling him away.

Grell Sutcliff looked at Will when he came close, but instead of the usual happiness and burning love, all that was in his eyes was sadness. He did not again stop Will from leaving. Why did he have to say that he loves him now? Why like this? When Will walked away he dropped back down into the pillows, tears streaming down his face. Had he really been happy? Had he really expected Will to listen, to understand? All he wanted was for them to be happy, to enjoy his life. But it was obvious that one small victory had to lead to a grave defeat. He stayed behind, alone, feeling the worst in a long time.


	4. 003 Sebastian visits Grell

Chapter 003: Sebastian visits Grell

Authors notes: This is a roleplay between my best friend and I. Sebastian is played by me, Grell is played by my best friend Tino.  
Warnings: Yaoi, **graphical sexual content between two men**. You have been warned people.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis moves up the stairs to the flat above the Undertaker's shop, wearing something that feels strange yet, since he mostly wore his uniform for the last year or two. He carries a basket with him, covered with some cloth like a picnic basket. Reaching the door he is polite enough not to peek through the glass and instead knocks, waiting patiently and clearly visible for everyone who might pass on the street below... which are not many, given the nature of the shop there.

Grell Sutcliff was laying on his bed, playing dead, partly wishing he was dead. He wanted nothing more than the world to disappear, to leave him alone, here, in his misery. And then the world knocked at the door. For a moment he thought about simply ignoring it, but then he decided against it. He also decided against calling out "Go Die!". Instead he dragged himself from the bed and opened the door, without putting his glasses on. He didn't care much who that was, so he didn't think he would need to see anything. "Yes?" he asked without even looking.

Sebastian Michaelis looks Grell over, not saying anything for a moment. When he speaks his voice is low and there is some amusement in it. "Well.. I didn't expect to be attacked, but I thought there would be a bit more enthusiasm. May I enter?" From the basket the scent of food rises and the neck of a bottle is visible peeking out from the covering cloth. His expression doesn't match his voice though, he looks a little troubled as he watches the shinigami and waits for his answer.

Grell Sutcliff almost stumbled backwards when he heard the voice. He hadn't expected Sebastian to show up. And especially not this soon. Without the glasses, he was unable to see the expression on Sebastian's face, which probably was a good thing for the demon. "Y..yes, come in..." he moved aside and let the demon in, suddenly highly aware that he must look like a pile of garbage. He ran his fingers through his hair "I didn't expect you to come here, Sebastian." He sounded a little unsure, but still a sort of warmth was in his voice. He moved towards the bed, looking for his glasses, which were actually not on the nightstand as usual, but on the bed itself.

Sebastian Michaelis takes off his hat and enters, then puts the basket onto the table. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you be ill at home without seeing to your health?" he asks while he opens his coat and takes it off, revealing clothes that may still look a little formal, but are definitely not his uniform. "What happened to you? You were in better shape when I left than you are in now. And since the sigil is still there I assume it isn't our contract." When he is finished putting his coat away he closes the curtains and his expression returns to normal, friendly but indifferent, his eyes never leaving Grell.

Grell Sutcliff finally managed to retrieve his glasses, he put them back on and turned to Sebastian. For a moment he just stood there looking at the demon, then suddenly he flung himself at the other, but not like he usually did. Not the happy molesting way, but like a drowning person would clutch to a piece of driftwood. He hid his face against Sebastian's chest for a moment, and his shoulders twitched, a clear sign the redhead was actually crying. He couldn't speak, all he could do was try his best to regain his composure. "Tha...thank you...for being... here..." he managed between sobs.

Sebastian Michaelis for a moment just stands there, the situation new for him, though he saw Ciel in a similar state once or twice. Finally remembering what he is supposed to do, he puts his arms around Grell, though instead of just holding him he picks him up, carrying him back to the bed and sitting down on it, the redhead on his lap, his head now held against a dark clad shoulder. He doesn't speak, words of comfort not quite in his vocabulary, thus he doesn't attempt to find any. As entertaining as other people's pain usually was, this was HIS shinigami and thus different.

Grell Sutcliff allowed Sebastian to sweep him up, the gesture and the position so warm and welcoming. He didn't need any words from the other, he just needed him to be close, to be there. Sebastian had come for him. Not for their contract, for him. He didn't need any form of confirmation, let the demon say anything he wanted, make any excuses. He had come here for him. Still tears were running down his face, but the desperate sobs had stopped and he was calming down. "I'm...I'm sorry, I'm such a mess..." he whispered.

Sebastian Michaelis leans forward and, pushing the glasses up, licks the tears from Grell's face, the taste of sorrow sweet on his tongue, though the salt lessened his enjoyment of it. "Please tell me what got you in such a sorry state." he repeats, the arms holding the other taking out most of the sting of the words. He still held him after all, even though he wasn't at his best. "You need food and probably a bath. I brought soup and sandwiches and a bottle of water." His body is warm against the shinigami's, trying to chase away any chill there might be.

Grell Sutcliff looked up at Sebastian, surprised the demon had touched his tears, salty tears, in such a way. It took him another moment to calm down, so he would be able to make any sense. He swallowed hard before he spoke. "After..after you had left me, Will stopped by in the morning to check why I had called in sick. I had sent him a letter, telling him I would need rest for a few days...and..."He rested his head back against Sebastian's shoulder, his eyes looking at nothing as he spoke. "He was horrible. He said so many mean things to me. He didn't really care about anything I said, all he did was kick me when I was already on the ground. He told me that I should change, should stop being me...maybe then people would not treat me like crap..." His heart hurt so badly when he recalled what had happened between him and Will, the pain was physical.

Sebastian Michaelis breathes deeply, almost a sigh. This was harder than he thought, dealing with emotions he usually liked to cause, often carelessly did, and now had to heal. Finally he decides on a way to proceed and bringing his lips close to Grell's ear, he starts singing to him, a soft song, low and barely audible.

"Strip away the flesh and bone  
I look beyond the lies you've shown  
Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
no one wants to dig that deep  
let me see.. Underneath  
Oh we better watch our step  
never mind what's on the left  
We gonna see things we might not wanna see  
it's still not that easy  
for us... Underneath..."

Grell Sutcliff listened in silence to the words, closing his eyes. The closeness to the other was slowly calming him down, not being alone helped a great deal. And the memories of the warm darkness, the connection they had and the joy they had shared gently started to drown out the pain. Warmth returned to his body and some colour came back to his face. He signed softly and looked back at Sebastian. "I'm...I'm sorry I'm such a mess." he said in a low voice. His hand moved to Sebastian's chest. "I can't believe you are really here..."

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little, looking at Grell with something not quite warm, but also not the icy cold or disdain he usually shows a shinigami. "I am here. You are not feeling well and I can't let that continue." Even though the redhead feels a bit warmer he takes the edge of the blanket to wrap it around their legs, trying to get some more life back into the other. "Are you hungry? Or would you prefer to bath first? " He doesn't let him go for even a moment, in a distant kind of way caring. Compared with his usual behaviour towards Grell, it screamed affection.

Grell Sutcliff ran his fingers through his messy hair, resulting in it looking even more messy, but in a rather sweet, natural way. He looked at Sebastian again, a small almost shy smile on his lips. "I'm vain. I should take a bath first. I bet I look horrid. And I hate looking horrid." The strength started to return to his voice as well. The fact that Sebastian so obviously cared about him, no matter the reason was making him feel stronger and more alive. Even though he had said it, he didn't move. And for the first time he realized that he was in his bed. With Sebastian. A hot mess. But still. In his bed. With Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis nods and as soon as the hint of a spark returns to Grell's eyes he knows he would get better. "Then you stay here and I prepare a bath for you." he answers matter of fact. Instead of pushing Grell away though, he only slowly lets go and slides backwards to get up. He tries his best to keep Grell under the blanket while he works his way to freedom.

Grell Sutcliff made a little sound of displeasure when Sebastian moved but he didn't hold him back. Instead he pulled the blanket up and lay down on his back, looking at the ceiling, much more relaxed than before. His eyes slowly followed Sebastian and a soft little smile was on his lips. "Nobody has ever before prepared a bath for me. That's really nice of you." He wiped some hair from his face.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks as he gets up. As he turns back towards Grell he subtly moves William T Spears picture so it lies on its surface and can't be seen any more. A mocking bow towards the other accompanies his next words. "I am one hell of a butler. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this." He straightens , moving to the bathroom with a few steps and soon thereafter running water is audible from there.

Grell Sutcliff smirks back at the tall dark man. "Akuma. That is what you are." He didn't notice the picture being moved, but his gaze followed Sebastian until he was out of sight. "I could envy Ciel. You are quite useful." he said, a small laugh in his voice. Then he closed his eyes for a moment, softly humming to himself. The demon's gentleness had almost managed to chase away all of the pain, and the sadness. With a few small gestures of care.

Sebastian Michaelis rummages around in the bathroom efficiently, adding this and that to the water, just as he would do at the manor until he created a luxurious hot bath with some soft foam and the scent of roses. A towel to rest his head at one side and another close to the edge to dry off complete his preparations. Returning into the main room he starts unpacking the basket. "Your bath is ready. When you are finished you can eat." He sounds indifferent, but there was no insult in his speech or any other bad emotion.

Grell Sutcliff sat up, stretching his arms above his head before he slowly made it to his feet. He still felt a little weak but much better than a few hours before. He walked over to the bathroom and cast Sebastian another look. This somehow felt very strange, yet so very good. Seeing Sebastian in his kitchen, moving around like he was always around here. He entered the bathroom and Sebastian could see red clothes falling to the ground through the glass door. He thought for a moment about pinning his hair up, but decided to wash it instead. He slipped into the warm water, a soft moan passing his lips. He closed his eyes and fully submerged himself for a moment, enjoying the silence of the water around him.

Sebastian Michaelis wasn't sure if shinigami could drown, thus he listens for every sound from the bathroom. Mechanically he prepares a meal, filling the hot soup into a bowl and arranging the sandwiches on a plate. After some searching he finds tealeaves and proceeds to heat water. In between working on the food, he peeks into the bathroom, just to make sure everything is alright and his second Master still alive.. or what counts for alive with a reaper.

Grell Sutcliff was still submerged when Sebastian peeked in but then his head appeared above the surface, long red hair dripping wet all around him. He pushed it out of his face and smiled again, to himself. This felt good. He started to run his fingers through his hair to untangle it before he started put soap on his body and clean himself of all that remained from the last night

Sebastian Michaelis wouldn't say he was relieved that Grell was fine, since after all this was business... yes business, nothing else... what else should it be?... and returns to his preparations. He cleans the table and places the bowl of soup and plate with sandwiches on it. Refusing to do more than needed, he dismisses the idea of candles and instead pours the hot water in a tea pot he already filled with a few spoons full of leaves, still listening to the noises from the bathroom.

Grell Sutcliff finished washing himself and slowly, a little reluctantly, made it out of the tub, almost slipping in the puddle on the ground he had made. As always. He caught himself and chuckled. He picked up the towel and dried himself off, before he started to work on his hair. He didn't waste time looking into the mirror, without glasses this was no good anyway. He thought for a moment about what he should wear once he was dry. When he thought his hair to be dry enough his fingers started to look for his glasses, hoping he had put them on the edge of the sink.

Sebastian Michaelis has nothing to do all of a sudden, since he refuses to start cleaning, there were limits after all, and thus his eyes return to the bathroom door. A glimpse of pale skin and wet red hair catches his attention and he shamelessly studies Grell's form, knowing he would stay undetected as long as the other didn't wear his glasses. Noticing his predicament he sighs, then gets up to collect some clothes from the wardrobe, forgoing underwear on purpose, and stands next to the bathroom door, his back to the shinigami, holding out the garments. And wondering to himself why the hell he was so considerate instead of embarrassing the other. Maybe because the other most often knew no shame and would probably continue to prance around naked just for the fun of it.

Grell Sutcliff finally found his glasses, putting them back on he turned around, a little surprised to see Sebastian standing there. He chuckled slightly at the other standing with his back to him, but he took the clothes. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'll soon be ready." When he took a look at the clothes he notice the absence of underwear, and it made him smirk. He was sure the demon had not been too shy to pick some, but that this was done on purpose. He quickly dress before pinning his damp hair up. Then he left the bathroom and looked at what Sebastian had prepared. A small sound of surprise escaped him. "Oh...that's so nice!"

Sebastian Michaelis s expression doesn't change, the friendly, noncommittal smile that could mean everything and nothing. "You need food to get your strength back." he states "Since you probably didn't eat since yesterday I brought something light, that shouldn't give you any trouble." Patiently he waits, noticing the rose in Grell's hair and biting back the sincerity that tries to creep into his smile.

Grell Sutcliff sat down, not for a moment showing any sign of being bothered by the lack of certain items. For a moment he admired the food in front of him before he started to eat the delicious hot soup. He cast a look towards Sebastian and nodded to the chair besides him. "I know you don't eat, usually, but you can sit with me. You don't have to stand there all uncomfortable, you know?" He smiled and took a sip of the tea. The colour was back in his cheeks and he felt warm. "I'm feeling so much better already."

Sebastian Michaelis sits down, a little stiff since he wasn't used to something like this. "Very good." he comments and watches Grell eat, as if he wanted to make sure that he actually ate it and not threw it away. After some thinking he suddenly asks "I would like to borrow your death scythe. Would you prefer if I kill him or just maim a little?" The question is asked with so much sincerity, as if he just wanted to know if the shinigami preferred roses or tulips.

Grell Sutcliff smiled when the demon sat down, but he nearly chocked when he asked for his weapon. "My...death scythe?" He had expected them to perhaps plan some future dates or just some polite conversation but that question had absolutely stunned him. "Sebastian...I can't let you have that. That...that would be wrong...I mean, that is not my soul, or my heart, you can have that, but...my death scythe?" Then the rest of the words sunk in. The demon really had just told him he was out for Spear's blood. He looked at Sebastian for a moment, and there was something serious in his eyes. "Why do you want to kill or main Will?" he asked, in a voice that was very hard to read. He was touched, but he wasn't sure about the demon's motives.

Sebastian Michaelis s eyes turn very cold, cold enough to burn. The same emotion is audible in his voice "He hurt you. He hurt what is mine." is his simple explanation, as if that was enough to justify carnage. He sits unmoving, just looking at Grell, some of his demonic aura leaking out, stronger than it was before with the delicious nourishment of a shinigami's soul, reminding everyone who could feel it that this was no ordinary person, but one HELL of a butler.

Grell Sutcliff watched Sebastian for a moment, the change in the man, the aura, the voice. And his world turned soft. He turned around slowly, and his slender fingers took Sebastian's, gently holding his hand. He looked into the eyes filled with that cold fury. "Sebastian..." he whispered softly, warmly. "For this, I love you even more." I'm his. He said it. His heart was jumping. "But...if anybody paints the walls crimson with William T. Spears' blood, it will be me." He knew he was stronger, faster and better at that than Will. He was the far better fighter. The power coming from the demon made him shiver, but not in fear. He adored the man's strength. And that showed in his eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis reverts back to his human mask within a few moments, wearing an amused smile. "You spoil my fun, Grell. " His eyes fall onto their hands and he questioningly angles his head to the side. "You became mine the moment you agreed to the contract. I do try to keep what is mine in good condition." Leaning forward a little he licks his lips. "How else should I enjoy your delicious soul and self. As much as despair spices my meal, your happiness tastes better."

Grell Sutcliff felt a tingle deep in his body when they were this close, his green eyes resting in Sebastian's. The demon had not removed his hand. He himself leaned forward a little closing the gap between them more. "If my happiness tastes better then why would you deny me my fun with Spears?" he asked, sounding rather playful for a moment. And after only a slight moment of hesitation he brought his lips so close to the other's they almost touched. "You know how to treat your food, to make it happy." He whispered softly, his breath warm against the demon's skin.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks, not moving an inch, tempting Grell by not closing the distance between them. "I'm not a generous being." And even though his young Master let him kill something every now and then, he sometimes missed the thrill of battle, the impact of his fist on flesh, the screams when fine silver wear pierces skin, the wet noise and cracking when organs rip and bones break. The intoxicating smell of blood. The thought alone excites him and his smirk widens.

Grell Sutcliff smiled more brightly as well, the atmosphere in the room and the closeness being almost electric. Yet, he didn't move either, not yet. He could feel the excitement of the demon, and being a creature of the same tastes he knew how to cater to those fantasies. "I know you like to rip him apart, peel off his skin and break each of his bones, make him suffer and beg. What an exciting thought, to splatter the deep red of his blood all over, to bathe in it. to watch him drown in pain, begging for a mercy that will never be given." The voice was like honey, seductive, the breath against the other's lips so sweet, such a stark contrast to the words spoken.

Sebastian Michaelis licks his lips like before and since he is close enough the tip of his tongue swipes against Grell's too. "You will look perfect, drenched in his blood." he compliments him, his eyes turning slightly red. The room around him is forgotten, what counts is solely the delicious creature in red before him, so tempting this soul, so appealing the words leaving that mouth. One bite couldn't hurt, right?

Grell Sutcliff breathed a little quicker, the touch of Sebastian's tongue to his lips almost sending jolts through his body. "You and I, we could drench the whole world in blood, enjoy their pathetic whimpers, the screams of those bleeding and suffering. And he will learn what it means to be kicked when down already. His blood will wash away any offense against me." The obvious lust for blood in both of them a real turn on. Grell lifted his free hand and again gently caressed the back of Sebastian's neck, alluring, calling. This was dangerous, this was exciting. His own tongue licked at Sebastian's lips, just for a moment, so tender so sensual

Sebastian Michaelis catches that tongue between his teeth, grinning to Grell in triumph. The fingers of his free hand get buried in moist red hair, close to the nape of his neck, holding him in place. Every motion is controlled, perfect, efficient in the knowledge that he is the most dangerous creature here. When his lips finally find the shinigami's, the kiss is surprisingly gentle, teasing, exploring the possibilities. "And when he thinks it can't get any more painful I will rip his soul apart, piece by tiny piece, letting him see the shards of his self scattered on the ground while we dance on the remains."

Grell Sutcliff shivered again, pulling back slightly as his tongue was grabbed, not to escape, but to feel the predator's teeth more, to cause a little bleeding even. The hand in his hair, the control of the demon is welcomed, he enjoyed that strength unbelievably. He wasn't weak, but enjoyed the demon's dominance. The kiss brought out a soft little moan and the words send electricity through his body. "That will be the most wonderful and passionate dance ever." He became a little bolder, his lips again touching the other's, his slightly bloody tongue asking for entrance, inviting the other to join in.

Sebastian Michaelis resists for a few seconds just to torment the other, then he parts his lips and his tongue slides against Grell's, answering the invitation with a sensual, moist dance. His hold on the red strands tightens to the brink of pain and slowly, oh so slowly, he licks the others soul, more a caress than anything else. He breathes in sharply with the taste and it takes a lot of self control to hold back from taking again.

Grell Sutcliff 's eyes opened wide in shock for a moment when he felt the demon touch his soul again, but then he again relaxed, enjoying this oh so strange caress. The blood shared between them spiced up the kiss, as well as the taste of his soul. He slid off his chair and moved a bit closer to Sebastian, standing before the demon. His hand in the back of the demon's neck became stronger, and the kiss became more passionate. Lust and longing. And desire, all open for the demon to see, feel and taste.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks into the kiss, keeping his cool, though his hand finds the small of Grell's back and pulls him even closer as he gets up. He holds him close against his body, regaining control of the kiss and breaks it slowly, looking at his shinigami's face. Letting go of the red strands his hand wanders down over pale skin until he reaches Grell's thigh, pulling his leg up to hook it around his own hip, a moment later spinning them, turning as they did when they danced.

Grell Sutcliff kept his eyes on Sebastian's handsome face, his breath still a bit faster as the kiss was broken. He hooked his leg easily around the demon's hip, though the contact made him bite his lip for a second. Yes, that was really exposing. Damn short dress, damn no underwear. He let the dark man spin them around, the movement bringing such joy to him. The soft fabric of Sebastian's clothes against his skin was like a caress. His own hand in the back of the other's neck was soft again, just for support as he gave up any control to the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps one hand on Grell's thigh, the other on his back to support him. Fighting temptation he reluctantly moves his lips further from the others, occupying them by kissing along his jaw line to his ear and biting the lobe gently. "What do you want, mia luna rossa?" he asks, his breath ghosting against Grell's skin while the black strands of his soft hair tickle his cheek.

Grell Sutcliff moaned softly when Sebastian's lips began their journey over his skin. He held himself close to the demon with his leg and his hand in Sebastian's neck, the other moving to the demon's chest, gently caressing him though the fabric. Usually so bold, he felt a little insecure for a moment. If it was the fact that he was so close to the man he had dreamed about for so long or because of the bad things Will had said he wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was the burning desire inside him. "I want you...all of you. Feel you, taste you...be yours with all that I am..." he whispered into the other's ear, inhaling the demon's scent. His body pressed just a little harder against the other's.

(Authors reminder: Those who aren't of legal age in their country now skip to the next such line, all those who feel light BDSM play not to their taste do so too please)

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis licks the lobe he just bit "Such a lecherous moon. What a very tempting wish." A few steps bring them to the bed and he lays Grell down, letting go of him and getting up, freeing himself just for now. For a few seconds he just looks at him with a serious face, then his smirk returns and he starts loosening his neck tie and collar, then proceeding to his vest, revealing more of his chest with every button.

Grell Sutcliff had to chuckle softly when Sebastian replied, suddenly the insecurity vanishing. He wanted this man so badly. And obviously, the feeling now was mutual. When the demon had placed him on the bed he kicked off his shoes but he kept the dress on for now, just watching the demon undress so slowly in front of him. One of his hands touched the side of his own neck, red nails slowly moving down over his skin. Even the temperature of his body rose a little watching this delicious display.

Sebastian Michaelis nonchalantly opens the buttons on his sleeves, his shirt hanging loosely on his frame now. Again he pauses, letting the shinigami watch, then shrugs off the garment. His eyes never leave his prey, heat shining in them, the lust of cornering the redhead on the bed, knowing he would be able to satisfy more than one kind of hunger on him. His motions are graceful as he joins him on the bed and takes his lips in a demanding kiss, pulling him tight against his body again.

Grell Sutcliff welcomed his lover back in his arm, slender fingers touching the newly exposed skin, exploring, caressing, but expressing a hunger just as strong as the demon's had been. The red head's lips greeted Sebastian's, parting slightly to grant him entrance. His body pressed against Sebastian's, one of his legs gracefully wrapping itself around the demon's, almost like a snake. While ever motion expressed lust and passion, none of it was demanding or dominant, not for once did the prey try to get the upper hand. He wanted the strength of the demon, not a fight for dominance.

Sebastian Michaelis didn't need to prove his dominance, but he liked to show it. As before his lips wander down the others jaw line, but instead of up to his ear, he now moves down to his neck, using his teeth every now and then in a teasing bite. With a roll of their bodies he moves on top of Grell, keeping himself up on his elbow and brings his hand up to remove his glove, slowly, with his teeth, making the dark red sigil of their pact visible.

Grell Sutcliff let out another low little moan when Sebastian rolled them over, his hands moving to the back of the demon, red nails dancing along Sebastian's spine, stimulating nerves and caressing skin. The small bites made him hiss softly. He watched as the demon removed his gloves, the sensual ways he always did that sending chills through his body. When the symbol of their pact is revealed, he looked back into the demon's eyes and a soft smile came to his lips. He gently pushed his hips upwards and against Sebastian's, making the demon feel his need and his enjoyment.

Sebastian Michaelis can't and won't hide his own excitement, though he doesn't act on it yet. Instead he lowers his head to kiss him again, followed by a long lick along his collar bone . The necklace is pushed up and out of the way, but not taken off. Grell felt pretty with it and so he leaves it there. Following the warm metal up, he keeps his weight on the shinigami, keeping him down, but he lets their bodies slide against each other, enjoying the feeling of warm skin and the soft material of the dress under him.

Grell Sutcliff by now shivered almost each time when Sebastian's lips or tongue made contact with his skin, his own fingers still exploring the demon's back, bolder now than before. He ran one finger down the other's spine, starting at the back of his neck all the way down, into the back of his pants along the tailbone. His head was tilted back slightly, exposing his throat, his eyes half-closed and lips parted slightly. He probably wouldn't stay that passive for much longer but now he just enjoyed what the demon was giving him.

Sebastian Michaelis breathes in deeply shivering with the nails on his skin. As his tail bone is reached his muscles contract in reaction and he pushes his hips down against Grell's, his eyes closing with enjoyment. When they reopen they partly lost their human appearance and, looking into Grell's, he pushes himself up to hook his fingers into the neckline of the red dress, pulling it down and exposing more skin, for the first time touching him without gloves

Grell Sutcliff sighed softly when Sebastian's muscles contracted, enjoying the reaction he was causing. The look in Sebastian's eyes, the fact that the human appearance was giving in a little was even more arousing to the shinigami. When Sebastian's bare fingers pulled down the dress he slightly arched his back, making it easier for the demon to undress him. For just a the fraction of a moment he wondered if the demon had picked that dress because it was so easy to remove. But even Sebastian could not have foreseen this happening now. Or could he? One hand kept up the tantalising journey up and down the demon's spine, the other reached up and was buried in the black hair. For a moment he wished his eyes were better, so he could lose the glasses, but he didn't want to miss even the smallest thing happening in the other's face. "You're the devil..."he whispered softly, in a husky voice

Sebastian Michaelis again lets his body slide along Grell's as he moves down and pushes one leg between the others. "Such sweet words... I think I have to reward you." he muses, then takes a nipple between his lips to flick the tip of his tongue rapidly over it. His hands aren't idle though, a fingertip circling the other nub, without ever touching it directly, causing a imbalance in sensations.

Grell Sutcliff arched his back again when the lips made contact with his nipple and a small, choked sound passed his lips, between a gasp and a moan. For the first time the fingers on Sebastian's back moved a bit harder, the nails slightly scratching the skin. a rather strong reaction from the redhead, but his body by now was very sensitive to touch. The hand left Sebastian's back and he brought it to his lips, biting his own finger, while the other remained buried in the demon's hair.

Sebastian Michaelis halts, his eyes darting to the bitten finger, the slight pain on his back more of a turn on than annoying. Reaching up he pulls Grell's hand away from his mouth. "I'm the only one permitted to bite you here." he tells him, taking that finger between his teeth and biting the same place, his tongue licking the digit as he keeps him there.

Grell Sutcliff looked up when his hand was taken, and gasped again when the other bit him. The moan that passed his lips afterwards was sweet and tortured at the same time. "Devil! You enjoy torturing me without any chance for relief, don't you?" he asked, a little bit of defiance in his voice. the fingers in Sebastian's hair grabbed him a bit stronger.

Sebastian Michaelis lets go of that finger with the words "But of course." and this time pushes his hips down on purpose, letting Grell feel his excitement. "And I intend to enjoy it for a while longer." Not minding the hand in his hair he returns to the pale chest underneath him, kissing and biting, lingering in places that get him a good reaction, skipping both nipples entirely..

Grell Sutcliff moaned and shivered, the lips and teeth slowly but surely driving him mad. suddenly the hand in Sebastian's hair tightened and Grell pull the demon's head up, looking him in the eyes. And there it was, the sparks in the redhead, the deviance and the beautiful, unbound, wild passion. Holding the demon by his hair he used one of his legs to push upwards, his hips pressing against Sebastian as he rolled them around, ending up on top of the other. "My turn." It sounded like a challenge.

Sebastian Michaelis moans softly as Grell pushes them, then looks amused after he is rolled onto his back. He nips Grell's bottom lip, then he lies back, for now giving the other control over the game. His pale skin is smooth and soft, his dark hair framing his face and bringing out his red eyes even better. Placing both hands on Grell's belly he uses only his fingertips to follow the lines of his muscles upwards and to his sides, then along the pectorals inward, up between them and over the collar bone to his shoulders and down his arms. Catching both hands he brings them to his lips, though instead of kissing them he takes one finger between his lips and lets his tongue play around it suggestively.

Grell Sutcliff looked down at Sebastian, a smirk on his lips. His eyes followed his own hands to Sebastian's lips as his sat back on him. He leaned his head back and another low moan escaped his lips when the demon licks his finger. He freed one of his hands and fingertips moved from the demon's throat down his chest to his navel. In a flowing motion he moved backwards on the man while leaning his upper body down, never taking the finger away from Sebastian's lips and tongue. his body brushed over Sebastian's as his lips made contact with the other's chest. moving downwards, his tongue left a wet trail on the skin from the collarbone down to the man's navel, which he circled with his tongue.

Sebastian Michaelis breathes in sharply, pulling in his belly and pushing up his chest. Seems like a certain demon was a bit sensitive and ticklish. His fingers dig into Grell's hair, closing only for a moment, then he caresses the redhead, his own head lying on his second arm so he could watch Grell. his eyes and smile showing how much he likes what he sees.

Grell Sutcliff smiled to himself when he saw the reaction to what he was doing. Nimble fingers slid along the hem of Sebastian's pants nails caressing the skin until they reached the buttons. He opened them but without yet going for the kill. Instead he just moved down further, his tongue licking the skin below the navel and down, still staying just above base of the shaft. His fingers moved to the sides of the demon, nails once more gently travelling up and down. Being a torturous tease, that game could be played by two.

Sebastian Michaelis quirks a brow, seemingly relaxed, but the tightness of his pants speak a different language. He shivers when the buttons are opened, making himself lie still, though his muscles twitch every now and then under Grell's tongue. His fingers slide to the back of the others head and further down, finding the sigil there without fail and playfully he caresses the skin, alternating between nails and fingertips, .

Grell Sutcliff shivered when the fingers found the sigil in the back of his neck, but he was now more focused on what he himself was doing. The reactions of the demon again made him smile, and his tongue touched the base of Sebastian's manhood, just once, for a brief moment before he moved back up. He moved his head up just a little, the tongue not losing contact to the skin and he cast the demon a very seductive look from his green eyes. "Tell me how much you want me, Sebastian. Let me hear your voice call out for me in that sweet desire"

Sebastian Michaelis reflexively pushes upwards and gasps as he feels Grell's tongue, his shaft twitching slightly in reaction to the caress. "Grell.. " he says, his voice a little deeper than usual with desire. Shifting a bit he brings one of his legs between Grell's to teasingly rub up and down, seeing to it though, that the skirt prevents direct contact. He doesn't say more, that one word already holding everything he wants right now.

Grell Sutcliff softly moaned when the leg was shifted and rubbed against him, his body responding very well to the stimulation. The one word coming from Sebastian made him smile brighter. His head went back down, his lips placing light kisses on the demon's pale skin. He inhaled the other's scent, closing his eyes for a moment. This time his tongue was bolder, the touch to the base of Sebastian's manhood not like it was almost accidental, but very deliberately done. One of his nimble hands finally reached down and freed the hardening member from its prison, red fingernails brushing along the underside of the shaft in a gentle, yet dangerous caress.

Sebastian Michaelis follows Grell's doings with interest, watching him with eyes that turn more and more red. His hand is back in the red strands of the others hair, massaging and caressing, more roughly as he is teased like that. He now tries to find the best angle to reciprocate, his leg rubbing more purposefully along the shinigami's length. His breathing quickened slightly, but he still has himself under control.

Grell Sutcliff gasped again, the rubbing so arousing, so teasing. He moved his body a bit further down, his warm breath against the newly exposed shaft, the fingernails still travelling up and down the back of Sebastian's length. He looked up once again, his green eyes finding Sebastian's red ones. He kept that eye contact as he extended his tongue, the fingers moving away, the tongue teasingly licked up the underside of the shaft, slowly, while still looking into the other's eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis moans and his length twitches under Grell's tongue, showing clearly that he liked it. A lot. And since Grell was watching, his free hand takes one of his nipples between two fingers and rolls it slightly, causing him to shiver in pleasure. He doesn't look away, loving the view, anticipating his shinigami's next move.

Grell Sutcliff moaned softly as he watched the demon, displaying himself like this. He moved his head down, the tongue sliding over the base of Sebastian's shaft, and further to his balls, teasing him some more before he moved up again, circling the tip of the demon's manhood. Slow, teasing circles. His hands moved back to the skirt still around himself and he removed it, throwing the dress to the floor. Not once did he break the eye contact, showing his own desire and lust in his eyes so clearly to the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis closes his eyes for just a moment, enjoying the sensations. Noticing the skirt gone his eyes flash dark red for a moment. His hold on Grell's hair gets stronger, and he lifts his hips. "Take off my pants." he tells him, his voice not permitting any disobedience.

Grell Sutcliff still kept his eyes on the demon's, the hand in his hair and the tone of voice making him shiver. He reaches down, slowly pulling the pants down, exposing all of the demon. They follow the dress to the floor. His breathing is a bit more heavy, the desire for the man clearly written all over his face. Instead of going back to what he was doing before, he waited for the demon to make his next move, the power once again having shifted in their so enjoyable game.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and sits up, A hand on Grell's shoulder pushes him backwards until he lies on his back, though not for long. With little effort he is turned, so he is now face down. the demon next to him with a hand in his neck, pinning him down gently and caressing the sigil. Fingers wander down along his spine and a leg is draped over his to tell him to stay in this position.

Grell Sutcliff gasped when the hand was placed in the back of his neck, but not from shock. He highly enjoyed this. The dominance of the demon was welcomed by the shinigami. The fingers down his spine made him shiver and moan, his hands grabbing the pillows to hold on to. He didn't move much, he just slightly parted his legs when Sebastian put his leg over him. "Sebastian..." he moaned in a soft low voice.

Sebastian Michaelis leans forward, bringing his lips to the redheads ear. "Say it again." he whispers, ticking the skin with his breath while his fingers wander over the small of Grell's back and with a feather light touch follow the line between his buttocks, but not dipping in. "Open your legs wider." is his next order, loving the control he has over the others body and lust.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip before he softly moaned the name again. "Sebastian..." He spread his legs further apart, the fingers on his skin making it very easy for him to relax and simply do as he was commanded. He had enjoyed having a bit of control over the demon, but he as much enjoyed giving the demon control over himself now.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles and his fingers wander further down, gliding teasingly over Grell's perineum. He still holds him down, but his lips and tongue find his neck and shoulder, nipping and licking almost playfully and paying attention to every little of his partners reactions.

Grell Sutcliff made a noise between a moan and a whimper, his body pushing slightly back against Sebastian's fingers. The nipping and licking driving him slowly mad. "Seb..." he managed before his voice gave in to another moan, fingers grabbing the pillows harder.

Sebastian Michaelis bites down at his shoulder a little harder, then licks the place while he teases his shinigami a little longer. His fingers wander up and between his buttocks, brushing over his opening, giving him a hint to what could follow, is he was good. He keeps Grell pressed down by his neck while he explores his back with lips and tongue, seemingly licking every bump of his spine, caressing every valley and line on his way down.

Grell Sutcliff spread his legs even further when the fingers started to explore between his cheeks, slightly lifting his hips up. He knew he not only was opening himself up to Sebastian's hand, but if the demon would look, also to his eyes. Every fibre of his being wanted Sebastian. His demon. His body trembled visibly and his moans were a little higher than before, again creating that voice that was so hard to define as male or female.

Sebastian Michaelis removes his hand from Grell's neck as he wanders further down, placing it at his back, to keep him down while he caresses the ring muscle with circling motions. Sitting up he indeed can see very well. "Mmm... such a lecherous pose... Show me more. Reach back and pull your cheeks apart." he tells him, curious if the shinigami would obey or if he would be too embarrassed.

Grell Sutcliff looked back over his shoulder at the demon, a soft blush colouring his cheeks. He turned his face away again, but his hands reached back, spreading his cheeks further apart for the other to see, the fingers sending waves of pleasure through him. Embarrassed? Yes, maybe a little. Enjoying it? Or course. He lifted his hips up a little more, giving his own excitement a bit more space

Sebastian Michaelis reaches down to run one finger along Grell's length, from tip to base, very slowly. "Your reward." he says, then shifts until he kneels behind the shinigami, leans down and quickly his tongue finds the opening, continuing where his finger stopped with circling caresses, before he adds a little more pressure.

Grell Sutcliff bucked up under Sebastian, the moment he felt the tongue touch him so intimately. He gasped but it sounded chocked. Home run. The fingers of the red head grabbed his cheeks harder, nails digging into the skin, as he bit down into the pillow again, his whole body now shivering. "Haa..." the moan was louder, higher and filled with pure ecstasy

Sebastian Michaelis stiffens his tongue as soon as he feels Grell moving up so that the tip would be inserted with the shinigami's motion. Pulling back after a few moments he again flicks over the opening, only to place the tip right over it, stilling and wondering if the redhead would do what he wanted him to do without hearing the order.

Grell Sutcliff tried his best to calm down a little, to catch his breath. The sound coming from the Shinigami were sweet, the melody of lust. He knew what Sebastian wanted him to do, yet he hesitate for a moment. Then he pushed up, against Sebastian. Relaxing his body, his muscles the best he could, granting the other more access to his body, showing him clearly how much he wanted this. "Se..Sebastian...please..."

Sebastian Michaelis grins and licks over the opening with the broad part of his tongue. "Please what?" This was way too much fun to stop, thus his tongue continues, varying in speed and pressure, doing his best to drive his shinigami mad with lust. One of his fingers finds Grell's perineum again, caressing it, sometimes with the finger tip, some time with the nail.

Grell Sutcliff whimpered out this time, the touch delicious and torturous at the same time. "Please...don't..." Don't what? Don't tease me? Don't torture me? Don't stop? He wasn't really sure how to end this. His body was twitching, a tight ball of lust, passion and need. Trying his best to make any sense he started again. "Please...don't...or you will...make me...cum..."

Sebastian Michaelis shows that demonic grin and continues mercilessly. With a bit more pressure he pushes the tip of his tongue in, one hand holding Grell in place, the other still on his perineum. His hair tickles over the redheads cheeks with every move, his whole attention is focused on that one moment to execute his plan

Grell Sutcliff bit his own lip again, trying as best he could to hold back, but mostly his effort was in vain. He tilted his head back hissing and moaning. "I...I can't...take this..." His body shuddered, so close to the edge. "please..."

[00:53] Sebastian Michaelis is ready and utters only one word before his tongue enters as deep as he can "Now." His free hand closes around Grell's shaft and two fingers press down on his perineum.

Grell Sutcliff opened his eyes wide for a moment, before shutting them tightly, his whole body tensing up. The contraction of his muscles was surprisingly strong for somebody so slender. A scream was torn from his throat as release was finally found. One hand let go of his own butt and grabbed for Sebastian, getting buried in his black hair as Grell went over the edge, shooting his load down on the sheets beneath them.

Sebastian Michaelis had waited for that exact moment, pressing down even harder on his perineum, thus cutting off the flow of semen and Grell's ejaculation, giving him a dry orgasm that enables him to feel the pleasure and stay hard anyway. Satisfied with himself he gentles his caresses but doesn't stop completely, not merciful enough to let him off the hook already.

Grell Sutcliff took a moment to realize what Sebastian had just done, but when he did, he smiled to himself. Clever demon. Still, he collapse on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath again. The gentle caressing was enough to continue the game of torture and release, but the edge had been taken off at least a bit. His body was wonderfully relaxed now, much more than before. He looked back over his shoulder again and whispered "Devil..."

Sebastian Michaelis smirks. "Such a sweet compliment. You are welcome." Gently he turns his by now favourite toy onto his back, his hands roaming the pale body underneath him, brushing over a nipple, circling the navel, playing with him and keeping his arousal at a steady level while he gives him time to catch his breath.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled softly as he was turned around, soft eyes looking at the demon. He slowly calmed down, and his hand moved to Sebastian's hair again, gently pulling him closer to place a deep and loving kiss to his lips. His other hand caressed his demon's chest. "I want you so much, Sebastian...I need you..." he whispered, moving his lips to the other's ear.

Sebastian Michaelis kisses him back hungrily, Grell's obvious need for him turning him on. Sitting up he moves between the shinigami's legs, taking a pillow with him. He looks into his lovers eyes as he lifts the redheads calves up and places them on his shoulder, lifting him a bit to place the pillow under the small of his back. His tip brushes against the others cheeks, then against his length as he changes the angle a bit, teasing him some more, just for the fun of it, though by now he is impatient to enter the beautiful prize spread before him.

Grell Sutcliff spread his legs apart as soon as he noticed Sebastian moving there, to give his dreamer, his predator more room. When Sebastian's length touched him, a soft low moan passed his lips again. His hand moved up and he finally gave in, removing the glasses. They would get in the way. And in some cases, feeling was more important than seeing anyway. To do this was also an act of trust. He put himself deliberately at a disadvantage in front of Sebastian. And even Grell wouldn't do that lightly. His fingers danced over Sebastian's chest to his neck, one hand holding on to it. The other touched Grell's own lips, before moving down over his neck. "Take me, Sebastian, make me all yours..." he whispered, so inviting, so seductive and so hungry...

Sebastian Michaelis smirks, his luna rossa exactly where he wanted him. "Well.. if you insist..." He doesn't hurry, instead takes his time, like before teasing Grell's opening for a bit with his tip, then finally, when he reaches even the limit of his own patience, he pushes in with small rocking motions, pausing every now and then to give him time to adjust. There was time for hard and fast later. Now he wanted him to feel every second, every centimetre of his length entering his body.

Grell Sutcliff hissed out at first, but the hiss turned into a lusty moan almost immediately. The hand in the back of Sebastian's neck grabbed the demon a bit harder. Grell looked up at him for a moment, but then he closed his eyes, enjoying those slightly painful first moments of their very first union to no end.

Sebastian Michaelis groans when he is finally buried completely in his redhead, again pausing, but this time more to get his control back than out of consideration. His eyes are closed too for a moment, but then he opens them to watch his prey as he starts moving, slowly at first, then faster.

Grell Sutcliff opened his eyes again, biting his lip slightly between moans. His fingers become softer again, caressing Sebastian's perfect skin. He bucks his hips upwards to meet Sebastian's thrusts, not one to just lie there and take it like a corpse. His free hand moves to the demon's lower back, the touch gentle at first, but the faster the demon moved, the more the caress of the nails turned into scratching, a sign of pure passion.

Sebastian Michaelis again takes his time, changing his angle he tries to find that one spot. Turning his face he at first kisses the inner ankle, then lets his teeth scratch over the soft skin. The nails on his back make him shiver and in reaction he pushes in as deep as he can, shifting a little and watching Grell's face, showing a small smile that tells how much he enjoys this.

Grell Sutcliff suddenly opened his green eyes wide, his head tilted back and a chocked gasped escaped his throat. Jackpot. Just the right angle, just the right move. The nail of both hands dug harder into the skin, leaving marks as they were dragged over it. Not much of a problem, the demon could just heal that later. The intensity of the feeling almost made the shinigami stop breathing for a moment. Like and explosion of passion deep inside. "Seb...Sebastian..." a moan, filled with lust, with passion.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and uses the angle again, aiming for that spot, this time with a teasing bush of his tip "Like this?" he asks nonchalantly as if they were talking about the weather, the colour in his cheeks betrays his excitement though. "More?" The next thrust is harder, trying out what his beautiful meal preferred.

Grell Sutcliff breathed heavier and another moan was draw from him when Sebastian hit that spot. "Yes..." he hissed, his own hips moving harder against the other. He wanted that man, wanted it all, to feel him hard and deep. Suddenly his expression changed, the soft look almost vanished and something wilder, more playful and more dangerous replaced it. He looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Let go..." he whispered, the tone something between a challenge and a demand. "Let go, demon." He wanted the more, so much more. More than just the man, he wanted it all. And unlike the fragile humans, he knew he could take it.

Sebastian Michaelis stills and watches Grell thoughtfully. without pulling out he leans down, not on purpose crushing the other a bit, but also not being very considerate about it. He brings his face close to him, so he would be able to see glowing red eyes and the fangs and broader grin he suddenly had. "Be careful what you wish for, my blood stained moon, you could get it." With a tongue that looks a little too long to be human he licks Grell's lips while shadows start closing in on them.

Grell Sutcliff felt the air being pressed out of him when the demon leaned down, instinctively spreading his legs a bit further apart to make it easier for him to breathe. this also opened him up more for the demon, of course. Looking into those eyes, the fangs and the smile just made him want what he had asked for more. "I know what I ask for, I always do..." he answered, the shadows collecting around them making him only want this more. He wanted to feel all of the demon's strength, all his power, all that he was. "Let it go..."

Sebastian Michaelis shudders, almost not remembering the last time he didn't have to hold back. A single black feather rains out of nowhere, a second one joins it, then a third. The rooms seems to become darker, shadows dance over the walls like flames. Suddenly black nailed hands close around Grell's wrists, pinning them onto the bed next to his head while the demon above him changes. "Please refrain from complaining about me fulfilling your wish later." he says dryly.

Grell Sutcliff watched and his eyes almost started to shine when he felt the change in the air, in the atmosphere around them. His wrists being pinned down made him shiver, and just for a test he tried to push against the grip. How beautiful the demon was. He moaned out, pushing back against him. To see Sebastian enjoy this in his true form, such a rare thing made his heart beat so much faster.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps Grell down easily, in this form he killed an angel, a shinigami wasn't stronger than him. He arches his back, pushing in deep as shadows cling to his form and feathers whirl around his back. Wings form, spread proudly after being hidden for so long. More darkness pools around his face until the only thing visible are his glowing red eyes. When light is finally permitted to touch him again he reached his true form, showing a wide, predatory grin with inhumanly sharp and many teeth. He gives Grell only a few seconds to admire him before he pulls out almost completely, just to thrust in with more force than before, hitting that spot dead on with his powerful thrust.

Grell Sutcliff almost felt like melting when he looked at the magnificent creature above him. The raw power displayed like this made him moan in a low voice again. The Shinigami was strong, but he needed some momentum to use that strength, at this close range, when it came to pure muscles he was no match for the demon. The hard deep thrust made him scream out, lust and pain mixed, and he tried to arch his back a little, almost as if to draw himself away from the demon for a second. "Gah..."

Sebastian Michaelis smiles cruelly, and does it again, this time with a little less force. He wanted to warn him, remind him that he could do with the redhead whatever he wanted to right now. Like before he keeps that angle, aiming for that sweet spot over and over again. His wings fold around them, locking out the world, leaving only room for the two of them and their lust.

Grell Sutcliff relaxed again under the demon, the wings blocking out the world worked rather well on his psyche, just like the darkness did, locking out his fears. When he looked back into the demon's eyes, comfort, warmth and love, as well as admiration were clearly visible in his, while his voice and body were a pure display of ecstasy. Each thrust was greeted with a moan, his hands trying to push up, to touch, a futile attempt, but a turn on at the same time. "oh...Sebastian..." The touch to his hidden spot driving him almost crazy. "Devil..."

Sebastian Michaelis obviously likes the compliment, since he picks up a bit of speed. Leaning more onto Grell and the hands he pins down he brings his free one to his bloodmoon's length. His fingers curl around it, his thrusts moving it in his hold. "Say it again." he says, his eyes closing to slits as he does his best to drive the other insane with lust.

Grell Sutcliff tried his best to repeat the word, between high moans and gasps. "Devil..." The hand around his shaft almost too much, so many sensations mixing up inside, like a raging storm. "Devil..." He pushed back against the other in the wonderful rhythm of their lovemaking, his breathing ragged. "Akuma..."

Sebastian Michaelis grins devilishly, knowing that the shinigami is probably close. All of a sudden he slows down, letting go of Grell's shaft, instead his nails scratch from his collar bone down his chest, a fingertip flicking over a nipple. The tip of his length now brushes over his moons sweet spot, slowly and maddeningly, while he enjoys the tightness around him.

Grell Sutcliff was close, the demon was right. But not so close that he wouldn't still be able to make this even better for his beloved. The moment Sebastian slowed down his tightened his muscles around the other's shaft, gripping him harder, making himself tighter than before. The nails on his skin make him arch up again, adding to the mix of sensations. "Sebastian...I...you drive...insane..." He tried his best to keep his head clear enough to make some sense, but he was drowning in the feelings. "Akuma..." this time it sounded a little more accusing, in a rather cute way.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles a satisfied smile with the change in the tone of voice. "And I'm not even finished with you yet, my dear." Again he changes his motions, now purposely keeping his tip on just the right spot inside Grell and instead of hitting it or brushing over it he rubs purposefully, at the same time rolling that nipple between his fingers. Angling his wings, soft feathers caress the shinigami's sides, such a contrast to the other sensations he gives him.

Grell Sutcliff closed his eyes and bit his lip again, his hands trying to break free a little harder while his whole body trembles and shivers. The feathers and the fingers on his nipple creating such different sensations that his mind can hardly focus on just one. His hips buck up, his mind drifting off into a place of pure lust, arousal and passion, not leaving much room for coherent speech. Moans and small whimpers were the answer to the demon's 'threat'. Torture, oh so delicious torture.

Sebastian Michaelis shivers, by now breathing a bit harder too. His grip on Grell's hands gets stronger, even hurting the other a little, warning him to behave, he wouldn't tolerate any rebellion at this point. He lets go then, but only to close his other hand around the redheads throat, knowing he too would soon lose his patience. But he wanted to give him as much tortured pleasure as possible before that point.

Grell Sutcliff gasped, the slight pain in his wrists registering sharply, but not unwelcomed. Slight pain was a turn on at this point as well as a proof of the demon's strength which he had so desired to feel. The hand around his throat made him twitch, such a display of dominance. He didn't fight it, instead he bend his head back, exposing this vulnerable point even more, a true picture of submission, much stronger than casting his eyes down or bowing his head, more animalistic, instinctive, ancient. Speaking of trust, of comfort, of love. One of his hands grabbed the soft feathers of one of Sebastian's wings, the other came to rest on the sheets of the bed. "please...please..." he whimpered in that low, lusty and tortured voice, showing his need.

Sebastian Michaelis trembles with restrained need. "Please what? Say it." he orders, his voice still smooth, though the rest of him speaks a different language. Leaning a bit more onto the other he reaches to the side and picks up Grell's glasses, placing them back on his nose. "Look at me and say it again." he repeats. His muscles tense, sweat shining on his back, the shadowy flames on the walls burning higher.

Grell Sutcliff looked up at his demon, seeing him so much clearer through his glasses. His green eyes kept Sebastian's gaze as he took a moment to collect himself. "Please...make me cum..." His breath was short and ragged, his body glistening with sweat, he himself barely able to hold on to that little bit of control. "Please, I beg you...Devil...make me cum again..."

Sebastian Michaelis lifts one corner of his mouth and leans down, crushing Grell again, but kissing him with all his lust and passion. He licks his lips and at the same time starts moving faster again, keeping the shinigami in place by bending him almost in half as he takes him more roughly, stronger, deciding that he just couldn't hold back any more, too long had he gone without this. The noise of skin slapping against skin accompanies each thrust, his long hair tickles Grell's chest and a bit more pressure on his throat makes it slightly harder for the redhead to breathe.

Grell Sutcliff breathing was getting rather hard now, but he enjoyed the passionate kiss, the harder thrusts pushing him forward towards fulfilment. He finally lost his own battle against his body, and his mind drifted into that state of utter bliss, where only enjoyment could reach. He allowed himself to simply fall into that warm soft darkness. His body twitched and trembled underneath the demon, his muscles contracting harder, showing the approach of his climax, passing the point of no return and finally, finally going over the edge once more.

Sebastian Michaelis breaks the kiss as he feels Grell's climax, the sensation all he needed to reach his peak too. An animalistic growl escapes him, he can feel himself harden even more, his thrust now barely restrained, using the beautiful man underneath him with untamed wildness. Mercilessly he pounds into him through the others orgasm until he turns his head, bites down hard onto one fair skinned shoulder and, with a few savage thrusts, goes over the edge himself and fills Grell with his essence.

Grell Sutcliff didn't really care much anymore how hard or painful Sebastian was handling him, not at this point, the state of mind allowing for nothing but pleasure to register. His body tensed up violently, his own load spilling between them. It was nothing but lust, passion and ecstasy up to the point Sebastian bit him and a choked scream filled the room. The hand in the demon's wing clamping down, painful, ripping out feathers. When it was over, his body relaxed, spent, almost as if all strength had left him to make room for that warm feeling inside of him, desire being replaced with that nice happy afterglow.

Sebastian Michaelis winces a little with the feathers being ripped out, but it pulls him out of his afterglow enough to remember a few things. He lets go of Grell's legs, guiding them off his shoulders slowly and stretching them carefully to not cause cramps. He knew this could happen, since he caused it on purpose more than once, just for fun. This time he decides against it, instead he helps his luna rossa into a comfortable position, pulling out slowly and lying down at his side, gathering him in his arms. He forces himself to breathe evenly, no matter how hard his heart races with the exertion. He wouldn't let himself be seen out of breath. That wouldn't suit his poised persona at all.

* * *

(From here on it is safe again people.. more or less ^^ )

Grell Sutcliff let Sebastian handle him easily the way he wanted, for the moment feeling unable to do much himself, wrapped up in the glorious feeling. Long strands of his hair had come loose from his up do, even more than usual, sticking to his moist skin, making him look a total mess, and yet rather sexy. He cuddled up against Sebastian, resting his head on the demon's chest. He could hear the heart beat so fast and so loud, but he didn't try and destroy the facade of calm and cool Sebastian showed. "You are amazing..." he whispered softly, his fingers gently caressing his demon's pale skin.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't answer to that with words, but his satisfied smiles speaks loud enough. Gently he pushes up Grell's glasses, a small gesture of taking care of him, but all he was able to do to give a compliment back. His wings are spread at his sides, until he pulls one up and forward to cover Grell, warming him and holding him with an extra limb. Slowly he is able to relax, strangely calm for a demon who has a creature that should be a mortal enemy so close.

Grell Sutcliff sighed softly when the wing came up around him, the feathers warm against his slightly cool skin. Even though it was summer, and the nights not too cold, the body started to cool down after that kind of very hot exercise. When Sebastian had pushed up his glasses, he had looked up for a moment before resting his head back down on the demon's chest. He just felt good. The memory of the pain he had been suffering when Sebastian had arrived had been erased from his heart. This just felt so right. He moved his leg over Sebastian's, so relaxed, feeling so well and secure and protected right now.

Sebastian Michaelis s heart calms down slowly, his skin warm under Grell's touch. He lies mostly still, just holding him close. His feathers caress the other's skin every now and then when one of them slightly moves. Even his thoughts are calm. Some strands of his hair mix with the shinigami's, forming an interesting colour pattern on their fair skin.

Grell Sutcliff wished he could just stay like this, in the demon's arms for the rest of time, but the first rays of morning sun already sneaking through the curtains remind him of the reality of their situation. The darkness around them would have to make room for the light of day again. His hand moved from Sebastian's chest to the wing that was not currently covering him and he gently touched the feathers, remembering that he had ripped out some earlier. "Did that hurt when they were pulled out?" he ask, his voice like velvet.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't see any use in lying. "Yes.." he says, the touched wing moving slightly. He doesn't mind missing two or three feathers, it isn't as if there was a bald spot now. "You will pay for that." he adds calmly, speaking as if he was serious. He too notices the sun coming up. He could pit the darkness in the room against its rays, but that would be a waste of power. It wasn't as if the light would hurt him, but it reminded him that his Master would be up soon and he had to prepare breakfast and tea.

Grell Sutcliff smiled softly when that answer came. He didn't feel the least bit threatened. Not right now. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Sorry." he simply said. Open, sincere, loving. He was aware that Sebastian would soon have to leave, yet he tried his best to ignore the fact. But the unmerciful sun rose up slowly but steadily. He closed his eyes for a moment and groaned slightly. It was no use to try and avoid the inevitable. He finally sat up next to Sebastian and stretched his arms over his head. "Time to rise and shine." he said, looking down at the beautiful demon.

The 'sorry' doesn't trigger a reaction, but the part about rising makes Sebastian sober. He too sits up, but instead of his arms he stretches his wings, lying on his back not the most comfortable position while in this form. It pinned them and made them a vulnerable point. Beating them once, twice, they stir the air, then he relaxes and gets off the bed. Standing right between Grell and the window, what little light manages to enter seems to give him a golden halo. Standing there in all his naked glory, there suddenly seems to be a dark mist surrounding him, shadows flowing from his form and dissipating, until he is back in his usual form and looks over his shoulder to his red moon, a smirk on his lips.

Grell Sutcliff grinned, then it turned into a chuckle until he was sitting there, laughing rather helplessly, falling back onto the bed. It wasn't a laugh that would be insulting or mocking, more an expression of Grell being very relaxed and rather happy. He sat back up and smiled at Sebastian. "In your own ways, you are as much a show off as I am." He got up from the bed, passed the naked demon, and in passing, he put a hand to Sebastian's shoulder, pulling himself up a little to place a kiss to the man's cheek. Then he moved to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, starting to dress himself.

Sebastian Michaelis accepts the kiss with calm indifference and moves around the room to collect his clothes and dress. More and more of his pale body is covered until he ends up in front of the mirror, binding his neck tie and returning his dishevelled hair to its usual state. Thoughtfully he pulls one of the strands around his face, wondering when he finally would have time to cut it again.

Grell Sutcliff rummaged around the closet for a moment then he pulled out a white sweater, took the rose carefully from his hair and pulled the sweater over his head. He opened his hair up and ran his fingers through before he replaced the rose. Then he picked up a pair of red pants and put those on. He turned around and looked at Sebastian with a smile, moving over to the kitchen, no shoes yet. "I know you usually don't eat, but would you like a coffee? Or something else refreshing?" The offer was out before he realized he might just have offered a part of himself again.

Sebastian Michaelis looks to Grell, then looks closer, his expression not changing, but he seems to appreciate the view none the less. Moving over he places a gloved finger under the redheads chin, tilting his face to make the other look into his eyes. "What a tempting offer." he says, "And what might be your plans after satisfying me again?" He touches his shinigami at only one point, but his eyes seem to pin him in place as he licks his lips.

Grell Sutcliff felt his world melt around him for a moment when the demon was looking at him again like this, the words making him shiver again. "I don't know yet. I might drop by the office to see if there is work to be done. Or I might just go to the bakery for breakfast. Or to the pier, I like the early morning breeze coming from the sea." His green eyes are fully focused on Sebastian's, not moving a single muscles as if spellbound by the look out of the man's eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis brings his face closer to Grell's, still not touching him more than with his fingertip. "And I suppose pants like that are latest fashion now?" Without letting go he takes a step back to inspect the garment in question again, the pants looking as if they were painted directly onto Grell's skin, not leaving much for imagination.

Grell Sutcliff was giving the demon a slightly confused look. "Uhm...yes. And I rather like them." He wasn't sure how to take Sebastian's words. Or his behaviour. Most of the time the demon had not cared much about what Grell was wearing, no matter how much time the shinigami had spent to prepare himself to look good when meeting the demon. And now? He just looked up to him, his lips slightly parted. "You...you don't like them?"

Sebastian Michaelis suddenly spins the shinigami around to be able to see the pants backside. "They could be useful. This seam here.." his finger follows the line of lace crossing the buttocks he suddenly imagines slapping against his crotch. "An easy place to rip them for quick access." he muses, as if he wouldn't talk about bending the other over and taking him, but instead of something innocent as the weather.

Grell Sutcliff was so surprised when he was spun around that a gasp escaped his lips. The next sound coming from the red head was a soft whimpering moan when the demon's finger traced the line of lace. Feeling his knees slightly giving in he put one hand on the counter next to him, to steady himself. What the demon could do to him with just something like that. "Sebastian..." he murmured, his breathing quickening again.

Sebastian Michaelis steps close to Grell's back and brings his lips to his ear, his breath warm on the sensitive skin. "Aren't those the thoughts you want to arouse by wearing something like that?" he asks, his voice lower, more sensual. Inwardly he curses those imbec... uhm.. the staff at the manor for being too incompetent to even make breakfast right, thus forcing him to only fantasize about how else he could satisfy his appetite on the shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff shivered once more when he felt the other's breath on his skin. "Maybe...I like to arouse such thoughts in the right person." He reached up with his hand, back over his shoulder, the red nails caressing the side of Sebastian's neck. He moves back a little, his body colliding softly with Sebastian's and those buttocks made contact with the crotch Sebastian had thought about a moment before. Not hard or in any obscene way, not yet at least, but the touch was there. "Still hungry?" he whispered

Sebastian Michaelis breathes in, his usual polite smile in place, his words fitting his appearance not at all. "Ravenous." he says. "But not only I will think about that when seeing you in these pants. Everyone will. They will think about ripping those garments off you..." he slightly yanks at the white material... " bend you over.." his hand finds Grell's neck, putting slight pressure there, not enough to actually bend him over, but suggesting it ".. and take you to their satisfaction..." his other hand finds a hip and pulls that delightful backside tighter against his crotch. "... do you like that idea?"

Grell Sutcliff gasped again, waves of arousal washing over him again. So tempting, so mean, so cruel and so lustful. His demon. "As if I would allow just anybody to handle me that way..." He slightly moved his hips in Sebastian's hand, his butt now rubbing sensually against the other. The display of dominance once more pulling his mind down that highly exciting road. "And I only like the idea that those pants give you such ideas."

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head, his hair like before such a contrast against Grell's... then suddenly lets go of him and steps back. "Then maybe you should change your attire again.." he states as if he wasn't interested in the fact what his bloodmoon wore at all. Instead he starts returning containers that were filled with food the evening before into the basket nonchalantly.

Grell Sutcliff whirled around, staring in utter disbelief at the other. "Akuma!" This time it was accusing, no doubt about this. And a little outraged. For a moment the red head was tempted to throw the rose from his hair at the demon. "I will do no such thing! I will go out just like this and show myself to all the world! Maybe somebody worthy would like to enjoy those pleasures!" He was looking rather cute in his state of arousal and fury.

Sebastian Michaelis halts his hand, looking completely unperturbed. "Of course you can wear whatever you want. I just might like to know that you wear these only for me." With that he continues cleaning up what he brought the evening before and spreads the piece of cloth over the basket again.

Grell Sutcliff stopped almost dead in his fury at the words the demon had just spoken. Only for him? Had he really just said he wants Grell to wear those only for him? The fury vanished as fast as it had risen up and his heart jumped. "You play me like a harp, don't you?" he said in his warm voice. Then he went back to the closet and took the pants and sweater off. He redressed rather quickly, the attire very different from what he had worn just a moment ago. Much more toned down. He stepped back to the demon, and presented himself to his eyes again. "Better? Can I go out like this without being ravished by anybody?"

Sebastian Michaelis examines him from head to toe, then pulls a little here, arranges a little there.. "Perfect. And no. People will always want to ravish you. " he says in a matter of fact voice. "But like this they might be able to control themselves." Picking up his coat he dons it and places his hat on his head. Hanging the basket over one arm, he uses the other to open the curtains, placing himself in plain view of everyone outside who might be looking. He turns, watching Grell and extends one hand to him in invitation.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled softly, a slight blush actually coming to his face at Sebastian's words. He had stood still for the demon to correct his attire. When Sebastian made his way to the door and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in and leave he sighed softly. He knew the wonderful time he had spent with Sebastian had to come to an end. Still, he disliked it. But the hand extended to him brought the smile back. He took it and a warmth rushed through his body. The feeling of being able to face whatever the world would bring to him today because of what had happened last night was burning strongly in him.

Sebastian Michaelis takes the hand and bends over it to kiss it lightly. Suddenly he straightens in atypical impatience he puts away hat and basket to pull Grell close with both hands, bending him back and kissing him hungrily. Right in front of the door in broad daylight. Scandalous!

Grell Sutcliff flung his arms around Sebastian's neck and sunk into the kiss. For all the world to see. That wonderful, beautiful, sophisticated man kissing him like that for all the world to see. A perfect ending for a perfect night.


	5. 004 Welcome to Burlesque

Chapter 004: Welcome to Burlesque

Authors notes: The role of William T. Spears was played by Ethan, Sebastian as always played by me, Grell as always by my best friend Tino.  
Warnings: Yaoi, violence, blood

* * *

The theatre was slowly filling up, most people sitting down at the small tables, having a few drinks, waiting for the show to start. The band was already in position and a man came to the stage. "Welcome, ladies and gents, to the show. We wish you a pleasurable and enjoyable evening here with us tonight. Relax, lean back, dream a little and most importantly, have fun!" He bowed to the audience and left the stage which turned dark, along with the floor lights being dimmed.

Sebastian Michaelis looks around, mustering every occupant at the tables, but the redhead is nowhere to be seen. Taking out the invitation he checks time, date and place again, even though he is sure to be at the right place at the right time. Again he looks around, especially since the show is about to start, and this time he notices the other shinigami in the room. At once he turns serious, watching the other out of the corner of his eye.

William was counting the minutes since his arrival already on drink number five, or was it six, and glaring at the glass as if it had done the foulest of things. His gaze flicked up at the sound of the show starting and he shifted to watch. He had of course meticulously chosen the spot and attire so as to not be the first one noticed. He would measure up the situation before acting. That was always best. The other people at his table seeming to not take much notice of him and made it a bit easier when he did feel someone watching. He could only guess who and at the moment could not care less, he had something to do and would get it done, that much he was sure of.

Grell Sutcliff entered the dark stage, his back turned to the audience. For a moment his heart beat rather fast, but then the music set in and the spotlight hit him. He turned around, every move being carried by the music. And then his strong, beautiful voice rang out through the hall, as always so hard to say if it came from a male or a female. "Show a little more, show a little less, add a little smoke, Welcome to Burlesque" He opened his arms wide and invitingly to the audience. "Everything you dream of, but never can possess" He indicated himself from head to toe, a smile on his lips, looking very confident, not like this was the first time he had taken the stage like this. "Nothing's what it seems, Welcome to Burlesque"

Sebastian Michaelis' surprise is only visible in the short moment of complete stillness as Grell appears and starts to sing. Then he leans back, picking up one of the glasses of champagne he ordered for them both and sips it, not because he was thirsty or enjoyed the taste, but because it was human. A proud smile appears on his lips and he follows the show attentively, William now only a dot at the edge of his radar.

William shifted all of his attention to the stage when the red head made his entrance and blinked, looking the other up and down before his eyes returned to the liquor in front of him and he down yet another glass. Inwardly his mind was in a mass of thought as he contemplated every word and movement and sound from the other. Outwardly he had returned to his usual icy self and kept his poor waiter filling his glass mostly out of fright. After another drink from the refilled glass he would look back up again, a small hint of something shining in his eyes the only sign he felt anything at all. The demon in the room now being fully ignored, at least for the moment.

Grell Sutcliff continued with the song, a small smile on his face as his eyes flicked towards Sebastian, the presence of the demon shooing away the last bit of nerves. "Oh, everyone is buying, Put your money in my hand" he held out his hand to the audience as if to ask them to pay up now. "If you got a little extra, well, give it to the band" his head nodded towards the musicians playing. Every move was deliberate, sexy, but sensual, not obscene. "You may not be guilty but you're ready to confess" His eyes caught the sight of Will, but he managed in time to suppress the surprise showing on his face as he continued to sing. "Tell me what you need, Welcome to Burlesque" Again he opened his arms, part of the show, but also because it opened up his chest to make singing much easier. His voice was strong and pure, never off key, a seduction through music, captivating the audience.

Sebastian Michaelis raises his glass to Grell when he looks his way, that small smile on his lips. He doesn't drink again, just holds the stem while he listens. And since he loves playing the red haired shinigami, when the line about confessing comes up the puts down his drink, but lifts his hands, the inner side of his wrists touching, as if he was ready to be cuffed, and holds them out to the red moon on the stage.

William had his attention now mostly fixed to the red head so he was able to catch the small hint of surprise and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, though his expression betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil. A very small smile was given before it was covered by his glass. It was a clear liquid with no ice yet it seemed to give him an extra chill. The words did not seem to help his mood any and he would have been more flaring, had he seen the gesture from the demon. As it was he simply nodded as his resolve seemed to harden at what he needed to do, he just hoped he would be able to.

Grell Sutcliff moved backward on the stage a little as the picture in the background suddenly changed, revealing 4 pictures next to each other. Grell moved to the first one, the one showing Ciel. "You can dream of Coco, do it at your risk" There was a hint of danger in his voice. Then he moved to the next one, of the three demons. "The Triplets grant you mercy, but not your every wish" His hand came up, index finger pointing upwards and he wiggled it for a moment, before he moved again, standing between the last two pictures. "Jesse keeps you guessing, so cool and statuesque" his hand seemed to trace the outline of Sebastian's picture while his eyes moved back to the demon himself, to see if he was still enjoying the show. " 'Behave yourself' says Georgia" he pointed over his shoulder towards Will's picture and went back to the front of the stage. "Welcome to Burlesque"

Sebastian Michaelis feels caution rise in him at the way Grell seems to almost threaten his young master, but he lets it slide for now. Grell knew the terms. His expression changes to amusement though as the beautiful singer reaches his picture, giving Grell THAT smirk, then leans back and does just that, returning to his cool and statuesque persona that he shows most people. He didn't forget William, but he refuses to worry about him. That one wasn't stupid enough to start something in the middle of a crowd.

William's head twitched a bit at the picture change and he listened closely to the words his hand going up instinctively to his frames, though he did not push them this time. The tiniest bit of a clench came to his jaw as his eyes narrowed. The drink was downed again and the waiter given an icy death stare to fill it again before he leaned closer onto the table, his interest in the song fading and though the tone and voice had his mind doing loops he never showed any sign.

Grell Sutcliff finally moved off the stage, the spotlight following him, and went around the tables, flirting with the audience. "Oh, everyone is buying, put your money in my hand" he leaned over the table of one guy who actually held out some money before he moved on. He glanced over but he avoided Will's table, trying to keep his emotions in check knowing quite well it would otherwise affect his voice. He leaned over to another man, casting him a seductive look. "If you want a little extra, well, you know where I am" The man blushed, very much to the amusement of the rest of the table. He finally arrived behind Sebastian and leaned over his shoulder, almost as if the next words of the song were specially for him. "Something very dark is playing with your mind" Then he straightened up again, moving around the table back to the front. "It's not the end of days, it's just a bump and grind" He moved his hips back and forth once, a rather naughty gesture.

Sebastian Michaelis looks up as Grell gets close to him and watches him over his shoulder. The thought makes him smile again, otherwise he keeps his cool. Not even the accompanying lines get a reaction out of him. This was just business after all. His eyes wander the red haired shinigami's form though, the gesture making him tilt his head to the side a little.

William's jaw only tightened a little more. As breathtaking as the voice and appearance was, some things clearly never changed and his fight with the other came to mind again, of course he would be doing one of the things they fought about, why should that surprise him? He shifted back so quickly when the demon was brought back to his attention, that he made his whole table and the poor waiter jump. His glass was shoved in the direction of the young male who quickly filled it. Otherwise he seemed to keep his icy calm, anyone who did not know him would not even guess at his reactions simply thinking he was bored and restless.

Grell Sutcliff made his way back up the few steps onto the stage "Show a little more, show a little less" He kept his back to the audience when he was back up there. "Add a little smoke" His arms went up over his head which was tilted back and drew a wide circle as he lowered them to the last words "Welcome to Burlesque" He looked back over his shoulder and the stage went dark again. As soon as the lights went out, he hurried to the backstage area, to change.

Sebastian Michaelis starts applauding at once, in that cool, dignified manner of his. He is sure that the show wasn't over yet, Grell wouldn't stop after just one song, thus he relaxes and crosses his arms over his chest, waiting and looking forward to the things to come. A quick glance to William shows him that he was still there. A pity, since it would make things a little difficult later, but on the other hand, the challenge amuses him.

William tightened his eyes to near slits when the red head moved back to the stage and his hands came up in a mock copy of everyone else's gestures. He was amazed he could not deny that, it was beautiful and he seemed to discover something about the other that he had missed which had his mind flicking a 180 again and wondering why he had even bothered to show. He shifted again and let his eyes fix in the stage rather than trail after his target deliberately ignoring the presence of the demon as that just made him want to reach out and touch someone in a very, very! unfriendly way. He held up his glass once more and relaxed into his chair.

Grell Sutcliff quickly changed into his street clothes as other acts took the stage. One song, the opening of the show, that had been the deal with the owner of the theatre. He exited the room and went to join the audience, wondering for a moment how many people would notice. The red hair was rather striking, of course. He looked very happy when he went over to Sebastian and greeted him with a smile. "Surprised?" he asked, feeling Will's presence behind him, he had to stop himself from turning around to have a look. Even during his song, he had notice the other shinigami drink quite a lot. And it had worried him more than he liked to admit.

Sebastian Michaelis turns in his seat and gets up politely, like when a lady would join the table. "Would I admit that?" he asks nonchalantly. Reaching for Grell's hand he lifts it and kisses it just a moment longer than was needed, then pulls out a chair for his companion. "I took the liberty of ordering something to drink. I hope you approve." Everything he does is absolutely acceptable, but the view of Grell's getup makes his eyes heat a little.

William shifted his heel back, digging it into the ring around the leg of the chair when he saw the red head come back out again and go straight for the demon. A spike of jealousy had him just about flying over the table to take them both out, but he let the ice remain by moving his hand up to push his frame closer to his face once more. Under his hand a dark little grin started to form as he looked over the red head's get up and something spiteful in him hoped the demon hated it or at the very least got some form of retribution from it. He dropped his gaze to his glass and debated a moment on what he should do before deciding to take another drink, downing it. He had lost count by now something around 12 maybe?

Grell Sutcliff smiled and shook his head. "No, you would never." He leaned forward, bringing his lips to Sebastian's ear. "But you were, as much as you are now by my outfit. I can see it in your eyes, devil" The voice was so low, nobody around them could hear it. He straightened back up and looked at Sebastian. His eyes moved a little to the side, towards Will, and a worried expression came to his features. "He is drinking too much. That is bad." He looked at the table and the chair offered to him and shook his head. "I should go check on him. I'm his partner, after all." He sighed, looking almost tortured now.

Sebastian Michaelis enjoys that bit of intimacy, especially since William could see it and torturing that shinigami was another kind of fun. He tilts his head and pushes the chair back towards the table. "As you wish. Should you need assistance, please call out to me. If your kind reacts similar to alcohol as humans, it could become.. problematic." Stepping around Grell his finger brushes subtly against that line of lace along his backside, just as he did before already, then makes room for the red head to join the probably dunk pile of sullenness at the other table.

William had another drink gone when he saw the closeness of the red head and the demon and the waiter was quick to fill it again, seeming more afraid of the ice then the dark mood he had had earlier. His hand was kept on his frames as if they were some form of lifeline to keep him from going over the edge and showing his more angry nature. His eyes had moved to fix on the very nice view he was getting, though he did not seem to show outwardly that he was more interested in seeing what was under those pants just now, even if it started another fight. A slight twitch of his jaw was all the reaction the touching got, as he rose the glass to his lips once more.

Grell Sutcliff nodded his head and bit his lip. "I'll make it quick" The touch to his backside made him shiver, but also filled him with warmth, a form of reassurance. He went over to Will and very firmly put his hand over the glass as Will was about to empty it again. "William T. Spears, what do you think you are doing here? Are you trying to drown yourself?" he asked in a low voice that was filled with both anger and worry, looking into the other shinigami's eyes. That Grell was the voice of reason was very, very rare.

Sebastian Michaelis watches him go and sits back down, his eyes follow the other though. He seems to be relaxed and takes another sip of his drink, appearing to everyone as if he was indifferent about the fact that his boyfriend met a drunk friend. He can't hear what is said, but he pays close attention to their body language.

William narrowed his gaze when a hand stopped his progress at the drink and his gaze wandered up the fingers, over the arm, across the chest and paused there a moment to enjoy the view before moving up to the others face. "Perhaps." He said in his icy tone, surprisingly only slightly slurred by the massed of alcohol he had consumed recently. His gaze shifted up more to meet the red head's eyes and something flashed in his own. "I enjoyed your show." This time much softer as if lulled out, though he could not be completely sure why. "You looked like you were very happy." There was a tiny bit of smugness leaking into his mind now, though he kept it to himself with some effort and just watched the red head so very close he could touch...

Grell Sutcliff shook his head rather impatiently. He looked at the waiter and nodded his head to shoo him away. "Your services are no longer required here." he told him and the poor guy left as quickly as possible, feeling relief. He took the glass from Will's hand and looked back down at him, his face still worried, perhaps even more than before. "I was happy. I love singing." he leaned down a bit further, his lips closer to Will's ear. "Will, you shouldn't drink like that. You have had enough. Go home. You will regret this in the morning, I can promise you that."

Sebastian Michaelis keeps an eye on them, toying with the glass as a human probably would, every now and then sipping some champagne, but the flute wasn't even emptied by half yet. The current act on the stage leaves him cold, coming not even close to what Grell gave the audience and him. A little smile on his lips he thinks up various ideas of torture and bloodshed he wouldn't mind conducting with a certain person.

William frowned slightly at the waiter as he hurried off and an icy glare followed him. He would not be getting a tip, the coward. Opening his mouth to protest the taking of his vodka he closed it instead and nodded agreeably. "It was beautiful just as you are." He tensed a little when the other came in closer and his eyes slipped closed before his expression tensed at the words. "No." He replied coolly. "I must speak with you before another moment passes." He had completely forgotten at the moment that the demon was there and his next words came out in a rush before the other could protest. "I love you and I don't want us to fight anymore."

Grell Sutcliff drew back from Will, almost as if he had hit him. His face turned rather pale, and he blinked. His whole body language was a sign of confusion and alarm. He lifted the glass to his lips and emptied it, probably the only way to get some feeling back into his own body, before he sat it back down on the table. "Will...not here." he said and turned around, walking out of the room filled with the audience of the show. He wasn't sure the other would follow him. He was sure Sebastian would catch up, but he didn't really care, too much was in turmoil inside of him. He stopped outside the door and breathed in the colder night air

Sebastian Michaelis sits up, looking rather serious. He closes his eyes to slits, radiating disdain almost to the point of being able to touch it physically. He puts the glass down, trying to avoid breaking it, staying in his seat until he sees Grell leaving. He doesn't wait long to get up, collecting his coat and hat and following the shinigami. Just for a second he gives William a victorious smirk, then he is out the door after his prey.

William did not seem to react at all when his drink was downed by the other though he was slightly miffed he'd paid for something he didn't get. His gaze narrowed at the response from the other, not liking it one bit. Really, that was what he got for his efforts?! The glare was shot around the room and aimed at Sebastian when the other looked toward him. It had to be that demons fault. He was on his feet in the next instant, to be damned if he was going to let that akuma win this, even if there had to be bloodshed. He was not so friendly to the chair that he had left a loud crack following after his exit toward the red head.

Grell Sutcliff stood outside, drawing in deep lungs full of cold air. His whole body seemed to shiver. When he heard Will behind him he whirled around. His aura was more scary than any Sebastian had ever shown to the world. "How...how dare you..." his voice was a low, dangerous hiss, before it rose to be very loud. "How dare you do this to me like this? In a room full of people? Where I work! Do you ever start using your head William?" his hands balled into fists, his hot temper boiling over. "You broke my heart into pieces! And then...you get drunk and think just like that all is well? Do you ever, ever think I feel something, too?" He pointed towards the theatre, or more, towards Sebastian. "I am nothing but cattle to the demon, but he is fucking more considerate of me than you are! He at least doesn't show that he doesn't give a damn! And yes, I'm not stupid, I know all he wants from me is the part of my soul he can devour. But he at least doesn't break me and then thinks all is well if he gets drunk and tells me he loves me just like this! Do you EVER think, William?!"

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't even try to keep his admiring smirk off his face and even nods to the comment. Calmly he joins the two of them in the cooler air outside and steps close to Grell. Wordlessly he holds up his coat like he would for a lady to don it, offering it as protection against the night air. For the moment he resembles the butler more than the demon, not even trying to intervene in their fight. He knows Grell could fight his own fights and it was just too amusing to watch him rip his boss into pieces. Maybe there would even be a little bloodshed. One could only hope.

William blinked when he was flared at the moment he left the theatre. "Of course." He gave as a simple reply to the first bit, one arm crossing over his chest as the other moved up to pressing on his frames. "I had no false visions of what was to come of this, I simply told you what I needed to say and I apologize for my actions against the ... " He could not even say it, it brought such a foul taste to his mouth. "I will not apologize for trying to be honest with you. I never have felt the need to before." He shot a flaring look at the demon when he exited, that said he would gut him if he thought to interfere. "I know what I have done and I can only go from there, hoping I've not made things so bad that I am nothing to you anymore."

Grell Sutcliff stared at Will, his breathing ragged, his chest rising and falling as he listened to him. He ignored the jacket Sebastian had offered, his skin hot enough it would have steamed if it had been raining. Suddenly he moved, fast, maybe not fast enough for Sebastian not being able to catch him, but surely too fast for a drunken Will. He grabbed Will's death scythe and ripped it from his side, knowing full well where it was stored at all times. His other hand grabbed Will by his shirt and he rammed him back into the wall. The cutters came up at level with Will's head. In a move like lightning he rammed the scythe into the wall next to Will's face. "You apologize for what you said against Sebastian? I don't give a fuck about that!" he hissed. "What you said to me before I kicked you out, that you should be sorry for." His hand let go of the death scythe sticking out of the wall. "I have...always loved you Will and I always will, but right now, I want your blood splattered all over those walls, to paint the world crimson."

Sebastian Michaelis takes back the coat and folds it neatly before hanging it over his arm. Even though he doesn't intrude he listens carefully. He doesn't even think of holding Grell back, he just waits patiently, even leaning forward slightly in interest as bloodshed is mentioned. Imagining that makes him smile that soft smile that usually precedes him royally messing with someone.

William flinched as his back hit the wall though his gaze only shifted to the scythe as it joined him, though inwardly he was seething about his precious weapon being misused in such a way. He gave an off handed wave toward the demon and he looked into Grell's eyes again. "I would never apologize for my dislike of the akuma, nor what I say about him, I am apologizing to You for my words and actions that hurt you. As much as I know they do and I take you for granted I would never want to not have you by my side." He shifted up and pressed his fingers to the frames of his glasses, pushing them up again before his hands came out in an almost surrender. "Take it if that will make you feel better, I know how much you love seeing things red even if it is me, I probably deserve it right now." Another glare was flashed at the demon this one icy cold and intent that whatever happened was Not for his benefit before he returned his eyes to Grell's.

Grell Sutcliff took a deep breath, looking like he was trying to calm himself down. He let go of Will, but suddenly his hand reached out towards Sebastian. He reached into the demon's waistcoat and pulled out a knife. The demon was always armed. For some reason he was obviously unwilling to use his own death scythe on his partner. "I accept your apology, William." he said, his voice rather cold. He looked at the knife in his hand and back at Will, almost as if hesitating, but he was simply weighing the object in his hand. And suddenly he stabbed Will, the knife going between his lower ribs, avoiding all major organs, but causing quite a lot of pain. He pulled it back out and watched the blood flow. "But I despise you making yourself my victim. I always have admired strength. If you find the strength to love me the way I am and deserve it again, I will welcome you back." The blood ran from the knife over his hand and he watched it for a moment before he turned to Sebastian. A vicious smile on his lips, he put his arms around the demon's neck and kissed him, just to ram the pain in Will home more. Then he glanced back over his shoulder at the other Shinigami. "And I mean with all that I am." His hand reached back and pulled his hair to the side, revealing the contract mark fully to Will's eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis is highly entertained by the spectacle, not minding the knife being stolen in the least. A nod of approval is given to the precise stabbing, a very well executed move. As Grell turns to him he answers the kiss with passion, though the rest of him still appears the distinguished gentleman, his arms holding him close against him, but not prisoner, making a point of showing that Grell did this of his own free will. He can't resist taking off a glove though, as his blood-moon reveals their contract so openly. With his teeth he pulls it off and places his hand at the base of the red heads neck, the sigil there glowing in a deep red in tandem with the mark on the others skin.

William narrowed his gaze once again at the knife in the others hands. He nodded in acceptance as he watched it with calculating eyes flinching only a little against the pain from it. "Never satisfied." He breathed out and jerked a bit when the knife was brought back out. His hand went up with a vicious expression toward his own scythe when the red head tried his humiliation tactic. Oh how he wanted to gut them both right then and there. Taking his treasured weapon from the wall he placed it back in its place, looking away from the hated mark that had started the whole mess. With one hand he held the cut and stepped closer until he was only a breath away from Grell and he leaned in, the butt of his scythe coming down to crack at the ground between the two. "Every fibre will quiver when that day comes."

Grell Sutcliff had to suppress a moan when Sebastian's naked hand touched him, knowing very well how much this sight must hurt Will. The Scythe coming down between them made him narrow his eyes, before he flicked his eyes up at Sebastian, communicating everything that had to be said with just that one look. Right now, the closeness of the other Shinigami was not welcomed, that day had not yet arrived. He changed his stance in Sebastian's arms, making himself rather light, so the demon could move him in any way he would want.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't need to be told twice and handles him in a way they shared before. He moves his hand just a little lower to Grell's shoulder blade, takes his other hand in his and with two steps backwards and a tight spin he moves his redhead behind himself, still facing William, by now looking serious though. With a motion as fast as Grell's before he moves towards Willi, at first looking like he would punch him, but his hand is flat and aims for the cut. It being covered by a hand is no obstacle to him as he uses enough force to part the shinigamis fingers.. or break them in the process... ramming his hand, the one with the sigil, into the wound, widening it, ripping skin and cracking ribs, driving the other against the wall again. His voice is oh so polite as he speaks and not a single hair is out of place. "I would appreciate it if you keep some distance to my boyfriend, he doesn't seem to be very fond of you at the moment." Leaning forward he brings his mouth close to the other's ear, a devilish grin on his lip "Let me give you some advice, Mr. Spears. Even cattle needs to be treated well to be good food." With that he steps back, removing his hand and lifting it to his face. His tongue darts out and slowly, sensually he licks blood from his fingers.

William shifted himself back up and took a step back, the scythe returning to its hiding place and his frames pushed back up on his face as he looked up toward the sky as though it were fascinating. He shifted to the side adjusting his clothing as his cold exterior returned. "I expect you back to work bright and early on Monday, Sutcliff, no exceptions. If you can sing and dance you can work." He jerked back face and eyes going blank for a moment as he was stabbed again his hand falling away since he needed that for work. "I don't have to listen to the likes of you akuma, nor take any of your advice." He hissed back giving Grell a pointed look and passed Sebastian, a disgusted one, before pushing himself back off the wall and moving to slip around him. "Wonder if the club is still open."

Grell Sutcliff smiled as his demon spun them around and he stood behind him, watching as he handled Will in such a rough and painful way. Grell could be incredibly cruel at times and right now, Will had overstepped a boundary. The scythe had been a threat, it always was. His eyes met Will's as Sebastian spoke, but he narrowed them when Will responded, wondering if the taller shinigami would ever learn. "I see you on Monday, Spears." he said as the man passed him before he turned to Sebastian, taking his hand in his, bringing it to his lips. His tongue curled around his finger and licked some of the blood of, his eyes resting in Sebastian's. Good work deserved praise.

Sebastian Michaelis ignores William completely as he leaves, his attention is on Grell and his tongue. Usually not one for sharing, this time he permits it. "May I walk you home, mia luna rossa?" he asks, using his pet name for Grell with a charming smile. Changing his coat onto his right arm he offers the left for the red head to take. "it was an exceptional show. Both of them."

William stood himself tall as he moved around the other two looking over his shoulder with an icy glare. "Who said that?" He asked in the same tone He expected him at work he had no intention of seeing him until he was ready to deal with him. He shifted again and moved down the street, standing tall despite the pretty trail he was leaving, clearly intent to aim for more alcohol, returning the ignoring of the demon as he just didn't care at this point about him.

Grell Sutcliff nodded his head softly and took the arm offered to him. He called after Will "We are partners, you fool, we have to work as a team." before he turned his attention to Sebastian again. The pet name send a warm shiver through him. He smiled up at the demon. "Thank you. I enjoyed you watching me." He didn't specify when, he didn't have to. "And of course you may walk me home." He started to move away from the theatre with Sebastian, despite not really having made peace with Will it had been a progress. And a good night for him. He gently leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder as they walked. "I'm still very much in love with you." he said without really wanting any answer to that.

Sebastian Michaelis looks at Grell as he starts to walk towards his apartment. "Good." is his only comment. Unlike a few weeks ago he now accepts Grell snuggling against him, even adapting his pace to make it easier for him. He is back to being the perfect gentleman as he escorts the other home.

William chose not to bother with a reply since the other was clearly more absorbed with the akuma then to care where he was going at the moment, which was all the better, he couldn't tell him no if he wasn't there. The last comment he got before being out made his teeth clench and some very foul names came to mind which he had to stamp down and pushed his frames back on his face as if it were a way to black out emotion fully blocking out both of them as he moved faster to the club.


	6. 005 After Burlesque

Chapter 005: After Burlesque

Authors notes: Sebastian as always played by me, Grell as always by Tino.  
Warnings: Yaoi, blood, **explicit sexual content between men**

* * *

Grell Sutcliff walked with Sebastian through the dark streets of the city, rather happy that the demon didn't shrug his head off. Though they of course where still in public. He closed his eyes and breathed in the other's scent, still feeling that slight high from spilling the blood of somebody that had hurt him so much. He thought about how Sebastian and he had communicated without any words when Will had tried to somehow get between them, and the way Sebastian had touched him, putting the sigils next to each other.

Sebastian Michaelis behaves like a gentleman, poised and serious, up to the moment they enter a dark alley and an even darker corner within it. There he suddenly turns, urging Grell against a wall. His body covers him, pinning him in place and his lips descend to the shinigami's, placing a hungry kiss on them and sharing the last taste of blood.

Grell Sutcliff was rather taken aback when he was suddenly pressed to the wall. But the moment of confusion passed when the demon kissed him hungrily. He parted his lips and granted the other entrance, his arms coming up around Sebastian's neck, one of his legs moving up and around the demon's pulling him even closer, their bodies so close he could feel the other's heat.

Sebastian Michaelis breaks the kiss after going on for a long while and watches Grell, his eyes lightly glowing in the darkness surrounding them. "A truly inspiring display, my blood-moon." he murmurs into his ear, holding him close by a hand on his hip and one on his shoulder blade

Grell Sutcliff smirked at the words the demon spoke. "I noticed. I like what it inspired you to do." He moved one of his hands into Sebastian's black hair, enjoying the softness. "I think I have never seen you this impulsive." His eyes almost seemed to sparkle with joy. The demon surely had a way to chase away any and all worries from his mind. "And Will deserved everything he got. You were so impressive."

Sebastian Michaelis smirks. "I am one hell of a boyfriend. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this." He licks his lips slowly, keeping them slightly parted. "And I told you what would happen if you wear THOSE pants." Just to emphasize his point he repeats a gesture he seems to be rather fond of, and Grell's usual reaction to it. He follows the line of lace with one finger, caressing fair skin through the thin material.

Grell Sutcliff laughed, very naturally, sounding simply happy. The finger once again brought fore the reaction Sebastian had hoped for, a small moan and a shiver. "Yes, you told me. I just was surprised." He pulled himself closer to Sebastian, his soft lips brush against the other's ear as he whispered to him. "I regret nothing, devil. Do what you think you must do." the voice was filled with amusement and arousal.

 _(Authors reminder: Those who aren't of legal age in their country now skip to the next such line, all those who aren't interested in sexual contend or feel light BDSM play not to their taste do so too please_ )

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis uses their position to lower his head and bite Grell's neck, licking the faint marks his teeth left to soothe them. Excitement still flows through his body and he intends to do something about it. Again he kisses the intoxicating red head, then suddenly turns him so his front presses against the others back and his hands roam his body, one slipping into his shirt to find all those sensitive places again he discovered once already.

Grell Sutcliff hissed when he was bitten, but he didn't try to push the demon off, the slight pain just another turn on, especially followed by Sebastian's tongue. A gasp escaped him when he was so suddenly turned around, and he instinctively put his hands against the wall. Never before had he seen or felt the demon like this. He had been dominant when they last had been together, but this was different, more hungry, more excited. And he was so openly showing how much he wanted this. Grell bit his lip to prevent himself from being too loud, but Sebastian's hands made that rather hard, his body almost trembling. He pushed back against the other, his butt against the other's crotch.

Sebastian Michaelis brushes the silky red strands out of the way, then return his hand to Grell's chest, finding a nipple and rolling it just to the point of being painful. His voice is audible close to the others ear, a sensual vibration of sound on his skin "Patience... is a virtue.." he says softly before his tongue darts out to lick along the rim. The other hand slides down along the shinigami's body until he reaches the top of his leg. Spreading his thumb away from his hand he frames his length through THOSE pants without actually touching, and pulls him even tighter against him.

Grell Sutcliff leaned his head back, when he felt the other whisper into his ear, almost to the point where it would rest on Sebastian's shoulder. He turn it slightly so his lips were next to the demon's ear again. "I have never been known to be very virtuous." The hand playing with his nipple made him hiss again, but it was when Sebastian's hands went down that Grell felt his knees almost give in. The moan that passed his lips was delicious, almost tortured, and rather loud in the dark silence of the alley. How in the world was it possible that the demon so easily found all of his weaknesses?

Sebastian Michaelis smiles and in answer bites down along that tempting neck, one bite per compliment. "No.. you are impulsive.. honest.. homicidal.. amorous... startling... amazing..." He works his way down to a shoulder, pulling away the shirt with his teeth to continue there, barely on this side of gentle. His hand close to Grell's groin starts to caress him in little circles, but never actually touches where he probably wanted to be touched.

Grell Sutcliff could still not believe Sebastian was doing this outside, in the streets. In a dark corner, yes, but still outside in public. He himself had never been shy, he had never expected something like this. Each bite made his body twitch against Sebastian's, each compliment sending waves of joy through him. Yes, even homicidal was one, coming from the bloodlusty demon. He took one hand of the wall, reaching back over his shoulder, burying it in Sebastian's hair. "You...are cruel...evil...beautiful...breathtaking...perfect...the devil..." he whispered back between small moans, the urge to move his hips so strong, yet he tried his best to stop himself from doing it.

Sebastian Michaelis didn't mind them being outside, the location chosen to add to Grell's thrill. He knows this couldn't take as long as their first time, the risk being discovered too high and it would be fatal to both their reputations and sully even his young masters. Thus, though against his promise to rip the pants for easy access.. he opens them and slides on hand in, finding that soft line of skin where leg meets torso and slides one finger along it to the base of his blood-moons length.

Grell Sutcliff gasped and stopped breathing for a moment when Sebastian opened his pants, the zipper being rather nice for easy access. "Se...Sebastian..." he whispered, a little unsure if this was a good idea. Especially since he wasn't sure he could react fast enough again and shift them out of this plane again like in the cafe, should somebody come by. But he wanted him so badly. So much, his body screaming for the demon's touch. "What...if somebody sees..." he managed before his words were drowned out in low moans. The hand in Sebastian's hair grabbed him a bit harder as the shinigami tried his best to not make too much noise.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps his head lowered and within easy reach for his partner, happily torturing him with hands and lips. "It is dark." he answers, liking that bit of worry in Grell's voice. Teasingly slowly he pushes down the pants, but only enough to have indeed easy access to him, stopping when he uncovered half of his thighs, using the garment to make it harder for Grell to move, making him more helpless and vulnerable, at his mercy.

Grell Sutcliff was absolutely at the demon's mercy. By choice. He had decided to give himself to this dark, beautiful man, and he would be damned to draw back now. A small voice inside tried to warn him 'You will lose everything. Again.' For a moment he gritted his teeth. 'Shut up. I enjoy self-destruction.' He badly hoped he had only thought those words, but he wasn't sure. And a part of him still wished it was much, much darker, but he pushed that fear away. The demon was too exciting. He just ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, the only thing he really could do in that position and closed his eyes. Helpless. Vulnerable. Free.

Sebastian Michaelis was cruel, but he too had something to lose, should they be discovered. Part of his attention is on their surroundings, listening for the revealing noises of someone nearing. He couldn't hear Grell's thoughts, but his body language was clear enough. For a moment he debates with himself, cruelty against aesthetics, then the terms of the pact... and something else that he doesn't want to name yet... win. Holding in the sigh of regret he steps back and a moment later Grell is covered by his coat, hiding that he is half naked. With his usual pleasant smile he picks the shinigami up bridal style and turns in the direction of his apartment. There is still seduction in his voice as he speaks. "We should move this to a more comfortable place, I think."

Grell Sutcliff 's body became almost rigid the moment Sebastian stepped back, not knowing what was happening. His heart pounded hard against his chest. Was this another of the demon's cruel games? The touch of the coat and the strong arms of the demon made him relax and sigh in relief. He was still there. He put his head against Sebastian's shoulder, hoping the demon would read his relief connected to the place, since Sebastian had the tendency to see beyond the obvious and Grell wasn't sure he was ready to share his true fear with other. The voice again send those warm waves through him. "Yes...it would look bad if we were caught."

Sebastian Michaelis easily carries Grell to his apartment and up the stairs. At the door he looks at him expectantly and sets him down. "I want to have my fill of you and being interrupted isn't part of my plan." he explains. As perfect boyfriend it wouldn't do being seen entering just like that, thus he waits for his prey to invite him in, showing respect that shouldn't... that ISN'T there, he corrects himself inwardly.

Grell Sutcliff unlocked the door and opened it for both of them, a smile on his lips. "No, that wouldn't do, to have your plan interrupted." he entered, but instead of asking Sebastian politely to follow him, he simply reached out and playfully pulled him inside by his shirt. Once the door was closed he drew the curtains and just looked at the demon, the smile still on his face looking relaxed and playful again.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and moves closer, the slow, sensual motions of a predator stalking his prey. Reaching Grell he opens the coat and takes it off him, neatly putting it to the side, on purpose taking his time and letting the shinigami stand there all exposed. He lets his eyes roam over him, torturing himself too by holding back when he wanted to bury himself in that delectable body. "Sit onto the table." he finally tells him. "and keep those pants on."

Grell Sutcliff inhaled the demon's scent when he was so close to take the coat off, but he didn't try to touch him again. The game had shifted back. He just stood there, exposed, all Sebastian's, the way he wanted him, the way he himself wanted to be. His heart beat louder, but not out of fear this time. he could feel the demon's eyes on him, almost like a touch. So arousing. When ordered to sit on the table, he turned, put his hands flat on the surface and lightly hopped on, just sitting down, his warm skin touching the cold marble. Words felt very unnecessary right now.

Sebastian Michaelis again just watches for a bit, contemplating his options, though he already decided what to do. "Lift your legs. straight up. " he orders him next and gives in to temptation to step close to him and running his nails over that bare bottom and along the leg as if he would help him obey.

Grell Sutcliff looked at Sebastian for a moment before he moved. He put his hands further behind his back on the counter, leaned back and lifted his legs up, slowly. The pants made it impossible to spread them, a rather effective way to tie him down. Running at least was not an option. The nails on his skin brought more shivers to him, especially when he realized how exposed and vulnerable he was just presenting himself to the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis has himself under control by now, at least in appearance. Inwardly he wanted to hurry, but that wouldn't do. Instead he crouches down and parts the buttocks so nicely presented to him, blowing a stream of warm air directly onto Grell's opening. "Tell me what you want." he orders him before he starts nipping the backside of the shinigami's thighs.

Grell Sutcliff leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Most of the time they had done something like that, Grell had been looking into Sebastian's eyes, even when what he was doing was humiliating, but that was impossible in this situation. He bit his lips slightly when the demon took such a close look. The warm air made his body twitch. Why did he always have to ask? Why did he always have to voice it out loud? Because the demon enjoyed it, of course. Alright, if that's what he wanted..."Please fuck me." Raw. No sweet words. Just lust. Hunger. Desire.

Sebastian Michaelis rewards those words with a long lick over Grell's opening. "Right here? On the table? Half dressed?" he continues asking while he teases him, teeth on soft skin, nails leaving faint lines and a tongue soothing them. He shifts a little, his pants too tight for comfort, but he doesn't open them yet. He knows, if he would, he would bury himself in his luna rossa at once.

Grell Sutcliff moaned out softly, the tongue making his whole body jump. It takes him a moment to answer, to calm down a little from that so very arousing touch. "Isn't that what you want, demon? To show me how much power you have over me? That you can take me wherever and however you want me?" His nails scratched slightly over the surface of the counter. His arms nearly give in, so he fully leans back, laying down on his back, his legs up in the air, the red hair on the counter all around him like a pool of fresh blood.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks, stabbing Grell's behind with his tongue, inserting it just a bit. "Obviously. But I like to hear it from you." he freely admits. Moistening a finger in his mouth it joins his tongue and slips inside the others body. He shivers, remembering the sensation when he entered him with his length. His patience is almost at its limit, but he would draw this out as long as he could. "Play with your nipples, mia luna rossa." he tells him now, his voice just a little hoarse with desire.

Grell Sutcliff again twitched, his body a mass of desire when the demon pushed his finger into him. His hands moved to his shirt and he pulled the zipper down, the fabric sliding off his chest, revealing more of his pale skin. His fingers reached for his own nipples and he gently rolled them between his fingertips, once again biting his lips. There was no way he could resist Sebastian, especially not when he called him by this special name. "Please fuck me, right here, as you like it." The voice was barely a whisper, but loud enough for the other to hear.

Sebastian Michaelis pushes a second finger into him, starting to thrust them in and out. "Oh, but I do already, I already fuck you." Compared to his usual way of phrasing, the words sounds double dirty from his mouth. This time his fingertips search for that spot that hopefully would make Grell feel even more pleasure. His other hand reaches around the red heads legs to find his length and wrap his fingers around it, at first just holding it, then starting to pump it slowly.

Grell Sutcliff pinched his own nipples to the point of it being really painful, the raw words a turn on to no end. Torturous beast. The fingers finding that secret spot for the first time made him arch up, his back being completely lifted off the table, an explosion of fireworks behind his closed eyelids, accompanied by a deep guttural moan. His hard member in Sebastian's hand moving upwards from the motion. "Please, don't...don't torture me so...I need you...your cock...inside me..."

Sebastian Michaelis keeps his hands and fingers where they are, but gets up. "Beg me for it." he says, but there is so much lust in his eyes that he lets shine through his calm mask, that there is no mistake how much he wants Grell right now. His motions are slow, brushing over that sweet spot again with a feather light touch. Suddenly he lets go of his lo... shinigami's shaft and instead opens his pants, freeing himself and letting his tip rest against the apex of those long legs in front of him. Turning his face to not let the other see what exactly he is doing he bites the heel of his hand, hard enough to draw blood and then spreads it on his own member, making himself as slippery as possible.

Grell Sutcliff groaned with need, his body on fire. The touch of the other's member made him shiver again, his fingers leaving his nipples, and moving down a bit to his flat belly, the nails leaving behind light scratches on the skin. "please, I need your cock. Please fuck me. For real." The slight smell of fresh blood made him open his eyes and he looked up at the demon. "I beg you to fuck my ass with your cock." The last words came out stronger, with no hesitation, just passionate lust and desire.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and removes his fingers. "As you wish." he says, using the now free hand to position his tip, wrapping the other arm around Grell's legs to keep him in place. Without further ado he pushes in, the blood used as lubricant helping a lot and he doesn't stop until he is buried fully in the beautiful man's body. Only then does he give the other time to adjust and uses the opportunity to distract himself by sliding THOSE pants further down his legs, uncovering more skin until he got them off as much as possible.

Grell Sutcliff hissed out, before it turned into a long moan when the demon sheathed himself fully inside him. The initial pain was not bad, or in any way unwanted. It gave Grell the feeling of Sebastian taking him fully, more than just the act himself. Make me yours, even if it hurts. Intense. He rested his legs slightly against Sebastian's body and shoulder. The high boots would prevent Sebastian from fully taking the pants off, but the movement of the fabric was almost a caress itself. He breathed in and out calmly once the demon stopped moving, relaxing his body. He again looked up, taking in the beautiful man's expression.

Sebastian Michaelis stares at Grell with an intense expression, waiting for him to watch. Lifting his still bleeding hand he leaves a crimson red line on the fair skin of his leg, and deliberately slowly he then licks it off, his eyes never leaving those wonderful green ones. Then he pulls out almost completely, just to thrust back in forcefully, then stills again, always watching his shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff moaned again as he watched Sebastian and the blood on his leg. When that first hard deep thrust came, his nails on his belly broke the skin, leaving behind 4 angry looking scratch marks. But he didn't care. He arched up again, and his hips met Sebastian's, his own eyes also never breaking that so intense contact. "More..." he begged.

Sebastian Michaelis does it again, skin slapping against skin as he thrusts hard just one time, this time unable to hold back the tremble at the exquisite sensation of being deep inside that man. He holds still, though his shaft seems to have other ideas, twitching in pleasure, betraying that the demon isn't as cool as he pretends to be.

Grell Sutcliff moaned out, sounding a bit more impatient this time, but he didn't try to move on his own. The position was bad for that and he had given full control to Sebastian, no way he would take it back now, at least not like this. There was a sparkle in his eyes and while not moving his body outwardly, he did so inwardly. The muscles around his lover's shaft started to contract and relax, almost like a massage, the game of making himself tighter and opening up again so highly pleasurable for the man inside of him.

Sebastian Michaelis moans, and even though it seems impossible, his eyes hold even more heat now. On purpose he enjoys Grell's massage for a little longer, letting him work for it, before he suddenly moves and picks up speed. This time there is no slow beginning and getting used to the intrusion. From the start he thrusts hard and fast, taking Grell and giving him what he wants.

Grell Sutcliff watched Sebastian's eyes, the passionate heat in them giving him almost more pleasure than the physical act. I got you, my love. He gasped and relaxed his body when the demon started his hard thrusting, or it would really hurt. Every hard thrust brought a new moan from his lips, his hands leaving his body, and moving to the surface of the table. If Grell was as strong as the demon, his nails would have left marks in the marble.

Sebastian Michaelis pauses for just a moment to pull Grell a bit more to the edge and then push his legs further towards his body, making it easier for him to find the right angle. Quickly he resumes the pace he established before, now aiming for Grell's sweet spot again. And since he is one hell of a lover he even manages to reach for Grell's shaft, starting to pump him in the same rhythm.

Grell Sutcliff gasped again, breathing a bit harder now that his legs were bend back a bit more, but the feeling inside so much more intense. The first contact with his sweet spot made him scream out in pleasure, his hand moving to his lips again, biting down on his finger like the first time they had been together. The hand on his shaft was dangerous, so dangerous. In his eyes was pleading, a sure sign he wouldn't be able to take that for very much longer.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and continues, taking him, sliding in and out, driving Grell higher and higher mercilessly. He too seems a bit out of breath now, this time he doesn't hide it though, all his attention on his partner, noticing every little detail.. and just when he knows the other is about to reach his peak he pulls out, removing his hand from his length, sill holding him down and ready to hinder his redhead, should he try to finish alone.

Grell Sutcliff was so close that the it was almost physically painful when the demon stopped. The whimper drawn from Grell was one of frustration and almost despair. "Akuma!" he again used the word like an insult, his need and desire fully visible to the other. "Please..." his voice became soft, pleading again. He didn't try to finish it himself, but he would have liked to slap the demon for that.

Sebastian Michaelis instead of continuing goes down on one knee and flicks his tongue rapidly over Grell's opening, intent on keeping him at that point, at the edge, dancing along the abyss, pleasure and torture woven into something barely bearable. Again his hand finds that hard member, very slowly stroking him, never enough to make him orgasm.

Grell Sutcliff squirmed, sweat making his shirt stick to his skin, His hair still like a pool of blood around him. The tongue and the stroking keeping him close, but the fact that the demon didn't allow him his peak was really a form of torture. "Please, Sebastian...don't...please...I need to...I can't...take this...no more..." He looked at the demon again, nothing left but purest desire and need. "I beg you...please!"

Sebastian Michaelis ignores that for a little longer, having too much fun with the begging he extracts from his favourite toy. Only when he decides it is enough he finally gets up and sheaths himself into that tight opening with one long thrust, continuing to stroke Grell and taking him like there was no tomorrow. The sight of the man so needy and desperate fuels his own arousal, his eyes burning with pleasure.

Grell Sutcliff really was at his limit when Sebastian finally fully returned to him. He looked back up at the demon and tears were shining in his eyes. Beautiful, desperate tears and he wasn't for one moment trying to hide them. He wouldn't take away one little bit of Sebastian's victory from him. His whole body finally tense up, the muscles around Sebastian's hard shaft contracting to a point where it was almost painful. His whole body was lifted off the table again as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him when he finally reach his climax.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't look away for a second, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Mercilessly he keeps hitting that spot over and over again, wanting to keep him going as long as possible, but the tightening around his member is his own undoing. For just a moment he holds his breath, his eyes closing, then he groans deeply and his shaft twitches in the confines of Grell's body as he spends himself within him, his fingers digging into the skin of Grell's leg.

Grell Sutcliff lay there, breathing hard, his legs without any strength resting against Sebastian, for the moment unable to move. The only thing he could do was trying to keep breathing, to clear his mind, to come back to the real world. He ran his fingers through his own hair, the other hand touching his torso. He winced as his fingers touched the bloody scratches and he groaned in an annoyed sort of way. His eyes went back to the demon's face and he smiled softly. "You're the devil. And that is why I want to be damned." he softly whispered.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles, this time pulling out gently. Forcing his legs to work, he picks up Grell like he did before and carries him over to the bed, lying him down and joining him after a moment. Sated for now, but unwilling to stop touching, he instead leaves little kisses first along the others jaw line, then down his chest and back up until he reaches his ear. "I love making you beg." he tells him. "I love your desperation, your need, your complete abandon. If you stay with me you will be damned to endure it over and over." he promises with a sensual lick to the lobe. "You are so beautiful with tears in your eyes." he adds

* * *

 _(From here on it is safe again people.. more or less ^^ )_

Grell Sutcliff weakly held on to Sebastian, sighing when he touched the bed, finally kicking off the boots and the pants, only the opened shirt remaining. The kisses draw a relaxed sigh form him again, enjoying those moments of closeness as much as he enjoyed the passion before. His eyes closed when the man whispered those words, each one bringing more warmth to him. "I don't care if I'm damned to endure that." he whispered back. "Make me beg, make me desperate. Enjoy me. I love you, Sebastian. And there is almost nothing you can't ask of me." He was still very much relaxed, but the words carried such a serious meaning it would be hard to ignore that. "I already gave you my soul. There is nothing of me that I would not give you." He smiled when Sebastian mentioned his tears. He had known the demon would enjoy seeing those.

Sebastian Michaelis nods, the pleasant smile he always wears somehow at odds with the sweat drying on his forehead. "And it is most delicious." is all he answers, while his hand wanders in slow caresses over Grell's body, not to arouse again, but just because he likes it. The wound stopped bleeding long ago and would be healed soon, so he doesn't even think about it any more.

Grell Sutcliff moved a little and reached over to his night stand, picking up something wrapped in a silk cloth. Suddenly he looked a little hesitant, almost shy, unsure if he really should do what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and pushed himself inwardly. "I...I have a present for you." He said, looking into the demon's eyes holing it out to him. If Sebastian opened it, it contained a bracelet made out of braided hair in a vibrant red tone.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head questioningly, but takes the small package and opens it. The bracelet does surprise him a little, but then he inspects it further and nods. "Beautifully made. Thank you." With deft hands he puts it on and his gaze is predatory when it returns to the source of those red strands. "I believe the appropriate reaction to a gift like this is a kiss, if I'm not mistaken." Not waiting for an answer he takes Grell's lips with his, kissing him thoroughly.

Grell Sutcliff knew it was not necessary to tell the demon that this was his own hair. That was very obvious, who else had hair of such a strong red colour. He watched the demon open the present, hoping the other would like it. His eyes shone brightly with happiness when the demon put the bracelet on, a smile on Grell's lips. A small, high pitched noise escaped him when his lips were taken by the other, but then he closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into the kiss. The open shirt was still sticking to his wet skin and he pulled it off, it wasn't needed anyway any more.

Sebastian Michaelis watches him, his hands back on the others body. He doesn't take off his clothes, but he also doesn't close his pants, instead letting his member lie against Grell's skin. He doesn't speak, instead just enjoys the view of the beautiful creature in the bed with him.

Grell Sutcliff looked up at Sebastian, so very relaxed, feeling so well next to the torturous demon. There was nothing shy in him, he didn't dislike being looked at by the other. Instead it brought such a calm to his often so messed up soul. Prey in front of a predator should not feel like this. But there was no fear in him, just that beautiful calmness. Trust. The smile returned to his features and he softly began to sing in a low but beautiful voice.

"Will you raise me up? will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?"

His fingers moving into the raven hair again, his eyes resting on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't answer at once. He looks serious, pondering his reply. When he does, it is in song, just like Grell.

"Some nights you'll breathe fire,  
Some nights I'll be carved in ice,  
Some nights you're like nothing  
I've ever seen before or will again.  
Some days you'll pray for mercy  
Some days I'll eat your soul  
Some days we'll just pray to the god of sex and eagerly pay our toll.  
Some nights I'll lose my feeling  
Some nights I'll lose control  
Some nights I'll just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls"

Compliment and warning in one he tries to find words for something that was new. Faking emotions is easy. Feeling something is complicated. His hand halts on Grell's hip, with slight pressure, subtly possessive and he stops the moment he notices what he is doing.

Grell Sutcliff allowed the words sung by the other to caress his soul, still that wonderful calm in him. His heart fills with emotions that are probably just as strange to him as Sebastian's to himself. Peace. His free hand moved to Sebastian's, holding it right there, at his hip, slight pressure on it. The possessive grip reassured.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can keep me, no-one else can keep me now but you  
As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long dreams are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do  
Anything for love  
And I'll be there until the final act  
I would do anything for love, and I took a vow and sealed a pact"

The words warm, but serious, strong, knowing what was in store for him if he wanted to stay by the demon's side. And agreeing to it. He moved a little, his body pressing against the other's, not in the usual sexual hungry way, but in a giving, almost as if he was unable to stand even a bit of distance now between them.

Sebastian Michaelis seems surprised and the usually so quickly reacting demon needs a moment to decide what to do. Finally he follows the impulse to hold Grell close with that hint of possessiveness.

"I will hold you gently. I will hold you tight.  
I will redden your life, will you get sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less cold? Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you come to places you've never known?"

The concept of love.. too alien for him to talk about it. Love was something to be exploited, not to feel. He can't answer with a declaration of it, but at least he could tell the redhead, that he wanted to keep him. His fingers slip into said red mane and like the hold on the others hip, this one is possessive too.

Grell Sutcliff breathed in the man's scent, his heart beating against the other's chest. The way he was making Sebastian hesitant, the way he was confusing the demon felt good, true, genuine. Not like Sebastian's mask but like the reaction was coming from this age old being behind it. Sebastian's own soul. "Now I can do that. Oh yes, I can do that." The words were almost a whisper, clear green eyes speaking of nothing but truth.

"Maybe I was lonely, that's all I was qualified to be  
There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep  
As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your desires are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do  
Anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back"

He would never break their pact, not for anything. And nothing and nobody would be able to force him. As he had said it, if he was to be damned he would want to be damned with Sebastian. His hand released the demon and he put his arm around Sebastian's waist, holding them close together. The possessiveness of the demon made him feel so good and so safe.

Sebastian Michaelis after a moment tucks Grell's head into the crook of his neck, breathing his scent and warming him with his body.

"You'd run right into hell and back  
if you would do anything for love  
I'd never lie 'bout this and that's a fact  
But you'll never forget the way you feel right now."

He feels a little out of his league and that too is new for him. Being confused is nothing he experiences often or likes. Still, the one thing he is sure about is that the shinigami in his arms was his.

Grell Sutcliff rested his head against Sebastian and closed his eyes. Had it really only been a few days since they had formed their contract? Only a few days since the night in the empty theatre? It felt like this was meant for eternity, no beginning and no end. Like he had always been Sebastian's. Always been in his arms, never enemy, only his.

"But I'll never stop dreaming of you ev'ry night of my life, no way  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that"

He felt himself slowly drifting off, after all Shinigami needed sleep. Instead of fighting it he just gave in, falling asleep in the demon's arms. His demon. He knew his bat out of hell would be gone in the morning, but right now he was still there. And the sinner would come crawling back to his red moon when the sun had set. He once more breathed in the wonderful scent and finally drifted off into warm darkness.


	7. 006 Will & Grell - Catch me if you can

Chapter 006: Will & Grell - Catch me if you can

Authors notes: Sebastian as always played by me, Grell as always by Tino, William T Spears played by Ethan. I apologize for the long wait, RL wasn't my friend the last few months.  
Warnings: Yaoi, blood, sexual harassment

* * *

It would be ten minutes after Grell came into work when one of the other employees in their customary black comes over to his desk. He would look pale as if he had had to face something frightful and leaning into the other desk area to murmur. "M-mr. Spears wants to see you in his office ..." He would then try to hurry off back to his own job like his life depended on it.

Grell Sutcliff looked up at his co-worker and frowned. "Mr. Spears wants to see me in his office? Hmph." Different from the other employee, he was not scared of Will. At least not right now. He had done nothing wrong at work that Will could hold against him, so he was rather sure this was a personal matter. He stretched in his chair, closed his laptop, shuffled a few papers together and looked like he was in no hurry to comply the order. Then he got up, looked again at the others and made his way over. He thought about knocking for a moment, but screw that he wasn't in a very polite mood. He simply opened the door and looked inside. "You called, Mr. Spears?"

The room was its usual neat and tidy with nothing out of place except one envelope that smelled suspiciously like Will's own blood with the word Sutcliff written on it, placed very neatly and recently on the desk in plain view for the red head to find . The shinigami in question was nowhere in the vicinity.

Grell Sutcliff looked around and went closer to the desk, the smell of blood slightly confusing him. He saw the letter with his name on it and opened the envelope to read it. He frowned at the words. "The next job he has for me?" He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Then he returned to his desk before leaving the building the old fashioned shinigami way, through the window. He focused and jumped, landing gracefully on the roof, chainsaw over his shoulder.

William was not there either but it would not be long ago that he was, another letter held fast in place on the roof for the other to find and most likely the feeling that he was being watched. Will clearly being in a rather cruel mood this evening, or perhaps just his usual self with a twist.

Grell Sutcliff frowned again when he noticed the absence of his partner on the roof. His eyes spied the letter and he went over with long strides, opened it and read it through. He looked at the flowers in his hand before he crumbled up the letter and threw it away, looking really annoyed. He pondered for a moment, but then he moved again, jumping gracefully and lightly from the roof to the wooden structure over the alley and then down into it. He passed the Undertaker's place and stopped at the stairs.

William slipped away from the scene watching the other with his own icy solace, knowing full well he was getting irritated, but by now curious to see if he would finish. Still watching as he had just places the letter in the freshly made garden for the other to find and would be setting up the final piece now.

Grell Sutcliff picked up the letter he found, his eyes narrowed to slits. This was so stupid. He read it and his hand closed into a fist around it. He almost ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his home open. His eyes scanned the area quickly for any sign of the other shinigami. True, Will had a key, but what the hell made the man think he was right now welcome to this place?

Grell would find a black room with a single candle when he entered and not a sound or visible sign of the other, except for a new decorations on the kitchen island. After the other had entered while searching for him, Will slipped to lock the door and shift back to his hiding place to wait for just the right moment to announce himself. His dark icy mood half sadistic half annoyed but very well hidden.

Grell Sutcliff just stared at the candle and the new decoration for a moment, almost as if frozen, rooted to the spot. Then he moved over to his wardrobe, his heart pounding hard and fast. He grabbed a red sports bag, threw it onto the bed, which had been so warm and soft when he had woken up from a wonderful sleep. Then he dragged various items of clothing out of the wardrobe and threw everything higgledy-piggledy into the bag. He put the strap over his shoulder, and made his way over to the door, not once even thinking about turning the lights on. When he tried to open the door he found out it was locked. He stopped dead and listening into the dark silence.

William T. Spears stepped to the door frame then and pulled the curtain closed on the red head. His mood clouded and he was just a little angry but he hid it well as he spoke in the dark to the other. "I would not do that. I only need one reason." His icy tone came from the darkness as he shifted. He made a note to only listen to the logical points the Undertaker made from now on, as he usually did.

Grell Sutcliff whirled around, the bag dropping to the floor. He stared into the darkness, right at Will, his eyes ablaze with fury. "What the hell are you playing here, Spears? Only one reason for what? What was all this crap about?" He hid the confusing and the slightly creepy feeling well behind that mask of fury. He didn't reach for the scythe on his back, not yet. It was a very serious thing to draw your scythe seriously against another Shinigami, and he didn't want to really hurt Will. But he didn't like the situation. It was somehow very alarming.

William stepped closer, reaching to shift the candle so that he could be seen in its dim light. "Choices Sutcliff, since you are aware of one and know mine, what do you think I should do about it?" He asked icily as he moved to step right up to the other shinigami and reached for his scythe to relief him of it. Not saying a word and almost hoping he would try something, just now he was in a foul enough mood to report him then and there.

Grell Sutcliff shook his head, in disbelief. "Are...are you threatening me? What do you want?" He tried to twist away from Will, which unfortunately helped Will to get a better grip on the scythes. Grell groaned as it was taken from him, but he still stared at Will. "Didn't you get enough last time? I didn't need a scythe last time either." he hissed, reminding Will on purpose of the last meeting they had, when he had stabbed him with the knife. He was furious enough to just attack Will right here and now, but the other's words confused him a little too much to go for blood right away.

William cocked his head to the side a little, the only sign of a reaction other then the scythe disappearing once again from the red heads belongings. "Not yet, but the high ups are aware I was stabbed by a demons blade, A report was sent in as to why I missed one day of work." He did not think he had to be said he had yet to report Grell's indiscretions with the demon. "It would be unwise to try that again." The icy tone hinted something far worse than a threat and the sound of metal hissing together came from Will then.

Grell Sutcliff suddenly laughed, but it sounded hollow and nasty. "A demon's blade? You know what I stabbed you with? Silverware. A table knife. That demon only carries cutlery, he doesn't need a weapon, he is strong enough without." But then he became serious again. The thought of what else Will could report him for re-entered his mind. A contract with a demon. That was serious. His eyes darted about quickly to fully evaluate the situation when the metal sound came. He instinctively stepped back. You have no weapon, he has. He is between you and the door which is also locked. He probably locked the window as well, the bastard. He is also between you and the kitchen, you can't reach that fast enough. You are fucked. His eyes returned to Will's. "You can't threaten me. I'm not afraid of you."

William actually grinned at that, knowing full well it was silverware but it belonged to a demon so it got the point across. The seriousness returned. "I do not want your fear, nor do I have to threaten you." he said in his usual icy calm as he stepped closer to the other again, a pair of chains and shackles coming out from him and aimed at the others hand. They could work on feet too if they had to, and should the hands miss he would go for the feet. His icy gaze stayed fully on the other and his every move.

Grell Sutcliff 's eyes widened at the sight of chains and shackles. What the hell...? He tried to pull his hand back, but he was too slow. Will had surprised him too much with that. He had expected a weapon not bondage. As soon as he felt that he had walked right into a trap he tried to move away again, pulling on the chain to get it out of Will's hand. "What are you planning...what the hell do you want?"

William looked up into Grell's eyes as the chains locked on and yanked them before the other could try to pull away, another chain coming up to lock the one on his arms and shackles headed down for his feet. Shifting forward to try and knock the other off balance should he not be able to get to his feet if he needed to.

Grell Sutcliff lost his balance a little when the chain was yanked and he stumbled back towards Will. When Will reached for his feet he tried to kick him, and should he connect the kick would be really hard.

William got a slightly evil grin as he blocked the kick with the chain, using the chance to try and clasp it around his ankles and yank again using his head to try and push the other on his backside and look up at him once more. "Make a choice." He said pointedly should he manage it the final chain would come out, this one neck sized.

Grell Sutcliff hissed when his kick was blocked by metal. It hurt. His body hit the ground hard, the chain yanking his arms up so he had no way to stop the fall. "Choice? What choice?" The voice was higher now. When the last chain came out he started to shake his head violently and tried to crawl away, backwards. And now his face showed fear. "No...no..."

William let him crawl, almost herding him the direction he wanted him to go between the bed and couch with the chain and collar. He held to the chain then and waited. "I don't want you dead so you leave me only one." He said in his icy dark tone, should the other be where he wanted him he would work to move him so that he was facing up and then try to straddle him.

Grell Sutcliff had moved to the direction Will had wanted him in, by pure instinct. "Will...I won't die...I'm not in danger..." His eyes were fixed on the chain in the man's hand, something deep within him screaming to fight, to try and get rid of Will. But the icy cold eyes, the look he gave him had a very bad influence on the red head on the ground. It made him weak. "You don't...don't have to do this...Will..." he tried to reason when Will was above him.

William rested himself down easily on the other, that look never leaving his partners face. With one hand he moved up to caress at the red heads neck the other still holding the collar at the ready. "How many times, Grell, have I had to report your miss actions do you honestly think they will let a Contract slide?" Only that one word was emphasized on his icy demeanour as he leaned forward using his body for wait and the lightest touch of his non gloved fingers on the other. "I won't let you die yet."

Grell Sutcliff breathed out heavily when the weight of the other came down on him. He turned his face away from Will when the man touched his neck. He didn't want him anywhere near the contract mark. He glance up at the words. "Will...I...nobody knows, nobody has to know...I'm safe. I'm protected!" The last bit came out without him thinking. Without him thinking this could be understood as a threat. His heart in his chest banged so loud that the other Shinigami had to hear it. "I don't...I don't want this!"

William 's gaze narrowed as his touch was shunned again, what should he expect? He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, a slight snarl coming at those words. Both hands going to the collar which was now moved around the others neck as he tried to move it into place. "You don't need His protection you never did, what was so wrong with just having mine?" though the words should have held some form of his pain only his eyes did and the words were like ice sickles dripping from his mouth.

Grell Sutcliff tried his best to avoid the collar around his neck but he knew it was in vain. He moved his hands up and tried to push Will off. "I need nobody's protection! I can take care of myself!" The words were shouted now. "Let me go! I don't want this!" He looked into Will's eyes again and suddenly all fight left his body. He had lost. He simply lay there and held still. Defeated.

William's expression darkened at that and he very much wanted to slap him, though he held back, shifting the collar away as he was pushed but not far. "What you want only gets you in trouble." He said much softer this time but still with an icy edge as he shifted back to quickly clasp on the collar, careful not to hit that hair and rushing to latch all the chains together and pull them tight, so the other could not squirm away and could barely move. Once he had him secure he would rise to his feet to look looming over the other and meet his gaze once more. He shifted back to the table picking up the final letter then back to Grell pulling out a cloth from his clean pocket and resting the letter in its place before shifting down again and pulling the cloth tight. A slight cock of his head and the cloth was moving for the red heads mouth.

Grell Sutcliff still didn't fight back anymore, but the look from his eyes was sad. He hung his head but he didn't try and stop Will again when the cloth was pushed into his mouth. He felt so much more vulnerable and exposed now. Much more than when he had been naked in front of the demon's eyes. Why couldn't he escape? Why couldn't he at least fight?

William kept his expression cold as the arctic air even as his insides twisted. He was very gentle when wrapping the cloth around the red heads mouth and pressing it in, this time avoid that hated mark for Grell's sake. When the tie was knotted he would then move to start lifting the other up and over his shoulder. He was sure to make him comfortable but still feel the bite of the chains. Should there be no resistance he would turn them both, grabbing the bag Grell had dropped and moving for the door unlocking and locking it on the way out before he went for the rooftops and his house. If there was still not fight he would take Grell into the back of his own immaculate house into a hidden back room placing him down where more chains had been prepared to keep the other in place.

Grell Sutcliff again didn't fight. It was futile. The chain attached to his neck made that very clear. His heart throbbed when Will picked up the bag and locked the door. He would have felt much better had he been a prisoner in his own home. But being transported to Will's place made him feel that his situation was hopeless. And those damn cold eyes held such power over him. Seeing the chains in the room again made his heart beat faster. Will had really been prepared for this. And he had set a very cruel trap.

William carefully rested Grell onto the floor moving to rest the bag in a corner. He stepped back to the other shinigami and knelt down reaching to carefully pull the cloth from his mouth giving him a chance to protest once more if he felt the need. He would take up the other chains while he waited securing him into those as well and loosening the binds of the chains so the other could move.

Grell Sutcliff stirred when the gag was removed. He looked at Will again, still sadness and fear in his eyes. "Will, please, let me go...you don't have to do this...I don't want this. I'll be safe...I'll be good...let me go home..." he pleaded trying to pull on the chains as best he could, once more trying to break free.

William looked back into the others eyes taking hold of the chains when he tried to get free once more. "Don't make me tighten the binds again." He said in his dark icy tone looking into his eyes. "Do you know what I want?" He asked lifting a brow and leaning in very close that he was nearly touching his face to Grell eyes still locked with the red heads. "You're done getting things your way/"

Grell Sutcliff shook his head when Will took the chains again. "Please Will..." His hand moved up to his own head, his fingers touching the rose in his hair. "Will, I know you want to protect me, but I will be fine. Only you know! Nobody will find out, please, let me go..." He shut up when Will came so close and swallowed. Impressive. Intimidating. He really scared Grell today.

William reached up as well wanting to crush the rose as his eyes narrowed instead he took it gently and slipped it away from the others grasp and moved to rest it behind him keeping his eyes locked with Grell's. "Only I know because I Chose not to say anything, why do you think that is Grell?" He asked as his hands moved down working to get the others socks, shoes and remove his jacket. "Why do you want to go back, just to Him? I won't let you I will end him before I let him have you, mark me."

Grell Sutcliff nearly screamed out when Will touched the rose. "Don't!" When it was taken from him his heart ached. And tears welled up in his eyes, his gaze following it until it was out of his field of vision. His hands tried to move towards it, to take it back but he couldn't reach it. He tried to focus on Will again, his eyes still filled with tears. "Will... please... " He didn't have the strength left in him to stop Will from undressing him, all he could do was beg. "Will...I will be good...I promise you..."

William would not harm the thing much as he wanted to though his eyes narrowed more. He would be careful to remove each item around the chains taking out his scythe to cut at the seams of some he would repair and return later. When he was just in his under garments he would stop his hands coming up to the others face to hold his cheeks. "That's not the promise I want to hear." He said coolly and moved to press a soft kiss on his bottom lip. "I might let you go once you figure out what that is." He shifted back then taking up the rose and moving away from the other to a dark desk in the room reaching to place it on the topmost of the shelf into a small vase there where another flower was. He wouldn't completely break the man he loved no matter how much it was breaking him. He would then turn back to watch him. "I told the higher ups I will be working from home for a while."

Grell Sutcliff shuddered when the scythe touched him a single tear running down his cheek. The air was cold against his exposed skin. His eyes again followed the Rose as it was moved further away from and he hung his head, his heart screaming out for that damned flower. He had an idea what the other wanted from him. What the price of freedom would be. He looked back up and his eyes met Will's. And there was a defiance in Grell's that hadn't been in there for a while now. "I will never give him up." His voice was much stronger than before, showing how serious he was.

William took several steps closer to the other not seeming to react at all to the defiance keeping his eyes on the other icy and cool as the arctic air. "I don't expect that." He said easily as he continued closer each moment of defiance bring him closer. "Think about it Sutcliff, you have always known, you were the only one who did."

Grell Sutcliff shivered as Will's cold gaze rested on him. He wasn't sure if it was the man or if it was because of his lack of clothing. "Will..." He tried his best to understand what the man wanted to hear. "I love you Will, but I won't break the contract. Because I love him as well." He sat there, on the ground, looking sad, yet still never for once willing to give an inch when it came to the demon.

William continued his advancing on the other and tilted his head, coming to a stop in front of him. "Why?" He asked before reaching out to touch the other on his cheek, though the ice never left the touch was almost tender. "Nothing but food to him he told me and yet still." He shook his head. "You know my feelings have always been the same since the day you gained them." It still wasn't what he wanted to hear but at least it was getting warmer.

Grell Sutcliff held still this time, allowing Will to touch him. "Will, it doesn't matter what I am to him. He treats me well. He honours our contract. He is the perfect boyfriend when we are in public. He treats me well and makes sure everybody sees him do it, so others might as well. If such a sophisticated man treats me well, maybe they will as well. And that was all I asked of him. That is what our contract contains. I never asked for love. How could I?" He looked into Will's eyes and there was still this sadness, but also a certain openness. "You love me. I know that. But I don't want to ask you to change who you are. Just to make me look better in public. I have him for that." He shook his head and once more he looked back at Will in defiance. "Nothing in this world or any other can change what I feel for either of you. And nothing can tear me away from him. Never. Not anymore."

William shifted down cocking his head to the side as he listened wordless brushing his fingers over the other's skin. He might have been using the contact to keep his own calm as he listened and pursed his lips at the reminder of public. A small bit of a shudder went through him before his other hand went to the chain and tugged on it again. His fingers tightened and the urge to slap was there again yet he fought it back. "You'll stay here until he chooses to come and get you then." He said icily and leaned in to try and gently press a kiss to the others collarbone.

Grell Sutcliff was yanked forward as the chain was pulled and he winced. The kiss to his collar bone made him shiver again. But he looked back into his partner's eyes, in his own there was a deep rooted faith. "If this is what it takes...Sebastian will come for me." he said, very sure of that fact. He trusted the demon.

William loosed the chains again and his eyes narrowed his jaw clenching up. He drew his hand back, ready to backhand the other for even uttering the name in front of him but before his hand made contact he stopped it and brush over his cheek with the back of his hand. "I look forward to it then." He said almost evilly both hands coming to the other then to slowly start a gentle teasing caressing with his nails and fingers over every inch of the others skin.

Grell Sutcliff tried to jerk away from the hand when it looked like he was going to be slapped. Then he looked back at Will. "Will...Sebastian is strong and he is dangerous. Please...there is no need for you to get into a fight with him. If you just release me, all will be fine." The caress to his skin made him swallow hard. "Will, don't...please..."

William looked dead into Grell's eyes serious as the grave. "No." He continued the soft touches his fingers moving to the others thighs teasing just the inside as his undergarments. "Don't want me to touch you anymore?" The was a hint of pain in that question but it was mostly covered by the darkness he still held tightly to.

Grell Sutcliff again looked defeated, this time painfully so. "I don't want to lose you, Will. Sebastian will kill you. Please..." He was really worried by now. The touch made his body shiver. "Please Will, not like this...not here..." The thought of being at Will's mercy both scary and somehow so familiar. He had given himself willingly to Sebastian. Here the choice was taken from him.

William dropped his hands away though it was harder for him to do than he let on. "You find so much faith in that akuma and expect me to just die because he comes here?" He clenched his jaw again and pushed back rising to his feet again. "I wanted things as they were, I was even willing to overlook that thing on your neck but you made it difficult, it comes to this and I won't let you sweet talk your way out of it no matter how much I adore you."

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip when he noticed Will was getting angry again. "Will, I want to protect you! He will KILL you. When he comes here and finds me like this he will be out for blood. and I know you are strong, but he is so much stronger. Sebastian is like nothing I have ever seen before." There was worry but also admiration in his voice. He really admired his bat out of hell. "Will, it is my love for you that makes me beg you not to keep me your prisoner, not to go and face a man who's rage can devastate whole countries!" His hand reached out for Will and he tried to pull him back. "You were not willing to over look it. You nearly broke me because of it. Things can still be good. All you have to do is release me." He didn't want to lose all contact to Will, he needed the man close or he would feel completely vulnerable and miserable.

William let himself be pulled back down though there was a snarl on his lips at the tone coming from the other that just made him want to face him down more. A thought crossed through his mind a little flash that would cause a bit of satisfaction. "How disgustingly sweet of you." He said darkly and leaned back in close as though he had finally given in he reached for the collar but his hand only lifted the others chin to press a kiss to his lips. "I want you to want me." He whispered against his lips he wanted the adoration back too but he would not say that, not yet.

Grell Sutcliff fought down the impulse to draw away again when the man reached for the collar. His lips were slightly trembling. "Will, you know I want you. But not like this. In chains, in a backroom." a shaking hand came up and fingertips gently caressed Will's neck. "Come on...release me...there is no need for those chains..." he tried again.

William shivered against the touch and a slight fog went over that icy gaze. The damn red head was winning this argument, he almost wanted to let him out then have his way until the demon came to see Grell all satisfied in Will's bed and oh how tempting that was. A dark little laugh escaped him and his free hand moved down between the others legs again this time trying to tease and toy with him. "What would you do if I did?"

Grell Sutcliff went slightly stiff for only a moment then he willed his body to relax again. He had not been prepared for this sudden touch. "What would you want me to do, Will?" he asked in a gentle voice. Anything would be better than being here, in chains. He had to make the other release him. No matter how. The trembling hand moved to the back of Will's neck, almost to the spot where his mark was. He shivered again. "Please, Will..."

William shifted his hand down a little lower gently rubbing and caressing his partner, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips a shiver running down his spine as his arm went around to hold him closer before he shifted forward to have them both on the floor. "I don't care about the demon all I care about is you" He closed his eyes when the touch on his neck reminded him of what was on Grell's and he tensed a little before trying to kiss him again.

Grell Sutcliff closed his eyes tightly, feeling the weight of the chains attached to his hands and feet. "Will, please, release me from those chains...I...I don't...want...not like this..." His voice was still soft but the begging quality was back in it. Why would the other not just release him? This was not right. When Will kissed him again, he suddenly bit Will's lip, rather hard, to draw blood.

William jerked back licking his lip to remove the blood and narrowing his eyes at Grell. Carefully shifting back from his position and sitting up then pushing back to his feet. He moved back to the desk taking the rose back from the vase and then moved to the bag to take out one of the tulips he had gotten him stepping back to where the other was he took out the note from his pocket kneeling down he rested all of those close by him and looked back up at him with that icy calm. After a long moment he reached for the ankles of the chains.

Sebastian Michaelis felt for some time already that something was wrong with Grell, but only during the last minutes it got really bad. Following the connection of their pact he arrives at an apartment, the area reeking of shinigami. Moving up the steps he is good enough to spot the first traps and is able to avoid them. Stopping in front of the door he lifts his hand and politely knocks, waiting for an answer.

Grell Sutcliff couldn't help but chuckle when Will jerked back. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little blood?" He just couldn't hold that in. Upon seeing Will pick up the rose, fear returned to his eyes, his precious rose once again in Will's hand made him gasp and whimper softly again. Again his hand reached out to touch it but he couldn't reach. He looked at Will again, questions in his eyes as the other shinigami reached for his ankle. He didn't fight back, not with his rose so close to them. Was he going to chain him up tighter? He heard the knock on the door and looked at Will again, wondering if the other would go to answer it.

William T. Spears looked up from the chains at the muffled sound and his lids dropped. Quicker than he had hoped but what did he expect of akuma, if that were him. He actually smiled a little at Grell's comment. "You of all people should know better than that." With one quick swipe he had both flowers in his hands and moved to place them in the others hair. Getting very close again to do so. "You've gotten stronger I will have to thank him for that." His icy tone poured out over the other before he reached for the ankles again and easily removed the chain from the ankle shackles. "If it's important they will come in." He said finally as he shifted up and moved to stand closer to the back rooms exit.

Sebastian Michaelis waits long enough for someone to open, when no one answers the door just tries the handle and opens it himself. Just as politely as before he takes off his hat and coat. Looking around the empty room he calmly hangs up his clothes and then steps further inside. Springing the one or other trap he is able to avoid them, but it costs him seconds and causes some noise. Annoyed he closes his eyes to slits. Darkness starts to pool around him and his eyes glow red, Heat spreads and flames spring up around the room, avoiding the walls but burning everything else in his vicinity are he walks deeper into the apartment. Quickly the scent of burning things and melting metal spreads.

Grell Sutcliff looked rather confused when the flowers were put in his hair, but his hand shot up to his rose, to touch it. When Will removed the chain from his ankles Grell tried to grab him, but he slipped his grasp. "Will, don't do this. You don't have to do this, please, don't face him...He will kill you." He was glad that Will had stopped trying to get him into sleeping with him here in this horrid back room, but he still feared for the other's life. The sounds, the smell and the feeling of approaching darkness made him clench his teeth. This was not going to end well.

William T. Spears' one particular trap is set off by the presence of flame being neither metal nor breakable as a glowing green flame burst to life to join in with Sebastian's and it might cause a small amount of tingling to the demon himself. At the sound of more traps being set off Will himself was certain it was the guest in question he was expecting and let his calm cool gaze rake over Grell once more a clearly displeased expression coming over his features as he crossed one arm over his chest and the other reached to push up his frames. "Then at least it was a good reason." He replied simply to the reminder that he was still seen as nothing compared to the akuma.

Sebastian Michaelis stops as other flames join his own. Staring at them for a moment more shadows gather around him and the flames he controls turn black. It takes 20 seconds while the flames seems to fight until only black remains. They spread further, dancing along the walls and bringing them to dark, flickering life. Since there is no one in this room and the pact pulls him, he enters the bedroom, like before setting everything non living in it on fire. His steps seem to echo loud and ominous in the otherwise completely silent room, the dark fire he started not making a single sound.

Grell Sutcliff shook his head. It was no use. Will was not going to give in. He slumped back and closed his eyes, feeling almost drained and empty, and very very cold. He wanted nothing more than Sebastian coming through that door to save him, and he wanted nothing less than Sebastian coming through that door killing Will. But he knew both would happen. "I don't want you to die." The foots steps in the other room made him fall silent, his heart filled with both, fear for Will, and love for the demon that had come all the way here for him.

Before dying out the flames let out a small green puff of smoke that smelled demonic in nature as Sebastian passed it and the bedroom held no other obstacles except the one right at the entry to the back room. Will felt the growing darkness as well and his hand moved to the centre of his frames centering himself at the same time. Inwardly he took a deep breath and reminded himself of two things. Why he was doing this and that it was a demon he was facing. He pushed himself from the wall then and shifted so that he was in the path with just the slight view of the red head behind him. It was almost time and he would not back down. Could not, not again.

Sebastian Michaelis moves through the bedroom, stopping at the wall he feels hides his red head. He smiles slightly as, just like with the entry door, he lifts his hand and knocks politely. listening for every noise. With his proximity, burning shadows spread even along the walls of the back room and the light dims. "Excuse me. I think one of my Masters might impose on you. Please forgive the inconvenience, I'm going to remove him immediately."

Grell Sutcliff looked down at his hands, but at the sound of Sebastian's voice he couldn't help but look up, his heart missing a beat. My Demon. He came for me. He looked at Will one last time. "Let him in, Will. He will come in anyway." he whispered, still hoping that Will opening the door might help prevent his death.

William T. Spears shifted himself up once more looking over his shoulder at Grell his usual icy gaze softening just a bit for him before it returned and he was looking back for the door. "My Lover and I were just having a discussion that required a little force, no inconvenience that I am not fully accustomed to demon." He offered back in that some cold tone he always used when working. "No need for you to come taking away what was mine to start with, but if you feel the need do come in." His jaw clenched just a little before he became a mask a statue of calm in his former self eyeing the door over his frames. He was fully aware the other would enter or he would not have set the final trap.

Sebastian Michaelis' expression turns serious the moment the word 'force' falls. He can guess now what distressed Grell enough to summon him. Pushing the remains of the curtain aside he studies the door and reaches for the handle. He opens it slowly, staying there as a black and white shadow in the frame. His eyes roam the room and find Grell at once. His expression darkens as his assumption proves true. "There you are, mia luna rossa. You look good in chains." He gives Grell a smile. "Did you agree to come here and being touched by him, or did you say no?" He speaks calmly, and ignores Will as if he was completely dispensable.

Grell Sutcliff stared at Will when the man spoke to Sebastian, and that was the point when he lost it. "Get me out of here, Sebastian, get me out!" he screamed, his voice filled with desperation and still some hints of fear. It was just too much. Too much. His fist hit the ground and he tried to get back on his feet. Stumbling, trembling his knees gave in again and he slumped to the floor. He wanted to get out, to be rid of chains, of shackles and especially of the collar. When Sebastian opened the door he looked up, but he did not return the smile. "Just get me out of here, please, Sebastian...please..." he lifted up his hand as if he was reaching for the demon, hoping deep inside the tall man would just continue to ignore Will.

The opening of the door would make a slight clicking noise but nothing would happen right away not until Sebastian tried to step into the room. Will had found Undertaker could be devious with things like that. He held his frames still over his face and his lips tightened his other hand shifting down to his side where his own scythe always rested. He would not be ignored for long he would see to that. He closed his eyes behind his hand at the reaction. Damn that stupid red head. A single twitch had him at the ready and he took a single step closer. "I've caused him no harm nor do I intend to I was protecting him from himself and what he Knows will come with remaining with you akuma."

Sebastian Michaelis' eyes turn burning cold. "I take that as an attack against you then." Finally he steps into the room, indeed not even looking at William, though part of his attention is on the dark haired shinigami. The most important at the moment though is to get Grell out of there and get some colour and warmth back into him.

Grell Sutcliff again looked at Will. "I don't need you to protect me from myself. Will, just shut up and let us leave!" He watched Sebastian enter the room and held his breath, not knowing what would happen next. He shivered from the cold air on his skin, hoping he would soon be able to cover himself. All he wanted was this ordeal to end.

Isabella, Undertakers death scythe, would come down in one fluid swipe the instant the other moved into the doorframe and would become like one sharp pendulum if it were to miss or even if it didn't. Will shifted to the side and looked to Grell as well though his attention was also very much on Sebastian. The look he gave Grell was arctic and said clearly he was the one thing keeping the word from spreading. Rather than waste effort with more argument he let his own scythe fly at the demon, blades open wide.

Sebastian Michaelis is surprised by the Undertaker's weapon and tries to dodge, but part of the blade still slides along his side, giving him a deep cut. Thus distracted he doesn't see Will's weapon attacking and the blades lodge themselves into his left shoulder. Deep red blood hits the floor, the coppery smell mixing with that of smoke. A grin spreads on his lips and his right hand closes around Wills death scythe. Ripping it from his wound he turns, using it to block the other one, halting it's motion. "I see..." he says. He doesn't let go of the thing as suddenly black feathers start to rain from the darkened ceiling and shadows close around him.

Grell Sutcliff yelled out in shock when the scythe came down. This was bad, this was a death scythe. And he felt betrayed. Betrayed by Undertaker. Why did he give his scythe to Will? The threatening look on Will's face angered him, but he fell silent again, his head lowering. The smell of blood made him close his eyes, but the feeling of the darkness and the feathers made him open them quickly. "Will! No! Get the hell out of here!" He knew what was about to happen and he still wanted Will to be alive. "Sebastian, please...don't kill him!" He again tried to get up.

William T. Spears hit the button for his scythe to retract his eyes narrowed on the other. "No you don't." He replied darkly right back. "I won't back down from you this time. I care about him and want him to live. Take him but know I won't stop trying to keep him close to me." He wouldn't try to attack again, not yet, but he was ready to defend. He got his point across and wasn't scared of the demon or death. He made a note to return Isabella later if he made it out.

Sebastian Michaelis' grin widens and his hold on the death scythe loosens, giving it free. More and more shadows gather around him, forming patterns, flowing in and out. An arm stretches from the darkness and black nailed fingers close around the handle of Undertakers weapon. When the shadows lift, a demon is present, glorious in his devilishness and armed with a shinigami weapon. He still bleeds, but not as much as he did before any more. His grin shows terribly sharp teeth, black wings stretch from his back and sanguine rivulets make his skin look even more pale. "How thoughtful of you to provide me with a weapon... Mr. Spears." The name holds so much disdain, that it is almost tangible. Without further ado he attacks, inhuman strength and speed and fighting skill honed over thousands of years making him a terrible opponent.

Grell Sutcliff finally made it to his feet and with his last bit of strength he throws himself at Will, bringing him between the other Shinigami and the Scythe, taking Will down with him, shielding him. "You fucking idiot! Get Out!" He had been fast but not fast enough. The damn blade had cut his back, just a little but he was bleeding. He tried again to get back up and faced Sebastian. His breathing quick and shallow he looked at the demon. "Please...for my sake, spare him." The look in his eyes showed he was close to falling down again, but he wouldn't just stand there and let this happen. He had no choice, he needed to stop Sebastian. He closed his eyes for just a moment to gather himself. He knew he had no chance to fight the demon, but he could try and buy Will some time, three steps would be enough. He flung himself forward, put his arms around the demon's neck, and put his lips against Sebastian's, at the same time opening up his soul, so tempting, so tasty. 3 steps. Only three steps.

William T. Spears shifted forward when the akuma unhinged Isabella from the door frame breaking it apart in the process it would make the attack slow enough to give Will time to shift up and block extending his own scythe at the same time. He did not bother to respond as he took a step forward only to stop dead a snarl curling up his lips before the calm returned. He took one step back. "This." He said full of ice. "Isn't." another step back his eyes on Grell now. "Ended." And another step back would have him gone if the distraction works. He was not the least bit happy with Grell for getting in the way and He was the idiot?

Sebastian Michaelis tries to take most of the strength out of his attack as Grell gets in the way, but he can't avoid the cut he gives him. The kiss stops him effectively, but only for a moment. Letting go of the scathe he wraps one blood slippery arm and a dark wing around the redhead, moving with inhuman speed to catch the fleeing man as he leaves. With a hand on his throat he shoves him against a wall, not hard enough to kill, but it would hurt. Baring his teeth he brings his face close to the shinigamis. His voice drips with disgust and contempt. "And you call me a demon, scum. You are worse. At least my race doesn't take what isn't freely offered. You call this love? I call it rape." Calmly he lets go of the other and, holding Grell up, he turns towards the door with him.

William T. Spears winced just a little when he hits the wall his free hand coming up to his frames to push them up with narrowed eyes. "I didn't hurt him nor do anything to him he could not get away from." He replied with ice in his face his clam still plainly clear at least outwardly. "It will be on Your head if the high ups should find out what he has done. I don't intend to say anything but it can't stay hidden forever." He lets his eyes shift to Grell then and the faintest hint of hurt is there before it is blocked by his usual ice.

Grell Sutcliff held himself to Sebastian, the wing warm against his by now icy skin. So protective. He closed his eyes when the demon had moved towards the other shinigami, not wishing to see him being destroyed. The word rape made his body twitched rather violently, but he didn't let go or say anything. Sebastian wasn't fully wrong. The answer Will gave made him look up. "Will. I couldn't get away. And you know it." That was all he said. Right now, he didn't care if the superiors found out about his contract. It was dangerous, but it was worth it. When Sebastian moved towards the door he pointed towards a corner where a red sports bag was lying. "My bag..." he whispered.

Sebastian Michaelis changes direction and picks up the bag with his uninjured arm, not once letting go of Grell. He doesn't speak any more, ignoring the other shinigami in the room, the man not worth his attention. His motions are slightly less fluid than they usually are, so the injuries seem to be at least annoying for him as he guides Grell towards the door again.

William T. Spears leaned back against the wall his hand still on his frame. Stupid akuma blasted Grell anyway why was he trying? A single twitch of his head and a flick of his hand sent the key to the chains skittering across the floor and into the bedroom. "Yes you could." He still insisted showing that he knew Grell was smarter than he let on smarter than he had ever admitted. And it was true had the demon not come he would probably had gotten himself out of the mess.

Grell Sutcliff moved away with the demon, his hands moving up to his neck, trying his best to get rid of the collar he disliked so much right now, though he couldn't get it off. He let go of it and one hand moved to Sebastian's chest. "Thank you." he whispered in a very low voice. The only thing that mattered to him right now was being out of that dungeon and Will still breathing. When Will threw the keys at them he bend down to pick them up but he winced, the cut in his back hurting a lot. He was sure he could have made Will release him sooner or later, but that was not the point. He had always known his demon would come for him. He looked back over his shoulder at Will for a moment, his expression tired, and sad, but there was something else in Grell's eyes. A form of understanding.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't look back and ignores the key. William would have nothing to do with taking off the binds he put on the redhead. Turning his back to the other shinigami shows exactly what he thinks of him and how much he cares. He leaves a trail of blood on the ground, but he doesn't show anything in his face. Only after they walked through the burned down rooms and left the building the shadows flow away from him and the human butler returns. Still bleeding, but human.

William T. Spears remained still where he was for a long moment his eyes moving to Isabella when Grell bent for the key so he would not be tempted to move to help. He looked back again meeting Grell's gaze and one of love with a hint of determination was sent back at him but nothing more. It would be up to the red head to deal on his own now. Once they were gone he would reach down for Isabella. He had to at least return her even if it meant talking to Undertaker again and telling him he had no idea where he stood.

Grell Sutcliff watched the change back to the human man, and he shuddered. The wing had been shielding him from the night air, but now he was outside, only in his underwear, and even in summer that was not the best idea. "Brrr..." he said in a low voice. His eyes met Sebastian's and he smiled, for the first time. "I'm sorry I'm as much of a bother as your young master. He surprised me." he admitted. "I will pay you back, Akuma, I promise." His finger's moved to the cut in Sebastian's side, the touch slightly painful perhaps, but at the same, very gentle and caring.

Sebastian Michaelis lets him touch and can't hide that it hurts at least a bit, then offers him his coat he pulled off the hook when they passed it on the way out. "Please dress" he asks him, while blood drenches his clothes and he looks even paler than he usually is.

* * *

I know, the end is rather abrupt, but we started what follows in a new scene, thus it becomes the next chapter. No worries, I already work on it, it should be uploaded soon.


	8. 007 Rescue me

Chapter 007: Rescue me

Authors notes: Sebastian as always played by me, Grell and Ciel played by Tino  
Warnings: Yaoi, mention of torture and sexual harassment

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis sticks to dark alleys and shadows as he makes his way through the city towards the manor. Grell's apartment wouldn't be safe, the dark haired shinigami would look there first, thus he brings him to the best guarded place he knows. With a key he always carries with him he opens the door to let Grell in and guide him to a room that lacks any personal items, furnished just with a bed, wardrobe, wash table and mirror.

Grell Sutcliff pulled Sebastian's jacket closer around himself, the night air still slightly chilling him. Either that or the experience was getting to him. The scratch on his back still hurt a bit but he was more concerned for the wounds the demon had suffered. He was surprised when Sebastian brought him to the manor instead of his own home, but he didn't protest. Will had a key to his place. And he had demonstrated he was willing to abuse it. He knew the way to Sebastian's room, he had been working here for a while after all. When the door closed behind them he relaxed a bit more, feeling rather save. He looked at Sebastian, his face still showing worry. "It hasn't stopped bleeding, has it?"

Sebastian Michaelis is indeed still bleeding "Indeed." he agrees, but still he first starts a fire in the fireplace to heat the room before he takes off his coat from the shinigami to look at the wound on his back. Just as he does, something else catches his attention and with an angry look he reaches for the collar

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip as the demon looked at the collar, the thing was so degrading, so humiliating that he hated the other to even look at it. But he held still, hoping the demon would take it off of him, free him from that so hated bond. "He knows how much I hate this." he whispered, his voice very low, sounding almost defeated.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't hesitate one moment. His fingers slip between skin and collar, gripping it tight and without even looking for a lock or way to open it he pulls, rips the metal, the noise almost sounding like a screech of pain. Dropping the pieces, his gloved hands are gentle as they glide down Grell's arm to do the same to the cuff there, then the one on the other wrist. With each bond falling his expression returns a little more to normal.

Grell Sutcliff breathed out in relief when the collar was broken and dropped, and his eyes met Sebastian's again. The gentle touch to his skin made him feel warmer, much more than the fire. With each broken bond he looked more alive, more relieved. As if the demon was taking away the fear, shock and inner pain of that moment bit by bit. "We need to have a look at the wound the scythe caused, Sebastian." he said, his voice low, but soft, and without him moving or pushing the demon. The other's hands just felt too welcome on his skin, almost like he was washing away Will's touch.

Sebastian Michaelis looks down at his side where the blood finally stopped flowing. He clicks his tongue, his first set of clothes that wasn't his uniform was ruined. "I should send him the bill for a new suit." he mentions as he suddenly kneels before Grell to take care of the cuffs on his ankles, gently rubbing and massaging the skin to make the feeling of them go away. "You should sit down, so I can take care of the wound on your back."

Grell Sutcliff shook his head and chuckled softly. "Do it. Will might be insane enough to actually pay." Finally free. It felt really great to have those shackles removed. He sat down on the bed, looking at Sebastian again, with a smirk. "Who would have thought you would be kneeling before me one day?" he said, in warm, soft voice.

Ciel suddenly opened the door to the butler's room. Something had woke him up, he himself had not know what it was. Something had been odd. A very strange metallic noise had called him to Sebastian's room. And now he had been looking at the cause of that noise. "Who would have thought so indeed." His voice sounded rather cold and mocking, hiding the surprise and shock. Why the hell was the red head here, almost naked? And why was Sebastian not throwing him out of the window?

Sebastian Michaelis gets up at once, an apologetic expression on his face. With his hand on his heart he bows deeply before Ciel. "Is there something you need, young Master?" A more disapproving look goes to Grell. "Please remember your manners, the wound is no excuse. Please be careful, so it won't open again, I would regret to have to remove more blood, and sit down afterwards, you are not well." As disapproving as his voice sounds, the words show that he cares, even if it was only when one read between the lines.

Grell Sutcliff went almost rigid when he heard Ciel's voice, feeling caught. He had not expected the young master of the house to wake up and show up. But he was able to pull himself together long enough to bow to Ciel, his long red hair falling over his shoulders, hiding his face. The motion was graceful, but he had to bite his lip to stop himself from hissing in pain before he sat down again. Damn, this had not been planned like this.

Ciel made a very dismissive sound, looking both of them up and down. "I heard a strange noise from this room and thought I better check if the dog brought in new cats. And what do I find? The dog brought home a bitch. I always thought you had better taste, Sebastian." His cold eyes and cruel smile examined Grell again. "He looks like a common prostitute in those undergarments. Very cheap." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles that mild smile he always has when Ciel is around. "Young Master, if you don't like the view, I will remove it from your sight at once." Instead of kicking Grell out, he instead opens the wardrobe to take out one of his own shirts and pants to hand it over to the shinigami. "Please dress, the sight of so much naked skin isn't fit for my young Master." he tells him, the clothes he wears still blood stained, with smears on his shoes and face. Through the ripped open material on his side the closing wound is still visible, as is the one on his shoulder, though he doesn't move as if they were a hindrance. Turning back to Ciel he bows again, still smiling. "I apologize for waking you."

Grell Sutcliff went even paler when he heard those words. That hurt. He tried his best to cover himself with his arms, feeling so very exposed. This was not a good night for him. He took the clothes he got from Sebastian and dressed mechanically. The soft fabric on his skin made him relax a little. He knew what Sebastian was doing. And he was not going to make this more difficult for the demon. "I am very sorry if my presence here displeases you, Earl Phantomhive. I didn't come here to cause any trouble for you."

Ciel chuckled, but with little humor and a lot of malice in his voice. His sharp eyes caught the broken shackles on the ground. "I never said I don't like the view. If you need a harlot so badly, you could just have said so. Even dogs have needs." He looked Sebastian up and down again. "You look a mess. And that one as well. What the hell were you doing, both of you? Did you break him out of jail or did you disturb him during something very weird with his last customer?" he nodded towards the metal on the floor.

Sebastian Michaelis remembers that last hour, but instead of his disgust, his smirk shows up. "I took part in a bit of shinigami baiting. Breaking this one out of his chains displeased Mr. William T. Spears to no end, as does my liaison with him. It was quite amusing." he explains, leaving out the details of that episode, like his other feelings. "Besides, I found it quite useful to keep this one and his death scythe around and in view. It quite strengthens my ability to protect you." He kneels, his hand on his heart, as if by coincidence moving so Grell wouldn't be in immediate view of Ciel anymore. "From the time you, my master, called me 'Sebastian' that word became my covenant and christened me anew. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I told as much to the moon, you see?" he reassures him.

Grell Sutcliff swallowed hard again, feeling both ashamed and angry. He didn't like the boy speaking about him like this, but he could do very little to stop him. When Sebastian moved to be between them he sighed inwardly. The demon was really trying his best. He was about to reply to the customer comment when Sebastian spoke. And the word 'Moon' made him smile. Every word the demon had spoken was true. And still all had more than one meaning.

Ciel still had a very cruel smile on his lips, enjoying the emotional pain he was causing the shinigami. "I never knew you suddenly needed help to protect me. Maybe you are growing weak." The reminder of Sebastian's promise to him mollified the young one at least a little. But he still was not fully satisfied with the demon's answer. "And why did it come to your mind to even use him for your baiting? What do you have to do with him?" His voice was a bit less sharp, but still icy cold.

Sebastian Michaelis gives a smile back that is at first mild, then turns to cruel the longer the explains. "Oh, the help is not needed, young master, merely convenient. I'm not weakening, on the contrary, I am happy to tell you that I grow in strength." By now he smirks cruelly. "As you might remember, you advised me to to find something to do in my spare time." A gesture goes towards Grell. "This is what I do in my spare time. I do not enjoy being stepped on . . . but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether." His voice becomes more sensual and erotic at the last sentence. His words are deliberately chosen to sound cruel and he can only hope that Grell knows why it is necessary.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip when Ciel accused Sebastian of growing weak. Silly little human, too blind to see how much stronger the demon was right now. Of course he didn't need any help to protect anybody. Sebastian hadn't said that. To listen carefully to the demon was a valuable skill that the child probably should learn in the future. His eyes opened a little wider and he had to look away for a moment when Sebastian said he was doing him in his spare time. Holding back that chuckle was hard, very hard. So tempting. He puts his hands together to control the urge to touch the demon, the erotic voice making that so very much harder.

Ciel chuckled again in his cruel little way. "Fine. As I said, maybe even dogs have needs. But Sebastian, if you want to keep your bitch here, make sure he doesn't cause trouble. And make sure he knows his Lady of the Night antics and attire are unwelcomed here. I do not wish to see this house littered with such filth." His eyes looked at Grell again and the smile turned more cruel than ever. "I hope you enjoy being a demon's whore, shinigami. It suits you."

Sebastian Michaelis bows his head with that same smile he always has for Ciel. "Yes, my lord, as you wish. This house will stay as clean and pure as it is now." He still doesn't look at Grell, his focus on Ciel. He doesn't react to that last insult either, knowing it would only make the situation worse. "Is there anything else I may do for you, young master? Warm milk with honey, maybe?"

Grell Sutcliff stared at Ciel in utter shock at the last words, those direct at him. His usual reaction would have been to attack the kid right away, but not tonight. Too much had happened, too much pain had already been caused. He just suddenly felt his knees grow weak and he slumped down, hot tears in his eyes, as he looked to the floor, his hand reaching up for his throat, where the hated collar had been placed. the red hair shielded his face from view a little, but the tears dropped down and hit the floor. His mind was almost blank at this point. A Demon's Whore. That had hit home.

Ciel nodded his head shortly. "Then we have an understanding. I think I..." He didn't finish the sentence, because of the Shinigami's reaction. The look on his face became confused, even a little concerned. He never had seen the red head in such a state. Torturing him hand been fun, but somehow he had the feeling that he had gone too far. He looked at Sebastian, suddenly not the master of the house, but a young boy, rather confused. "What is up with him? What has happened?"

Sebastian Michaelis tenses, having a hard time pretending to be unaffected. He doesn't move from the spot, still kneeling in front of Ciel, but his eyes find the redhead and for some reason something in his chest tightens painfully, an entirely uncomfortable sensation. He gestures to the chains on the floor, to the broken cuffs and especially the collar, all still recognizable as what they were. "It wasn't his own choosing to wear those. Or the style of his attire. He was a prisoner and what was done to him was done by force. An unpleasant experience, as you may remember, bocchan."

Grell Sutcliff tried his best to regain his composure but it was in vain. Too much. Too hard. He just remained on the floor, not looking at anything but the floor, the silent tears streaming from his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore, he just felt hollow.

Ciel looked at the remains of the chains and the words the demon spoke brought a look of utter horror to his face. "But...but he is a shinigami..." He couldn't explain how much this confused him, or how sorry he now suddenly felt for his harsh words. His heart was heavy in his chest. Suddenly he moved, walking past Sebastian, his nightshirt rustling softly while he moved. He gently placed his hand on the red head's shoulder, leaned down and whispered something to him in a low voice. "You are save here." Then he looked at Sebastian impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Take care of him. You bring home a pet you must care for it. I will be in my bed."

Sebastian Michaelis s face shows an expression of mild reproach. "Being betrayed by those one trusts can fell even the strongest shinigami." he says in a low voice. Bowing his head again he gets up, just to sit down next to the red head and pull him onto his lap, holding him the way he held him once before, keeping him protected and safe in his arms. "Yes, my lord." he answers, the smile back on his lips. "I will be with you shortly and bring you warm milk with honey."

Grell Sutcliff looked up when he felt Ciel's hand and heard the whisper, but only Sebastian's touch really made him stir. His hand grabbed the fabric of the other's shirt, needing the demon close, his strength and the warmth of his body. He was still afraid to give away too much, but he couldn't help but hold on to him. He buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder, trying to calm down. It was over, he was save.

Ciel shook his head while he moved towards the door. "No. I can get back to bed by myself. I order you to stay with him tonight." He hesitated for a moment looking at the two men. "He needs you, obviously." he said before leaving the room.

Sebastian Michaelis bows his head. "As you wish." and returns his attention at once to Grell. Gently he places a hand on the back of his head, holding him close, while the other experimentally glides up and down his back. He wasn't very experienced in the art of comforting someone, but he was one hell of a fast learner. He starts humming softly, rocking Grell like a child, then words join the melody.

"I can't say that everything's okay  
'Cause I can see the tears you're crying  
And I can't promise to take the pain away  
But you can know I won't stop trying  
I'll be the demon by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'Cause when you're down and out of time  
And you think you've lost the fight  
Let me be the demon  
The demon by your side"

Grell Sutcliff slowly calmed down, the warmth of the demon's body, his voice, the gentleness and the words of the song helping. Closed his eyes and finally managed to stop the tears from coming. Without looking at the other he whispered to him. "I'm so sorry. This is pathetic. Why do I always end up a cry mess like this lately? I'm so sorry." He let go of Sebastian's shirt and wiped his face with his hand. "He will be angry, won't he? Maybe I should go home. I'm sure I will be fine..." Not that he wanted to go. Not that he wanted to be anywhere but close to Sebastian, but he hated to be so weak in the demon's eyes. He knew he needed Sebastian. But why did he have to be so weak all the time?

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't answer at first, but changes his hold on Grell to lift him up and carry him over to the bed. "Please take off the shirt and show me your back, we have to take care of the wound." He doesn't apologize for injuring the other, after all it was his own fault for getting in the way. "Yes, Mr. Spears will be angry." There is an obvious undertone of glee in his voice.. "but my Master told you that you are safe here and ordered me to take care of you. If you insist on going home I will follow you there, but it would be way more convenient to take care of you here, where all supplies are already in stock."

Grell Sutcliff unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip down over his shoulder, then he pulled his hair to the front to expose the long cut in his back. The shirt was stained with blood and the wound still looked fresh, but had stopped bleeding by now. He looked up at the demon in surprise. "I was talking about your master, Sebastian. I know he said I am safe here, but..." He lowered his eyes. "I promised you I would not interfere with your contract, yet here I am. But if you want me to stay here, I will. " The moment Sebastian touched him again, the sigil lit up slightly.

Sebastian Michaelis pulls some bandages and others supplies he would need from a drawer. "He gave permission for you to stay here. The manor is safer than your apartment. The servants of the Phantomhive family are.. special." His smirk at the thought of special servants turns into a smile of pain when he thinks about their skills in the household instead of those with weapons. Sitting down behind Grell he wets a clean piece of cloth with some fluid that smells sharply of alcohol and other things. He doesn't warn him before he starts cleaning the cut, a bit of punishment was due for getting it and ruining his fun anyway.

Grell Sutcliff gritted his teeth but made no sound when Sebastian started cleaning the wound. Once again too proud for that, like he also had held out pretty long when he had given Sebastian that piece of soul. "I know how safe this place is. I have been here before, I know your servants. Lively bunch." He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes much more alive again, that interesting green almost back to its usual sparkle. "You are very impressive with a scythe in your hands, you know that? No matter what he claims, you scared Will."

Sebastian Michaelis smirks again. "He provided the weapon. He shouldn't be so surprised that I took the offer and used it." Then he turns serious. "And you are lucky, that I know how to wield a scythe. Else I would have cut you both in half." Again he doesn't apologize, but there is reproach in his voice. Next he picks up an ointment and spreads it over the wound generously, though he is tempted to leave it like that and cause a scar as a memento for Grell not to be so stupid to get in the way next time. He decides against it, doing his best to keep the skin under his hands unblemished. His touch is gentle, now trying to avoid giving the shinigami more pain.

Grell Sutcliff sighed softly. "Maybe. Though I know you would probably only have cut me in half. I'm fast, yet not fast enough. But I couldn't just let him stand there like an idiot." The ointment and Sebastian's care made his body relax again, he really felt safe now, in this house, with the demon by his side. He suddenly smiled softly at the other over his shoulder. "You are angry with me because I made you hurt me." It wasn't a question, he was stating a fact. And one that rather obviously didn't scare him or made him upset.

Sebastian Michaelis finishes to apply the medication and picks up the bandages. "Partly. It would have been amusing to hit him and see if a shinigami could die by being cut in two halves." He sounds serious at that. "Lift your arms a bit, so I can bandage you properly." While he waits for Grell to obey he continues. "And yes, I don't like to hurt you. Not like this. There are other more amusing ways of inflicting pain on you." His smile is back and shows what he means.

Grell Sutcliff lifted his arms to give the demon the space he need, and rather simply, because Sebastian had told him to. "Shinigami die when you cut us in half with a death scythe. Those are the only things that can really kill us. You know that." Then he smiled again. "Oh, don't I know the many tortures you like to inflict upon me. You have already managed to make me cry, to make me yell out, to make me beg for you to stop." The memories warm him inside. And mostly block out any other, more painful, more recent memories. "You are very skilled in many ways to inflict pain, I see that."

Sebastian Michaelis, just to prove that, leans forward to bite Grell's shoulder, just once. "Indeed." he agrees, but doesn't elaborate further. When the bandages are in place, covering the wound, he lets go of Grell, but stays seated behind him. "You should eat and drink something, you lost blood. And dress again, to keep you warm." he tells him, sounding all calm and collected, not able to admit that, for a change, seeing someone wounded didn't entertain him.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled when the demon bit him. "Ouch" The sound was playful, since the bite didn't really hurt. He picked the shirt from the bed and put it back on, not really caring about the stains. This was Sebastian's shirt and he didn't like the idea of giving it up. "I'm not really hungry, but some water would be nice." He fought the urge to lean back against the demon, wishing himself back in his strong arms. But suddenly he groaned and ran a hand over his face. The groan sounded very annoyed.

Sebastian Michaelis questioningly tilts his head to the side, wordlessly asking what was wrong. "You may not be as frail as a human, but I learned that a good meal can help to feel better after a bad experience. And I assume that Mr. Spears didn't feed you during your forced visit." He still doesn't get up yet though. "I insist on you eating something, and I would ask you to accompany me to the kitchen." He smiles. "I am supposed to stay with you tonight and I won't leave you for even a moment. "

Grell Sutcliff looked up again and smirked in a rather sarcastic way. "I didn't want what he would have liked to feed me. And trust me, I'm less than thrilled about the idea that I will have to go back to his place in the near future." He leaned back a little, but he made sure the wound didn't come into contact with the other. "If you insist I can't refuse. I can never really refuse you. I think you put a spell on me, devil." He smiled so softly, his voice so warm. The thought that Sebastian was now here with him on his master's orders was so very nice. He then moved again, sliding off the bed and getting to his feet. "Alright, kitchen it is then."

Sebastian Michaelis nods, getting up together with Grell. "If you would please wait for a moment, it isn't suitable for a butler to be seen in this attire in the house." Turning to his wardrobe he starts to undress, not embarrassed at all to do it in front of the other. "I will prepare a bath later for you to clean up and, if you wish me to, a room. You are a guest here, after all. Though you might use my bed, if that would make you feel better." His wounds are already healing, not yet gone, but a lot better than an hour ago. He pulls clean clothes from his wardrobe and starts to dress.

Grell Sutcliff watched Sebastian undress and a smirk appeared on his face. What a beautiful sight. Most of the time he didn't have much of a chance to look at the other that closely, mostly because the demon had the habit to turn him into a puddle on the floor before he would undress. "I would prefer your bed. I don't really feel much like a guest here." And of course, because it was HIS bed. Good sign of recovery, such thoughts in his head again. "But a bath sounds very nice. I'm a mess. There is blood in my hair, yours and mine. And...I want to wash something else off as well."

Sebastian Michaelis nods. "As you wish." Back in his butler uniform he looks Grell over, looking for more sights of fatigue or injury before he opens the door for him and gestures him out. Should he follow he guides him to the kitchen area, illuminating the way with a candle. He doesn't ask what he would like to eat, instead first preparing some calming tea before he gathers various ingredients and starts cooking. "If you would like me to, I could help you bath and disentangle your hair." he offers, all business like, but making an offer like that is something he wouldn't do for just anyone.

Grell Sutcliff followed Sebastian downstairs to the kitchen, knowing that way as well. He watched him prepare the tea, the scent so nicely filling the air. He leaned on the island before he finally hopped on, sitting down on it, the stone floor too cold under his bare feet. Yeah, he should perhaps have remembered to put on shoes. Too late. His smile was soft once again, as that offer was made. "I would like that." he said in a simple voice, but it showed how happy he was about that offer. It still felt strange to be in the manor, with Sebastian, but he was starting to get more used to it.

Sebastian Michaelis is a master in the kitchen. It doesn't take long for a soup to steam on the cooker and he starts preparing some sauce for pasta. "I would like for you to not meet Mr. Spears alone, for now, please always have someone around. If I'm not permitted to kill him, I would prefer to avoid having to rescue you again." His motions are efficient, though for a moment he seems irritated as his eyes fall on the flame thrower in a corner.

Grell Sutcliff sighed softly. "Sooner or later I have to face Will. And he knows it. He still has something of mine, and I want that back. And he will not pull such a stunt twice. I know why he did it. And he surprised me." He thought about it for a moment. "I have a key to his apartment. I will just go and get it when he is at work. Maybe that is the best solution." He watched Sebastian in the kitchen. He was much less close to him right now, but of course, in this house somebody could enter at all times. Like Ciel had earlier. And as much as Grell missed the closeness they shared in his home he understood that.

Sebastian Michaelis tastes the soup and after a moment fills some of it into a bowl, serving it together with a spoon to Grell. "Please be careful." he tells him, not specifying if he means the hot soup or the visit to William. His face doesn't give a clue either. Uncharacteristic for him he leaves the cooker for now to keep Grell company, the pasta and sauce not needing any stirring or other attention at the moment. He stands close to the shinigami, not touching, but just being there.

Grell Sutcliff took the soup and the spoon, shifting a bit on the island, a rather wicked memory in his mind. "Thank you." he said as he lifted the spoon to his lips, gently blowing on it before he tasted the soup. "That's really very good." He looked at the demon, for a moment silent as he ate. You are guarding me. I have a guardian demon now. The thought brought a smile to his lips. "I won't be this stupid or weak again." he suddenly said, the soup bringing the color back to him. His red hair is slightly darker in parts, but still shining like fresh blood in the candle light. "I can't keep causing so much trouble for you. This is not what I want." He looked serious when he spoke

Sebastian Michaelis studies him silently for a bit, before he answers. "You like when I take care of you. But you like it even more, when there is no dire need to do so. I too prefer you uninjured, strong and happy, though I do acknowledge that there are just bad days when that won't be the case. They won't change my behavior towards you. " He indeed guards his shinigami, just like he usually is always at Ciel's side, a guarding devil. The fire in the stove suddenly flicks out, reducing the heat on the dishes still in the pots to not overcook them, a display of power he usually wouldn't dare with someone else around.

Grell Sutcliff finished his soup, listening to Sebastian before clear green eyes flick up at him again. "Clever devil." he said, his voice holding both praise and a little mocking in it. "You know me very well. I adore it when you take care of me. I hate needing to be cared for. I love strength, in myself and in others." The little display of power was making him smile. He knew the demon actually enjoyed the freedom he had when only Grell was around. Maybe this was the only time when Sebastian could just simply be himself. And still be exactly what Grell wanted him to be.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and takes the bowl, putting it in the sink to take a new one and fill it with a generous portion of pasta, the sauce made of cheese, herbs and some small pieces of meat, a maybe not too common combination, but good none the less. As he serves the dish he leans slightly forward to whisper into Grell's ear. "I'm one hell of a boyfriend. It goes without saying that I know what would make you happy." Pulling back he leaves him enough room to eat, but stays close, his posture a little more relaxed than usual, but still that of the capable Phantomhive butler.

Grell Sutcliff leaned his head to the side slightly when the demon whispered to him, enjoying the moment of closeness, the breath on his skin. "Yes, you are one hell of a boyfriend." And for that very moment he didn't think Sebastian was his boyfriend because of their contract. This felt too good and too real. He tried the noodles and nodded. "Soup was good, this is better." For one having claimed not to be hungry he surprisingly fast started to devour his meal. "I love having you so close." He suddenly closed his eyes and remained fully silent, motionless. Then he opened his eyes again. "Everybody in the mansion but us is sleeping now." he stated as a fact. He moved his bare foot a little, touching Sebastian's leg, just slightly, just to feel him being so close even better.

Sebastian Michaelis looks to that leg, but unlike he used to, he doesn't put on a mien of suffering, instead he smirks, staying just where he is, letting himself be touched. He doesn't answer aloud, but not pulling back is answer enough. Silently he watches Grell eat, only once reaching over the table to pick up the tea pot to refill the others cup. "I see you feel better already." he states.

Grell Sutcliff nodded while he was eating. "I do. Much much better. Must be the magic in the cooking. Or in the cook." The foot gently moved against the leg, still not much more than a brushing, not explicit, yet showing how much he liked the other. He finally finished the food and picked up the cup again to drink some more. "I will be right as rain once i have washed it all off." He doesn't say what all, that was not necessary.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't move away to clean up just yet, instead he stays close to Grell, for some reason enjoying it too. "Would you like to proceed to the bath or would you like some dessert first. There is some apple pie." he offers. This doesn't feel like duty and their contract only required him to make Grell happy in public, so this was all his own decision. He doesn't know why, but taking care of the shinigami felt right and made him feel good too.

Grell Sutcliff shook his head with a smile. "Oh no, I'm full. I think I would like the bath now. Though...only if you stay with me this time. After all, you promised to help with my hair." He had taken a bath once before that Sebastian had prepared for him, when the demon had visited him at home for the first time. But this time, he didn't want the man to leave the room. There was no reason for false modesty anymore between them. And after all, he had told Ciel already he was doing him in his spare time. He reached up and flicked a strand of hair from Sebastian's face, before he slipped off the counter, standing right in front of the demon, very close to him.

Sebastian Michaelis looks into Grell's eyes, his own for now brown, without a hint of red as he holds on to the human appearance. Instead of shying away from the quite intimate gesture he lets it happen, listening to the silent household. Finding everyone fast asleep still he reaches out to pull the shinigami tightly against him, both faintly smelling of blood, and kisses him, not a kiss of passion but a relaxed one, just because he could and wanted to.

Grell Sutcliff felt his heart skip a little as Sebastian so gently and relaxed kissed him. Dammit that was so real. So good. He smelled the other's scent, felt his warmth, and the only thought in his head was 'Hold me like this forever' Love, not lust. Intimate, not naughty. Just beautiful. But after a moment he looked up again. "I'm filthy. You should wash me before you hold me like this. You have no idea where I might have been." he mused in his soft voice.

Sebastian Michaelis lets go, not showing his regret, and instead gestures towards the stairs. "After you." he says and steps back, a butler through and through. He picks up the candle again, leaving the kitchen like this for now, there were other servants in this household too after all, and he had more important things to do. Like a shinigami. Though the doing was for another time. Today was about comfort.

Grell Sutcliff moved up the stairs and made his way to the bathroom. For a moment he felt almost reluctant to take off Sebastian's clothes, feeling much too well dressed in his shirt and pants. He looked towards the demon and smirked. "Hey...isn't undressing me your job?" He was kidding but he wanted to see the butler's reaction. The flickering candle light made everything around them look softer, warmer.

Sebastian Michaelis puts down the candle and first starts the water in the tub, glad that he didn't have to carry it here. Adding some scented bath oils, this time a calming and relaxing blend of lavender, chamomile, marjoram and orange. As the scent spreads in the room he moves closer to Grell "As you wish.." he tells him in a low voice. Standing close to him he starts by undoing the buttons of his shirt, one by one, not in a hurry at all, looking into his eyes the whole time, his face serious, but in a way different than usual.

Grell Sutcliff stood still, not taking his eyes off of Sebastian's face. They had always enjoyed this contact, and it made him feel so well. He didn't feel the need to hide anything or be shy around that man. The scent filling his head was very relaxing, making him feel calm and well. The slow way the demon worked was reflected in Grell's breathing. Slow and calm. Somehow this moment felt special, important, much more than just a bath. He couldn't put it in words, but he could feel it, in their mannerism, in the air around them.

Sebastian Michaelis pushes off the shirt and gets down onto one knee to work on the pants, his own clothing on the shinigami's body for some strange reason pleasing him. He opens them and takes them off, offering his hand to Grell so he could step out of it. Repeating that procedure with the red underwear he avoids to stare, even though his position is suggestive.

Grell Sutcliff took the hand offered, and stepped out of his garments, standing fully naked in front of the demon, neither blushing nor ashamed, but neither presenting himself. It was just natural. Part of him just wants Sebastian to touch him, but he mostly wanted to submerge his body in the warm scented water, wash off the events of the early night, and replace the memory of touch on his skin. It was true, skin had a memory. It remembered the last touch. And he didn't want it to remember what had happened. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian Michaelis gets up, but doesn't let go of Grells hand. Looking at him for some time he keeps his eyes on the others face. He did like to see him naked, but this night was about other things. When he finally lets go he undoes the bandages around Grells body, putting them away, then takes his hand again and leads him to the tub. "Be careful with the wound." he tells him, waiting for him to step in.

Grell Sutcliff used Sebastian's hand as support and stepped into the tub, the wound on his back looking much better already. He hadn't been lying, Shinigami did heal fast. He sat down and suddenly laughed. His glasses fogged up completely. He took them off and handed them to Sebastian. "They are useless in the tub anyway." The warm water felt wonderful, and he was very much looking forward to his skin later smelling of the oils.

Sebastian Michaelis enjoys the view from this angle for a little, then goes down onto one knee again. He takes off his gloves first, then his jacket, and rolls up his sleeves to keep them dry, making him look less stern. The glasses are put to the side where they won't be damaged, no matter what happens, then he just waits silently, letting Grell enjoy, being just present and content with it.

Grell Sutcliff once fully submerged himself, his hair sticking to his skin and floating around him when he came back up. The water turned slightly pinkish from the blood but Grell didn't mind that. He actually had bathed in blood more than once, so this was nothing. He leaned back and smiled at Sebastian. "This feels so right." He didn't say nice, or well, he said right. Then he smirked. "You know that you are only the second man in my life who has ever seen me like this?" he asked, relaxed, casually.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks. The thought of someone else seeing his shinigami like this isn't nice, but sounding too possessive wouldn't do. "I'm honored." He says instead of threatening to take that other man's eyes. His hand moves to the edge of the tub, seemingly on it's own, since he stares at it, palm up and offering. He still smells of blood, but he doesn't mind, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

Grell Sutcliff watched his lover, the hand moving made him smile again. He took the hand into his own, turning slightly in the tub. His other hand reached out for Sebastian, gently touching his face before he pulled, pulling Sebastian down while he pulled himself up, to place a gentle kiss to his lips. "You make me so happy." he whispered. Then he released him again and with a smirk placed a bar of soap in the demon's hand.

Sebastian Michaelis takes the soap and, dipping it and his hands into the water for a moment, works up some foam before he starts soaping Grell's arm, starting at his fingers, then his palm and the back of his hand and then working his way upwards. As he starts to speak his voice is low and soft.

"He walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in his aspect and his eyes;  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every blood red tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er his face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place."

Grell Sutcliff leaned back in the warm water and looked at Sebastian, his eyes soft and calm. The touch of the naked soaped hands to his skin relaxing and sensual, so soothing. The voice was music to his ears, his heart filled with joy.

"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!"

he replied, finishing the poem for the demon. "I love Byron. Was a very passionate man. Very dark, yet filled with such beauty." His eyes on the demon were a sweet caress.

Sebastian Michaelis now takes Grell's other arm to soap him, his touch gentle and slow, almost like a massage. "Yes he was." he agrees. He lets a few moments of silence pass, before he continues, this time with a different author.

"The Moon more indolently dreams tonight  
Than a fair man on his couch at rest,  
Caressing, with a hand distraught and light,  
Before he sleeps, the contour of his chest.  
Upon his silken avalanche of down,  
Dying he breathes a long and swooning sigh;  
And watches the white visions past him flown,  
Which rise like blossoms to the azure sky.  
And when, at times, wrapped in his languor deep,  
Earthward he lets a furtive tear-drop flow,  
Some pious poet, enemy of sleep,  
Takes in his hollow hand the tear of snow  
Whence gleams of iris and of opal start,  
And hides it from the Sun, deep in his heart."

Again he pauses. "It is called 'Tristesses de la Lune' " He smiles as he follows the lines of Grell's chests, washing him just as he recites the matching lines of the poem.

Grell Sutcliff let out a low sigh, but one of comfort, not distress. "That is so beautiful. You really know a lot of things to please others, Sebastian. You are the perfect butler, the perfect boyfriend." He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the touch for that moment. "But what do you enjoy? What brings pleasure to you, except eating souls?" He looked back at his demon, his lips slightly parted, curious but still so very soft and relaxed in the demon's hands.

Sebastian Michaelis finishes with Grell's chest and belly and slides to the end of the tub. Lifting his foot he continues there, his slippery hand gliding over soft skin, massaging him gently, taking pleasure in taking care of him. He thinks about the question for a bit. "Music... a thrilling hunt, a fight with a worthy opponent.. " a smirk comes to his lips again.. "tormenting you..."... he jests, proving even he has a sense of humor. "Books..."

A low moan passed Grell's lips as the man touched his foot, lifting and massaging it. He so enjoyed the touch of the bare hand to his skin, knowing how intimate this contact actually was. "So sophisticated. It suits you. And we have quite a few of those likes in common" His fingers wandered up to his hair, touching the rose. "You know, this is a pretty bit of magic. It doesn't whither or dry up, nor can it be harmed by rain. Not even hot bathwater seems to do any damage." He looked at the demon again. "My repertoir of poetry can't rival yours, but I know at least one..." He continued in his very soft, but full voice, almost the same as when he sung:

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never reaped, nor no man ever loved."

Sebastian Michaelis works up that long leg, his hand dipping under the surface to reach the parts still covered by water. Stopping before he touches Grell's groin he then moves on to the second foot, administering the same treatment. "Beautiful." he comments, as before his fingers gliding and pressing gently into muscles. "Turn onto your side please, so I can wash your back." he asks, then "And what else pleases you, mia luna rossa?"

Grell Sutcliff obediently turned and showed his back to his lover, every muscle relaxing under the skilled fingers as his own hands grabbed the side of the tub to keep his head up. "Hmm...music, of course, dancing. Theatre. But you know that. The touch of your bare hands on my skin. A fight with an opponent that knows how to fight back. Your scent. The color of a beautiful red sunset at the beach." He smiled over his shoulder. "Among some other things. Like being tortured by you, Akuma."

Sebastian Michaelis smiles, and nods. "Yes, dancing with you is also on that list." he agrees. Like before he soaps his hand before laying them onto Grell. The position is a little awkward, but still he at least uses a bit of pressure on the muscles and follows their lines, avoiding the wound as he works his magic. Reaching the small of the others back he lingers there, not going further, testing the shinigami's reaction, since he didn't know what exactly happened. He assumed he wasn't actually raped, since he still wore his underwear, but one could never know and even a touch against his will meant he was violated.

Grell Sutcliff kept looking at the demon. "I love dancing with you. It just felt so great." When the hands returned to his body, he rested his head against his own hand, just enjoying the touch again. The muscles in his back obeyed Sebastian's fingers and relaxed, the shinigami only once twitching slightly when they touched the lower part of his neck and a certain spot between his shoulder blades. And that twitch had not been an expression of pain. A soft moan passed his lips when Sebastian touched his lower back. "You really want me to be a puddle in your hands, don't you?" he asked softly. Not a single sign of being shy or uncomfortable. Even though Will had gone too far, he was not scared of Sebastian, not shy or disturbed.

Sebastian Michaelis seems completely serious as he answers "Puddles are easier to store than whole overjoyed shinigamis." Relathering his hands he lets them wander to Grell's buttocks, massaging the muscle, sometimes with more, sometimes with less pressure, until his fingers slip between them to clean him there too. Just because he can he lets one digit circle the opening, not intending to arouse him fully, just teasing him a little. "You are a good dancer." His eyes wander over the others form, enjoying the view.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled at the words. "But overjoyed Shinigami are much more fun than puddles." he replied before he bit his lip, when the fingers reached that hidden spot, holding back a moan. "Beast." He was tempted to fully submerge himself again, to clear his head, but he just took a deep breath and looked back over his shoulder again. "As I said, I love dancing. I enjoy my body in motion." he wiped a strand of red hair from his face.

Sebastian Michaelis replies a sensual "I noticed." and presses gently against Grell's ring muscle, once, twice, a third time, rhythmically, suggestively. He looks as if nothing happened when he removes his fingers to lay his hand onto the others hip. "Onto your back again." he tells him, voice soft, but on purpose with a certain undertone that Grell so likes. "Would you like to wash the last part yourself or do you prefer me to do it?"

Grell Sutcliff didn't hold the moan back this time. Why rob the demon of his victory by suffering in silence. Let him see his triumph. He turned again with the demons hand on his hip and thought about the question for a moment. The tone in the other's voice always made him just want the demon to touch him, to be his completely. Green eyes met brown ones again. "I want my skin to forget his touch. So, if you don't mind...would you replace that memory of his hand by one of yours?" As sensual as the words were, there was a certain seriousness to them as well. He had just revealed to his lover how intimately Will had touched him.

Sebastian Michaelis for the fraction of a second seems to be shrouded in darkness, the shadow of long hair framing his face, eyes gleaming blood red and the echo of feathered wings rustles through the silent room. Fury saturates the air around him. Then suddenly everything is back to normal and a very human looking demon nods. "As you wish." Soapy hands slowly slide to the shinigami's groin, wrapping around his length to clean him gently and thoroughly. He pulls back the foreskin, his touch soft as it glides over the glans, soaping it and rinsing. Letting go of the skin he makes sure all the soap is gone from the shaft before his fingers glide further back, cupping the others scrotum. All the while he is very aware of Grell's reaction, ready to change his touch or even stop if the other was uncomfortable.

Grell Sutcliff had noticed the surge of pure power, the incredible anger his words had raise in the demon. But he let it just slip by. Sebastian had decided not to comment on what he had revealed, and not to comment on his anger, so neither would he. Then soapy hands made him lean back, his head resting on the edge of the tub, his eyes closed. He simply relaxed and enjoyed the touch, the fingers arousing, yes, but way more calming. Washing away memories. Washing away an unwanted touch. He didn't need his eyes to see who was touching, the presence of the other was so strong in his mind. "Magical hands, I knew it." he moaned softly, his body relaxed and the smile on his lips showing how much he enjoyed being taken care of so lovingly.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and continues washing him, making sure to touch every inch, To erase and replace every memory. He even works the inside of Grell's thighs again with his skilled hands. He takes his time, never in a hurry, just touching and enjoying it. After what seems like ages he pulls his hand back, quickly washing them before he takes a bottle of shampoo. Moving up to where the others hand rests on the edge, he says calmly "Please close your eyes."

Grell Sutcliff looked up when the demon moved, but seeing him just change position relaxed him again. He closed his eyes again, the long red hair floating in the water around him. "Please tell me I can keep you. I could get used to this kind of treatment." he said jokingly. After a moment he began to speak again. "You know, I really think we should dance again sometime. You are the best partner I ever had. Will is a good dancer, and he surprisingly shows a lot of passion for it, but he doesn't have your grace or your moves. With you, dancing is so effortless, such joy."

Sebastian Michaelis scoops up some water in his palm to wet all of the red strands again, then adds some shampoo. Putting aside the bottle he uses both hands to work up some foam in Grell's hair, gathering more and more of the red strands and washing the blood out. Just like with all other parts of the shinigami's body, his fingertips gently dig into his scalp, massaging him while he sees to it that none of the soap runs into his eyes. "Then we shall dance again." he agrees. He would make sure that every memory of that piece of scum was gone for good.

Grell Sutcliff kept his eyes closed, the soft smile grew a little wider. "That will be great." The hands in his hair once more made him sigh, so relaxing, so nice. "You know, now, this is really a first. Nobody but me has ever washed my hair." He opened his eyes for a moment to look at his demon. The blood that was rinsed out of his hair made him smile as well. It was their blood. Only theirs. Mixed up like this. Not with Will's, he hadn't joined the blood fest in Grell's red mane. A union in blood, what a funny thought. His face showed that there was something on his mind but it probably didn't yet give his thoughts away.

Sebastian Michaelis watches him and he tilts his head while he works. "And what might bring this expression to your face?" he asks, amused by it already, even though he doesn't know what it is yet. By now he gathered all the hair, his fingers sliding through the strands and the foam turning a pale shade of rusty red

Grell Sutcliff looked at the demon's face again, looking caught for just a second. "I just thought that this is our blood, and ours only. Yours and mine, mixed up like this. A bloody union. You know, there is not a trace of Will in this." He looked at Sebastian's eyes, wondering what the demon would feel, think and reply. He had been absolutely open with him, not even for a moment trying to hide his thoughts.

Sebastian Michaelis muses about that, his hands not stilling for even a moment. "We should see to keep this mixture exclusive and between the two of us." he finally answers. After rinsing his hands he puts his fingers onto Grell's chin, tipping it up a little more. He leans forward his lips hovering over the others, his breath tickling over them. "He has no place in your mind and on your tongue when I am with you, mia luna rossa." he tells him, and even though it is a whisper, there is the power of command in his voice. A moment later he kisses him, an awkward angle, but none the less demanding. It is short and all too quickly he pulls back. "Rinse."

Grell Sutcliff enjoyed the idea of Sebastian wanting to keep that mixture exclusive, the way it was worded made him smile. He let his head be guided by his demon, the breath against his lips making him shiver slightly. For a split second he wondered if it was the right thing to give the demon such power over him, but he had a quick answer to this question. Yes. The kiss that followed only strengthened his belief in that. He regretted the kiss being short but he once more obeyed the command given. "I'm yours." he simply said when he was done with his hair and looked at the demon again.

Sebastian Michaelis instead of answering with words, moves to the side where Grell didn't have to twist his neck to see him, and picks up his hand. He brings it to his lips, brushing the knuckles with them, his eyes always on the shinigami's. "Would you like to soak a little longer or lie down and rest now"

Grell Sutcliff watched as Sebastian so gently handled him, the intense eye contact so valuable to him. "I think I should get out of here and lie down. Before I eventually fall asleep in here." he replied. He moved his face closer to Sebastian's, his breath warm on the other's skin. "I love you, devil. I simply love you." He didn't expect any reply but he loved being able to say it.

Sebastian Michaelis can't reply, not able to find words for what he feels. Instead he kisses Grell's hand again, this time appearing almost humble, laying into the kiss what he can't voice. Then the moment is gone and he gets up, Grell's fingers still in his palm as he offers his assistance to get out of the tub. The towels aren't stacked far away and with a stretch of his free arm he gets one to offer it to the shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff didn't for a moment take his eyes of the demon, feeling the same thing in the atmosphere he had noticed before. He understood. And this was more of a reply than he had hoped for. He carefully stood up with Sebastian's help, willing his muscles to work again, after that very relaxing experience. Dripping wet he stood before his lover, for a moment tempted to shake himself like a dog, just to get the other wet as well. But this was a noble's house, such behavior just didn't fit. He took the towel and started to dry himself off.

Sebastian Michaelis was tempted just to watch, but since he also wants to touch and take care of the shinigami he takes a second towel and starts wrapping it around his hair, pressing the excess water out of it and finally wrapping a dry one around the others head turban style. Reluctantly he steps back, hopefully the emotion unnoticed by the other and after composing himself he moves back into Grell's view and hands him the pants he wore earlier.

Grell Sutcliff had been rather busy drying his body off, so he hadn't noticed the emotional side of the demon. He took the pants and put them back on, knowing the demon would do everything else but hand him that blood stained shirt again. He just wrapped the towel around his shoulders and smiled. "Thank you for helping me with my hair." And suddenly the urge was just too strong. He stepped forward, his hand moving to the back of Sebastian's head and he pulled him into a kiss, passionate, loving, greedy and warm at the same time.

Sebastian Michaelis needs a moment, surprised by the sudden kiss, but quickly he relaxes and pulls Grell close against his body, holding him and kissing him back, echoing all the emotions he receives, emotions usually well hidden under his cool and collected butler persona. Parting his lips his tongue darts out, just as his hand cups the back of the others head, easily taking control of the kiss.

Grell Sutcliff let the demon take over, enjoying the passion, the intimacy of that one kiss, here in this place, in the mansion. He parted his lips and granted the other's tongue entrance to his mouth. He couldn't believe how much he needed this man. And could still not believe Ciel had ordered him to stay by his side tonight. His fingers caressed the man's back and neck. He was unwilling to break the kiss, and Sebastian's hand on his head also made this almost impossible.

Sebastian Michaelis follows the invitation and his tongue slides into a smooth dance with Grell's, teasing it a little, while his mental fangs are bared. He shivers, that delicious soul so tempting, but again, this was not the time. Indulging in a little self torment he just licks the redheads soul, slowly, with pleasure, holding his body tight against him, strong enough to suggest being caught, but still gentle, indicating that he would let him go if the other really wanted to.

Grell Sutcliff shivered hard when that strange sensation of the demon licking his soul washed over him again, but this time, he didn't feel shocked anymore, the feeling was welcome. This was what made their relationship so special. And this they both couldn't share with anybody else, not like this. He allowed his mind to wander to a place where he was prey, for this strong and highly dangerous, yet so beautiful predator. The mental image faded as quickly as it had come up and was replaced by a feeling of pure love. Not lust, love.

Sebastian Michaelis gives the soul one last lick, then pulls back a little, teasing Grell by breaking the kiss and resuming it over and over. In between his tongue sometimes glides along the others lips, baiting him to follow. He keeps his hands still, his intention not arousal, just a little bit of fun between them. The fact that they are in the manor is not important any more, the only thing counting right now is the man in his arms.

Grell Sutcliff followed the demon's invitation, his tongue licking the other's lips, joining his in the other's mouth, only to retreat again, a dance, as beautiful as what their bodies had done together in the past. Time seemed to stretch into eternity as he just wanted to express every bit of his feelings for the other in their kiss. When he broke it, soft green eyes looking at Sebastian, windows to a soul, open, warm, strong, vulnerable, sparkling.

Sebastian Michaelis pulls back a little to just watch Grell out of dark brown eyes. His hand glides from the others neck to his shoulder, following his arm to his hand. Taking a step backwards he guides Grell into a turn, bowing over his hand after it is finished and kissing it again. "I think you should rest now, mia luna rossa." His voice is low, his sensuality held at bay, but not completely locked away. "It was an eventful day and night for you."

Grell Sutcliff smiled as the demon kissed his hand again and nodded softly. He pulled the towel from his head, his damp, yet not really wet red hair falling down over his back and shoulders. "You are right, It was very eventful. And I'm tired, though I wish I wasn't. I would prefer to be up with you all night." He sighed softly, feeling really tired, yet so unwilling. Then he shook his head. "It won't do. I need rest. We should go back to your room."

Sebastian Michaelis agrees with a nod, quickly dresses again and, instead of guiding Grell like a butler would, he hooks his hand into his elbow like a gentleman would accompany a lady. Thus he walks to his room, leaving the bathroom in its current state, he would clean it before the household wakes up. As before he opens the door, then lets his shinigami precede him into the room. "Would you like a nightshirt?" he asks, having some of course to look human, but never actually wearing them.

Grell Sutcliff was pleasantly surprised that Sebastian didn't right now clean up the bathroom. He had expected the man to do so, but this felt so much nicer. He entered the room again, his eyes looking towards the bed right away. He listened to Sebastian and then shook his head softly. "I packed some of my own clothes in that bag. I think I would prefer to sleep in my own shirt." He had liked wear the clothes his lover actually wore, but a nightshirt, no, he would prefer his own. He went over to the bag and pulled out the red panties and a soft red shirt, very similar to the clothes Sebastian had seen him wear the first time he had come to Grell's home.

"As you wish." Walking over to the bed Sebastian pulls down the blanket a bit, making it look more inviting, fluffs the pillows and then sits down. He doesn't undress, since he doesn't have to sleep, but he wouldn't leave the room either. Forgoing manners he enjoys watching Grell change. Modesty was obsolete, he already knew that beautiful man intimately, so why waste the opportunity? Only when Grell is finished he holds out his hand, inviting him into the bed.

Grell Sutcliff pulled the rose from his hair and placed it very gently on the nightstand. One of his most treasured items. He took the hand and slipped into bed, his eyes on Sebastian's face. He suddenly looked a little more serious. "Sebastian...I will not be this weak ever again. I can't stand it. I'm glad you are with me tonight." Then he suddenly smiled. "You like watching me naked, don't you?"

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't see any sense in avoiding that truth. "Yes." he admits freely, with a little smirk. Pulling up the blanket he tucks Grell in, then takes his hand again. "I won't leave until I have to start my duties." he promises. Not because Ciel told him to. But because he wanted it. "Please rest."

Grell Sutcliff held the demon's hand, feeling so protected and cared for. "Thank you." he whispered, his head resting on the pillow as he closed his eyes. He was almost instantly asleep, being more exhausted than he would have liked to admit. Knowing Sebastian would be there until the moment he had to start working felt really good. And so important.

Sebastian Michaelis stays at his side and holds his hand, watching him sleep. Analytically he sorts though his emotions, weighting and deciding and coming to the conclusion, that what he felt for the shinigami was rather pleasant. He wouldn't turn into a lovesick romantic, but maybe he could sometimes indulge in spoiling the other. It was after all part of their contract too. Thus he spends the night next to Grell, only leaving when it is time to start his duties as one hell of a butler of the Phantomhive household. Why he leaves the glove behind, that his Blood moon's fingers are curled around, he doesn't know.


	9. 008 Will & Grell - Chains

Chapter 008: Will & Grell - Chains

Authors notes: Grell as always played by Tino, William T. Spears by Ethan

Warnings: Yaoi, mention of torture and sexual harassment, graphic sexual content between two men

* * *

Grell Sutcliff had made his way over, back to Will's apartment. He had taken his key, hoping to not run into the other, but he wanted to get back his scythe and his clothes, which he had left behind when the demon had come to his rescue. He unlocked the door and entered, without knocking. Usually, Will would be at work around this time of day anyway.

William T. Spears rested easily in the newly remodeld apartment, eyes combing over his paperwork with a concentrated look on his face. Work was too much of a distraction right now and he had needed the silence. He looked up at the sound of the door opening with a bit of confusion. Almost instantly his expression became that usual icy calm and he looked back at his papers. "Did not think you would use that again." He said calmly and shifted in his seat looking very much at home in his own space.

Grell Sutcliff stopped dead in his tracks, the key still in his hand. A small doll made from wool was dangling from the keychain, bearing a rather striking resemblance to the man on the sofa. "I...I thought you would be at work. I just came to collect some of the stuff that had been left behind last time I was here." He tried to explain, trying his best to avoid words like escape or dungeon coming to his mind. He himself looked fine, the whole ordeal having left no visible mark on him.

William T. Spears looked up from his work again and cocked his head. "Work was too noisy, I needed the silence to concentrate on this one." He explained as to his own presence and carefully put the papers down. "I could have guessed why you are here and you're not getting at least one of those back yet, nor do you need to worry about the back room I had it replaced with a closet." He turned himself to look directly at the red head. "Or is this a taking all my stuff so I know I have to start at the beginning visit?"

Grell Sutcliff crossed his arms in front of his chest, the key still in his hand. For a moment he seemed unsure what to say. "You have no right to keep my scythe. I did nothing wrong at work or with it that you could use as a reason for it. You might be my superior but withholding it without proper reason is still theft." He looked rather defiantly at Will, knowing very well the other hated being lectured about rules Will knew by heart and Grell usually ignored. He had to admit the news of the back room being a closet now relaxed him. "And if I was here for all my stuff I would have brought a suitcase, Will. There is too much of mine around here."

William T. Spears shifted a hand up to press his frames to his face before he pushed to his feet and moved closer to Grell looking him over with that usual icy gaze. "You know very well I have all the reason in the world to take far more than just you weapon, Grell Sutcliff, for that contract. I have accepted the demon at your request and been civil to him to the best of my ability and even willingly accepted that I have to share you with him, but I will not let all of it just go." He only nodded to the suitcase comment as he continued to move closer. "Your clothes are in the bedroom." He said after a long pause of just watching the other.

Grell Sutcliff didn't move from the spot as his partner came closer. Grell was not used to be afraid of anybody, and he would not start now. "William T. Spears, for the contract you only could keep my scythe if you would report me. And since I'm not yet locked up awaiting a hearing or trial, I know you haven't. So, officially you have no reason. Also, I can't work without it. You don't want me to slack off because of you, hm?" He wouldn't budge one bit, though the words about Sebastian suddenly made his features become much softer. And then he smiled. And suddenly the key dropped to the floor and the red head was clinging to Will, he arms around his partners neck. "Oh Will! Really? You...you accept my feelings for Sebastian?"

William T. Spears cocked his head to the side as a little grin curled up his lips. "You know very well that I can provide you with replacements I have done so before and you - " He was stopped by the clinging shifting back to adjust his balance so he would not have to move but would also not fall. " We are both still living that should be proof enough." He muttered though his arms were going around Grell in the next moment. "My feelings won't change for you just because of the akuma, you're my ... " He paused long enough to look over the other pausing at the rose which still made him twitch. "My hanabi." The last bit said having his eyes locked to the red heads. "And always will be." When he stopped to think about it he did not like the idea one bit but he loved the annoying shinigami so had decided he must accept it.

Grell Sutcliff looked up at Will, his eyes sparkling with joy and true happiness something that had long been missing in them when he and Will had met. He gave no answer to Will's words, though the word Hanabi send a warm sensation down his spine. He simply pulled Will down slightly and kissed him. Gentle but very sensual. When he broke the kiss he whispered in a soft low voice. "I love you, Will."

William T. Spears blinked a little, unable to help his ice from melting some at the look on the others face. As much as he wanted to be annoyed with the other, he found it hard in the face of the red heads joy. He did not resist the kiss and even squeezed tighter his hand coming up on the side without the rose to rake through those blood stained silk locks. His fingers curling into a fist. "I Adore you Grell." He brushed his lips back against those soft crimson one. "And I need you."

Grell Sutcliff leaned into the touch, the possessive hand in his hair making him sigh in a soft voice. The cold, hard man in front of him always had known how to get to him. In his own way, so different from Sebastian's. "We need each other, Will." He decided unless Will brought up the topic again, today he would not utter another word about his bat out of hell. This moment was theirs and theirs alone. One of his hands moved into Will's hair, holding him close, his body tightly pressed against the other's. "Let's not fight anymore. You are so strong. I know you are strong enough to love me." He kissed him again, wanting nothing than the world around them vanishing, just leaving them all to themselves.

William T. Spears gave a slight tug on the hair in his hand and pressed another soft kiss to his lips nodding in agreement though his icy gaze held a fire of a different kind of need. "I did not wish to fight from the start." He agreed once more as his other hand moved down Grell's back shifting to take hold of the others leg and left and pull at the same time if he let him. "I should tell you something." He said with a little bit of a grin. "Those chains ... made me want you even more." It was clear it had been killing him not to do more to his captured flower that day than just talk and touch.

Grell Sutcliff allowed Will to lift his leg and with a smirk he easily let the other follow, hooking them around the stronger Shinigami's waist. Lightweight and a dancer. Very handy. He bit his own lip when Will mentioned the chains and swallowed. The situation had been all wrong and bad but thinking about chains in Will's hand now set his body on fire. And that desire showed in his eyes. He brought his lips next to Will's ear and whispered in his soft seductive voice. "Then why don't you chain me up and show me my place, Mr. Spears?"

William T. Spears 's arm moved under Grell's rear when the other leg came up and he pushed, squeezing a bit at the same time. This felt much better, so very right and he wanted to keep him there at least until he heard those words. His lips curled up into a grin that was almost evil for a moment, before the ice returned and he suddenly spun almost as if dancing with Grell across the room and moving toward his bedroom. "I have nicer ones I was saving than those you were in before, I think you will like the new place I have in mind."

Grell Sutcliff laughed when Will spun them, rather used to be handled in such a way. He had always made sure his body stayed light and nimble, anything else would get in the way of his fighting style as well as his dancing. "Whatever you see fit, Mr. Spears. Right now, I'm all yours." He just held close to Will and allowed the other to carry him over. He was serious. This time he would give himself willingly to Will. And he wanted the other shinigami, wanted his strength, his ice, his lust.

William T. Spears smiled at the laughter as he walked Grell to the bed, stopping just at the edge to drop the other on it like a sack of potato, though his eyes had a playful light about them over it. He would duck down and pull out a box that was actually engrave and looked like it was specially made, resting it beside Grell and opening it to show the set of five made of very fine materials. "We don't have to you all of them but i think, Sutcliff, that we can start with the hands and feet, don't you?" It wasn't really a question since he intended to anyway, but he left it where the other could reach and still have one last chance to decline.

Grell Sutcliff sat up when his body hit the bed, kicking his shoes off, along with the socks. He looked at the finely made shackles, so different from the plain, rough ones Sebastian had destroyed after he had brought him home. When his eyes came to look at the collar, he bit his lips and shook his head involuntarily. Not this. Not this time. He took off his bracelet and placed it on Will's nightstand debating if he would take off his shirt first. He didn't want Will to cut it off as well. But then he simply held his hands out to Will. "Or would you like me to undress first, Mr. Spears?" his tone was playful, not yet in any way submissive or obedient.

William T. Spears grinned for a moment before his face became that usual mask of ice, although this time he seemed to be having fun with it. He was careful when he leaned over the bed not to rock it much and shifted half on it just kneeling. " It customary for the ..." he paused looking him over and then deep into his eyes. " Dominated to show they are willing by disrobing but if you need my help." The last word almost purred as his hand reached as if to grab only to brush instead. A thought in the back of his mind said it would be the perfect chance to keep the troublesome red head here, but he quickly discarded it, liking him much more this way.

Grell Sutcliff shivered as Will was so close, but this time it was different from the last time they had been together. Last time he had forced himself to act as if he was into it. This time he could barely wait for Will to touch him. His fingers found the zipper on his shirt and he slowly pulled it down, revealing more of his pale skin to the other's eyes. He let it slip down over his shoulders, never once breaking his eye contact with Will. There was no shame in his eyes, just desire and passion. He opened his pants, and then he smiled at Will. "If you don't help me, those won't come off smoothly." The leather pants were really tight, clinging to Grell's body and legs.

William T. Spears easily kept the contract with those enticing eyes as he resisted the urge to just forget the confines and take him that way. Sneaky little minx. His hand moved down to the hem of the pants without even moving his eyes and his fingers brushed over the barely exposed skin there to take hold of the hem and tugging with just enough force to work them down. His other hand shifting into the box to reach for the first wrist cuff which he rested on Grell's arm and slowly brushed down it to the wrist before clasping it in place.

Grell Sutcliff smirked as Will's fingers moved into the hem and pulled. Sneaky little minx, indeed, not wearing any underwear. A low moan passed his lips when the cuff touched his skin and was moved, his body again shivering. Yet he kept his eyes on Will's, allowing Will to see every change of expression, every bit of emotion in those green orbs and his features. He didn't resist the cuff, but neither did he actively participate. This was for Will, to put them on him, to capture him, this time with his consent.

William T. Spears would feel the lack of under garments and that little twitch of amusement would return, happy to have very little resistance. When the pants were gone he reached again for the box, this time taking out two cuffs. One starting at the shoulder and the other at the hip very slowly moving down his fingers brushing against the exposed length of the other as he slipped them into their locations, first one locking in place, then the other. His eyes still had not moved from Grell's, icy determined yet swirling with that heat of lust. Only one to go and he would be his again.

Grell Sutcliff gasped when the cold metal brushed over his skin, making him shiver once more. When the locks snapped shut another moan passed his lips and for the first time he broke their eye contact, closing his eyes. He wanted the enjoy the feeling for a moment, just by feeling, not seeing. He mentally prepared himself for the last one, the feeling of slowly being taken over by Will so erotic and so sensual.

William T. Spears let his eyes stay locked on Grell even as the others eyes closed. He reached for the final one, this one containing the light chain only meant to have the feel of confinement in its weights. He moved himself away taking all sensations only long enough to close the box and return it under the bed. He would them be on the bed once more starting at the hip and working his way down. He used the cuff to brush over Grell's shaft this time rather than his fingers and then continued down, the rest of him never touching his partner until the final lock was in place. Only then would he slowly start to move up, brushing the chain over the soft skin as he set each link together stopping when he was on all fours above Grell and looking upon his face. "And now my Hanabi, you won't escape me this time." Though the words could have been seen as serious the lust and hint of playfulness showed that Grell could escape if he wanted to. He punctuated those words by leaning in to press a kiss to the other collarbone.

Grell Sutcliff moaned out louder when the metal brushed over his length, his body twitching slightly. The chain added the illusion of being helpless, without being a real threat. Maybe in the future he would accept real chains that really rendered him helpless again, but not yet. For now, the illusion had to be enough. "I won't. And I won't try. I'm yours today, Will." He looked back into the other's eyes. In his own there was love, desire and trust.

William T. Spears felt a deep swelling heaviness in his chest he had not felt since before their fight when he looked in those eyes and it was a good feeling. He could tolerate the demon as long as he had those looks from the one he loved. He dipped his head down to press a deep heated kiss to his lips filled with a passion he only showed to Grell. One hand moving the chain which would tug on Grell's limbs urging them up. The other hand went to Grell's hair again, combing and gripping it tightly claiming what was his even if it were just for the next few hours.

Grell Sutcliff did move now, his arms coming up around Will's neck again to hugs him and hold him close. One of his legs wrapped itself around Will's, almost like a snake. The kiss was returned, with a hunger and passion that he had missed so much. And how had he missed Will's desire for him. He remembered their passionate times in the past, lovemaking on rooftops, secret embraces behind chimneys, forbidden pleasures in empty rooms at the department. His fingers moved into Will's hair and he caressed the back of Will's neck with his red nails.

William T. Spears broke from the kiss breathlessly murmuring as his own mind skimmed over his own memories of what he had missed. As much as he hated it and it pained him, as much as he would have preferred to just destroy that demon, he wanted his lover back more. For now it was enough. The tiny hiss of the chain when Grell moved as he did made a smile twitch on his lips and his head moved down again to the other's neck, nipping and kissing on it while his hand moved with the chain down over the red heads belly, teasing just above his groin with light finger brushed and the small links of the chain.

Grell Sutcliff suddenly smirked, a flash in his eyes. He moved, fast, and strong. He pushed off the bed, lifting his hips and rolled them over. The naked one in chains now on top of the still dressed one holding the chains. He still smirked, looking down at Will. "Who's on top now, Mr. Spears?" he asked in that playful, mocking tone. "Lost your power to me?" he chuckled, his hands resting on Will's chest.

William T. Spears did not even blink when they were rolled and the red head placed himself on top. "Oh you are, but what makes you think I have lost the power?" He jerked his hand up high wringing the chain around his hand then flicking it around and pulling again in quick motions to work to force the other closer to him. His eye's gaze though still full of lust took on a darker intend one he held for work and his free hand came up and around moving behind Grell's rear for a push.

Grell Sutcliff was jerked forward a little and then pulled down, and he looked into Will's eyes. The darker intend was strangely arousing, yet felt slightly scary. He pulled on the chain in Will's hand and tried to roll off of him, the struggle for power not fully over yet. He smirked again, this game being a lot of fun.

William T. Spears actually smiled when he saw that look in the red heads eye and shivered a little. He shifted and adjusted as Grell rolled, letting him go as he rolled with him working to place himself on top again or at least half there if the other shinigami didn't move fast enough. When they came to a stop he would lean up to try and press a deep kiss to his lips and gently caress him with the air chilled chain. He took that chance to kick out of his shoes and slip off the over shirt while teasing at the others skin with the coarse fabric of his pants.

Grell Sutcliff looked up at his partner and then kissed him back when their lips met. The chain on his skin made him shiver, the fabric of Will's pants against his skin created a nice contrast to the chain. He held rather still for a moment, but his leg once again curled up around Will's. He tried to move his hands , but the chain stopped him. I'm at his mercy. But this was different, he was no prisoner today, he would never be again.

William T. Spears pressed back into the kiss with a sound of pleasure, clearly enjoying their little game just as much as he shifted the chain leaving the legs somewhat loose but the arms he would work to move above their heads while he broke the kiss and dropped his head to the other collarbone, teasing with the mix of hot and cold with his frames and lips now. "Beautiful hanabi." He murmured as his free hand brushed between them, teasing skin with his knuckles as he relieved himself of his shirt. He looked up again over his frame to meet the others eyes, waiting for him to ask for what came next.

Grell Sutcliff allowed Will to lift his hands over his head, he moaned softly as the lips and frames touched his skin, the fingers on his body so warm. "Will..." he softly moaned out. It was the only word he spoke for a moment, but when he saw the look from Will's eyes he lifted his head off the bed and looked back at him. Will's bare skin against his made wave for warmth rush through his body. "Will, why do you look at me like this?"

William T. Spears would let his lips lift into that smile he only gave to his partner before his head down to press a kiss at the centre of his chest. "I think." He breathed out letting his lips tease over the red heads soft skin. The fingers caressing lower to tug at the waistband of the underwear trying to shift them down. "I'd like to know how much you missed me and still want me." As if to gentle urge the information out his thumb from the hand that held the chains would start to tease against Grell's wrists and his knee would come up to graze the fabric against skin again.

Grell Sutcliff gasped slightly when the kiss was placed to his chest. "Will..." He didn't lift his hips, but he looked a little more serious as he spoke to answer the question. The thumb was making him shiver, he enjoyed the touch to his wrist. "I am here now. After all that has happened, I am here. Do not push for something more, please." Grell just couldn't push himself further, not right now. Maybe when the night was over, but not right now. The other had hurt him, captured him and abused his trust, and had touched him against his will. The fact that he now was here had to be enough now, and it was almost a miracle that the red head had not just run away from the idea of being chained again.

William T. Spears nodded, easily seeming to accept this as he pressed another kiss to that spot. He shifted up the hand that held the chains and would attempt to lace his fingers into the red heads with the chain between them. Moving up again he rested himself between those lean legs that were his torture and looked into his eyes. "You're a truly unique and wonderful person, you know, even when you are driving me insane." A soft kiss was dropped to the crimson lips of his partner, then a gentle tug as he gave the lip a little nip as the red head liked to do to him. That knee would come up and press gently rubbing in an attempt to work up them both. He was extremely glad that the only had been forgiving so far.

Grell Sutcliff laced his fingers with Will's and as the other tried to nip his lip, Grell simply returned the favour, maybe a little harder than Will himself. "Insane? Yes, I think you are insane. You must be." Deep inside he really wanted to talk to Will about what had happened before. And as insane as that was, maybe this was actually the right moment for it. "Will. I know why you tried to lock me up. You want to protect me. But you know that it was wrong, right?" The rubbing drew a soft gasp from his lips, the gentleness giving him the strength to speak his mind.

William T. Spears pressed a little harder with his knee as he let out his own gasp at the bite that was returned. "You're probably right." He murmured as he squeezed his partners hand and looked into his eyes, pressing himself down more against him. "I know the high up will do just as bad if not worse if they get a hold of you, I could not lose you any more than I think you would enjoy losing me. I realize I could have done something different but I was angry and desperate, thinking that ... " He paused to avoid the bile that rose, so the next word was said calmly. "Demon, had taken you away."

Grell Sutcliff tensed up slightly when Will mentioned Sebastian. "They will not go looking for me, Will, unless you report me. I don't usually run around telling everybody that I have a contract with a demon, I'm not that dumb." While the pressing down was somehow pleasurable, it also was a little uncomfortable. "Sebastian protects me, as you might have noticed. And I can protect myself." Also as if to ram that point home he squeezed the other's hand back, hard, showing a lot of strength for such a lithe body. "And there is a difference between just locking me up and forcing yourself upon me." He tried to keep relaxed, but still his body tensed again.

William T. Spears pursed his lips at this before taking a deep breath and sighing it out. "You don't think I haven't been trying? And what do you think will happen should one of the others discover this information?" He shifted up again pressing his knee in a little more. "I am not a monster, I would never have hurt you." There was the slightest look of disappointment for an instant before it was covered up. "I don't expect to be in your good graces over night, but I would hope after so long you would know what I am capable of and causing you irreversible pain of any kind is not one of those things." He let his gaze meet his partners then and his free hand came up to gently touch his cheek. "You're the only thing that is more important to me in this life than work."

Grell Sutcliff almost felt like melting when Will spoke the last words, a smile on his lips. His voice remained soft. "Will, not all pain is physical." was the only thing he said for a moment. He lifted his hips slightly, rubbing back against his partner, the touch so arousing even when the topic of conversation was so serious. "My hair covers up the sigil. And it could still be a tattoo, everybody knows I'm eccentric. Nobody has to find out, Will. But I will not break my contract." He lifted his head and tried to place a kiss on Will's lips. "If you want me to trust you, you first need to trust me."

William T. Spears rolled his lips a little into his mouth to bite on them. "I know that and I apologize for getting ahead of myself." He moved his hand down from the other's cheek loosing the chain enough so that the red head could wrap him in his legs if he felt so inclined. He shifted down to meet his partner half way into the kiss, licking his lips before he nodded. "Promise me that you will be careful and watch yourself and I promise to do my utmost to trust in you." His arm moved again this time to Grell's middle to shift him up in a partial embrace. "Like we used to be, in work, in dance, in life. I promise you."

Grell Sutcliff moaned softly as Will moved and he did wrap his legs around his partner, holding him close. "I will be careful, Will. But trust me, Sebastian means me no harm." His hips rubbed against Will, his need growing stronger now. He tried to move his hands, to touch his partner's naked torso. "Damn, I want you." He whispered, not able to hold back any longer

William T. Spears dropped himself down again to pres and gently rub his whole frame against the red head. There was a slight twitch at that Name again with a hint of annoyance. "He's not the only one to be careful of, my hanabi." He whispered as his lips brushed over lips and cheek and down the soft skin of Grell's neck. "And I do." And he really did, it was others he didn't trust. "I want you to." He smiled pressing in again so that his partner could feel his need full grown and aching despite the conversation. He reached again for the hem of those silk confines and tugged down trying to leave only his own pants as an obstacle.

Grell Sutcliff let Will take off his panties this time, need too strong to resist. "If two like you and him watch over me, nobody can ever harm me." he answered. When the panties were finally blocked by the chains he grinned at Will. "Rip them." It was a challenge, more than a command. He wanted to see his partner's strength, to feel his dominance, now that the talking was done. If he was chained up already, he demanded passion and strength.

William T. Spears felt the slightest hint of protest on the demon being a protector but didn't voice it. He looked down watched the movement process of those panties. A bright almost evil grin coming over his lips at the challenge as he took the fabric from his partner pulling back and down at the same time using his strength and the chain to tug and tear at them. His eyes moved up to lock into Grell's, his need for the other making him shift and rub a little harder. When he had the red bit of fabric off he would toss it over his shoulder and move in for a deep heated passionate kiss, willing the red head to feel all that he held for him in that touch of skin.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled when the panties were tossed, his hands reaching up for Will when he kissed him. He buried his fingers in Will's black hair, his own passion almost boiling over. He parted his lips and his tongue licked over Will's lips. His legs wrapped themselves around Will again, pulling him close urging him to finally lose his own pants as well.

[04:38] William T. Spears 's lips shifted up in amusement at the sound his own pressing deeper into the kiss. opening to the other and letting his tongue come out to tease back against the red head's. Using the hand that was free to unhook his belt and opening his pants he grinned a little, the other hand that held Grell's moved down shifting to wrap arms and legs around him, Will's free hand now going to the red heads waist to pull up as he started to crawl out of his pants. Wiggling and rubbing against Grell's backside in the process of undressing, stopping only once he could just kick them off. He pressed his now fully bared skin to his partner, his lover, and opened his eyes to look deep into the others, rocking and grinding his hips at the ready.

Grell Sutcliff moaned out in a low voice as his partner moved against him, the friction created a very arousing sensation. He pushed up against him, the need to feel the bare skin against his too strong to resist. "Will..." a whisper, full of need and lust, as his eyes met the other's. One of his legs pulled Will closer, showing his willingness.

William T. Spears gave Grell that smile that was only for him as he pressed another kiss to his lips, his hand coming down to lift the others hips just where he needed them, gently rubbing his aching length against the entry of his partner, slipping on a soft coating of moisture all his own before he pressed in. Just the tip was first a small teasing before he thrust in deeply in one solid stroke. He would stop after that and wait again his hand on the chains pulling Grell's arms back above their heads. "Yes Grell?" He breathed back.

Grell Sutcliff tilted his head back when Will full sheathed himself in his body in one motion, his eyes closed tight, and a scream was torn from his throat, replacing the whimpering moans that had been coming from him when Will had only teased. His body tensed, and only Will's hand in the chain stopped him from lifting his upper body from the bed. It hurt, but it hurt in the good way. Not once did he try to escape the penetration, enjoying this union. After a moment he relaxed again, looking back up into his partner's eyes. "Will...take me..."

William T. Spears held himself as still as he was able, waiting for his partner, the heat of his need burning in his eyes the only sign that he was just barely holding back. His finger moved back up to lace into Grell's and squeeze the other, gently caressing at his hip and groin. At the words from his partner he shifted forward rocking his hips slowly first only quickening every few thrusts. His hands and eyes held a possessiveness in that moment that said he would never give up what he held so very dear and to drive that home he leaned in for another kiss.

Grell Sutcliff looked into his partner's eyes, the burning need reflected in his own, he wanted this, needed this. His fingers grabbed the other's hand and held onto him. When Will started to move inside of him, he closed his eyes again, low moans and whimpers passed his lips. He moved against the other, meeting the thrusts with passion and lust, their bodies creating magic together. Will's lips were greeted by the red head's tongue when he was kissed, and his legs held Will as tightly to him as possible.

William T. Spears shivered as he felt the others tongue and opened to him again this time sucking in deep letting all of his senses fill with his partner. He squeezed Grell's fingers back and picked up his pace with the red head joined in. His hand on that lean hip lifting just a bit so he could push in deeper filling his lover the most he was able and enjoying the moments they were able to share again.

Grell Sutcliff moaned out in his strong, gender ambiguous voice, filling the room with the music of making love. He matched his moves to the rhythm that Will dictated, his lean body so much stronger than it looked, every move filled with passion and lust. Grell had never been one to hold back, and he didn't start doing that now. The heat inside his body burning like a white flame. He moved his hand, the one not laced with Will's and in one move he snapped the chain, the hand coming up, into Will's hair, pulling him into the kiss, holding him. He bit the other's lip again, this time making him bleed, enjoying the taste he was now sharing with the other shinigami.

William T. Spears quivered against the sounds that filled the room, his much more subdued sound lacing in with the others as he reached his peak pace then letting himself go along with the red head for once only because it was him. The sound and feel of chain breaking had him cringing but it was quickly replaced by amusement then pleasure as a soft moan escaped and he curled himself in closer. An intake of breath and a wince came from the biting. He did not back down though only deepening their kiss letting the flavors mingle and spur him on in their love making.

Grell Sutcliff moved almost like a snake underneath his lover, sweat glistening on his skin, no holding back, nothing hidden or hushed up. The hand in Will's hair grabbed him harder, almost painfully so. The taste of blood driving the red head almost mad with passion and lust. He pushed again, rolling them over once more so he was back on top, his hips not only moving up and down but in circling motions as well, a dancer through and through. His nails dug into the skin of Will's chest as he sat up, breaking their kiss, leaning back and looked down at the partner, a picture of pure passion in red.

William T. Spears shifted against the sleek feel of his lover, his own skin taking on a light shine from energy spent. He turned his head at the grip in his hair. He didn't fight the roll this time, gladly having the other top him so he could enjoy the view. His fingers came down to trace over the red heads front as he moaned and arched into every little touch and motion, his palms resting on those wild hips to dig his fingers in as well. He would buck up and shift his hands just to show he could still guide the other, though he didn't bother to try to. Instead he let his eye roam until they locked with his love and the smile returned.

Grell Sutcliff bend down for another kiss, his hips never once stopping their movements. He was riding his lover to highest heights of pleasure, his body nothing but the red flame of passion now, almost hot enough to singe. When he broke the kiss his eyes showed how far he already was, his butt shivering and the movements, while still being flowing, became a bit more erratic, riding from wave of pleasure to the next. He leaned back, much further than before, his head almost touching the bed, bucking, rolling his hips to drive then both over the edge, his nails leaving angry red marks on Will's skin.

William T. Spears tipped his head up into that kiss, pressing and nipping back, giving a bit of what he was getting and enjoying every minute of it. His usual icy exterior fully heated by the others passions letting him follow with his own meeting every motion with his own and adjusting accordingly with the red flames of passion. When Grell leaned back his knees came up a bit to caress against his back and hold him, a hissing breath being sucked in as the stinging started though he felt no need to do anything but push in harder, lifting his hips against the needs that were near to overflowing in him. A slight twitch working toward that spot that would have them both falling his fingers digging in to a bruising intensity on the others hips..

Grell Sutcliff started to shiver pretty hard, his body trembling from the intense feeling, and he finally gave in, falling over the edge, into an abyss of bliss. His muscles tensing, a scream ring out through the room as he reached his peak, cumming hard. He finally stopped moving, and collapsed on top of his lover, hot skin against hot skin. He just lay there for a moment, panting, trying to clear his mind enough to move gain.

William T. Spears kept all of his attention on his lover, his usual calculations lost in the waves that came off the other and washed over him, carrying him along for the ride. The ringing of the scream had him gasping out a low moan that followed moments after toppling him over the edge with the red as he came deep inside the other. His arms quickly clinging as the other collapsed, working out every bit of his release into his partner before he finally relaxed. His head came down to nuzzle before he also stilled not even trying to move again yet. "Thank you hanabi." he breathed out a little smile on his lips.

Grell Sutcliff panting he looked up slightly as Will spoke. "My pleasure" he managed to reply before he closed his eyes and tried to will his muscles to work again. He rolled himself off of Will and rested next to him, his head on the other's chest. "We both needed that." He put his arm around the other, his hand coming to rest on Will's belly. He was right, they had needed that. Badly.

William T. Spears nodded though he frowned a little when the other moved shifting what was left of the chain out of the way and using his arms to capture the other and hold on to him. His head shifting down to nuzzle the top of the blood coloured head. "Yes and I am glad we got the chance." he murmured, breathing out slowly, his hand coming up to comb through the other's hair, avoiding the flower as he did. He was glad they had finally made peace even if the demon was still a part of it. "We should not wait too long next time."

Grell Sutcliff listened to the other's heartbeat for a moment and smiled. "Will...you don't know what waiting for long means. You can be glad I am here. Now. Not next year. I could pretty well have tortured you by refusing you for a year or two." he sounded playful, but a little of it was meant serious. He breathed in the others scent and lifted his head to look at him for a moment. "You are mine now. I just broke you in, stallion."

William T. Spears narrowed his gaze though his tone was light. "I'm sure your demon would have enjoyed that, relishing in the fact he had you all to himself." He didn't sound like waiting would have bothered him in the least but he would have died a little again each day, he knew that. The next words had a little huff of amusement coming from him and his hand slipping down to swat at the others behind. "Who broke who, stallions breed for pleasure and you came willingly, i just had to give a little in return."

Grell Sutcliff slapped Will's chest, the sounding ringing out in the room. "Evil Jerk!" he shouted at him, that beautiful temper flaring up. "You breed nothing here! You just follow the lead of the one who rides you!" And then as fast as it had come it was over and smirked again. "I don't deny Sebas-chan would like to keep me to himself. But just like you have to accept him, he has to accept you." He rested his head back on Will's chest. "Will...give it back." he simply said.

William T. Spears twitched at the smack but his lips only curled up into a grin. "Oh really?" He almost purred and a little finger moved up to tease at the nape of the red heads neck lightly brushing with his short nails. "You can ride me any day hanabi but I'll still lead you to the heights." He shifted down getting more comfortable seeming to ignore the mention of the demon, at least for now. "Hm, give what back?" He asked instead pretending to get sleepy.

Grell Sutcliff sat up and looked at Will, pretending to be sleepy. "My death scythe, Will. Give it back. It is mine, and you know you can't keep it. Don't make me threaten you." His red hair fell over his shoulders, more strands having become loose from his updo.

[04:46] William T. Spears closed his eyes and murmured something waving offhandedly toward the new closet which he doubted the other would want to return to so quickly. "Technically you deserve some form of punishment for breaking rules even if I do not report them broken, what then shall it be?" He asked sounding half asleep as his other hand moved up to play with the fallen strands.

Grell Sutcliff looked down at him, a smile on his lips, that should ring every alarm bell available. Danger! Danger! He bend down and whispered into the other's ear. "Will, thin ice. I love you. very much. But if you try to report me for this or do anything stupid, not only will you lose me, but I will report you for imprisoning and raping me." the voice was sweet, soft, but the words were harsh and he meant each one of them. He then moved his hands and took of the shackles, freeing his feet as well, dropping them on the bed, before he stood up and opened the closed, retrieving his chainsaw.

William T. Spears opened one eye then and his head cocked to the side. His returned smile said he wouldn't have to do a thing. "I'll take the responsibilities given me." was his easy response not bothering to cow to the attempt at returned blackmail. "I did Not rape you." he insisted but with no force behind the words. He did however reach for his own scythe just in case the red head got any funny ideas. He rolled as the red head went to retrieve his own using his to put the shackles back in the box. "Leaving already?"

Grell Sutcliff glanced back over his shoulder, the smile now positively evil. "Prove you didn't rape me. I have witnesses. And I can be very very convincing, Will. Very convincing." He hesitate only a moment before he walked into the closet and grabbed his chainsaw. Then he returned to the bed looking at the shackles. "They get uncomfortable after we are done." He sat down on the bed and put the scythe down next to him, picking up his pants, knowing full well he would have to go home without underwear.

William T. Spears rolled himself back away as Grell set back on the bed. "You always did like playing your own way." The urge to fume over an over-embellished accusation almost had him reacting to the comment but then that was one thing that made the red head what he was. He nodded at the shackles and put his hand over his head the other lifted his scythe to push up his frames looking up at the ceiling. "Then I will see you at work if you have to leave now."

Grell Sutcliff nodded and put on his pants. "Yes. Though I have the day off tomorrow. But you will see me at work. And Will...you started that game of holding the sword of Damocles over my head. Don't blame me for doing the same." He picked up his shirt and put it back on. Then he made his way around the bed and bent down over Will. "Have a good rest, my sweet Will." He placed a kiss to his lips if the other didn't pull away.

William T. Spears twitched up a brow at that since the next day was Monday but didn't say so rather just calculating in his mind what came next. "It got you to take things more serious didn't it?" He asked in a soft tone with just ha hint of his usual ice. He did not bother to move just yet though he did use his scythe to reach for his own pants slipping them on as his partner went for his own shirt. "I'll get work done my hanabi." He tipped his head up against the kiss deepening it his hand darting up to try and comb through the others hair. "Come back soon."

Grell Sutcliff smiled, looking pretty much relaxed and happy again once the kiss was broken. "I might. Or I might wait for you to nearly boil over with need, so that you have to call me to your office again and lock the door." he said in that playful tone before he picked up his belongings and went to the door. "Have a good time, Will. I'll be seeing you at work" He said before he opened the door to leave.

William T. Spears 's lips curled up into that grin meant only for Grell as he shifted to watch him leave. "You're cheating you know since you have someone else now as well." He murmured though he sounded amused by this. "Yes, see you then and we can get some real work done." He didn't bother to say he would come knocking if the other didn't show , no point causing a stir this time. instead he just lifted the hand with his scythe and waved.


	10. 009 Blue Soup

Chapter 009: Blue Soup

Authors notes: Grell as always played by Tino, William T. Spears by Ethan, Sebastian by me

Warnings: Yaoi, very sudden end of scene (since Ethan had to leave and the important parts were done)

* * *

Grell Sutcliff was standing in the kitchen, his eyes darting to the clock around every 30 seconds. It was almost time and he knew both guys would be exactly on time...all except him. Why had he thought it to be a good idea to cook again? Well, at least the soup smelled nicely. Potato-Leek-Soup had sounded easy enough and it had not been too bad to make. Whatever was in the oven had been in there for a while already and was supposed to be ready soon as well. He took a deep breath and wiped his face, leaving behind some flour there. He again looked at the clock and cursed. It was time.

Sebastian Michaelis arrives at Grell's apartment right on time, as it is custom he brings a small gift, a bottle of dark red Greek dessert wine, Mavrodaphne. Moving up the stairs he stops in front of the door, politely not peeking inside, and knocks. Wearing something this casual is unusual for him, but he decided that his more formal clothing could add to the tension.

William T. Spears took a look at his watch as he stepped up to the red heads door exactly on time. His expression ice and his eyes slit in his usual half angry look. As expected Sebastian was there and he grudgingly gave the other a nod whether he bothered to notice him or not for Grell's sake. Not that he was even certain yet why he was agreeing to this, but here he was. A last minute unnecessary check of himself making sure everything was in place and a press of his hand to his frames, a small box under his other arm as he let the demon do the knocking with the faintest hint of a smile under his hand.

Grell Sutcliff groaned when the knock came. his hands on the counter, taking a deep breath, before he turned away from the massacre and made his way over to open the door. A slightly burned smell now came from the oven. He opened the door and smiled, even though it looked slightly tortured. Flour in his face. The unmistakable smell of burned something. Yep, all was ready. "Good evening, I see both of you are on time, as expected." he said as he moved aside to let both men enter.

Sebastian Michaelis nods to William in a rather cold fashion as answer and waits for Grell to open. When he does he smiles and enters. Taking the redheads hand he bows and brings it to his lips, kissing the back all gentlemanly. When he straightens he offers the bottle of wine, a red bows wrapped around the neck. "For you, mia luna rossa." he tells him, ignoring William for now.

William T. Spears arched up a brow at the flour as he let his gaze move over the red head, that little bit of a smile growing at the sight of his tulip and those pants he decided he rather liked in that moment. He pushed his frames up and entered behind Sebastian, only vaguely surprised he even got noticed this time. Probably a show for Grell no doubt. He looked up and away at the others display as he gave a little bow to the other shinigami waiting his turn peacefully and offered the box out in front of him. It gave off the smell of butter cream frosting.

Grell Sutcliff smiled less tortured when Sebastian kisses his hand so gallantly and took the bottle that was offered to him. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the demon's cheek. "Thank you, Sebastian." Then he turned to Will and took the box from him with the same gentle smile. There was no hesitation as he kissed Will's cheek as well. Yes there last meeting had been crappy, but this was an evening of peacemaking. And he had mentally prepared himself. A will of iron if he had to. "Thank you, Will." He put the bottle and the box on the counter. By now a very strong smell of something burning hung in the air.

Sebastian Michaelis' eyes find the oven and since he already knows the kitchen, he at once gets something to protect his fingers and remove whatever is burning from its fate to become charcoal through and through. Placing it on the stone counter he studies it, trying to decipher what it was supposed to be. "Could you open the window wide please?" he asks the two of them.

William T. Spears shifted to return the slightest bit of a peck as he gave Grell his best attempt at a smile. "You're welcome. You look nice." He offered as he moved to the door and window leaving the door open a crack and the window open wide before returning carefully reaching for the smudge of flour while the demon dealt with the kitchen.

Grell Sutcliff groaned again. His eyes had followed Sebastian and suddenly he pouted slightly. "It was supposed to be Pot Roast, but I think I did something wrong there..." he admitted looking rather helpless for a moment. "But I think the soup should be fine. At least it smells good." He looked up as Will touched his face to remove the smudge and he actually blushed. Yes, he was a mess in the kitchen. If Sebastian lifted the lid of the pot of soup, it would really smell nice and have a very nice shade of...blue.

Sebastian Michaelis does just that and lifts a brow. Well, humans had a peculiar taste, after all. He leaves the soup be and returns to inspecting the former roast beef, then smiles to Grell. "Might I borrow your kitchen please?" he asks politely, not even admitting to himself how much it annoys him that the redhead stands so close to the other shinigami.

William T. Spears' face took on a slightly less icy expression and his lip twitched up. Well at least some things didn't change. Made him glad he could manage sensible meals. Never anything elaborate but it got the job done and fed well. "Probably forgot water in the base of the pan." He suggested as he carefully removed food debris from his partner, giving the kitchen and Sebastian an emotionless glance before his attention returned to the red head. He was suddenly glad he brought food even if it was desert. "As thoughtful as the gesture is, why did you not just order out like usual?"

Grell Sutcliff really looked helpless now and shrugged. "I wanted this evening to be special. So, I thought I'd cook. It didn't sound so hard, but..." He bit his lip and looked over to Sebastian. "Yes, sure. If you want to." He looked at Will again. "Could you set the table? You know where everything is." Of course the other Shinigami knew. He even had a key to the apartment, after all. Then Grell moved over to the kitchen, too and looked at the soup, his face a mask of utter horror for a moment. "Blue...?" Then he hid his face in his hands and his shoulders started to twitch. He looked very much like he was crying, but he actually was laughing, absolutely helpless.

Sebastian Michaelis looks amused over his shoulder, then joins Grell at the stove. "Yes, an absolutely exceptional dish. " he agrees. His breath tickles Grell's ear and moves the soft strands of hair framing his face. He doesn't do more to tease him, instead looks through the available ingredients, what kind of tools were there and choosing some, he gets to work.

William T. Spears cocked his head at the answer and his brows twitching up were the only reaction to the reason for cooking. It made sense of course, but this was Grell they were talking about. He gave a nod to the request and made his way to the part of the kitchen where the dishes were stored, probably knowing it better than even the red head did as he took out three of everything debated the things in his hands with a faint tap on one glass dish before he returned all but the wine glass of Sebastian's items, hurrying out of the island to start setting it up nicely, avoiding watching the display once more as he set everything in place and moved to his box of desert, taking out the covered plate and setting it on one corner, opening to reveal sensible yet delicious looking cinnamon rolls before looking back into the kitchen, resisting the urge to intervene. He had to keep reminding himself it was for Grell. "Smells nice. Anything else needed?"

Grell Sutcliff glanced to the side when Sebastian was so close and smiled. "Everything I do is exceptional." he answered, the breath on his skin sending a small shiver down his spine. He watched the demon for a moment before he turned and watched Will setting the table. He leaned over the island, his so deliciously covered butt sticking out in perfect view for the demon, just to tease him right back. "Thank you, Will. I think we got all we need. And I love cinnamon rolls." He looked at the dish with longing, knowing full well this was dessert, and not for eating it right now. The he sighed in a low voice. He thought about how peaceful this now was, but he also knew that soon, they would need to talk more seriously.

Sebastian Michaelis can't help but keep an eye on that so nicely presented backside, but even doing that he doesn't make a single bad cut as he removes the charred parts from the pot roast. Identifying the rest of the pots content he gets more vegetable and cuts them in pieces, adding it to the mix together with various spices. He taste tests it every few minutes. "I agree. Exceptional." he comments, looking as if he didn't mean his view. As his eyes shift to the cinnamon rolls he adds. "Please behave. I think they are meant later on as a reward." For what he doesn't say. "The wine I brought should go well with them."

William T. Spears nodded as a genuine smile crossed his lips for his partner. "You're welcome." He offered and took the opportunity to shift over and rest into a seat calculating in his head as he leaned forward on the island resting his elbows. One hand went under the chin to hold him up and the other to his frame to cover the amusement of the fact that it looked as though Grell was giving as good as he got. This Might turn out to be more interesting than he originally figured despite the obviously annoying presence of the demon. "You should rest yourself Grell, I'm sure Sebastian ... " The name said with the slightest hint of revulsion. "Can handle the rest. You at least got everything very nicely started for him." He gave the wine a passing glance though kept most of his attention on the red head.

Grell Sutcliff grinned, knowing quite well that he WAS teasing the demon. Those were THE pants after all. He had chosen his outfit carefully. The tulip in his hair, and the pants. One item for each. "I will behave." he said and moved around to take the seat in the middle, knowing it wouldn't do to have both men sit next to each other. "I'm quite sure Sebas-chan can handle my mess. He's rather skilled." The very playful glance he shot at the demon, using that nickname, was both, teasing and challenging. He felt a lot more relaxed now than he had ever since he sent out the invitations. He looked at Will. "I'm surprised you remembered that I like cinnamon rolls. I think I mentioned that ages ago."

Sebastian Michaelis finally seems to be satisfied with the mixture and puts the pot back into the oven to heat for a little longer. As he bends over it is for a change his backside on display. But not for long, since he quickly returns to the table. "It should be ready in 10 minutes." he announces, sitting down and inspects his sleeves for spots. Something red shows as he moves and a moment later a bracelet slips down his arm, made of soft material in the same red as Grell's hair.

William T. Spears rather liked the pants himself though he was much more pleased about the tulip. A bit of a grin hitched at his lips upon the nickname. He could not help disliking giving the demon any name but akuma but he was attempting to be accepting. "So I have heard." He looked back to the rolls and shifted to face more toward Grell. "There's very little I don't remember about you." He offered in a much softer and less iced tone. He did not bother to watch the display from the demon though he could not miss that flash of red hair. A slight teeth grinding and a lean forward had him close enough for a kiss but he held back. "I would have brought red velvet but seemed too much." He breathed out before leaning back again.

Grell Sutcliff was interested in the display of the demon bending down, his eyes catching the movement even while he was talking to Will. When Sebastian sat down and the bracelet slipped out, his eyes lit up. He was really wearing it. Will coming so close to him and talking about such a fine treat made him smile. "Hm...Red velvet would not have been the worst idea. But cinnamon rolls are just as good." He shifted slightly, the foot that had been pointing into Sebastian's direction the whole time suddenly gently brushed against the demon's leg. Then he took a deep breath again. "Alright. 10 minutes should be a start. Both of you know why I invited you here. We need to talk about this. I really don't want any more fighting. Or very regrettable actions." He glanced at Will when he said the last words.

Sebastian Michaelis sits very straight, wrapping one arm around his body, his elbow resting on it and his knuckles just touching his lips. " I don't attack without being provoked. And you being afraid of him and in pain would have been reason enough. As long as he makes you happy and doesn't harm you, I can accept him in your life. If he hurts you, I will rip his soul in tiny little pieces and spit them all over the place, followed by his limbs." He admits freely as if he would talk about the weather. A smile graces his lips, but it doesn't reach the cool expression in his eyes.

William T. Spears 's lips twitched up a little though he made a mental note of the reaction shifting slightly toward the table. "They were the better choice for a 'friendly' gathering." Thankfully the movement made him miss the seemingly common play the two had that was rather annoying him. He moved to rest his arm on the table and rests his head against his hand, fingers pressing at his frame as he gave a side glance to Sebastian and looking disinterested and icy as usual. "I do everything for a reason. I am tolerant for your sake, Hanabi, and no other." He did not seem to be phased by the threat though it made him want to stab the demon all over again just to show he couldn't be threatened.

Grell Sutcliff had to suppress a chuckle at Sebastian's words. It was rare to see the demon threatening somebody so openly, and it spoke volumes to the redhead. The thought of the demon ripping somebody apart for his sake made him shiver slightly, even though he didn't want the victim to be called William T. Spears. He looked at Will, but his foot remained in contact With Sebastian's leg. "Will, I am aware you do everything for a reason. But I would like you to respect my wishes a little more. You scared me. And you knew you would." He had to speak his mind about this. "But. I forgive you." He smiled softly again, his voice becoming rather soft, taking that quality it only had when he was singing. He put his hand softly to Will's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I treasure your love  
I never want to lose it  
You've been through the fires of hell,  
and I know you've got the ashes to prove it"

Then he let go of the other Shinigami, stood up, moved over to Sebastian. He took the demon's hand, and looked into his eyes.

"I treasure your love  
I want to show you how to use it  
You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt,  
and I know you've got the scars to prove it.  
Remember everything that I told you,  
and I'm telling you again that it's true  
You're never alone, 'cause you can put on the 'phones,  
and let the drummer tell your heart what to do"

The look from his green eyes was soft, caressing, but showing a deep understanding as well.

Sebastian Michaelis listens, remembering the times they shared in music and his smile becomes less cold. Taking Grells hand he brings it to his chest, his eyes only on the redhead as he answers "There's always something magic

There's always something new  
And when I really really need it the most,  
that's when my evil dreams come true, with you.  
This beat is yours more than ever,  
Know when danger wants it's due  
And when you really really need it the most,  
that's when demonic dreams come true,  
For you!"

The words are out before he can think of them and only belatedly he remembers the other shinigami in the room. Now he can only hope that one would still see those lines as him satiating his hunger on Grell and his Bloodmoon getting his wish of being treated nicely. He unintentionally revealed too much there

William T. Spears did not feel the need to recount what had been settled so he chose not to react at all though he knew well what he had intended had been to cause the fear. He kept his eyes only on the uppermost part of Grell, looking into the red heads eyes and shifting into the touch on his cheek. He let his eyes lull and his while self absorb the words like resting in a hot spring the felt so very nice. For some reason there was a pang of loss when his flower moved away his hand and gaze dropping as he attempted to ignore the attention to the demon. He still could not trust anything good the demon said or did especially after knowing what he did. The words from the demon made him look up and sidelong once again a shift in his jaw line where his teeth ground. He heard what the demon wanted him to all right, but it was not hard to miss that other hint either and to show he was not stupid enough to miss it a little grin of knowing was given to the akuma before he covered it with his hand. The demon was not the only one accustomed to hiding his feelings. He'd not join in on their little ballad though rather just remaining silent.

Grell Sutcliff rested his hand against the demon's chest, feeling each beat of his heart underneath his fingers. The words filled him with warmth. He had understood the meaning behind each of the words. The softness in his eyes was enough to show that to Sebastian. After a long moment he finally broke eyes contact with the demon and looked back towards Will. He held out one of his hands to the other shinigami, silently asking him to come closer, to take his hand as well. "All I ask of the both of you is to tolerate each other. I do not need you to be friends, to like each other or even be in the same room as the other, most of the time. All I ask is that you both respect my love for the other. Because that will not change. Never." he said in his clear, strong voice. "If we can agree on that, I think our lives will be much easier from now on." Then he leaned down and whispered into Sebastian's ear, so low only the demon could hear it, with a very seductive tone and smile on his face "Pot Roast."

Sebastian Michaelis dons a lecherous grin, looking as if he would tell him something veeeeery dirty as he brings his lips close to Grell's ear in revenge, his words hidden by the red strands and his voice low enough to not carry further than needed to be heard by the redhead. "Served with vegetables and sauce.. after the soup." and with fluid elegance he gets up to fill the soup into two bowls, put them on the table and quickly pull the main dish out of the oven to cool to a more tolerable temperature while they eat. Returning to the table he sits down and looks expectantly at the others.

William T. Spears saw the hand come out for him and was hesitant at first to take the offering. To anyone else it might seem only seconds that he waited but it was an eternity that he debated for himself. With a sight intake of breath he shifted out of his chair taking both the red heads hand and his seat, at least until the other was ready to sit again. Although that thought had him getting some mischief in his mind. "I can accept that." He agreed in his usual tone his gaze shifting back to the demon with only a hint of a down twitch. He was getting better at this. He shifted forward but other than that made no move for the food or seemed intent to let go of the hand that he had accepted. "Sounds delectable,"

Grell Sutcliff chuckled softly at the answer from the demon, the game just too amusing. He glanced up at Will, glad the other had taken his hand. The fact that Will had taken his place didn't bother him at all. He was glad the other had taken his hand. And that he had accepted his proposal. He watched Sebastian serve the blue soup. Oh dear why did he use that stupid blue string again? Well, there was no way to remedy this. It smelled good. It just was...blue. He held Will's hand for a moment longer, his fingers gently caressing the other's, then he released it and picked up one of the pots and a spoon. He turned his back to the table, right at the corner, standing between the two men he loved. "Here goes nothing...Blue soup. Sebastian, you have medical knowledge, right? Just in case I am poisoning us right now." he said and ate the first spoon full of the blue stuff.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't answer to that, he just looks mildly amused and curious about what will happen to his redhead. He knew a bit about caring for the sick, having a young Master and all, but he wasn't really happy when he had to do it. This time it is his foot that finds Grell's leg and subtly glides up along it as he crosses his legs at the knee.

William T. Spears actually smiled then shifting a bit closer so Grell to let something other than his hand touch his knee, gently caressing as he reached for his own bowl giving it a calculating look. He felt a little pang at his hand being released. He waited for the red head to eat first, it was his food after all, before he braved the food. He looked up keeping his attention away from the demons interactions though it seemed to be bothering him less and less mainly because it made his partner happy. "If not, the hospital is close." He moved his own spoon to his lips and waited blowing on it.

[00:12] Grell Sutcliff swallowed and blinked a few times, then he smiled. "Okay, passed the first test, I'm not blind. I think it is edible." He slightly shifted his leg to the touch, enjoying this little bit of intimacy between himself and Sebastian. He fully sat down on the table, moving his other leg so his foot came to rest between Will's legs, but without it being in his way. Building a bridge between the two guys. Yeah, that was almost what it felt like. "The Undertaker's is closer." he mused. He tried a second spoon full and the he laughed. "Okay, edible, but...strange..." He put the bowl down behind himself and shook his head. "Will don't eat that...not even for my sake...I just have to face it, I'm a horrible cook. I'm just glad Sebastian isn't so the rest of the food should be okay."

Sebastian Michaelis just humbly bows his head and gets up to take the bowls, if Will gave his up too. What exactly he does with the former pot roast isn't visible, but when he returns to the table he carries two plates with meat in a light vegetable cream sauce, with some rolls as side dish and bowls of salad. Placing the better filled plate in front of Grell he smirks. "You need to eat well, my dear luna rossa. Now you have two men to satisfy in all kinds of ways." He doesn't look at William, but takes his place at the table again, not minding at all watching them eat. He would get his meal another time.

William T. Spears shifted a leg up to rest it against the foot that was on his leg a little smirk crossing his lips at the test. He rested the spoon back into the bowl and set it onto the island, still looking rather amused. "I would rather Not get him involved more then he already is." He murmured out in his icy tone looking toward the oven. "I hope at least the roast is good, I made sure not to eat." His eyes followed the demons movements but he said nothing about it rather just having a jaw twitch at the comment. Grin and bear it for Grell he had to remind himself once more. "For once I agree." He muttered, taking up his own plate that was offered and waiting again. He was strong but not stupid, better to let the master of disaster try first.

Grell Sutcliff still chuckled when Sebastian brought the food over, taking his plate. The food smelled delicious. "Thank you...and believe me, I got enough energy. How did you once put it? An overabundance? Now I can put that to good use." But inwardly he agreed. All kinds of ways. Yes, he better keep his strength up. His eyes met Sebastian's for a moment, showing him that he knew pretty much he would give the devil his due in the future. He tried the food, but not as careful as he had been with the soup. He trusted in Sebastian's skills. A low moan escaped him. "Hmmmm...that's so good..." He hungrily started to eat more. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day...and i was surrounded by food all the time." He looked back to Will. "Try it, this is really great. I don't know how he does it, but Sebastian really saved this mess of mine." The comment about Will not eating all day and hoping at least this dish was okay made him feel a little guilty.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps smirking and raises a brow at the dark haired shinigami, daring him to refuse the dish he prepared, just because it was made by a demon. "I'm the butler of the Phantomhive household. It goes without saying that I can handle something like this." Leaning back he returns to the position he sat in earlier, his foot at Grell's calf while he watches him eat. His own hunger became stronger again, but he would take his time, he wanted his meal slow and exciting and delicious, thus he lets the redheads soul marinate in his happiness, he would spice it with pleasure and a little pain when the time came.

William T. Spears looked down at the plate before he took his own bite and was surprised to find it delicious and not poisoned by his rival. Though he was certain the other had at least contemplated it. He did not outwardly react to his liking of it other than to take another bite, being sure to act as though it were just another meal. He made no response to Grell's cooking skills since he had at least tried and that was what counted. He let his gaze flick toward the demon and commented in his usual ice tone between bite. "Tolerable akuma." was the best compliment he would get, though it did make him wonder how and when the demon would plan to move on his partner again. After a few more bites he looked up and a grin was on his lips. "I hope the rolls will get such a reaction from my hanabi."

Grell Sutcliff once again smiled at Sebastian. "Kimi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara" Both words, Akuma and Shitsuji came out so softly, almost like a caress by his voice, still so hard to recognize as male or female. His green eyes rested on the demon's face for a moment before he continued to eat. He knew that all that had happened lately would be enjoyed by his bat out of hell at a later point. When they were alone. Because he didn't want Will to witness that. It was too painful to bear without showing the pain, and it was too intimate. He looked again to Will and smiled. "Of course they will. you made cinnamon rolls, and I love those. And you are good at cooking too, I remember that." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Will's cheek.

The rest of the meal passed relatively peacefully, with some slightly and some less slightly biting comments, teasing of Grell, delicious cinnamon rolls and wine, and an at least civil good bye between Sebastian and William when Mr. Spears suddenly claimed to have to leave.


	11. 010 Fade To Black

Chapter 010: Fade To Black

Authors notes: Grell as always played by Tino, Undertaker by Ethan, Sebastian by me

Warnings: Language

* * *

Grell Sutcliff entered the Undertaker's shop and looked around, a frown on his face. He finally had made up his mind to talk to the man. He was still fuming on the inside. How dared the man to support Will in his brain-dead scheme. "Undertaker! Come out at once! I'm not up for games!" he called out as he looked around the shop.

Undertaker snickered from his resting place, scratching at the roof of the coffin he rested in. "Ah but games are the spice of life Grell-chan. Everyone plays them, even my guests." He didn't bother to move, seeming rather to just have his nice rest looking through the eyes of his guests.

Sebastian Michaelis enters, politely taking off his hat and looking around. Seeing Grell makes him change his smile a little, before he turns serious again. "Good morning. As I see I am not the only one with business here today. I assume we are here because of the same matter. Mr. Undertaker refuses to show himself and face you?" he asks calmly, firmly back in his public butler persona.

Grell Sutcliff moved towards the coffin and angrily kicked the side of it. "Get the fuck out of there! I have something to talk to you about." The red head was really angry now, fuming. He looked at Sebastian and nearly growled. "Yes, he refuses to get out of his cozy little box. And we surely are here for the same reason." Anger prevented him from his usual nice greeting for Sebastian. "Get out there now or I will cut that thing in half, including you!"

Undertaker giggled quite madly from his box and waits for Grell to get close and kick it before he pops the lid, intent to smack Grell with it. He would sit up with one hand still crossed over his chest before pulling himself to a standing position to step out of the box. "Business calls to those who seek it, or not, Shitsuji-san. Simply a choice made, both here means it involved something fun." He snickered again and moved toward his desk seeming to not even care they were probably both pissy at him.

Sebastian Michaelis moves further into the shop, stopping close to Grell, but more like a backup. "Your business sees everyone sooner or later, that is correct, but if you try to advance it regarding my own persona or those in my care, you have to face dissatisfied customers. Thus I am here to file a complaint. As is Mr. Grell, if I'm not mistaken."

Grell Sutcliff got smacked by the lid and stumbled backwards, almost hitting the ground. But since the demon had stepped closer, he only stumbled against him. He looked over his shoulder and nodded softly. When he regained balance he kicked the lid shut again. Then he moved around the coffin and stood right in front of Undertaker. "Cut the crap! How dare you help Will with his shitty ideas against me and Sebastian? What made you give him your scythe to imprison me and hurt Sebastian?" Filing a complaint indeed. He looked back at Sebastian and calmed down at least a little. The presence of the other was always reassuring.

Undertaker shrugged as he cocked his head to the side and his hands came up to fold together, a grin coming very wide across his lips, "I try nothing, I simply offer assistance when it is asked of me, everyone becomes my guest eventually, if you were to become one with Isabella I would have known." He reached for his jar of biscuits plucking out one to chew on it thoughtfully while he took in Grell-chan through his bangs. "I gave because he asked for her." Another shrug as he munched. "Don't we all have good stories to tell now?"

Sebastian Michaelis indeed catches Grell, but not in an obvious way, since this was business and public, not pleasure, then he gives the Undertaker that friendly smile, that warns people who know him that he was about to kill something. Or saw a kitten. "Yes, we indeed have a story to tell. What I am interested to know is, if he gave back your scythe. And why you thought he would give it back, since it is an illegal scythe and he hunts for it for many years already. It is his duty to keep it from you." He follows Grell further into the room. "Though I have to compliment you on it. It is a nice weapon, neatly balanced and well kept. You have to thank Mr. Grell here, that I don't call it my possession. Do you really care so little for your precious Isabella, that you give her up that easily?" Sebastian Michaelis doesn't sound accusing, just very interested.

Grell Sutcliff nodded to Sebastian's words. "Will is probably going to keep it. You are a rogue. Will can't just give it back or he really will be in trouble with the authorities." He took a deep breath. "Undertaker. You were supposed to be my friend, yet you help Will in that way. He fucking put me in chains and nearly raped me. Do you think this is a nice story to tell? Are you that stupid?" He was calming down, or at least got a better grip on himself.

Undertaker rolled his hands out as the grin only grew, knowing full well he would get her back since it was all in the same reason he'd taken her to begin with. "Should he return it he will , everything has a reason for it happening." He murmured as he looked over Grell again his eyes glinting. "Only nearly? I wonder if you think about that why that is, hm?" He almost purred before grinning wider. "All stories are nice stories, Grell-chan, to all but those they are about. Why would I help someone who loves you because you are a friend."

Sebastian Michaelis s smile grows even more friendly, and he bows. "Thank you for your kind assistance then, Mr. Undertaker. It will be my pleasure to report to Mr. Will's superior, that he had your illegal scythe in his hands and not only let it fall into the hands of a demon temporarily, but also gave it back to the rogue he is supposed to take into custody.. As always, you are a tremendous help." As he straightens his eyes focus on the man in black. "And he only nearly raped Mr. Grell, because of my timely arrival."

Grell Sutcliff finally seemed to snap. "Why he only nearly raped me? Because of Sebastian, you sick fuck! Because Sebastian was there fast enough to stop him! You think I enjoy having Will put me in chains, against my will, put that disgusting collar around my neck and force himself upon me?" The words weren't spoken anymore but shouted. He did his best not to simply lash out and hit Undertaker. Sebastian's voice behind him made him take a deep breath. And then he suddenly smiled. "Undertaker...you owe me. Should Will return the scythe to you, you will inform me of that incident right away. No tricks, no nothing. If not...you still are a rogue, even without the scythe. Since you are my friend, I don't report your whereabouts...yet." The smile was rather cruel for a moment. "I would like to know how far Mr. Spears is willing to go for his stupid little schemes."

Undertaker held both his hands out and waved them with a laugh. "Who said I have her?" He murmured and swayed to the side a little. "The strict one is expected eventually." He assured as he looked over Grell again and his shoulders went up. "Are you so sure of that Shitsuji-san, Grell-chan?" He almost purred having known both shinigami for so long he didn't seem the least bit worried. "William hurting you more than needed I don't see and since neither of you are my guests my assistance did little to nothing." He leaned forward and his grin grew the widest that it could. "Ohh, chains, did he, that was something I did Not know." He giggled just a bit. "William will go Not so far as you two seem to think." He waved them off tisking like they were overreacting and leaned back again.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head to the side a little, as if he was surprised. "You don't have her back yet? What a shame. I looked quite forward to sparring with you again. Apart from Mr. Grell here, you were the only one that could make a fight at least entertaining." He sighs, disappointment clear on his face. As Undertaker continues speaking he closes his eyes to slits. "No matter if he would have gone all the way, what he already did was a violation of Mr. Grell's person." There is disdain in his voice.

Grell Sutcliff balled his fists by his side, his body visibly shaking when Undertaker was speaking. "You heard me. He returns it to you, you inform me. Or I make sure you are caught and incarcerated." His voice shook with suppressed rage. "You have no idea what has happened. I'm the one who was there. Who was sexually molested by somebody I trusted. Will has hurt me. And he can thank every god he knows I forgave him. But I will not forgive you for your words tonight. I'm done with you." He turned around and made his way towards the door. his hand brushed over Sebastian's arm as him passed him, silently communicating the need to leave before this ended in violent murder.

Undertaker waved his hands out again and his shoulders went up. He still had his prayer sticks if the other felt like sparring. He crossed his arms again this time down lower as he looked at both and for the first time in a long while became serious. "I was not worried Grell-chan could not handle himself with the one that loves him. The dark blackness can be a lonely place when you're left there by someone who is supposed to care. Even your fire can't hold back everything Grell-chan" He looked back to Sebastian and cocked his head as he took him in now. "I have to wonder why Shitsuji-san seems so involved these days, hm? is the Earl doing so well without you?"

Sebastian Michaelis gives Grell a nod, but doesn't follow him at once. Instead he turns to Undertaker again and bows like he did before. "My young master enjoys great health and my unwavering servitude and loyalty. I have to thank you afresh though." His voice becomes lower, so one could think the doesn't want Grell to hear.."Your assistance is much appreciated. By helping Mr. Spears and antagonizing Mr. Grell to the point of severing your friendship, I am in an even better position now. By losing you as a friend he now has no one else but me to turn to, which drives him further into my arms and secures my grasp on his heart..." his grin gets even wider and virtually demonic. "... and his soul. You have my deepest gratitude." Straightening, his voice is audible through the whole shop again. "I bid you a wonderful day, Mr. Undertaker." With a polite nod he dons his hat and follows Grell to the door, offering his arm as a gentleman would do.

Grell Sutcliff stopped at the door when he heard Undertaker's words about blackness. "I don't fear the darkness and blackness, Undertaker. I embrace it." he said, in a strong, yet absolutely calm voice. He took Sebastian's arm and walked out with him.

Undertaker grinned again at that still seeming very much not worried as he looked over the demon. "Cockiness in Shitsuji-san is so amusing, should be careful it doesn't come back to bite you." He tipped his head back toward Grell and nodded. "You may, but not everyone can, Grell-chan, some of the world can only fall to it, I hope your heart, and soul can be lifted high enough above to know that." With that he moved back around to his desk and rested on it. "You have my apologies that William did such things without informing me of his intent Grell-chan. Have a good day." He lifted his hand to wave to both of them as they headed out.


	12. 011 To the Beach!

Chapter 011: To the Beach!

Authors notes: Grell as always played by Tino, Sebastian by me, Arisu by a friend

Warnings: Yaoi, detailed description of sex between men, sexual torture, BDSM. I didn't put in the warning lines for graphical content this time, please let me know in the comments if I should continue using them in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

Grell Sutcliff had decided to pay his demon a visit today. And take him out of the house, out of his usual routine, and do something perhaps nobody had ever done for him before. He used the old way of entering a place, the shinigami way. From the roof down through the window in Sebastian's room. He had spied the demon in there and the window being open was too convenient. He very gracefully landed on the windowsill and slipped in. "Hello Sebastian." he greeted the demon, and put down a large straw bag on the bed. His short dress and flip-flops probably not something the demon had expected to see him in. Especially not in this house. During daytime.

Sebastian Michaelis looks up from whatever task he is doing at that moment and quirks a questioning brow. His eyes wander over the shinigami's body, taking in his attire and he tilts his head in addition. "Good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" His voice is very polite, not letting on any more emotion, though inwardly he is pleased to see the redhead. "Was there something wrong with the door, by the way? Perhaps the knocker fell off?"

Grell Sutcliff smiled and made a very casual throw away gesture. "Doors are so overrated. Most Shinigami use windows when entering a place higher than ground floor." He moved closer and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I came to pick you up. Today I will take you out. You have done so much for me, it is time I repay a few of those favors." He was his old bubbly personality, but without the horrid over-dramatics. "I hope you own some sort of swimwear? It is way too warm today to do anything but go to the beach."

Sebastian Michaelis listens and thinks about the suggestion for a moment, then nods. "I indeed own a pair of swimming trunks, the young master insisted on it. " Getting up he walks to the wardrobe and takes a bit of black fabric from one of the drawers. "To accompany you, I first have to gain permission to leave for the day." He pockets the fabric and turns towards the door. "If you could wait for a few minutes, I will take care of that right away."

Grell Sutcliff nodded softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at Sebastian. "Sure. I hope he will release you from his grasp for one day." The way he sat there in Sebastian's room seemed rather natural, not like he had only been there once. He pulled the bag towards himself and rummaged around while waiting for Sebastian to take care of getting permission

Sebastian Michaelis at once moves down to Ciel's study, where he usually spends his time at this time of day. He enters without knocking as to not disturb his master unnecessarily and bows respectfully. Without further ado he begins to speak in a soft voice. "Young Master, a private matter came up, may I ask for the day off? Naturally my duties for the day are already done or prepared, so the rest of the staff can take care of it. Your lunch consists of mainly cool dishes, since it is a hot day, your favorite blend of tea is refreshingly cold and should the new ice cream parlor already have opened, I might be able to bring some of it as dessert for dinner."

Ciel looked up from his paperwork and frowned slightly. A private matter? The demon now had a private life? But then the ice cream was mentioned. It was a very hot day and he was in the mood for some of that. And the demon not being around meant he could skip on the few things he liked less, like exercise and vegetables. "Alright. You are excused for the day. But make sure you are back for dinner." he said, sounding rather bored, as always, trying to hide his excitement at this opportunity.

Sebastian Michaelis bows again. "Thank you, my lord. I shall be back in time for dinner." Excusing himself from the room he leaves orders with the remaining staff of the household, then returns to Grell. "My young master gave me permission to leave under the condition that I am back for dinner and bring ice cream." he explains, Gesturing to the basket he asks "I trust you already packed everything that would be needed?"

Grell Sutcliff chuckled about the idea that one condition was ice cream. Ciel was still a child, after all. When Sebastian asked about the basket, he nodded. "Yes, I got everything that I think we will need. And if it is not in that bag, we don't really need it." he said with a very confident smirk. "Except for your swimwear. It is not a nude beach, after all." He thought for a moment then he nodded towards the window. "I see you outside. Maybe it is better if neither staff nor master see me inside." He got up from the bed, picked up the bag and moved towards the window again.

Sebastian Michaelis nods. "That might be right. I shall meet you outside." he agrees. Turning towards the wardrobe he starts to undress, pulling more neutral clothing out, since he couldn't appear in his uniform at the beach. Without looking at Grell he smirks. "Are you planning to watch?"

Grell Sutcliff smirked, with a sparkle in his eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time." He actually put the bag back down and stepped behind the demon, his arms suddenly coming around him to the front. Nimble fingers opened buttons and unhooked chains, while his own body was gently pressing against the other's back. "Today is my day to make you feel good. So, let me do this." He was in no way as professional about this as Sebastian usually was, but he seemed skilled enough.

Sebastian Michaelis seems surprised at first, and looks over his shoulder at Grell, but then an amused smile appears on his lips and he lets his arms sink to his sides, giving the shinigami free access to his buttons and body. "As you wish." he says, the smile audible in his voice. He stands still, secretly enjoying the others body on his back.

Grell Sutcliff opened the coat and waistcoat without being able to see what his fingers were doing, but he didn't need to. He knew how to undress somebody. The fingers moved up to the tie and untied it, just as skillful as he had been with the buttons. He stepped back a little and pulled first the coat, then the waistcoat back over Sebastian's shoulders and placed both neatly on the bed. He moved around the other and pulled the tie off, his eyes now resting on Sebastian's as he started to unbutton the white shirt.

Sebastian Michaelis answers that look, still amused. "Oh my, if you had shown this much talent in other butlery duties, you would have been quite sought after as a servant." he muses. There is only a tiny hint of derision in his voice, mostly it sounds like a compliment. Moving with Grell he assists him with undressing him and with every opened button more of his skin shows. a look that looks quite good on him.

Grell Sutcliff laughed softly "I only am skilled like this when I enjoy my task. And had I done my duty the way I do this now, you would have thrown me out of the window." The way Sebastian looked when more and more of his skin was revealed made Grell smile. He glanced at the wardrobe and nodded to himself. He finally pulled the shirt out of the pants and pushed it back over Sebastian's shoulders, his body gently colliding with the other's in the process. He put the shirt to the bed as well, before he ran a single finger down Sebastian's chest and to the belt. "Kick off your shoes for me, will you?" he said in a voice like a caress

Sebastian Michaelis does as he is asked, removing his shoes. The finger on his chest makes him shiver, but he keeps his arms at his sides, letting Grell do what he wanted to do today. The smile never leaves his lips as he leans forward a bit "And would have stepped on you, for good measure. Today I'm quite happy with your work though."

Grell Sutcliff smiled at the reaction his finger was causing, looking back into the demon's eyes as he slowly opened the other's belt and pants, his tongue licking over his lips. Such a seductive look. His hands grabbed the brim of the pants and started to slowly pull them down, Grell himself bending down low as he did so. "Step out of them, please." he said when the pants had reached the ground.

Sebastian Michaelis gives in to temptation and places one finger on the mark in Grells neck, then lets it wander down the others back along his spine in a slow caress until he reaches the dress. Even while he does that he steps out of his pants, leaving him in his underwear. "You make a nice view, bent over like that." he comments as if he talked about something harmless like the weather, with an expression matching the tone of voice

Grell Sutcliff shivered slightly for the touch but he didn't react in any other way to it. He came back up, pant following the rest of the clothes. Then he turned to the wardrobe and examined it more closely. He pulled out a pair of pants and handed it to his demon. "Here, put those on. They will do fine." he said while still looking at the rest of the clothes. Then he selected a shirt, one that would look rather good on the other when worn open. He stepped behind the demon and held it out for him to slip his arms in. "You will look perfect for a nice visit to the beach. And this will be much easier to take off."

Sebastian Michaelis almost chuckles, but dons the clothes willingly enough. In his opinion the shirt had been meant as a joke, but if it pleased Grell, he would wear it. "I hope this is to your satisfaction, mia luna rossa." he says, turning once for the shinigami when he is dressed. When he faces him again his eyes caress the other through the short dress, following the lines down und back up again until he looks him in the eyes with leashed fire in his gaze.

Grell Sutcliff put a finger to his lips and thought for a moment. "Hmm..." Then reached into the bag and pulled out a thin scarf. He placed it around the other's neck but didn't close it. "There, now you look really ready to. Except shoes. You can put them back on." he smirked. The look from Sebastian's eyes made him almost want to rip the clothes off of the other again, but he fought the urge down. He simply picked up the bag, kissed Sebastian's cheek again and turned towards the window. "I see you outside, Sebas-chan." he said in that very playful voice, before slid out and jumped down, landing on his feet like a cat.

Sebastian Michaelis watches him go and now he does chuckle. Who would have thought that one day he would accompany the shinigami to the beach, without ulterior motive or plan to kill him slowly and painfully out of sight? Looking into the small mirror he smoothes down his hair, then makes his way through the house, to the noise of jaws hitting the floor, to the front door to meet up with Grell.

Grell Sutcliff was waiting for Sebastian in front of the Waterwheel, a soft smile on his lips. The way the other looked was just too nice a view. He put the bag over his shoulder and waited for Sebastian to come to him. He was feeling happy to be able to take the other out for a day at the beach. This was probably something the demon had never before experienced.

Sebastian Michaelis leaves the house, closing the door gently behind him, and joins Grell on the porch. "Well, for the day I'm all yours." he tells him with an amused smile. "The beach it is, I assume?" With his bathing attire tucked into his pocket he offers Grell his arm all gentlemanly.

Grell Sutcliff took the offered arm and nodded. The smile on his face was very happy. For the day, he was all his, how great that sounded! "Yes. It is only a short walk and I'm sure you will enjoy it." He leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder, just for a moment, enjoying the closeness. Then he started walking, past the shops on the pier towards the beach.

Sebastian Michaelis indeed never had a relaxed day at the beach before and looks forward to it, though he would never admit it. As added entertainment he knows that Ciel would be idle and it would be even more fun to make him catch up on his work and exercise the next day. Grell's naked long legs next to him provoked other mental images to surface and for a moment he indulges, but the pushes them away. It wouldn't do to have indecent thoughts at the beach while wearing revealing clothes.

Grell Sutcliff led them down the few steps to the actual beach and put the bag down next to one of the colorful towels. He looked at Sebastian with bright eyes. "Welcome to the beach. Isn't it great here? I love coming here when the sun is warm and I have the time." He let his eyes wander over the demon again, and sighed softly. Too bad he would have to take those nice clothes off so soon, the man just looked to die for. "You should wear something like that more often, Sebastian. You look so handsome."

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head, looking at Grell. "I shall do so, should the opportunity arise." Gesturing toward the tents he moves over to them. "I hope my bathing attire will be to your satisfaction too." he says with a smirk over his shoulder before he vanishes, undressing again, his swimming trunks he never wore before in his pocket. More and more skin becomes visible and he wonders if the shinigami would be able to resist a peek.

Grell Sutcliff followed Sebastian to the tents, carrying his own bathing attire and he entered the other tent, mostly to stop himself from peeking. He pulled the dress over his head and thought about how much had changed recently. Here he was, at the beach, with the demon he had fallen in love with so badly. Never had he dreamed of this. When he was done changing he stepped back out, stretching and enjoying the sun on his skin.

Sebastian Michaelis leaves the tent shortly after Grell, his white skin almost shining in the sunlight. There are only two spots of color on him, the bracelet the shinigami gave him and a red ear stud that catches the light for a moment and glitters in deep crimson. His eyes wander up and down the others form and there is approval in them, he likes what he sees.

Grell Sutcliff walked over to the demon when he left the tent and kissed his cheek. "You look stunning." The bracelet made him smile but it was the red stud that made his heart jump. Standing right in front of Sebastian, his green eyes came to rest on the demon's, his own filled with love and admiration. "Shall we sit down and enjoy the sun for a bit?" he asked and took Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian Michaelis lifts Grell's hand to his lips as his is taken, and kisses it, his eyes never leaving the shinigami's. "As you wish. But not for too long, I wouldn't want all that lovely skin take on a similar shade as your bathing suit." Used to take control around the other he guides him towards the towels, holding his hand until he sits down.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled and smiled again, following to the towel and sat down. "I usually don't burn easy, but I got some oil, just to be on the save side." He pulled out a small bottle and showed it to Sebastian. "Olive oil and lemon. Works like magic." He pulled Sebastian down on the towel with him and sat down behind him. "Time to make you relax, Akuma" he whispered into the demon's ear.

Sebastian Michaelis obediently sits down and looks over his shoulder to the red head. "I look forward to seeing the effect." Sitting straight he offers his back to Grell. Showing this much skin in this form is new for him and he enjoys being out of the many layers of current fashion. His skin is even whiter than the others, so the protection was needed, at least for pretense. He could heal a sunburn as fast as it occurred, but here he was human after all, no matter that others of his kind blatantly flaunted what they were in public.

Grell Sutcliff poured some oil into his palms and started to apply it to the demon's back, his slender fingers massaging it into the skin. He started at the shoulders, thumbs moving to the back of his neck. He bend forward and placed a soft kiss there, at the spot where the demon mark was on his own body. "It protects you from sunburns. You are supposed to tan faster, but that never really works for me. I'm curious to see if it works on you." he smirked, rather sure the demon would keep his pale complexion. The hands on Sebastian's back moved further down, making sure the oil was spread nicely all over the skin. "Enjoying your day off so far, Shitsuji?" he asked, the last world almost as soft as a purr.

Sebastian Michaelis looks over his shoulder again. "Certainly." he affirms. The oil feels nice on his skin and so does the kiss. It was interesting to have roles switched for a change. Even though he doesn't lose his straight posture, he relaxes under Grell's hands, bowing his head slightly. Of course he wouldn't tan, but being out and in the sun, the rays on his skin felt good.

Grell Sutcliff poured more oil once he was done with the back, his hands moving to the front of the demon's body, his fingers sliding down over the other's chest, rubbing the oil in, brushing over the nipples almost casually. He was giving the demon his best service, so very different from Sebastian's own way of serving, yet just as enjoyable. He kissed his neck again, being as loving and caring as he could possibly be right there on the beach.

Sebastian Michaelis leans back a little, enjoying the touch and the service. Out of half closed eyes he watches the beach and others, giving a man who watches them a lazy smile of proud ownership. In response to the kiss and caress he brushes over the mark on his hand, the corresponding sigil on Grell's body tingling with a slight burning sensation .

Grell Sutcliff put his lips to the side of Sebastian's neck, suppressing a low moan when the sigil started to burn slightly. The sensation wasn't unwelcome, it made him feel even closer to this man. His fingers again brushed over the nipples as they moved down to his belly. He was aware of people watching them, and he didn't mind. He was on the beach with the most handsome man in the whole town. "They all envy me. I'm sure they all would love to touch you as well. And if they knew you like I do, they would want to crawl at your feet in front of your throne." He whispered into the other's ear as his fingers caressed the hem of the swim trunks.

Sebastian Michaelis takes a deep breath to stay calm. He enjoys this game, like master, like butler. He turns his head, speaking in a low voice, as if he was talking about the most innocent of topics "I shall make you crawl and beg for your release for this teasing in public." He shifts, then moves them both around until he sits between Grell's legs, still with his back to the shinigami, but now one of his hands rests on the others thigh, his thumb drawing tiny circles on the sensitive skin on the inner side of his leg.

Grell Sutcliff allowed Sebastian to move them. Just because he was doing the planning and the taking care, that didn't mean to him he would take away anything from the control he always gave the demon in their relationship. He moved against Sebastian's back, again his lips next to the other's ear. "You would make me crawl and beg anyway, so this is not a working threat." He kept his hands at the man's belly for a moment longer, the tips of both index fingers slipping into the trunks, teasing the skin right above the root of the other's member. Just teasing, just seeing how far he could go. The thumb on his thigh made him shiver, obvious only to the demon. "So, think of a better one or suffer through it."

Sebastian Michaelis' hand slides a little further up Grell's leg, teasing him a little more too. The others ministrations don't leave him cold and he angles one leg up to hide a growing evidence from the curious gazes of others on the beach. His threats are never empty, and he knows the shinigami knows that what he would have in store for him would be exquisite torture. His face stays calm and polite, his control too good to give himself away while he just enjoys.

Grell Sutcliff smirked as he notice the slight shift. Yes, he could be torturous too. It was so very tempting to be really naughty, here, right in front of everybody, but he held back. He never wanted to embarrass Sebastian in front of people. His hands moved away from Sebastian's torso and up to his arms, rubbing the oil into the skin there as well, massaging the muscles underneath. "I love to touch your body like this."

Sebastian Michaelis smirks. "I notice." He moves his arms to make it easier for Grell to apply the oil. His skin gleams in the sunlight like ivory, smooth and soft under the others touch."Don't forget my legs. You should be thorough." he tells him, knowing it would probably result in even more teasing, but fine with it.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled softly. "I'm always thorough if it involves touching more of you." He moved from his position behind Sebastian, a little reluctant to get up, but he did it anyway. With a soft smile he knelt down between the demon`s feet and pours oil into his palms again. He started at the demon's feet, bending low to reach, the skilled fingers massaging the oil into the skin. He looked into Sebastian's eyes as he moved up the leg until his fingertips touched the swim trunks again.

Sebastian Michaelis watches him smiling and leans back, supporting himself on his elbows. He tries to think cold thoughts, something to distract him from the sensation of the others hands so close to his groin. He doesn't succeed completely and thus pulls up his leg again as soon as Grell is finished with it. "Am I correct in my assumption you would like to repeat this in private sometimes?"

Grell Sutcliff repeated the slow teasing process with the second leg, and then pushed himself up further again, his lips very close to Sebastian's. He enjoyed the way the demon reacted to his touches, even Sebastian not being able to fully stay calm and cold when he was teased like this. "Of course, whenever you wish me to, Akuma." he whispered before he drew back and reached for the bag again. He pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "Care for a cold drink? It is rather hot around here."

Sebastian Michaelis takes the bottle and the glasses and returns both to the bag. "Yes, but first he have to protect your skin just as we prepared mine." Picking up the bottle of oil he handles Grell with ease. Starting at his feet he works his way up a leg with soft caresses, gentle massages and the one or other nail dragged over soft skin. He keeps their position just on the border to indecent. No one would be able to complain about it, but still it was highly suggestive, clearly showing that the redhead was wanted. Hidden from view by a slight twist of his body his thumb slides along the line of Grell's bath suit, while his palm rests on his hip.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip when the hand started the journey on his body, the touch so welcome, yet so torturous. He knew this was dangerous. In public, barely dressed. but he didn't protest. How could he? He never wanted to deny the demon his fun. "Sebastian, you are the devil." He whispered softly, the hand on his hip bringing a low sigh from him. "I should have known you would take revenge." he said with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks as well, his fingers lingering a bit longer, teasing Grell a bit more as his grip becomes stronger, again suggesting a more vigorous kind of exercise. "You knew." he states. "And you did it despite and because I would take revenge." His smile is mild, understanding, but there is fire in his eyes. "Give me your hand." he tells him and, if it is given, starts applying oil there very thoroughly, massaging and even slightly stroking every finger, again hidden by their bodies.

Grell Sutcliff nodded, the smile soft on his lips, almost as if he had been caught. "Yes. You are very right." He gave the demon his hand willingly, his eyes only on the other's face, blocking out all people around them for the moment. He didn't want to see them. He only wanted to see his lover. "This feels so nice." he said in a low voice. "But I had planned to do things for you today...now you are doing it for me again." The suggestiveness of the touches made it rather hard for him to hide what was going on, especially in his face. He as well shifted slightly to shield his body from view a little.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks. "Oh, please don't worry, I'm very entertained." he assures him while he works further up his arm, to his shoulder and his chest. Repeating the process on the other side he then oils up his hands again and brings them to Grell's neck. Spreading the substance there gives him the perfect opportunity to control his breathing, hidden by the shinigami's long hair. "Very entertained." he repeats and tightens his grip, choking his lover just a bit, his eyes on the shinigami's, curious about his reaction.

Grell Sutcliff relaxed under the skilled fingers of the demon on his arms and shoulders, but he gasped when the hands came around his neck, for a moment he tensed, but then he looked into the other's eyes again and in his own was a calmness that could only be brought forth by trust. Instead of fighting it he even leaned his head back a little to give the demon's hands more room, almost like offering his neck to the other. His hand came to rest on Sebastian's leg, a soft reassuring touch.

Sebastian Michaelis as always like to have the shinigami at his mercy. He keeps his hold on his throat, keeping up a slight pressure that makes it hard to breathe, but not impossible. At all times he monitors Grell's reaction so he would know if it got too much. At the same time he makes the mark in the others neck burn again, giving him additional sensations and stimuli.

Grell Sutcliff whimpered softly when the mark burned again, his lips slightly parted, a flame burning in his eyes. At this moment he wished he had not asked the other out to the beach, but to his home instead, to a way more private place. He enjoyed the demon's game way more than a public beach might tolerate. The hand twitched a little on Sebastian's leg, trying to cope with the sensations and fighting against showing too much.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles at him. "Take a deep breath." he tells him, then cuts off his air supply completely, watching him, loving the view. He slowly counts to 10, then releases him again, the choke hold turning into a gentle caress, almost loving in its nature. "You indeed provide exceptional entertainment, mia luna rossa." he compliments him on his twisted way of fun.

Grell Sutcliff took the deep breath, looking into the demon's eyes. He tried to remain calm when he couldn't breathe but around the count of 8 his hand on the demon's leg twitched harder, though he did not reach up for the hands at his throat. This surely was twisted. And erotic. And actually not appropriate for the beach, but who cared. When he was released he gulped some air back into his lungs. He leaned forward to lean against Sebastian, needing that closeness for a moment. "I'm glad I entertain you in so many ways, Akuma." He whispered, his breath warm against the other's skin.

Sebastian Michaelis lets him lean on him, even wrapping and arm around Grell. He uses the opportunity to spread oil onto his back as he rubs it in slow circles. After letting him calm down for a while he turns his head to speak in his ear. "I think now is a good time for that drink, don't you think?" He doesn't let go yet though, but keeps him in his arms until he is sure that Grell is alright.

Grell Sutcliff breathed calmly again, inhaling the other's scent mixed with the oil. When the drinks were mentioned he looked up and smiled. He felt so well and protected in those arms. Here in the bright daylight, at the beach, surrounded by people. And quite a few were looking at the very pretty couple. He sat back up and tried to reach for the bag again.

Sebastian Michaelis lets go of Grell, giving him room to move and get the drinks. Humoring him he doesn't get it himself, giving him the chance he wanted, to take care of him today. Like before he leans back and watches the other move, admiring his hair in sunlight, like fresh blood.

Grell Sutcliff pulled the bottle and the glasses out from the bag again and put them down next to himself on the towel. He opened the bottle and poured the contents into the glasses. A nice smell of fresh fruits filled the air. Oranges, pineapple and some lime. Refreshing. He picked up one glass and handed it to Sebastian. "Here, try it. The taste is really nice and it is perfect for hot days."

Sebastian Michaelis eyes the glass and its contents at first, then takes in the scent, as if he would taste wine. Finally with a look into Grell's eyes he takes a sip, keeping it in his mouth to analyze it before he swallows. "Pleasant." he comments, praise from his lips. Raising the glass to Grell he waits for him to drink too before nipping on his own again.

Arisu moves towards the shore and from the pier looks out to the small island that holds springs, but then tilts his head as he notices two beings close by. He eyes both of them to take a small mental note, watching them to try and learn of what they are, then looks up at the sky. For now the little djinn appears human, not different than any other boy at the beach.

Grell Sutcliff raise his glass to toast the demon and then took a sip as well. "I'm glad you like it. I know this is new to you, but it makes you more human." he whispered as he leaned in. Then he drew back again and looked at Sebastian. One of his hands reached up and flicked a strand of Sebastian's hair from his forehead. Then he looked out to the ocean. "The water looks so nice and sparkling, don't you think?" His eyes caught the new arrival but he didn't bother to comment on it yet.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little as Grell reaches for him, but doesn't pull back. "Yes it is." He answers, the help on appearing more human welcome though. His eyes follow the shinigami to the waves, eying them. "Am I to understand you want to take a dip?" he asks. The sun was rather pleasant, a far cry to the black flames he commanded, but pleasant none the less. The little boy is noted, but his attention is mostly on the red head.

Arisu looks down at the sand, carefully lowers himself down to it and shivers when he feels how hot it is. Suddenly he jumps down on it with bare feet and does a little dance to keep the heat at bay. At once he starts digging to reach the cooler sand underneath, then sits down in the small hole he just made, to listening to the waves that curl closer and closer to the land.

Grell Sutcliff leaned back to enjoy the sun on his skin for a moment as well. His eyes again went out to the sea and he nodded. "Yes, I think I would like to, but not right now. When the sun gets too much, then I want to get in." He took another sip. The sun was caught in his hair, really making it look like blood. The movement of the new arrival caught his attention again and he had to laugh when he saw what the other was doing in the sand. "Look, somebody was not prepared for cooked feet." he said to Sebastian, pointing out the Djinn.

Sebastian Michaelis turns his head to watch the boy, an amused smile on his lips. "it will get hotter still. The sun is not yet at its peak." Absentmindedly he reaches for a strand of Grells hair to rub it between his fingers, almost expecting them to be covered in blood. "A truly exceptional color." he comments, drinking more from his glass "In old times, people with red hair were burned." He lifts one corner of his mouth, his voice turning more sensuous. "Would you like to burn, my blood moon?"

Arisu lies in his hole in his black clothing, but it does not really affect him much, he just lies there, while listening in, as the sun grows hotter and hotter, it's like a heat wave, not that he minds as he knows the night will be cool, though the sea might be a little warm from the burning sun that beams its heat down.

Grell Sutcliff smiled at Sebastian when his hair was touched. "And it isn't dyed or anything. You know this is my hair colour." The more sensuous tone send a little shiver down his spine. "You just said they would have thought I'm a witch. Am I so bewitching in your eyes?" asked before leaning in closer again to whisper back "Only if it is you who sets me on fire."

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't reply to the witch comment, since the answer is obvious. Instead he leans closer, bringing his lips close to Grell's ear, his breath tickling his skin like tiny flames. "Who else would set you on fire when I'm present? I would maim and kill whoever tried. When you are with me, you are mine." There is nothing friendly in his voice any more, but a sensual kind of threat. Letting his words sink in, hopefully inciting the right kind of flames, he then gets up and offers his hand to the shinigami. "I suggest we cool down before your spark sets the towel on fire. Among other things."

Arisu leans back in the man made hole, or maybe djinn made hole, and places his turban over his face. As the fun starts, his hand goes to the sands and as well as his feet, burying both hand and feet in the sand. He just seems to be resting, but was taking control of the water as well earth around. Being a kid he likes to mess around, part of the time can get fun, as most thing are boring. Now he waits, appearing like a person who just seem to be resting.

Grell Sutcliff shivered again, this time a little more obviously. The threat was so clear that he didn't need to think about it for long. And it made him feel good. He knew how possessive the demon was, but he didn't mind. "I'm yours. But don't tempt me like this, you know I enjoy bloodshed." He stood up and took the demon's hand. "I think I have a habit of setting other things on fire." he smirked and walked towards the water, his hand in Sebastian's.

Sebastian Michaelis guides him to the water properly, like it is due to a lady of rank. As the first wave hits his feet he halts for just a moment, getting used to the difference in temperature. Only then he walks in further. never letting go of the others hand. Who knew, maybe Grell swam a much as a brick, just as Ciel.

Arisu grins and he watches from under the turban. He twist his hand a little to slowly start to change the water, to make it get colder very slowly, but keep the sun based down on the water, and keep the sky clear.

Grell Sutcliff giggled when the first cooling waves of water touched his feet, but he kept going with Sebastian. He glanced at him from the side, amused by the protective way he was there by his side. The red head was not a bad swimmer actually. Too many people had made a habit of pushing him into rivers or lakes or the ocean for him not to be able to swim. Eventually he let go of Sebastian's hand and simply dove into the waves, being gone from the surface for quite some time. He came back up close to the floating mattress. He grabbed the side and pulled himself up, taking off his glasses, laughing. "I forgot!"

Sebastian Michaelis follows more slowly, the change in temperature noticed, but it doesn't bother him. At first he walks calmly, then sinks into the waves and swims towards the mattress, pulling himself onto it easily. Without a comment he takes the glasses, hiding them from onlookers with his body and gives in to temptation. With a sizzle he burns off the drops of water, steam rises for a moment, then the glasses are dry and clean as he hands them back. "You are welcome." He so enjoys displaying his power for the shinigami.

Arisu notices they where Demonic beings, they seem cute, but odd. He did not care though, he was out for having fun, and seeing them go on the floating mattress, he let out a small giggle, to which he wiggles his finger, and makes the current slowly try to pull the bed around slowly. He then summon from thin air, from around the corner to look real, a ice cream seller, with a trolly that will roll to the beach with a young girl, long blond hair and blue eyes, with a ice cream apron on and a nice white hat, then makes her shout "ice cream for sale." Happy with his own work he went up and ran over to her, vanishing into thin air with his creation.

Grell Sutcliff was still laughing as he watched Sebastian dry the glasses. He took them again and put them back on, then kissed Sebastian softly. "Thank you. I'm so used to them that I forget to take them off." He enjoyed the display of power, like he always did. It reminded him of who his lover really was. He leaned back against him, wet skin to wet skin. When the float started to twist he looked surprised for a moment but he shrugged it off. Strange things happened here all the time. "The water was surprisingly cold. I had thought it to be warmer so close to the beach."

Sebastian Michaelis agrees with that. "Yes, it was colder than it should be. Should it be too cold for your taste, I can warm it a little." he offers, not caring who's doing it is, he would not let them ruin this day for Grell. Gathering the shinigami in his arms he breathes his scent mixed with salt water and the oil they used against the sun.

Grell Sutcliff thought about it for a moment. "No, I'm actually fine with it being a bit colder. The sun is so hot today, it feels nice to be in cooler water." His fingers touched the water surface and he looked back slightly towards the demon. Being right here in his arms made him feel very happy. "Sebastian...I love you. And I thank you for being here with me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do."

Sebastian Michaelis cups Grell's cheek, keeping his face turned towards them, his fingers still a little cool from the water. "I wouldn't be here otherwise." he answers, unable to admit to it in any other way. He doesn't lie, but saying outright he enjoyed the day, or that he harboured any feelings for the shinigami would go too far. His lips are close to the others, teasing him by not closing the gap, building his anticipation.. until finally when they drift with their back to the beach he kisses him, all his emotion he can't voice in the gesture.

Grell Sutcliff almost seemed to melt into the kiss. He enjoyed those moments that were only for the two of them.. The slightly salty taste was new, the colder hand welcome on his already warm again skin. He reached back and caressed Sebastian's neck gently. And suddenly there was this soft tinkling sensation when he shifted them out of sight of humans and many other beings. He deepened the kiss, the emotion Sebastian was sharing with him making his heart jump in joy. He returned it with passion and all the love he could.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks into the kiss. His other hand digs into Grell's hair, holding him gently in place. The first one wanders from his cheek to wrap around his body, again showing his possessiveness while he closes his eyes and parts his lips to tease the seam of Grell's mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Grell Sutcliff moaned softly into the kiss, the other's tongue very much welcome, making him feel a wave of pleasure. His fingers leave the water and he runs his nails over the inside of Sebastian's upper thigh. He loved the possessiveness of the demon. He wanted to be his. To be all his. To allow the demon to possess him. To let the demon set him free.

Sebastian Michaelis shivers a little, his tongue forcing its way into the others mouth to meet his for a sensual sliding dance, tasting the fruity drink and Grell. His hand lies flat on the shinigami's chest, one finger as if by accident on a nipple, flicking over it leisurely. His whole posture and behaviour screams "Mine." For a moment he wishes a certain dark haired shinigami would see them like this

Grell Sutcliff gasped into the kiss when Sebastian's finger flicked over his nipple, the soft nub hardening under the touch. His tongue joined the demon's. He moved is fingers upward along Sebastian's thigh, caressing first only the skin on the edge of the trunks. But then his fingers became bolder, the shift hiding them from most prying eyes. He moved his hand to the bulge in the other's pants and gently caressed him through the fabric, curious how the demon would now react to this less subtle touch.

Sebastian Michaelis tenses, including the hold on Grell's hair, making it slightly painful. Instead of pulling back though he pushes into the touch, making it obvious what effect Grell has on him. Breaking the kiss he looks at Grell, heat in his eyes. His hand too sneaks between them, gathering the back of the others swimsuit and pulls on it, making it slip between his buttocks and press against his opening, making sure he won't pull it tight enough to hurt the other, just putting pressure on some very sensitive places. Two could play this game

Grell Sutcliff whimpered softly from the grip in his hair, the slight pain a reminder who usually was in charge here. Be the fact that the demon pushed against his hand and the look he gave him was more than enough to make his hand bolder, caressing the shaft more strongly through the fabric. His eyes widened when his bath suit was pulled against his sensitive opening, his lips parting slightly as he breathes more heavily. He doesn't look away, or closes his eyes. This was as much part of their game as everything else, the fact that he never would hide anything in his eyes from the demon. And right now, there was passion and heat in those green orbs.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks and starts pulling the fabric rhythmically as he hardens further under Grell's touch. He too doesn't look away, liking to see his effect on the other. Slowly he brings his lips to Grell's, placing brief kisses on them in the same pace as his teasing at first, then alternating, so he either felt the pressure of the fabric or the sensation on his lips.

Grell Sutcliff slowly pulled down the brim of the trunks, freeing the hardening member from the tight prison. The pulling and kissing was making him moan in a low voice, but he kept his mind together for now. He had decided this was the day Sebastian would get the royal treatment, so he didn't allow himself to get fully lost in the sensation. Instead he moved his body down further along the demon's, his eyes remaining with him, until he was low enough to blow his breath over the very tip of the other's hard member, his nails caressing the shaft. He very much enjoyed the so possessive hand in his hair when he did this.

Sebastian Michaelis closes his eyes to slits at the sensation and breathes in sharply, His length twitches in reaction, anticipating what is to come. For now he just keeps his fingers buried in his hair, leaving control to him, though with a tightening of his hold he reminds him that he could change that any moment. A possible audience is already forgotten, the shinigami bewitching enough to distract even him from their surroundings.

Grell Sutcliff smiled softly as the grip was tightened in his hair. He blew over the tip again before he parted his lips and placed a warm kiss to just the tip. Slowly, very slowly he took more and more of the hot member into his mouth. The fact that he had shifted them and that they were out on the float gave them a certain protection, and yet the fact that there could be prying eyes to their behaviour made all of this even more exciting. He watched the other's reactions, and then he flicked his tongue over the underside of the head, just once, knowing full well what this could do to a man.

Sebastian Michaelis closes his eyes and, moaning, sinks back onto the mattress as his arousal increases. His breathing quickens and his hold tighten for a moment to rather painful. A reaction like that from the usually so controlled demon proves how relaxed he is with the shinigami. Shifting a little he brings his leg against Grell's groin, starting to rub against him with slow motion. He wanted the other to be just as excited as he was.

Grell Sutcliff tried to escape the rubbing leg for a moment, to keep his mind clear enough so he could focus on his task, to drive the demon insane. He took more and more of the demon's length into his mouth, the tongue caressing the underside of the shaft. The painful grip in his hair only set him more on fire. His eyes stayed on the demon's face, the look of pure lust out of them showing how much he enjoyed servicing him like this. When he finally had swallowed the whole shaft, he started too hum in a very low voice, sending vibrations through the other. His hands moved up and nails started to caress sensitive nipples, mixing both sensations

Sebastian Michaelis groans and pushes up into that wonderful mouth, at the same time he pushes Grell's head down, trying to get even deeper, completely forgoing any consideration for the other. His chest rises and falls as his breathing quickens, his nipples hardening under those skilled fingers. "Touch yourself." he tells him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep them even with just rubbing him like he does at the moment.

Grell Sutcliff moved one of his hands down from Sebastian's chest, down between his own legs, rubbing his own length, while he kept up the humming and the movements of his tongue. He relaxed his throat to allow the hard shaft to push as deep as he liked while he moved his head up and down. He actually enjoyed the lack of care shown by the demon, it showed how much the other just enjoyed this treatment. He pinched the nipple he was still caressing a little harder, cause a slight pain.

Sebastian Michaelis breathes in sharply with the pain on his nipple. In revenge he guides Grell's head with a tighter grip, giving him less time to breathe and shoves him deep onto his length, entering his throat with every thrust. He doesn't hold back as he feels his orgasm nearing, just the opposite, he holds his breath while he watches the other working his shaft, the view such a turn on for him. With a groan he trembles, one more thrust, two... He pushes the shinigami down, holding him there, cutting off his air supply as he shoves himself deep down, twitching inside the others mouth, but at the same time he tenses his pelvic floor muscles, preventing ejaculation, so he is able to stay hard.

Grell Sutcliff kept up the pace until his head was grabbed harder, he then handed over control of his movements to the demon. The lack of air at first didn't bother him, but after a while he really had to struggle not to lift up head fully up to gulp for air. His hand on his own body worked a little faster but he was more teasing himself than trying to reach his own climax. When his head was held down for so long he finally started to struggled a little, but then he simply started to swallow, the movement of the throat muscles making the feeling even better for the demon, the careless way he handled him a real turn on right now.

Sebastian Michaelis moans and holds him there until his trembling is over. He doesn't let go though, instead pulls him up and keeps his head lifted by his hair, so he can breathe again. Patiently he waits for Grell to calm down, a smirk on his lips. "Well done. Now I want you to kneel here and touch yourself until you spill onto my length. If you miss I have to punish you."

Grell Sutcliff gasped for air, his eyes on the beautiful and cruel man's face. When his head wasn't feeling as light anymore he shifted slightly and pulled the bottom of his bathing suit to the side, freeing his member fully. His skilled fingers touched himself, sliding up and down the shaft, the thumb flicking over the tip every once in a while. His eyes were half closed, but he kept the eye contact. The fact that somebody could still see them was wiped from his mind. Hi moans were low but a bit higher than before, his body shivering, a picture of pure lust.

Sebastian Michaelis still wears that smirk, watching Grell in every detail. His voice is low and sensual. "Such wanton beauty.. You are eager, aren't you? I can see your lust. Now Grell. Do it now. I want you to watch me watching you while you reach your peak. " His hand wanders down to his own length, fingers closing around it and he slowly strokes himself, making it a show for the redhead. "Now!" he orders him. "And after you calmed down. please turn around and present your behind to me, understood?" He may sound polite, but his voice leaves no room for disobedience.

Grell Sutcliff tried to keep his focus, but it was getting harder and harder. The voice spurring him on, stoking the fire burning in him. The picture Sebastian presented to him so lustful, so open, so hot. He bit his lip, but the fast approach of his own climax clouded his vision. After another few stroke he spilled his hot load, some of it over the other's length, as he had been order, some over the other's body. There was no room in his mind not to obey that voice, that man. He tried to catch his breath again, to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and then moved, turning around and presenting himself to the demon, as he had been ordered.

Sebastian Michaelis hums in approval as he spreads the others semen over his length, lubricating himself. Scooping up some of the spilled fluid on his finger he slowly runs it down between Grell's buttocks, first down, then back up, stopping over his opening and circling it. Suddenly he sits up, holding the other in place with both hands on his hips and his tongue darts out to replace his finger, tasting what he just spread on the ring muscle, even impatiently pressing against it to push inside slightly.

Grell Sutcliff shivered hard under the demon's fingers, his body very sensitive right now after just having calmed down from his first climax. He moaned softly, his voice higher and filled with lust, his eyes almost closed now. But they opened wide when he felt the demon's tongue. He bit his hand, to prevent himself from screaming out in passion. "Seb-...haa..." At that moment coherent words were not possible.

Sebastian Michaelis can't resist temptation. He pulls back, admiring the shinigami, then leans forward and bites his buttock, not exactly gently, leaving teeth marks on the fair skin, though not drawing blood. Without pause his tongue returns to Grell's opening, teasing, probing, circling and flicking, intent on drawing more of those wonderful sounds from his lover. He wouldn't stop until the red head was aroused and hard again.

Grell Sutcliff made choked noise, biting back a scream when the demon bit him, which turned into a low moan. It hurt, but is again fuelled his sexual passion. He moves slightly back against the tongue, relaxing his body, trying to be as open for his lover as he could. Slowly his manhood hardened again, his mind clouding up by the emotions and sensations rushing through his body. "Sebas-...hn...please..." And there it was again, him begging, not sure if he was begging the demon to stop or to continue.

Sebastian Michaelis scoops up more of the slippery fluid from his body and brings the covered finger to the place his tongue occupied just a moment ago. He leans back, looking comfortable and relaxed while his digit continues where he left off, circling and finally entering Grell's opening. "Mmm... can you imagine what a nice view I have? You presenting yourself to me so lustily. Beautiful. Irresistible. Irreplaceable. My own personal toy." His finger slips further into the shinigami's body, rocking in and out, lubricating him with his own semen. Only when he is sure he won't hurt him too much or injure him he suddenly pushes in roughly, aiming and searching for that one spot inside the red head, trying to hit it with the first try and rub over it with his fingertip.

Grell Sutcliff could imagine very well what the demon was seeing, his most intimate parts so openly revealed, the finger entering his body, each shiver, each moan. "Yes...I'm...I'm...your...toy..." the voice was a whispered moan, but there was no shame in it. Not with this man. When the finger was pushed in so roughly and suddenly, and hitting the right spot at the same time, finally a scream rang out. Pain and pleasure mixing up, creating a sensation that overwhelmed his mind for a moment, making him see fireworks behind his eyes. "Ow...ahh...hn..." His body trembled and shivered, the moans lustily and hoarse

Sebastian Michaelis keeps his finger firmly pressed against that spot, watching Grell, loving the way he could reduce him to this. "Tell me what you want." he orders him, brushing over his prostate every time he starts to speak, wondering if he could render him incoherent with just this. "I have my hand on my own length again, you know? Touching myself while I watch you and torture you." And he does just that, stroking himself slowly while he teases the shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff bit his finger again, trying everything to clear his mind far enough to speak, to answer. But each time he tried, the torturous beast behind him stopped him again with just one finger. "I...ah...hnn..." He just couldn't seem to make it, his body trembling. He tried to move away for a moment, but then gave in again. "Please...I...hn...please...need...you...your...cock...inside...please..."The words came between moans, no full sentence, just words loosely strung together.

Sebastian Michaelis stabs that spot hard at the word cock. "Repeat that." he says, gentling the caress again. "Louder. I want to hear you clearly." The fire in his eyes show how much he enjoys this

Grell Sutcliff gasped and shuddered, but he tried again "I...need your...cock inside...me...please." he tried louder this time, still between gasps and moans.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks. "Again. Beg me for it."

Grell Sutcliff 's voice was much higher now, showing clearly how much he was suffering in that of so pleasurable way. Tears began to form in his eyes again and he looked back over his shoulder at the demon. "Please...please...I need your...cock...inside...Please..."

Sebastian Michaelis lets him wait for just a little longer, taking him with his finger instead of the part of his anatomy the redhead so clearly wants to feel. Only after a few minutes he finally shows mercy. Removing his digit from Grell's body he caresses his behind gently, then slaps it. "Turn around, straddle me and take what you want." he tells him, holding his length at the base, making clear what his order implicates.

Grell Sutcliff groaned when the finger was withdrawn, feeling empty for a moment. he willed his muscles to work, to move and turn around. He took the position Sebastian had ordered him to take, his body hovering over the hard cock for a moment. His eyes made contact with Sebastian's again, filled with need, lust and hunger. And then he moved down, all the way. It hurt. Not badly but the slight burn and stretching was just not painless. And he showed each moment of that pain to the demon, on his face and in his eyes. And he showed him as well how much he enjoyed this. How much he wanted and needed this. He rested his hand on Sebastian's belly when he had fully taken the hot length, breathing hard.

Sebastian Michaelis can't help it, he twitches inside the others body, the sensation of being inside him just too good. Unlike other times he doesn't give him time to get used to the stretching, instead he pushes up, slightly hurting him on purpose and drinking in the look in his eyes. "You look perfect with my cock inside you and tears in your eyes." he tells him. "My own little demon whore." The insult rolls over his tongue as a caress, a compliment, something to be proud of instead of ashamed. "Ride me, don't be lazy."

Grell Sutcliff hissed out from the slight pain, but it washed over his body, turning into pleasure on the way. The pain and lust so open in his eyes, all for Sebastian to enjoy. He moaned softly when the demon told him how perfect he looked. Even the insult didn't hurt him, not now, not from Sebastian, not spoken like this. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to be his toy, his whore, his slut. Just his. "Akuma..." the word was soft, a caress, filled with love, trust and passion. And then he started to move. He pushed himself up and went down again, a hard rhythm, nothing gentle, not even trying to spare himself. This was Sebastian's day, and he would be damned not to make this really special for his love.

Sebastian Michaelis pushes up, meeting Grell's movements, taking him as hard as he can in this position. With his hands on his hips he guides him a little, trying to change the angle so he would hit that spot again, his eyes never leaving Grell's face. The smirk returns slowly and his words are soft. "Such a good toy... don't stop.. don't slow down. You know I wouldn't show mercy, you aren't permitted to have mercy with yourself either." He can already feel his climax approaching, the feeling and view and look in Grell's eyes driving him higher and higher. He tenses, he wouldn't let this stop now, not finished with his beautiful shinigami yet.

Grell Sutcliff didn't slow down or go any easier on himself, the words making him move even harder. His hands left Sebastian's belly and he leans back a bit, his hand moving to the demon's upper thighs for support instead. The change on the angle making it much easier to his that spot, to torture himself with lust. The moans were guttural, lusty, full. His face showing lust and passion, torture and desire. He knew he was close, so very close, but he wouldn't do anything until the demon allowed him to. There was no way. He would stand the torture, the lust, as long as the other wanted. "Sebastian...more...please..." he moaned out.

Sebastian Michaelis takes him, uses him, using his not inconsiderable strength to push him onto his length, burying himself in the others body again and again. By now even he shows signs of effort, his breathing as quick as Grell's, his heart racing. Still he is not satisfied with the amount of stimulation he can give the other. Without warning he pushes him off in a controlled manoeuvre and onto his belly. With almost inhuman speed he knees behind the other between his legs, grabbing his hips and pulling him up onto his knees and directly onto his cock again, entering him and using him to his liking, rough, hard and fast.

Grell Sutcliff gasped in surprise when he so suddenly was pushed off, but the fast way Sebastian took him again gave him no time to feel empty or miss the feeling. He screamed out again as the length entered him so hard and fast again, the sensation almost overwhelming. "Yes...take me...I'm your toy...your...whore..." he had said it. Out of his free will, with no prompting. He want the man so much, to just be his. holding himself back was getting so much harder and he knew he couldn't hold back for much longer. "please...Akuma...please, I need to...hn..." he started to beg and suddenly he clenched the muscles around the other's manhood, making himself even tighter, knowing this would work on the demon as well, to making him cum faster.

Sebastian Michaelis gasps and at once one hand presses down onto Grell's neck, right onto the mark, pinning him down while he is fucked hard, the demon again hitting that spot. The other hand slips underneath the others body, finding his length and curling around it, stroking him in the rhythm of the thrusts. "Not yet..." he says, his voice betraying the effort it costs him to hold back, he is so close, torturing them both. "You are forbidden to cum... " he says, but does his best to make his shinigami reach his peak anyway.

Grell Sutcliff breathed hard, panting, sweating, both from the lovemaking and the effort to hold back. "Please, Akuma, I...can't... please!" He begged the demon for release. There was no way he could hold out with this double assault. And the demon knew it. Tears streamed down his face, as he struggled to control himself, feeling with every thrust, every stroke that for the first time he would fail to obey the man. His body shuddered and his muscles clenched, as his body gave in to the pleasure and pushed him over the edge. "Please!" the word was more a shout than spoken, and it was the last he could say before he was swallowed up by the sensations, cumming hard around the other's length.

Sebastian Michaelis grins and just before it is to late he hisses "Yesss... cum for me.", giving the permission the other needed so badly. He knew it would sour the experience for the other if he would actually make him disobey, but that it would double his pleasure with the relief of his permission added to the mix. Feeling Grell clenching like that around him breaks the last thread of his control too. With an inhuman growl he thrusts into him, skin slapping against skin, he twitches and trembles and he too can't hold back a cry of lust as he fills his shinigami with his semen, keeping himself buried deep in his body.

Grell Sutcliff felt a wave of relief wash over him, when the demon hissed at him, heightening the sensation of pleasure by taking away the feeling of having failed. His mind almost blanked, leaving room for nothing but bliss when he felt the other cum with him, spilling his semen deep inside of him. If it hadn't been for the demon's hands he would just have collapsed right there. He finally fully closed his eyes, his body feeling so good, yet so weak for the moment. "Thank you..." he whispered. his head resting on the float, all muscles refusing to work properly.

Sebastian Michaelis permits himself only a moment to recover before he pulls out of his lover gently and lies down next to him on his side. Just as gentle are his hands when he turns Grell to face him and pulls him into his arms, tucking his head under his chin, giving him a safe and protected place to calm down and find back to reality. Only then he relaxes and gives in to the afterglow, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Grell Sutcliff immediately cuddles up to the demon, using him as this safe places to calm down, relax and just enjoy the afterglow. He could still feel the demon all over himself, still enjoy the strong sensations. He listens to the other's heartbeat, his mind slowly clearing up again. "Nice day at the beach, isn't it?" he whispered, one of his hands touching the water with his fingertips. "I adore you fucking me." the words were soft, a stark contrast to the rather crude choice of words.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks, but his words are just as soft. "I adore fucking you." he answers just as crude. Out of impulse he suddenly kisses Grell's head, not sure why he does it, but it feels right. His hands run over the body in his arms in slow caresses, not to arouse, just to touch and calm. He feels content like this and thus he just enjoys.

Grell Sutcliff closed his eyes and smiled softly, the hand not using the water drew circles on the skin of the demon's chest. The hands on his skin calmed him further, such a nice warm and gentle way to treat him after this hot episode. His hands reached down for a moment and he put his clothes back into the right position. Then he continued caressing the chest. "No man has ever know how to make me feel the way you do. No one. Ever."

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't answer at once, letting the words sink in. As he finally replies there is amusement, but also a deep seriousness and honesty in his voice. "I rather like making you feel like that. And I shall continue to do so in the future." It is a promise and a threat, sealed with a light touch to the sigil in Grell neck and a just as light burning sensation that echoes on the matching symbol on the back of his hand. "I intend to keep you."

Grell Sutcliff listened to the words, the smile still on his face. He knew it was both a promise and a threat. And he liked it. And suddenly the smile on his face grew wider. "Don't you regret now that you always rejected me in the past? So many missed opportunities..." The slight burning in the back of his neck made him sigh softly. "Please, keep me, I feel good like this."

Sebastian Michaelis again takes his time answering, his hands slowly caressing his shinigami. " The time wasn't right." he finally says. All the while he keeps Grell close to him, something no one would have thought possible, the demon cuddling with the redhead, but for him right now it felt natural and right.

Grell Sutcliff cuddled up against the demon, and he slowly nodded. "Maybe you are right. Maybe we needed the tough times first." It felt so right, so natural, so familiar. Everything seemed to be fine when he was in the demon's arms. How strange that was. But he didn't care. This was where he wanted to be. The hand made his skin tingled, the afterglow still there. "I hate to say it in moments like this, but I love you. I will never break out contract."

Sebastian Michaelis lifts a brow questioningly. "Why should you hate to say that right now?" Not that he would say it, but somehow it felt good to hear those words. Without thinking he removes a strand of hair from Grell's face, making it more visible for him. He watches the other, as if he tried to solve a puzzle.

Grell Sutcliff sighed softly and kept looking into the demon's eyes. "I hate to say it right after sex because everybody says it in their afterglow, but mostly it means nothing, it is just words. And it is not just words for me. When I say them, I mean it." He shrugged, hoping it would make some sense to the other. The way the demon touched his hair and face made him smile again. Such a loving gesture. "I really do love you. With all my heart and soul."

Sebastian Michaelis at first doesn't know how to proceed. He was used to demands, orders, threats, but declarations of love were new. Finally he decides to place his hand on Grell's heart, holding him close and silencing him with a slow kiss that speaks of things unsaid, emotions too new to have a name yet. His eyes are closed and for a change he doesn't try to dominate the kiss.

Grell Sutcliff let himself sink into the kiss, one that was not dominated by either but shared between them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness, the unspoken words, the feelings conveyed to him in that manner. A single tear suddenly ran down his face, without him even noticing it. Not a sad one, but one of sheer happiness. He had found the one man that could probably really take him the way he was, the only one strong enough.

Sebastian Michaelis does notice the tear, but he doesn't comment, just smirks. No matter why, tears suited his redhead. Breaking the kiss he instead gathers Grell's head to his neck again. "A truly interesting day at the beach. I do hope you remembered to keep us shielded. I wouldn't want half the city know the way your face looks like in the throes of passion or pain."

Grell Sutcliff suddenly had a look of utter horror on his face. "Oh shit! I totally forgot!" He looked over to the beach where quite a few people were bathing in the sun, having picnics, enjoying their time. "They all must have seen us!" Even his heart started to beat louder and faster for a moment. Then he suddenly started to laugh. "Of course I kept us shifted. Once I have done it, it is easy to maintain. Actually, I have to shift us out to make us fully visible again. If I don't, we stay like this, covered and shielded. Though Shinigami can see us. And some others as well. But just very few." The show he had put on had been very convincing. Fine little actress.

Sebastian Michaelis looks rather amused than shocked. "What a splendid performance. Though I was pretty sure if they saw us, we would have noticed. Outcries of shock are usually rather loud. " He tilts his head a little. "On the other hand.. you are very captivating. Enough to maybe not notice something like that." he compliments the shinigami. "And it would be rather inconvenient to explain why I killed a beach full of people for seeing you naked."

Grell Sutcliff laughed even louder at the idea of a beach filled with slaughtered people just because they saw him naked. "Sebastian, you are a very jealous one. Am I not allowed to show my beauty to others anymore?" he asked in a mocking voice while his fingertips caressed the side of the demon. He moved his head and kissed the other's lips again. "I know I can be very captivating. After all, I captured you."

Sebastian Michaelis smiles. "Indeed. And of course you are permitted to show your beauty. As long as you are clothed." His smile becomes a cruel grin. "Unless I decide to parade you unclothed and highly aroused in front of an audience." he adds. The glint in his eyes telling clearly what would happen in such a situation. Despite the remark, his caresses stay caring and gentle, instead of turning into erotic play again.

Grell Sutcliff blushed at the idea to be paraded around in front of an audience, perhaps the first time Sebastian managed to really make him blush. "Sebastian...I don't think I would like that much. You seeing me like this...I love that but others...and it would end with too many people losing their eyes." The caress was very reassuring. He knew Sebastian wouldn't abuse his power over Grell. "Alright, I promise you not to run around naked in public. At least not without you being there to kill all those who see me."

Sebastian Michaelis pretends to think about that for a moment, then agrees with a nod. "A fair deal." he says. His fingers play idly with a strand of Grell's hair, as before he admires the blood red colour. Just like when he rammed his hand through a body, the spray of crimson before the heart noticed that it was already dead, the last twitches of his victim as he sank to the ground... He smiles at the memory and lifts the strand to his nose to inhale Grell's scent deeply.

Grell Sutcliff watched him playing with the strand of hair, him inhaling the scent. A smile came to his lips again, obviously thinking about something. "Sebastian...you know...I said I want to do something nice for you today. And bringing you to the beach only was one of them. I would like to take you to my apartment as well. Because...Some things are better really only done in private." He looked up at him, his green eyes soft and warm, but with a naughty twinkle in them.

Sebastian Michaelis quirks a brow and smirks. "Not yet satisfied, are you? Then I shall do better next time." he replies. Pulling Grell closer by that strand he licks his lips and at the same time his soul, humming with enjoyment. "I think I shall feast in more than one way on you today."

Grell Sutcliff shivered from the touch to his soul and the lick over his lips. "Yes..." the word was whispered so softly, so sensually. It had been his plan from the start to feed his lover today, and that was one of the reasons why he wanted him in a more private place. He could hardly do that at the beach with so many people around. "Shall we get going then?" he asked, his voice still a soft whisper.

Sebastian Michaelis nods his head in agreement and lets go of Grell, though he plans to change that again soon. He liked to have him close. Patiently he watches, not moving away first, waiting how much of a hurry the redhead would show. "After you." he tells him politely as he gestures towards the beach where their clothing awaits them.

Grell Sutcliff very reluctantly moved away from the demon. He loved their closeness, and to be with him, but the smile returned quickly to his lips when he remembered what he had planned for them. He placed a kiss to Sebastian's lips and slipped into the water, making his way back to the beach. He picked up their stuff and waited for the demon before going to change at the tents again.

Sebastian Michaelis watches Grell closely, the reaction making him curious what was in store for him. A bit more slowly he follows to the beach and to the tents, finding his clothing where he left it. He resists the temptation of peeking into the others tent, then slaps himself mentally for even thinking it. He got way too attached to the redhead than to anyone before. Dry and dressed he steps back into the sunlight to wait for his shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff changed quickly, just as tempted to peek as Sebastian was, but he knew he soon would have his lover close again. He stepped out of the tent and smiled at Sebastian, holding out his hand to him. "You really look great in those clothes, I can only say it again and again." He then started to walk back towards the city, not walking very fast, just enjoying a stroll with his lover. After all, he wanted people to see them together.

Sebastian Michaelis knows exactly the purpose of this walk and like the gentleman he pretends to be, he offers Grell his arm to walk like the couples of higher stand, showing how much he values the other.

Grell Sutcliff took his arm and walked through the streets of the city, enjoying the sunshine, the presence of his lover by his side and the many looks they got from others around them. He didn't speak much, but there was this feeling of excitement and a little bit of nervousness inside him. He could only hope the demon would enjoy his surprise. And he as well used the time to prepare himself mentally for the pain that he would have to endure later on. His price to pay.

Sebastian Michaelis walks with him, his attention solely on the one on his arm for everyone to see. In truth he kept tabs on their surroundings, but he actually did like to focus on Grell mostly. He wears a proud smile, obviously showing off that he was the one permitted to accompany that exceptional creature and happy to do so. At least in a very Sebastian-ish way. When they arrive at the apartment he opens the door for the other and lets him precede inside before he follows.

Grell Sutcliff enters the apartment and flung the bag on the island. Then he stretched his arms over his head for a moment. Then he turned to Sebastian. "Please, get comfy. I will be in the bathroom for a moment. I won't take long." He placed a loving kiss to the other's lips and vanished into the other room. Inside, he took a deep breath to calm himself and then he started to change and work on his hair.

Sebastian Michaelis closes the door after them and looks over his shoulder towards Grell as he closes the curtains. "As you wish." Since the glint in the other's eyes told him at least what kind of surprise it could be, he gets comfortable by taking off his shoes and shrugging out of his shirt. As he smoothes down his hair he wonders if he should cut it again, but then remembers that his redhead seemed to like his long hair in his true form and decides to leave it for now. The candle on the table catches his attention and he quickly moves it to the night stand, together with a bottle of oil. A ginger root makes him smile and just in case it could be useful he takes it and a knife with him to the bed too. Activating the music box finishes his preparations, hoping he gauged the others mood right.

Grell Sutcliff carefully set his hair the way he wanted it to look and smiled at himself in the mirror, checking his reflection and the way he was dressed for a last time. He breathed in slowly, calming himself down. He thought Sebastian would like it, but there was still this nervous feeling in his stomach. This was the first time he ever did anything like this for somebody. He placed the Rose on the side of the sink after kissing it gently. With a last nod he finally stepped out of the bathroom and faced Sebastian again, showing himself to the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis' eyes widen in surprise for a moment, not expecting to see his lover in a black leather harness, the straps held together by metal rings, legs covered with silken stockings and wearing cat ears poking out of his hair. He quickly returns to his usual expression and looks Grell over, fire in his eyes. Oh the possibilities... He stays seated, adopting the air of the Master of the house and wordlessly lifts a hand, circling his stretched index finger, indicating the other should turn for him. Already he wants to touch, to explore, but he holds back, though he can feel his length stirring already.

Grell Sutcliff smiled when he saw the surprise in Sebastian's face, rather amused by it. A warm shiver ran down his spine when Sebastian changed his demeanour to Master of the house. He turned around and presented himself like this to the demon's eyes. His hand when up to his hair and brushed over one of the cat ears. "I assume you like what you are seeing, Akuma?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder at him.

Instead of giving a verbal answer Sebastian he gets up to move over to Grell. One hand buried in his hair, the other slung around the others hips he jerks him close, letting him feel his interest by the hardening bulge in his pants. Turning Grell's head so he can reach his ear easily he brings his lips close to it. "I won't let you go for a long time, mia luna rossa, not even if you beg." and bites his ear, just hard enough to be painful, the hold in the red strands tightening.

Grell Sutcliff gasped when he was grabbed, his body shivering from the touch and the words. He winced when the grab became painful, but a low moan passed his lips as well. How he enjoyed the dominance of the demon. He pressed himself against Sebastian, wanting to be as close as possible. "I wasn't planning on running. Or begging for you to let me go. This is my present to you, Akuma. I'm giving you myself." He whispered, his voice filled with both sincerity and arousal.

Sebastian Michaelis lowers his head to kiss Grell's shoulder softly, then his lips wander along it, up to his neck, just barely touching, until his nose is buried in the others hair and he inhales deeply. Further up he moves, brushing the neko ears, not letting go of the other even one bit. Like before he uses his hold on the red strands to move the others head, turning him enough to place a searing kiss on his lips, fuelled by lust, letting him know how much he approves of this present.

Grell Sutcliff felt his own heart beat faster and harder in his chest, his own length hardening just from the kisses and the grip in his hair. He so much wanted to be what Sebastian wants. And the demon showed him so clearly that he wanted him more than anything right now. He let himself sink into that kiss, parting his lips to grant the other's tongue entrance. His hand came up to bury itself in Sebastian's hair. Every touch seemed to set his skin on fire, making it tickle and making him shiver.

Sebastian Michaelis hooks his free hand into one of the rings on the harness and pulls, turning Grell so he faces him, without breaking the kiss, holding his head in place. His tongue slips into the others mouth, not exploring this time, but conquering. His finger moves from the ring along the material of the harness, following the edge, hooking into the next ring and pulling testing it for it's strength and stability.

Grell Sutcliff moved his body so he was fully facing Sebastian again, enjoying the conquering of his mouth. the rings and leather straps were strong, they wouldn't break or snap easily. Grell had chosen this outfit well. He kept his hand in Sebastian's hair, caressing him, his tongue joining the game in the kiss.

Sebastian Michaelis slowly breaks the kiss and where his gestures were rough a moment ago, they suddenly are gentle as he lets go of Grell's hair, picks him up bridal style and carries him over to the bed. As he moves feathers begin to fall around them, brushing all over the redheads body, tickling and teasing while they shroud the demon for a moment as he takes on his true form. Not leaving him time to admire he lowers the shinigami onto the blanket as if he was something incredibly precious and fragile, then just stands there and watches him with a smouldering gaze and a cruel smile that doesn't seem to match his behaviour as he tries to decide which of his ideas to use first.

Grell Sutcliff moaned softly when the feather's touched him, knowing that the demon was going to be just himself again tonight. It made him shiver again and he looked up at this gorgeous picture when he was lowered to the bed. The smile made him feel excited with anticipation. He didn't speak for the moment, just lay there and allowed Sebastian to drink in the view, to decide what would happen next.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little, shrouding his face slightly with his hair as he uses some of his power. Shadows creep over the body on the bed, causing slight sensations as the slither over skin like snakes and gather at his groin to wrap around the base of his length, then extending up to the closes ring and tying itself there, forming a noose. lying like this would tighten it, only when the man would bend forward it would open up enough to permit some relief. More shadows close around fair skinned wrists and stockinged ankles. The demon keeps watching intently, waiting for Grell's reaction to the cuffs before he proceeds.

Grell Sutcliff watches the shadows, a bit surprised at first but then just fascinated. This was so different, almost like living rope. He moaned out when the shadow wrapped itself around his length. He pushed his hips up slightly to test how tight the bond was but he then lay still again. The cuffs didn't bother him, but he moved his hands to look at them more closely before his eyes met Sebastian's again, a flame of passion visible in the green orbs. "That feels rather nice."

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't show his relief at those words. "Your hands over your head." he orders him, waiting for him to comply before fixing his arms in position with more shadow ropes. Again he waits for a reaction, stepping a little closer so the still falling feathers touch Grell's skin like before, trying to distract him to lessen the impact of being restrained again and chasing away memories of a certain other dark haired man who tried what he plans to do in the very near future.

Grell Sutcliff lifted his arms above his head right away and then he looked at Sebastian. His green eyes were clear, no fear or discomfort in them. The feathers made another soft moan pass his lips. "Sebastian. I'm not scared. I love you. And i love what you are doing to me. I trust you. Life, heart and soul. I'm yours, use me as you wish. This is your day." he said, the voice soft but the words serious. He wanted the other to enjoy this, not to be worried in any way.

Sebastian Michaelis bends and reaches out to cup Grell's cheek in his palm. "I want us both to enjoy this. Thus I take my time. There is no need for masks or hurry." Catching a feather he sits down next to his lover and turns him around after carefully removing his glasses. "For now you won't need them." he says. After placing them on the night stand he shifts, so his thigh touches Grell's side, feathers rain down on him, caressing him, while he takes the ginger root and the knife from the night stand, starting to peel it and carving it into shape. He makes some noise with it on purpose, trying to make the other guess.

Grell Sutcliff leaned into the touch, and lets him take the glasses. He really didn't need them right now. Sometimes it was more important to feel than do see. "I'm not in a hurry. And there is no mask. I just wanted you to know this." he replied with a smile. The feathers caressing him felt so good on his skin, but the sounds of what Sebastian was doing made him wonder what the other had in his hands. He wasn't so blind that he couldn't have seen but he didn't want to move his head too much. "What are you doing, Akuma?" he asked, hoping the other would answer him.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles to himself. "I prepare something for you." he answers cryptically while the scent of ginger rises around him and the oil covers his hands. It doesn't take long to form a plug out of the root, a bulb with a bent stem and another smaller bulb at the end. Since he turned Grell onto his belly he now uses more shadow ropes to fix his legs to the bed, making him unable to move.. and to avoid what is coming. "Relax..." he tells him and slips his finger between his buttocks, spreading the slightly burning oil onto his redheads opening.

Grell Sutcliff closed his eyes and tried to not be too curious, but the smell was a bit of a give-away. His legs being tied down made his breath quicken again, the whole situation so very arousing. The slight burn from the oil still surprised him and for a moment he actually tries to pull away, but the ropes hold him in place. He relaxed again when he realized there was no way to escape and also no reason to try. The slight burn made him hiss again, but the touch to his opening was turning it into a moan.

Sebastian Michaelis takes his time, the little oil he had on his fingers just enough to make them slippery. Changing position he continues to tease the other while his lips leave kisses over his back, nipping the skin every now and then. He stays gentle though, also as he slips one finger inside Grell's body.

Grell Sutcliff shivered from the gentle kisses, his body much more sensitive today, after their time at the beach, now tied down and not using his eyes much. The finger slipping into him drew another low moan from him which turned into a low whimper after a moment. His breathing quickened a little.

Sebastian Michaelis moves his kisses up to the others neck, his long hair falling onto the fair skin underneath him, brushing in silky strands over it. A second finger joins the first one inside Grell and he starts to move them in and out, trying to relax the other, to open him up enough for the plug to easily slip in later.

Grell Sutcliff tried to lift his hips to push against the invading fingers, enjoying the feeling of being filled. The silken strands on his back and the kisses relaxed him so easily, while the slight burn from the oil made his length harden more beneath him. His fingers curled around the shadow rope, to have something to hold on to.

Sebastian Michaelis adds a third finger, making sure it goes in easily before he sits up with a last kiss between Grell's shoulder blades. His thigh still touches him as he sees to it that some part of him is in contact with the redhead at all times, showing him where he is and that he wouldn't leave him alone, that he is safe. Picking up the plug his cruel smile is back. With one hand he parts the tempting buttocks before him, the other first aims the ginger toy... then eases it inside, hoping he gauged the size right and the bulb.. and all the collected oil on it.. would hit Grell's prostate with the intrusion. It would take a moment to start to burn, but then the fun would begin.

Grell Sutcliff tried to relax enough to easily allow the three fingers to enter. When they were withdraw he disliked the feeling of being empty, but the touch of Sebastian's thigh kept him calm. The demon would not just move away and leave him alone. The ginger entering him made him moan again, the burn not yet having kicked in. "Sebastian...hn..." After a moment the burn started and Grell started to move his hips, almost as if he was trying to escape it. The only result being his muscles clenching, reigniting the burn by pressing more oil out of the root. "Damn..."

Sebastian Michaelis uses the little time he has until the burning would kick in completely to turn Grell onto his back, he wanted to see his face when it started. The shadow rope slide through each other easily, one of the reasons why he preferred them to real ones. Quickly he pulls them taunt again after he positioned his lover "Enjoy." he smirks, one hand on his hip, then just enjoys the show.

Sutcliff looked up at Sebastian, his eyes soft at first, but they open wider when the burn starts to become hotter. He bit his lips and the moans sounded a bit more torturous. when he moved his hips the tip collided with his prostate again, making him gasp. Pain and pleasure. "Akuma..." he hissed at the demon. His breathing shallow and fast, lust and pain washing over his body, all registered in his face.

Sebastian Michaelis hums in pleasure, always loving to see that mix on his shinigami's face. "Don't curse me just yet, it will get better,, or should I say stronger?"He reaches out and closes two fingers around a nipple, pinching it, knowing that a gentle sensation would drown in the burn of the plug.

Grell Sutcliff whimpered softly, the burning sensation getting stronger every time he moved. But it was so hard not to. He moaned when his nipple was pinched, but the distraction welcome. Anything to stop him only focusing on the burning sensation in his butt. "Sebastian...that is...it burns..." He was not really complaining. It was more like he was sharing it with the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head. "I would hope so." then leans forward to lick the nipple he just pinched, but not enough to take away all attention from the burn. "I made this just for you." Two fingers find the other nipple to roll it between them as his lips close around the first and suck it slightly.

Grell Sutcliff moaned softly, but his voice became a bit higher. He moved his hips again, the burn just not getting any better but becoming worse. The tongue and fingers made him relax again, just so the burn registered sharper again. The words touched him deep inside. This was what his demon wanted from him. To give him this lust and this pain, for both of them to enjoy it. "It hurts...but it feels good..." he whispered, biting his lips again.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles, then picks up the feather he caught earlier. Slowly he drags it over Grell's skin, sometimes twirling it between his fingers, sometimes keeping it steady as he remaps the beautiful body before him with it. It glides between the straps of the harness, follows the line of muscles, tickles his sides to make him clench and press more of the oil out of the root. Again his gentleness seems at odds with the pain he causes his lover at the same time, the sensation just like the demon himself.

Grell Sutcliff shivered hard from the touch of the feather, the mixing sensations driving him mad. He tried again to move, to get again. Each move, each twitch made him suffer more. He looked up at Sebastian, almost as if begging for something. But he didn't say anything. His hands clenched around the shadow ropes again, low moans and whimpers passing his lips.

Sebastian Michaelis lets his eyes glide over Grell, following the way of the feather. "You are so beautiful when you are in pain." he compliments him and captures his lips with his own, pressing his loins to Grell's side and showing him how much this turns him on. His wing wraps around them. locking out the world and leaving only room for their mutual lust and the redheads pain.

Grell Sutcliff tried to focus on anything but the burn, the hard length against his side, the wing, the feather, anything. But the pain still was there, still shown on his face. The words again made him shiver. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a moment. Here he was, helpless, in the demon's hands, not able to do anything but take both the pain and the lust. And he wanted more. Just the thought made his own member twitch and harden further. When he opened his eyes, he looked directly at Sebastian and clenched the muscles around the plug, this time on purpose, just to make Sebastian witness the new wave of pain and lust in his eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis hums in pleasure at the view. His fingers return to Grell's nipple, taking it between thumb and forefinger and starting to pinch it between them. He slowly increases the pressure, looking for that one point right between pleasure and pain, his attention focused on Grell's face. The moment he finds it he smiles in triumph and a thread of shadow takes the place of his fingers, keeping the pressure steady at exact that point, shifting the sensation between the two sides of the coin constantly.

Grell Sutcliff showed rather easily when the mix of pain and pleasure was just right, mostly when Sebastian listened to the small whimpers and moans. The shadow clamp on his nipple adding to the torture, making him sink deeper into the ocean of lust and passion. "Sebastian..." he moans, his mind slightly more foggy then it was before. He tried to move against the other, showing his need clearly.

Sebastian Michaelis repeats the same procedure on the other nipple, though this time he uses his teeth, a different sensation than the broad pressure of his fingertips, this one sharper, with more edge. For a few moments he contemplates his work, then nods in satisfaction, "Very good." he says. "Do you want more?" Sliding down Grell's body he places the occasional kiss on his skin, sometimes a bite, until he reaches the others length and breathes a stream of warm air over the tip.

Grell Sutcliff trembled from the mixed sensations, the pain, the lust, the need. He looked at Sebastian, his lips parted, and then he nodded. "Yes...please...I want more..." he whispered. No shyness, no hesitation. Only him admitting to what he wanted deep inside. To enjoy and suffer, for his lover and for himself. There was nothing to be hidden, nothing to be kept secret. "I want us to...enjoy our lust...and my pain..." He gasped when the warm air touched his hard member

Sebastian Michaelis slips his fingers between Grell's buttocks while he continues teasing his length with his breath without actually touching him. His fingers find the base of the plug and at first touch it only slightly. "My beautiful demon whore." he then whispers and with each word he pushes the toy in, fucking his shinigami with it, pressing it harder against that spot.

Grell Sutcliff moaned out loudly and deeply from the touch to the plug, the moans becoming higher and mixed with pain as soon as the trusting started. Fresh pain and pure lust, each time it hit the spot. His hands pulled on the shadow ropes, not really trying to break free, but wanting to touch the other. "Devil." was the only real word that passed his lips.

Sebastian Michaelis chuckles and his breath ghosts over Grell's tip. He keeps his eyes on the others face, the view even better than what he has right before him, loving to see the mix of emotions there. "Compliments won't get you mercy." he explains and the fingers of his free hand close around the base of his redheads length, in addition to the shadowy ring he already placed there and just as he thrusts the plug in forcefully, pressing it hard against Grell's sweet spot, he takes his member into his mouth, sucking it in deep while tightening the noose so his lover won't be able to reach his peak.

Grell Sutcliff gasped and tried to move away, the mixed sensations almost too much at that moment. "No...please..." he moaned when he noticed the demon would deny him his release, would tease him further and further. The burning pain, the waves of pleasure, all that and no way to escape. Not even away to touch the other. That was the demon's beautiful cruelty. "Please, Seb-...hn...ahh..." Words deserted him as he again tried to pull on the ropes.

Sebastian Michaelis lets go of the plug, so that it still lies against that spot, but with less pressure. Sucking hard he lets Grell slowly slip out of his mouth until he loses contact all together with a wet noise. Not for long though, since soon his tongue is back on the task, circling the tip teasingly and playing with the opening. Still his eyes are on the others face, his gaze intense, his red eyes burning.

Grell Sutcliff kept his eyes on Sebastian's face, the look of pleading in them, but mixed in the lust, the pain, and the begging is a deep form of happiness. He was pleasing his demon. He knew that. And it made him happy. His back arched and he closed his eyes when the tongue returned to his body, the moan torn from his lips close to a scream. He bit his lip, trying his best to keep his mind together. A fight he would sooner or later lose. "Ak..Akuma..."

Sebastian Michaelis just smiles and keeps torturing him, his tongue following the ridge along the tip and flicking repeatedly over the sensitive place at the underside of his length. He loosens the ring, giving his victim the illusion of more freedom while he starts to fuck him with the plug using quick but sallow thrusts.

Grell Sutcliff opened his eyes again, looking at the demon, his breathing fast and hard. His whole body was now trembling, and he was getting so close. When the ring was loosened he moaned out again, being so very close already. "Please...let me...don't...please..." Each of the shallow trusts pushed him further along, driving him slowly but surely mad. "I need...to...please..."

Sebastian Michaelis has that cruel light in his eyes and knowing how close his lover is, he suddenly increases the pressure on his nipples to pain and at the same time tightens the ring again, curious if the pain would drive the other closer to his peak or prevent it. His lips close around the tip of Grell's length, suckling playfully, making sure his redhead could see every detail, notice how much he not only enjoyed torturing him, but also giving him pleasure.

Grell Sutcliff screamed out again when the clamps so suddenly tightened, almost reaching his climax, but the tightening of the ring prevented it. The next sound was one of utter frustration, before it was followed by something closely resembling a sob. "Please...I can't..." He was losing himself in all the different sensation, the way the demon handled him, the show he gave his eyes, all of it mixing together, washing over him. "Akuma...please...I...please..." his voice was filled with need, pain, pleasure, lust, and hint of tears.

Sebastian Michaelis does his best to keep Grell on the edge, so very close, but never lets him fall over it. He shifts while he sucks Grell deeper into his mouth again, his pants too tight for some time already, the hard bulge pressed against the others leg to show him what effect all this has on him. He eases the pain on his nipples, but lets it pulse back every time it is almost gone, though he doesn't make it as strong as before. Hit tongue slides over the underside of his lovers length while he builds a rhythm, in and out, each time taking him a little deeper until the tip touches the entrance of his throat... and then he hums, the noose still as tight as before.

Grell Sutcliff was really in tears now. This was so cruel and so pleasurable, and so cruel. He needed fulfilment, yet each time he was close it was denied. His eyes met Sebastian's again, his body twitching. As soon as the humming started he tilted his head back, another scream ringing out through the room, his breathing so fast it was close to hyperventilation. "Please...No...stop...stop...I can't...please...stop stop stop STOP!" It was too much, too intense, no way out, no release. His muscles tensed up painfully now, fighting against those ropes, fighting against the lust and the pain.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles as they reach the moment he waited for. With just a thought the noose is gone, the ropes dissolve and the pressure returns to that a bit more than pain, the one that Grell liked best. He hooks one leg over Grell's to keep him down, his free hand on his belly so he won't get away and the one on the plug switches to deep hard thrusts while his tongue presses against Grell's length and he sucks hard, his gaze never leaving his lovers face.

Grell Sutcliff's body arched again, without the hand on his belly it would have probably completely lifted of the bed, twitching, shaking, every muscle tensed up. Pain and pleasure were one, not just mixed, just the same thing right now. A last scream rang as he came, violently, spilling his essence in the other's mouth. His body shuddered once more when he finally went over the edge, into darkness, his mind gone, everything gone. Too intense, too much, too good. He lay there, still, in absolute darkness.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks around the length that fills his mouth and swallows every single drop, enjoying the taste and scent of Grell's peak. Slowly he pulls back, licking his lover clean while he lets him slide out of his mouth and at the same time gently removes the plug. Being the merciful demon he is, he gathers Grell close against him, holding him and wrapping his wings around them, keeping him warm and secure. Subtly he checks his breathing and heart rate, making sure he is alright, before he relaxes.

Grell Sutcliff opened his eyes again, slowly, very slowly, almost as if he was reluctant to leave the darkness that had swallowed him up. He blinked a few times, the warm soft wings around him felt good, so warm and secure. And his beloved was still there with him. He moved a little and curled up against him. "Sorry..." he muttered. His fingertips gently touched the warm skin of Sebastian's chest as he looked up to meet the demon's eyes. His senses were not yet so fully recovered that he would feel pain or discomfort already, just warmth and softness.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little in question while his hands slowly glide over Grell's body. "And what, pray tell, are you apologizing for, mia luna rossa?"He looks at him, smiling and relaxed, except for his still hard length imprisoned in his pants. One hand comes to rest possessively on the others behind, keeping him close and drawing small circles onto his skin with his thumb.

Grell Sutcliff looked away for the first time, feeling slightly embarrassed. There had been something in his eyes that could have been interpreted as a mix between sadness and fear right before he had lowered his gaze. "I...usually don't pass out. I just...couldn't stand it anymore." the hand made him move closer against the other, his leg moving up a little, pressing gently against his lover's still hard member.

Sebastian Michaelis cups his cheek with his hand to make him look at him again. "Don't apologize for a reaction like that. You lasted longer than I expected. You did very well." he tells him, looking all serious for now. In reaction to the touch he gently squeezes Grell's behind "I enjoy testing your limits. And moving a bit further than you think you can go. I won't make you suffer more than you can stand."

Grell Sutcliff looked up, and there was surprise in his own eyes. "i just don't...want to disappoint you." And that was true. He was afraid to disappoint his lover. Something inside of him couldn't stand the idea. But then he smiled. "I enjoyed this so much. Nobody has ever done something like this. And I know you won't break me. I trust you. That's why I want to be yours." He moved his leg, rubbing up against the hard member a bit more. His hand slid down over Sebastian's chest and belly, caressing his skin.

Sebastian Michaelis this time uses his nails to slide over Grell's skin. "I would make my displeasure with you known immediately, should that ever happen. So far you didn't give me reason to." he answers matter of fact, enjoying the touch and his arousal. His many years taught him patience and he wasn't finished with his shinigami by far.

Grell Sutcliff nodded softly, glad that the demon so clearly didn't think bad of him. "Thank you. I'd rather know if you are displeased." the nails on his skin made him shiver, his own nails gently drawing circles on the skin of Sebastian's belly. "Is there anything I can do for you, Sebastian? Anything you would like to do?" he asked in his soft voice. He was much calmer now, much more relaxed again.

Sebastian Michaelis thinks about that for a few moments, then decides. "Lie still." he tells his shinigami and kisses him deeply, his black hair a curtain around their faces, tickling Grell's skin. Where his behaviour until now was torture and teasing, this kiss is sweet, though he can't help himself, even now he breaks it and continues with brief teasing ones, then returns to a long and thorough one while he keeps his redhead pressed tightly against himself.

Grell Sutcliff softly moaned into the kiss, the slight teasing of breaking it almost making him smile. Warmth flooded his body, his lover so sweet, so close to him made him feel so safe, so protected, filling him with love and trust. He didn't move, after all, Sebastian had told him to lie still, but it wasn't easy, his hands so wanting to touch, to run his fingers through that beautiful black hair. His soul was open to his beloved demon, as it always was, just beneath the surface, knowing full well how much Sebastian enjoyed this openness.

Sebastian Michaelis knows that being forbidden to touch without being bound was torture in itself. His fingers find Grell's length and just one wanders along it, feather light. He breaks the kiss and watches his lover for some time, then lowers his head to follow his collar bone with his tongue and dip into the small valley at its end. The edge of the harness is his road down the beautiful body he has at his mercy

Grell Sutcliff moaned in a low voice, his fingers grabbing the sheets slightly to stop himself from simply giving in and touching Sebastian. He twitched when the finger touched his manhood. When the kiss was broken he just looked back at Sebastian, but he closed his eyes when the demon moved down lower. He shivered again, the order not to move getting harder to follow. "Sebastian..." he whispered, in a soft moan.

Sebastian Michaelis calmly asks "Yes, mia luna rossa?", as if nothing indecent was happening His fingers close around Grell's member, at first gently, then with a bit more strength as he starts moving up and down along it. His mouth explores the skin between the lines of the harness, following muscles and gently nipping when there is enough room to do so, thus working his way slowly towards where his hand already is.

Grell Sutcliff finally managed to relax his hands again, though that was by sheer will power. His breathing became a bit faster again the lower Sebastian moved, the hand making his member harden again. He moaned a bit louder, his voice a bit higher than before. He was aware how easy it was for the demon to play with his body. And he enjoyed it. "I..." He stopped again, trying to find the right words. "I want to...make you happy..." he finally whispered as the nickname spoken so softly by the demon filled him with warmth again.

Sebastian Michaelis reaches the lower edge of the harness and kisses along it to Grell's side, on his way back biting the skin right next to the base. "I'm happily torturing you. If you don't mind, would you please stop thinking and just suffer?" his voice is polite, but laced with humour, his breath sliding over the others length as he speaks, cool and in contrast to the warmth of his hand.

Grell Sutcliff chuckled softly at the words but it turned into a low moan when the cooling breath touched his skin. He squirmed slightly, trying his best not to give in, but it was really hard now. And it was a form of torture. His hand moved on the sheets, to distract himself, to stop himself from touching. And he finally just gave in to the sensation, allowing his mind to stop thinking and worrying. Though it also took away some of his self control. He slightly moved his hips upwards, his need too strong to fully hold still.

Sebastian Michaelis hums with amusement at the display of need. "Such a good slut for me. Don't hold back, my blood moon, show me what you want, I might be merciful and oblige you." he says in that sensual voice he rarely uses around anyone else but Grell. He lets go of his length, only holding him with thumb and forefinger closed around the ridge of his tip while he nibbles up the shaft, alternating between gently using his teeth, soft kisses and slow licks, taking his time to taste his skin and enjoy his scent.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lower lip, that sensual voice really getting to him. That tone was just so irresistible. The soft kisses and slow licks made him move his hips again, the sensations making his member harden even more. He moved his hand away from the sheets, slender fingers being buried in raven hair. He wasn't guiding Sebastian, he was more holding on to his lover. He spread his legs a little further, giving his demon more room. His second hand moved on his own body, finding one of his own nipples to start playing with it. "Seb-...hn...more..." the words were whispers between moans.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks as he slowly moves up towards the tip to swirl his tongue around it. "More... what?" he asks, permitting the touch, the one in his hair as well as to Grell's nipple, since they played into his hands. His free hands moves between the others legs to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm gently. His eyes are on the shinigami's face, never getting enough of the emotions playing there.

Grell Sutcliff nearly groaned when Sebastian asked him again. He didn't mind telling the other what he wanted or needed, it was formulating words that made sense that was so difficult. The hand in Sebastian's hair grabbed him a bit stronger when the demon tongued his tip like that, his hips again twitching. This was cruel, it would just push his lust to the sky without giving him the chance for relief. When Sebastian started to play with his balls, he pinched his nipple with his nails, making it hurt, trying his best distract himself a little. "You devil..." He looked back at Sebastian and tried to speak again. "To...torture...me more..." He leaned back and closed his eyes again, his lips parted, breathing hard.

Sebastian Michaelis closes his lips around the tip, suckling a little before pulling back to answer. "Please don't worry, I plan to torture you to my heart's content." he answers politely. Not liking Grell distracting himself he breathes over the moist skin right before him. "Would you please spread your legs and hold them up with your hands at the backs of your knees." he asks, though the tone of his voice indicates, that it is an order. He shifts a little to sit between Grell's legs and thus have best access to his body.

Grell Sutcliff shuddered when the air touched him like a caress. He swallowed hard, very reluctant to let go of Sebastian again, now that he had been able to touch him. He did spread his legs, letting go of his own nipple, but the second hand remained in Sebastian's hair while the other did as he had been ordered. A nice open display for the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis turns towards the held leg, caressing the inner side slowly, running his nails from knee upward and leaving faint red lines. Leaning forward he breathes onto the skin, just to suddenly dart to the other leg like a snake and bite down there in punishment for not obeying completely, not drawing blood, but leaving marks. With the price for the touch paid he continues by licking and soothing the bitten skin before he resumes his teasing of Grell's length and balls. "Mmm... I can see every little bit of you like this. Every hidden place. " he remarks

Grell Sutcliff relaxed under the teasing touch to his leg, his breathing slowing down a little but he yelled out when so suddenly his other leg was bitten. That hurt. His fingers grabbed Sebastian's hair, a little painful this time. But as soon as Sebastian started to sooth the painful spot he relaxed again. He smiled at the words. "Then...I hope...you enjoy...the view." And with those words he shifted a little, spreading himself even more open to the demon's eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis suddenly sits up a little, changing his mind about how to proceed with the lovely display before him. Hooking his arm into the back of Grell's knees he lifts him a bit to place a pillow under the small of his back. "Please play with your nipples again, like you did before." he orders him while he lowers his head to lick and tease the others balls with his tongue, even sucking them into his mouth to roll them around, first one, then the other, now holding those long legs up himself, almost bending the shinigami in half.

Grell Sutcliff opened his eyes again when Sebastian so suddenly seemed sit up. He let the demon take control of his legs. "As you wish" he said in a soft voice, this time his hand left Sebastian's hair and both hands found his nipples, rolling the hardened flesh between his fingers, pinching them slightly once in a while. The moaning returned when Sebastian paid such close attention to his balls, though the bending made breathing a little harder. He again pinched himself rather hard, even flinching, when Sebastian took each testicle into his mouth, trying to keep some sort of control over his mind.

Sebastian Michaelis knows exactly what to do to steal even that bit of sanity the other had left. Releasing his price from his mouth he lets his tongue wander lower to find Grell's opening and play around it with maddening slowness and the lightest of touches from the tip of his tongue, resting it every now and then in the center, but not pushing in. With his command a shadow slithers around the others member, not noticeable until he lets it tighten and then release the pressure, thus massaging Grell's length in a slow rhythm.

Grell Sutcliff gasps loudly when the tongue moved further down and touched his most intimate spot. The reaction was immediate, his nails again pinched his nipples, really hard this time, but less voluntary then before. The pain mixed with the pleasure of the touch and he moaned deeply. The shadow surprised him, the massage intense. "Please...no..." he whimpered, the pleasure washing over him like tidal waves. "Please...I need to...I can't take...please..." The demon really was great at turning Grell into that incoherent ball of lust.

Sebastian Michaelis pauses just to say "Need to... what?" before he resumes his teasing and caressing, lingering and repeating the things he notices his lover likes best. Once he turns to the side to bite Grell's cheek, mixing a little more pain into the pleasure, but the next moment he pushes his tongue inside the shinigami's body hard, going as deep as he can.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip again, trying so hard to make some sense, but it was rapidly slipping from his mind. He yelled out again when he was bitten, but it turned into a moan right away. "Please...I need...to cum...please, Sebastian..." The tongue entering his body nearly did the trick, a loud gasp passing the red head's lips. He again hurts himself, trying to hold back, but he just couldn't. His body tensed up, the throbbing member engulfed by the shadows twitched, as he was so damn close.

Sebastian Michaelis says only one word, his tone of voice commanding. "Cum." His nails dig with slight pain into the skin of Grell's legs while he holds them up, his hair tickles the others skin as he moves, sliding over it like silk, the shadow intensifying the massage while his tongue stabs back into the helpless body beneath him, fucking him rapidly.

Grell Sutcliff titled his head back, his eyes closed, a moany scream rang out through the room as he finally went over the edge once again, spilling more of his lust between them, almost as soon as his demon had given the commend. Strong muscles tensed up more, one hand letting go of his nipple, nails digging into sheets, his body arching and nearly lifting him off the bed. When it was over his body relaxed again and he lay there, panting, gasping for air.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't give him much time to relax as he moves up along his body, at the same time opening his pants and freeing himself. His lips find Grell's in a kiss burning with lust, distracting the other from the fact, that he aligns his tip with the shinigami's opening. One second to prepare is all he permits him before the thrusts forward, entering him rather forcefully, though not as hard as he could, ready to stop if it was too painful for his redhead. He aims for that sweet spot from the start, intent on not letting his arousal ebb away, wanting to keep him out of his mind for a lot longer than he has already.

Grell Sutcliff put his arms around the other's neck as soon as their lips met, not really noticing what else the demon was doing until it happened. The scream was muffled by their lips, but his nails dug hard into the skin of Sebastian's back and shoulders. Fortunately from the demon, he didn't again grab the wings. Pain filled him when he was penetrated like this, but the sharp sensation was pretty much swallowed up quickly by the pleasure of feeling the demon so deep inside. His hips bucked up slightly against the man above him, no more holding back at all.

Sebastian Michaelis now does give him a moment to adjust to the intrusion, then starts moving, slowly at first, then picking up speed. He denied himself his pleasure for so long that it is now almost unbearable to be buried in his blood moon and still holding on to his control. He does it anyway, though there is tension in his face as he holds back, intent on seeing Grell reach his peak at least once more. He shifts to change his angle, trying to find the best to give the other as much pleasure as possible, his tongue slipping into the redheads mouth to plunder it in the same rhythm his body is intruded.

Grell Sutcliff moaned deeply into the kiss, the rough, raw nature of the movements and the heat radiating from the demon almost overwhelming his senses. He moved against Sebastian, his body unable to be still, wanting more, everything possible from the demon. And a small part of him suddenly decided on something. Not only the demon could drive him insane, two could play that game. And he wanted his lover to experience this complete freedom at least once. With just a moment of concentration, being a master of manipulating souls, he opened his up, like a flower blooming, flooding the demon's senses, calling, alluring. A voice from inside, not one passing his lips, called out to Sebastian. "Make us one, Akuma." The offer to take a part of him once more so clear, so tempting, so honest.

Sebastian Michaelis moans, the offer so hard to resist, his hunger flaring at the so willingly opened soul. His voice sounds as tense as his face looks. "Not yet... you cum two more times... then I will devour your soul while I spend myself inside your pain ridden body." he promises, moving faster, torturing himself. His hold on Grell is rough, his thrusts hard as skin slaps against skin.

Grell Sutcliff looked up, into the demon's eyes, a fire burning in his own. "As you...wish...so...resist me, akuma." He moves with him, his body again arching, almost like a snake so flowing are the movements. But what he doesn't do is pulling the soul back into the background. He kept it just as open, just as tempting as it was. If the demon wanted to have it his way, he would have to resist. The fact that the angle was just right, that he had just been riding those waves before made it possible for Sebastian to push him over the edge again rather quickly, as the body beneath the demon trembled and the muscles tightened again, also around the demon's hard member, when another orgasm washed over the shinigami.

Sebastian Michaelis gasps and tightens his muscles, unable to hold back his own peak, in the last possible moment turning it into a dry orgasm that permits him to stay hard an continue.. His thrusts become harder, almost brutal as he holds on to the shreds of his control. To distract himself he rests his head on Grell's shoulder, biting the skin there until he trusts himself again to not rip that tempting soul into pieces. "Play with your nipples." he almost growls, the black flames of hell in his red glowing eyes as he rests Grell's legs on his shoulders to enter him as deep as possible and have one hand free to close his fingers around the others length and stroke him, wanting for him to feel his hold on him instead of a shadow.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lips again, when he felt how hard and fast the demon was now pounding him. It hurt. But the pain mixed with the pleasure so well that it simply became enjoyable. Still, it was painful. Especially the bite that again made him scream out. He would have tried to move against the demon again, but that was not possible anymore in this position. "it...it hurts..." he whispered, once more tears forming in his eyes, both, from the pain and the pleasure. One hand left Sebastian's back to play again with his by now hurting nipples. the hand around his member almost too much again, not really having been able to come down from the height of the last peak. "Please...no...no more...please..."

Sebastian Michaelis s whole body tenses as he tries to regain some sense of sanity. Ever so slowly he gentles his motions, breathing hard as he soothes the bite with his tongue. Looking up he almost lovingly licks the tears from Grell's face while his thrusts are now deep, but slow, letting the other feel every intrusion, but avoiding more pain. Holding back like this was pure torture, his lust overwhelming as is his hunger. He is barely able to resist and knows already that his lover would be punished severely for this. "Once more.. " he says, forcing himself to sound calm but seductive. "Once more.. for me.."

Grell Sutcliff kept looking at his lover, through those beautiful tears, more an expression of being overwhelmed than of pain or fear. He had no intention to hide them, he knew Sebastian loved to see them, to know he caused those tears, this absolute freedom from any of society's restraints. When the demon spoke again, there was a flash in the shinigami's eyes again and the hand left Sebastian's shoulder to move to his hair, he grabbed it, hard, and made the demon look straight at him. There was something wild, but also very serious in his voice when he spoke, and he sounded so much stronger than before. "Make me cum, demon. And don't hold back. Make it hurt. Make it hurt as much as you can and still make me cum." There was no doubt that he was dead serious. "And then, take what is yours to take." Just to ram the fact home how serious he was, he moved his hip, hard, almost brutal against Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis actually needs a few seconds for the meaning of those words to penetrate though the fog of lust and the concentration he needs to stay calm. "Please remember... you brought this upon yourself.." and with that he lets go of the last shred of his control. He pushes himself up, adjusting his position and angle and when he starts moving there is nothing tame any more in him. His thrusts hit Grell's prostate with merciless precision and force while he smiles down onto his partner. The shadows are back, coiling around the shinigami's length and clamping down onto his nipples, mixing pleasure and pain to a heady concoction. Another rope of darkness winds around the redheads throat, tightening and making it hard to breathe for him while others pin his hands to the bed, making him even more helpless.

Grell Sutcliff quivered beneath his lover, no fear in him, just pure passion and lust. And when it started, pain. The moans mostly turned into screams now, but they were still mixed with pleasure. This was what he had asked for. The raw, unrestrained demon. His true lover. To give the other what he really needed. And this was what made him endure it, made him enjoy it. The pleasure of the demon. Seeing Sebastian like this was intoxicating, it lessened the pain, it turn everything into pleasure. The rope around his neck made him jerk a little in surprise, but he relaxed as much as possible again. He was not afraid, he was way past this. And then he finally let go, falling into the warm darkness that was pure bliss. His climax was strong enough to really put a strain on the ropes, again washing over his whole body, not just the more sensitive areas. And once again, his soul was almost on fire, still so open, still there for the demon to smell, to feel and taste.

Sebastian Michaelis once again moans as he is gripped so tightly by the others body, already close himself again. He doesn't stop, his smile cruel as he continues hammering his tip against Grell's prostate. He lets go of his legs though, leaning down and cupping the back of the others head in his palm, holding him in place by his hair and not too gently, using the beautiful man underneath him to his absolute pleasure. Lovingly he pushes strands of hair from his face to be able to see it more clearly should more tears well up, the gesture a start contrast to the brutal and merciless treatment he inflicts on his lover. "I will rip you to shreds, my beautiful demon whore, mia luna rossa, I'm going to devour you, satisfy my hunger and lust on your body and soul. Do you ask for mercy?"

Grell Sutcliff allowed his tears to flow freely, to make his wonderful lover enjoy this even more. The pain was still there but his mind too far gone to care. All that now mattered was the man above and inside him. This was all. His whole world. "No..." he whispered in answer to the question. He wanted to feel all of this, to feel the fully unleashed demon. "Do it."

Sebastian Michaelis nods "As you wish!" All of a sudden the pain he inflicts on his shinigami intensifies, the shadow around his length seemingly sprouting thorns, wrapping it in a net of pain while the ones around his nipples tighten even more. With no regard to his partners comfort or lust the demon takes him, uses him, hard thrust, going as deep as possible. Knowing it would only take a few more seconds he turns Grell's face towards him by his hair and kisses him, one second.. two... then he reaches his peak, filling the shinigami with his hot essence, even giving him a few moments to feel and enjoy it... before mental fangs are buried in the others soul, ripping out little pieces and feeding on them and the pain and lust he can feel.

Grell Sutcliff opened his eyes wide, his mouth in a silent scream, the pain now registering again was too much for a scream. The intensity, the quality of the pain so strong, so much. And yet it filled him with a certain pride. He could take this. Feeling the demon release himself inside him he tried his best to brace himself for the next thing that would happen. The pain Sebastian inflicted on his soul was excruciating, far worse than what he had been doing to his body. His body became rigid yet he didn't stop him or break the kiss. He wouldn't, not for anything in the world. He allowed the demon to feed, to feel all that was inside him. To the very point where it would be deadly for them to continue. There was the red flash again, the barrier Sebastian could not cross, the protection of the core. No matter what he would not be able to breach those defences.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't even try to breach the defence, instead he caresses it with a prurient lick, suggesting unbelievable pleasure and pain if he was permitted inside. He doesn't wait for an answer, instead pulling back and turning the kiss into a real kiss, gentle and satisfied now. Just as the first time he carefully pulls out of Grell's body and eases his legs back into a more comfortable position before he lies down and pulls his shinigami against himself, holding him protectively, one wing curled around him to keep him warm. "Mia luna rossa.." he whispers as a caress.

Grell Sutcliff curled up against the demon, needing this closeness and protectiveness now. The warm wing was so welcome, feeling so good. His body still felt like it was in flames, but he knew it would subside. He knew that even if the demon had waited, there would not have been a positive answer from the core of his soul. He wasn't that suicidal. He leaned his head against Sebastian's chest and close his eyes. "My demon." he whispered softly. After a moment he looked up, a small smile on his lips. "You are really something. That really hurt." Then he chuckled softly. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning."

Sebastian Michaelis lets his hands wander over the others body to ease the pain and calm them both, needing the contact just as much as Grell to make sure he is alright. "Good." is his only answer, accompanied by a satisfied smile.


	13. 012 Show me

Chapter 012: Show me.

Authors notes: Ciel played by Tino, Sebastian by me

Warnings: Yaoi, detailed description of an erotic situation between men, _underage!_ Those who don't like to see Ciel in a sexual situation, please skip this chapter, or only read to the line that marks it. You have been warned!

* * *

Ciel was sitting behind his desk, but did not work, he was reading a book. He had given up on work because the day was just too warm. And without the butler being around to harass him into working, he had just enjoyed a nice day off. And best of all, he had been able to avoid dancing lessons, since Sebastian had not been around to teach him. He was rather satisfied. Though he was getting a bit restless, not knowing what the demon was doing. He looked up from the book once in a while to check the clock.

Sebastian Michaelis knocks politely, waiting for Ciel to call him in before entering the study. He bows, his appearance just as usual, the perfect butler, though there is a certain glint in his eyes that speaks of his good mood. The energy of his recent meal courses through his body, making him stronger than he was before he met Grell. He still is famished, not indulging enough to sate his hunger, just enough to replenish some of his strength. "Dinner is served, bocchan." he says, acting as if nothing happened and as if it was a normal day.

Ciel called the butler in, knowing the way the man always knocked the door. He looked at him, examining him closely head to toe. Something was different, he could tell, but outwardly the other appeared just as he had always been. He was a little disappointed by the lack of ice cream in the man's hands, but hearing that dinner was ready, he figured the demon wouldn't let him just have ice cream. "Very well." He said. "I will have it in here. The dining room is too warm for my liking." He put the book away and leaned back

Sebastian Michaelis bows again slightly. "Since there are no guests today it would be acceptable to eat in the study, though we shouldn't make a habit of it, young Master." As if he knew Ciel's wishes in advance he pulls in a serving table, already laden with the boys food. It takes only moments to set the table and serve the first course. "For starters we have a light soup of watermelon, seasoned with tabasco and salt." he explains and steps back, waiting for Ciel to taste it, the soup providing a slightly spicy sweetness and additional fluid for a kid that probably didn't drink enough water during the day.

Ciel watched Sebastian with an almost bored expression on his face as the food was served. He picked up a spoon and tried the soup. He was surprised that he actually enjoyed the spicy sweetness and continued to eat, the soup being rather refreshing. Once he was done with it, he looked back at the butler, still wondering what might have happened and what was making him feel like something was different. He waited for the next course to be served. "Sebastian, what did you do when you attended personal matters?" he asked, almost in a casual way, as if he was just making polite conversation.

Sebastian Michaelis takes away the empty soup plate, replacing it with the next dish. "As main course we have chicken and peaches with a seasoning of blue cheese, as side dish salad with a dressing of lemon and olive oil." The blue cheese is served on an extra plate, giving Ciel the choice if he wanted to mix the flavors or enjoy the chicken with just the pieces of peach and the salad. In this combination the vitamins, being the peach, are well hidden in the overall composition of the dish. Only after he stepped back he continues to speak. He frankly speaks the truth, wondering if it would shock the boy or at least surprise him. "I did Mr. Sutcliff and enjoyed to inflict some torture upon his person." The smirk is back as he remember those wonderful moments, though he quickly returns to his usual expression and pushes the memories aside, it wouldn't do to accidentally cause his body to react to them.

Ciel listened to the explanation of the meal and nodded in approval. He picked up fork and knife and cut a piece of the chicken, but the butler continued to speak before it reached his mouth. Slowly, he put both fork and knife down on the plate and simply stared at the demon for a long moment, speechless. Had the man really just said what he had heard him say? And had he smirked? "You...did...the red head?" the mention of torture was not really surprising to Ciel, the demon had often hurt and tortured the Shinigami in the past. "And that was an urgent personal matter?" He again looked at the demon, a slight frown on his face. "You are different." he simply said, waiting for the demon to reply. Would he not volunteer all the information Ciel wanted he could still press him for more.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little, managing to almost look innocent. "Different? A very broadly defined term." he comments, but doesn't offer an explanation, since Ciel just stated his observation, nod asked a question. Though he does answer to what he actually did ask. "Indeed. And yes, I would say he is a personal matter." He looks as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "Is the food not to your liking?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes but he picked up the fork and knife and finally started to eat, mostly without tasting much of the food. It was more a mechanical thing to do. In between he kept looking at Sebastian. "Something about you is different from before you left. Have you done something else while you were gone to bring that change, or is this what always happens to you when you give in to your animalistic instincts with a cheap piece of waste like Sutcliff?" He didn't really like the idea that the Shinigami now was considered a personal matter. He kept eating while he was waiting for an answer.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't comment on the insult and does his best to keep his expression smooth and his body relaxed, though for some reason inwardly he takes offense to his shinigami being called cheap piece of waste. Even his smile is still in place as he debates with himself for a moment and then decides that the full truth would be the most entertaining to reveal. "As pleasurable as the physical act may be, the most invigorating part was when I delighted in his screams of agony as I ripped parts of his soul into tiny pieces to nourish myself on them, replenishing some of my strength to be even better able to see to your welfare and safety, bocchan."

Ciel stopped and this time fork and knife hit the plate with a loud noise when they dropped from his hands. Now the demon had shocked him. For a long moment he just stared at Sebastian, not believing what he had just said. "You...ate his soul?" was all that the very confused boy managed to say. The look of shock on his face and the one visible blue eye wide open made him look even younger, more fragile than usual. It was such moments when his age became much clearer, showing that he was still only 13 years old.

Sebastian Michaelis at once picks up some clean cloth to wipe the splatter of salad sauce from the table that landed there when Ciel let go of his cutlery, the gesture so typical for a butler, one wouldn't think at all that this person was actually a very dangerous demon. "I apologize. I should have rephrased that. Part of his soul. He would be useless to me if I killed him." He turns his head a little to look at Ciel, his eyes glowing slightly. "Though please don't worry, my Lord. Though I might nourish myself on him a little, I am still one hell of a butler, bound to you, your hands and feet, your might and your sword." He kneels and bows his head. "If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'" This powerful being, able to fell whole kingdoms, kneeling before a 13 year old, on a leash so very thin he could rip it at any moment if he just wished to. It must truly be an exceptional child to the demon, to do this willingly and with pride.

Ciel just watched as the butler cleaned the splatter away, cursing himself inwardly for making it so obvious how much the demon's words had caught him off guard. When Sebastian knelt in front of him, he couldn't help himself. He put one of his small feet on Sebastian's upper thigh, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes right now. Apart from it being very warm, he had been unable to put them back on once he had taken them off. The words brought that cruel little smile to his face, the feeling of power over the demon filling him, though only for a second. So Sebastian had noticed that Ciel had not only been shocked, but for a weird moment he had been jealous. And from the words, he figured the demon had known that. He kept the cruel smile on his lips and just looked at Sebastian. "Tell me what you did to him, Sebastian. I want to hear more details." The foot remained on the upper leg. He had noticed that the demon seemed to struggle a little holding back when he spoke about the red head. This could be fun.

 _(First warning. From here on there is sexual tension between them. Those who don't like it, please skip the chapter from here on)_

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis looks up, but stays on one knee, obviously amused. "My young lord wishes education in the carnal arts? I shall hire a doctor to explain it properly in the morning." he teases Ciel, threatening to withhold the tale. The bare foot makes him rise a brow for a moment, then he hides his amusement on the fact, that this boy wasn't even able to bind his shoes. But not before a glimpse of it is visible. "To answer your question, bocchan... I mixed pleasure and pain for him, deciding when he is permitted to feel either or none of it. I drove him incoherent with lust and made him scream in agony. " And he says all this with just a hint of a cruel smile and with a tone of voice as if he explained kittens playing.

Ciel leaned his head back and made a rather unimpressed sound. "I don't need a doctor to explain that to me, Sebastian. Or did the red head wipe all memory from your mind? I already have been rather well educated in that field." His voice was so cold it could have frozen over a volcano. When Sebastian continued he watched the demon closely, just so slightly shifting his foot a little, knowing that the demon was trying to hide what the memories could do to him. "How did you drive him incoherent, Sebastian? And did he return the favor?" he asked in a rather low and soft voice, one that sounded very pleasant, but mostly was very dangerous for all that heard it. Since it usually was followed by death via butler.

Sebastian Michaelis feels that foot slide over his thigh, but his reaction isn't visible, but audible. Sensuality colors his voice as he speaks and his intense gaze is fixed on Ciel. "I wouldn't want to make bad memories resurface, but if you insist... It started with him applying oil onto my body to avoid a sunburn. He used the opportunity to tease me and I responded in kind when it was my turn. I let my hands slide over his body, finding his sensitive places and exploring them, without ever becoming indecent. I used the chance to start torturing him a little, which Mr. Sutcliff is most receptive for, when it comes from me." he explains He doesn't go into detail yet, but continues with the general story. "After cooling down in the waves we came to lie on a floating air bed, As I held him in my arms we kissed..." he licks his lips at that.. " and his nipple just so happened to be under my fingers and so conveniently placed to play with... some slight caresses.. little flicks..then rolling it... " he describes... "very rewarding when it peaked..."

Ciel kept watching the demon while he spoke, a fatal error as it turned out. The combination of the voice, the details, the pictures in his mind and the gesture licking his lips made Ciel squirm for a second before he let out an audible breath. But then he regained composure, actually able to hide his own body's reaction to all this. He moved his foot again, sliding a little to the inside of the butler's thigh and higher up. He wanted to torture Sebastian, not be tortured by him. He then leaned forward again and looked at the man once more. "That must have been such a nice experience for you. Continue, I'm looking forward to what good the harlot did for you, dog."

Sebastian Michaelis this time manages to keep his reaction to the insult better hidden. "As you wish, bocchan. Excited by the cares he decided he would be bold and placed his hands over my loins to explore though my clothing, which I couldn't let go without retaliation. It felt good, a skilled hand at that place.. sliding up and down... caressing... fingers drawing patterns on heated skin, separated only by a thin layer of cloth... I gathered the material of his swim suit and pulled a little, putting pressure on some rather... sensitive places.." As the last words are spoken his fingertips brush over the inside of Ciels leg, just above the ankle, a feather light touch, but still greatly noticeable. He couldn't let the teasing go unpunished.

Ciel didn't even notice that his lips were parted while he was watching and listening intently, almost forgetting what he was actually trying to do to the demon. And the touch to his leg was just too much. A soft little moan passed his lips before he could hold it back, he felt warm, very warm. If he could have he would have taken off the bow, and opened his shirt. And pants. Those were so tight. Too tight. He shivered from the touch. But he tried his best not to let Sebastian notice. In vain, of course, but he had to try. "Continue. I am sure the other visitors to the beach were ecstatic to watch you expose that harlot for all to see, to show what he really is." He couldn't help it, he just had to express it like this.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles a triumphant little smile. "Thankfully shinigami are able to hide their presence from the human eye, thus we went unnoticed by the occupants of the beach. Else not only his reputation but also mine would have greatly suffered." He repeats the caress on Ciel's leg in a slow rhythm. "Public exposure wouldn't sound good connected with my name. He proceeded to free me from my swim wear, after all, and his lips felt very pleasurable on that part of my anatomy. At that point I had a tight grip on his hair to guide him and instruct him on what feels best to me, while he used his mouth and tongue to please me... the gentle suction... the wet heat.. the slow caresses and quick licks.. I responded by letting my leg rub over his groin, I wanted him excited for what would follow..." He looks cool and composed, except for his voice, the tone speaking of remembered arousal. His fingers glide up Ciel's leg until they reach the knee, then change to the back and draw small pattern on the back of his thigh, close to the knee.

Ciel swallowed a little harder. His voice was not even when he spoke, the effect of the touch and the telling of the tale audible. "You should not be seen with such scum, yet the idea of parading it around naked, for everybody to see, amuses me." He leaned back, which really now exposed to Sebastian what he was doing to the boy's body. And suddenly it was too much. The caress, the words, all of it was too much for the young earl to bear. The bulge in his pants was obvious, and it was bothering him. "That is enough, Sebastian. I can't sit here all night and listen to your tales of harlots and beaches." He took his foot away and tried to stand up, just to sink down again. That had been painful. He shifted and hoped Sebastian hadn't noticed yet.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't even attempt to hide his smile. "Do you require some ice, bocchan?" he asks, reaching for the serving table and pulling some ice cubes from a tray that keeps the ice cream cooled. "Or any other assistance?" The words are suggestive, the expression one of mild amusement. "Maybe some more room would be more comfortable.." he suggests and at the same time offers a napkin to cover the yet clothed parts.

Ciel slapped the ice out of Sebastian's hand, rather aggressively. He again tried to stand and this time managed, even though he bent forward a little. It really was becoming painful. "I don't need you, I can take care of myself!" He announced as he carefully started to walk away. This was too much, too humiliating. He left the study, not even remembering his ice cream, and went upstairs to his bedroom. Fully clothes he lay down on the bed and curled up, hoping it would just stop on its own, with no help needed, not even his own. He didn't really like touching himself. It never felt right.

Sebastian Michaelis sobers at once, the game over. A bit slower he follows Ciel, waiting for a while outside of his room to let him calm down. Remembering his duties he quickly prepares Ciel's bath, the water a little cooler than it usually is. Knocking softly he says through the door. "Your bath is ready, if you wish to use it. A little cooler than usually due to the current heat, with refreshing citrus oil." Then he just waits.

Ciel rolled on the bed, trying to find a better position, in vain. It wouldn't go down, it wouldn't stop bothering. He stared at the ceiling and cursed the demon. And then the knock came. A bath. Cold water. Maybe that would help. Maybe it was just the heat, nothing else. "Yes..." he hesitated for a moment, but then he called out again. "Just come in." He wasn't sure he wanted to get up from the bed again, at least not by himself. How bothersome!

Sebastian Michaelis enters and moves through the room as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Instead of just doing it, he this time asks "Would you like my assistance with undressing?" strictly keeping his eyes on Ciel's face, glad that he could control the reaction of his own body better than his young master could.

Ciel groaned and turned away from Sebastian when the man came closer, hiding his face in his hand. "I can't believe this is happening..." he muttered. When he turned to Sebastian the look on his face was one of misery and defeat. Defeated by his own body. He gingerly sat up, the tightness of the pants being very uncomfortable again. His hung his legs over the edge and looked up at the butler. "Do it." he simply said and held as still as possible for the man to start undressing him.

Sebastian Michaelis has mercy on his Master and opens his pants first, releasing him from the tight confines and even placing the napkin he brought over his lap. Only then he undoes the bow and starts to open the shirt, calmly an thoroughly. As he speaks the sensuality is gone and he is his usual butler persona again. "Bocchan, a reaction like this is only natural, as is taking care of it. There is no shame in this."

Ciel leaned back a little again to take the pressure off, feeling so relieved when his member was at least freed from the tightness of his pants. He looks at Sebastian for a moment but then he turns his face and looks away, a gentle blush on his pale little face. "I...can't...Somehow it never really feels right." He didn't notice that he just had admitted to trying, but it also didn't matter. Sebastian took care of his sheets and clothes in the morning, so each time something happened in that bed he knew anyway.

Sebastian Michaelis slides the shirt down his shoulders, letting the cooler air hit Ciel's skin. "Wrong in what way? Does it feel wrong because it summons memories? Or because society says it is wrong? Or.. " he smiles.. ".. because of the evidence that would be left?" Taking Ciel's hand the material whispers over his skin, first on one arm, then on the other as the garment is taken off.

Ciel shrugged slightly. "It just doesn't feel...really good, you know. I don't seem to know, how to do it. I don't...like doing it." He looked rather helpless at that moment, probably a very amusing sight, together with that confession. The cooler air on his body was welcome, taking away a little of the heat from his skin,

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't seem to mind having a conversation like this with his young master while he undresses him. "Did you try out different things to find out if there is something that does feel good?" After the shirt, now it is time to take off the pants. Without lifting the covering piece of cloth he reaches for the hem. "Would you please lift yourself for a moment, bocchan?" he asks and if Ciel complies, he pulls down the pants along those slender legs.

Ciel he lifted himself up a little for the man to pull down his pants, but when they slid down he groaned again. Every little touch seemed to inflame his skin again, to make it worse. "I..don't know. I tried a few times, I think...I'm just not skilled..." He finally lifted his gaze to Sebastian's face again, looking as young and helpless as before. "What shall I do now?" It was a highly unusual question from the young earl. Usually he never asked Sebastian what to do, he ordered the demon around.

Sebastian Michaelis for a change doesn't ridicule Ciel but looks at him seriously. "Would you like to try again? A little oil in your hand can make it feel better. And you should take your time and explore, try out what feels good, which touch you like. If what you think about doesn't help try think of something.. or someone else while you touch.." he explains, trying to remember his sexual awakening so many eons ago. "The pleasure comes with experience, by learning your own body." While he speaks he pulls off the pants and folds them neatly, just as he does with the shirt.

Ciel listened but he shook his head. No way would he try this now. Apart from bad technique he wasn't sure he liked this at all. He sighed suddenly, as if finally giving in to an internal struggle. "Show me." he just said. He wanted to learn, but he was hopeless by himself. And more than anything he wanted this to go away. And since it so stubbornly refused to just stop by itself, he wanted help.

 _(Last warning, from here on this becomes graphic. Those of you who are disgusted by Ciel in such a situation, please skip this chapter from here on!)_

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis halts, surprised by the request. "In what way would you request my assistance, bocchan?" he asks, just to be sure he heard right. After putting away the clothes he returns to the bed, to take of Ciel's remaining clothing, like his stockings, though he thinks them rather cute on his young Master. As before he doesn't stare, as if there was nothing wrong with the situation, looking at Ciel's face

Ciel blushed deeply this time. "Are you deaf or stupid today, Sebastian! I gave you an order! Show me how!" He was getting frustrated and impatient, on top of feeling humiliated already to asking his butler basically to teach him how to touch himself. "Do something about this...I want this to stop..." He looked almost tortured now, not wanting to order Sebastian so directly to touch him, but unable to help himself.

Sebastian Michaelis has mercy and doesn't ask further. "As you wish. Please make yourself comfortable, bocchan. One thing is very important though. I need you to tell me immediately when something feels wrong or uncomfortable." And since he knows how much Grell liked this way of taking off his gloves, he brings one finger to his mouth and uses his teeth to free his hand, slowly sliding the material off. This called for a direct touch without barriers.

Ciel rolled himself back onto the bed, his naked skin so warm against the cool sheets. He lay on his back and just watched Sebastian for a moment. The butler taking his gloves off was a rather arousing sight, also for the young earl. "I will tell you." he said, a little more nervous than he liked to admit.

Sebastian Michaelis nods as he sits down next to Ciel on the bed, reaching for him, Before he touches though he changes his mind and leans forward. "Please close your eyes." he tells him, then blows a cool streak of air over his chest.

Ciel looked up, almost looking as if he was about to change his mind when the man came closer. He didn't want to close his eyes, something inside him seemed not to want it, but then he did as he was told, his little body shivering slightly, especially when the air was blown over his skin.

Sebastian Michaelis' voice is soft as he speaks, his hand hovering over his young masters skin, the view not leaving him unaffected. "May I touch you, bocchan? " he asks, then continues. "And if you prefer to keep your eyes open, please do so, I merely wanted to demonstrate how your other senses might increase in sensitivity if one is taken away."

Ciel opened his eyes again, rather glad he could. Being touched while not seeing the face of the only person he trusted was uncomfortable at best, and brought back memories. When he looked back at Sebastian, he nodded slowly. "Yes, you may touch me."

Sebastian Michaelis smiles and instead of directly reaching for his masters member, he instead cups his cheek gently and holding his gaze for a bit. As he lets go his fingertips wander down Ciel's neck towards his collar bone, following the line slowly, always paying attention to the boys reaction. "Every place on your body could make you feel good when touched just right" he explains.

Ciel looked into the demon's eyes, trying as best he could to relax and calm his nerves. Never had he been like this with his butler, never that open. Actually, never had he let anybody be that close. He shivered under the touch of the demon's bare hands, his breathing becoming a bit heavier. He just watched as the demon explained this to him, curious, nervous, but attentive. "I've never...been touched like this..." he admitted in a low voice.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles. "Nor should you, unless you absolutely want it." he affirms. He keeps his touch light, seeing to it, that it never gets constraining, knowing that his young master needed very different treatment than Grell. His fingertips skip over the little hollow between the collar bones and instead wander down over his chest, then follow the pectoral muscle to the side and moves back in a spiral, slowly nearing a nipple.

Ciel shivered more when the fingertips continued their journey, his member still as hard as it was before. So, even if Ciel had felt scared it would not have done anything against his very much aroused state. But to his own surprise, he didn't. This was Sebastian touching him. Not some vile, horrid person that wanted to harm him. His body slowly really relaxed, visible mostly in his hands. The fingers lay gentle and relaxed on the sheets, neither grabbing nor being spread.

Sebastian Michaelis stays silent for now, but holds Ciel's gaze, also trying hard to keep his own arousal in check. This wasn't for his own needs, but his young master's. Reaching the nipple he at first brushes over it, then circles it and finally puts a finger right onto it to caress it with more small gestures. At the same time his other hand mirrors the journey of the first until he touches both little peaks to stimulate them, at that point taking then between his fingers to put a little pressure on them, not enough to hurt, but enough to see how his young partner would react.

Ciel licked his lips when the fingers found his nipple, still trying to stay calm. He enjoyed the touch, the feeling of the other`s fingers. The reaction to the little pressure he got was instant, a gasp followed by a first small moan from his young master, and a visible tremble that went through his body. Ciel enjoyed this. For a moment he closed his eyes, trying if it was different when he didn`t see, but he opened them very quickly again. "Sebastian..." he whispered, more to himself than to the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis repeats the little pressure, then puts his hands flat onto Ciel's body and lets them wander over his skin, just to bring them up and cup his cheeks gently. "May I?" he asks as he leans forward, nearing their lips. His voice is very soft and the affection he harbours for his young master and usually hides well is audible.

Ciel hesitated for just a moment, looking up at the demon. "Yes..." the word was barely audible, but he had said it. The voice of his butler, so soft, so warm now made him feel much safer and took away a little of his nervousness. He wanted to know how those lips would feel against his own.

Sebastian Michaelis gives him a moment longer to change his mind, then he slowly descends his lips onto Ciel's, kissing him gently, playfully at first, then with a little more restrained passion. He continues for a while, only when he is sure that his wonderful boy is comfortable he dares to use the tip of his tongue to lick his lips briefly. Pulling back he just looks at the young earl for a second before he proceeds his hands to the back of the others head and the strings holding the eye patch. Opening them he removes it slowly, admiring those mismatched eyes and the contract seal in one of them.

Ciel couldn't help but shiver again slightly when their lips touched for the first time. His manhood twitched a little when the kiss became more serious, more arousing. One hand left the sheets and was gently placed against the demon's arm. The brief contact of Sebastian's tongue brought forth another little gasp. When the eye patch was taken off he blinked a few times before he looked at his butler again. "Enjoying the view of your own mark, dog?" he asked, sounding a bit more like himself again

Sebastian Michaelis seems to relax a bit, now that Ciel seems to find back to himself again. "I enjoy the view in general." he answers, never at a loss for words... or at least only rarely. Since the moment for another kiss is over he instead places his lips on a nipple while his fingers take care of the other, showing the difference in sensation between his tongue flicking over the little nub and his finger tip. His hair comes to lie on Ciel's skin, tickling slightly as he moves.

Ciel couldn't hold back the moan when Sebastian's lips found his nipple, the tongue against his hot flesh making him tremble again. His small hand moved again, into the hair that had just tickled him, pushing it back slightly, to watch the demon's face. What the man was doing felt good, surprisingly good. And that kiss, the first kiss he ever had received had been good as well. The other's taste still lingered on his lips as he licked them again.

Sebastian Michaelis lifts his head, hesitating for just a moment before he moves up to kiss Ciel again, more passion in the touch, but he holds back, unwilling to frighten the boy. His touch moves from the nipple further down, along his side, always a gentle caress until he suddenly uses his nails, just as gentle, but changing the sensation as he roams Ciel's torso with them, searching for sensitive places he could later explore further with his tongue.

Ciel joined the kiss a little more active this time, greeting Sebastian's lips, though not bold enough to use his tongue. The hand in Sebastian's hair grabbed a little stronger when the hand at his side moved down. The new sensation was pleasant, though it tickled once in a while. The whole of Ciel's body was rather sensitive and so very responding to the demon's touch. Ciel actually moved towards the touching hands, not away from them.

Sebastian Michaelis turns the kiss from one long one into many brief ones, teasing Ciel a bit before he slides down to the end of the bed, his hand never leaving the young body so wonderfully displayed for him. Still looking at those mismatched eyes he lifts the boys leg and places a kiss at the inside of his ankle, a moment later his tongue darting out to lick the same place.

Ciel let go of Sebastian's hair when the demon moved down, his mismatched eyes always following him. He had expected the butler to finally do something about his little problem now, but he was surprised when he lifted his leg instead. The kiss to the ankle made him gasp in a high pitched voice, before he choked back a louder moan. Jackpot. So very sensitive. He lifted his arm and placed it over his face turning his head sideways, almost as if to hide how much this had aroused him. How cute. Trying to hide his face when lying there, naked and displayed in front of the man.

Sebastian Michaelis in reaction licks that same place again, long and slowly. As Ciel hides he swallows a chuckle, resting the others foot on his own shoulder, so it was easy for him to kiss and nibble up along the leg. He pays a lot of attention to every sensitive spot he can find, using fingertips, nails, lips, tongue and teeth, demonstrating all kinds of different sensations. As he reaches the knee he leans down to keep the position comfortable for his master, proceeding even more slowly up his thigh.

Ciel moaned a little louder this time when the spot was licked, not able to suppress it any longer. The different sensations brought forth more sweet sounds, moans, small whimpers and gasps. His body moved on the sheets, not quite knowing what to do with all that arousal. When Sebastian moved past his knee to his upper thigh, Ciel suddenly tensed up, even visibly. He pulled his arm from his face rather fast and looked at the demon touching him, even lifting his upper body from the bed. After a second of just looking at him he relaxed again and lay back down, allowing the man to continue

Sebastian Michaelis halts at once, looking at Ciel cautiously. He waits until the boy relaxes again and even a bit longer to make sure it is fine to continue. Only then he proceeds, seeing to it that he was even more gentle than before and nothing at all like the men who violated the young earl. Just before he reaches his hard member he stops and licks back in one long line to his foot, this time even kissing each toe and once sucking them a little, just to see what would happen.

Ciel didn't hide his face again, it was bad when he tried. He groaned in a rather disappointed way when the demon moved away from his hard throbbing member again, making this so hard for the young earl. Again when the tongue reached his ankle a louder, higher moan was audible. But when Sebastian started to kiss and suckle his toes Ciel drew back his foot and looked at him. "Don't do that, it tickles."

Sebastian Michaelis places one last kiss on a toe and nods. "As you wish." Instead he switches to the other leg, repeating the treatment of the first one there. Like before he halts at the knee, this time catching Ciel's eyes and a sensually whispered "My Lord." make sure he knows who touches him. And just like before he stops right before the others most sensitive place, though he at least breathes along the shaft.

Ciel didn't tense up again, the look from Sebastian's eyes and more over, his voice, seemed to do the trick of keeping the boy relaxed and focused on the here and now, not the back then. The small moans and whimpers returned, the small body squirming again beneath the butler. Everything was so new. And it was washing over him like tidal waves, almost too much to fully comprehend. The breath against his manhood made him groan once again. "Sebastian..." This time the name was almost a whimper, clearly showing his need.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps his lips close to Ciel's member, so his breath would tickle over it as he speaks. "Yes my lord?" he asks as his hands find the boys testicles to carefully massage and roll them. He wouldn't touch his opening today, it would be too much and he was sure it would summon memories that would kill the mood instantly, thus he limits himself to give as much pleasure as he can.

Ciel tried to lift his upper body up again, but as soon as his testicles where touched he collapsed back. His hard member twitched and throbbed hard now, wanting nothing more than relief. He looked at the butler again, breathing heavily, shivering slightly again. "Stop teasing me like this. I need to..." he didn't finish the sentence, even though in the beginning his voice had sounded strong. He just didn't know what he had been about to say. Or how to say it. Hoping against hope that the man would not ask what he needed but just do what Ciel wanted from him.

Sebastian Michaelis for now has mercy and doesn't ask, knowing if he went too far this time, his young partner wouldn't let him do this again anytime soon. Thus he lets go of his testicles and finds a nipple again, working with a mix of gentle caresses and a bit more pressure, alternating sides every now and then. His free hand finally closes round Ciel's member, holding still at first, making sure the boy wouldn't tense up again, then starting to stroke him slowly. "Yes, my Lord." he repeats, sensuality infusing the words, hoping his master would always remember this when he hearts them.

Ciel felt such relief when the hard throbbing, still slightly hurting member was finally touched, that this time a small yell rang from his throat. This was what he had waited for so long now. Finally, this would be remedied, would be so much better. Or at least he kept telling himself this all had only been done to make his erection go away. His body arched slightly, his hips bucking up into the touch. One hand came up and touched Sebastian's, taking it away from his own chest, small fingers intertwining with the butler's long slender ones. The sensual voice filling him up with a more powerful sensation, one he had never experienced like this. Yes, my Lord. Three words. Three little words. The words he needed to hear over and over again. His butler. His demon. His light.

Sebastian Michaelis notices the reaction to his words quite well. Holding Ciel's hand reassuringly he again breathes onto his member, those words winding around the shaft in a caress of sound and air. "Yes, my Lord." The steady rhythm of his stroking adjusts to the motions of the earls body, the strength he uses changing every now and then, trying to find the way Ciel liked it best. "Beautiful.." he breathes, his eyes fixed on the others face.

Ciel gasped and moaned rather freely now, beyond the point of caring. His hand grasped Sebastian's a bit stronger, his young inexperienced body reacting much faster to sensations, the stroking bringing him close to the edge much quicker than it would with a more experienced person like Grell. His whole body trembled again, muscles tensing up, but this time not out of fear or because of something on his mind, this was a natural physical reaction to the strokes. His mismatched eyes found Sebastian's, need and heat in them. He was so close already.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps his lower half away from his lord, trying to avoid showing him the effect this has on him as he moves up along the boy, never letting go and also not covering the others body. "My lord.." he whispers, sensuality in his voice, mixed with adoration as he continues.. "Ciel... now.." And with his last word he kisses him again, fondness and a bit of arousal colouring it, causing him to moan softly.

Ciel opened his eyes wide when he heard the demon call his name. Ciel. He joined in the kiss again, and this time closing his eyes brought forth nothing of his past. Only one word rang in his mind over and over again, when his hips jerked, his body tensing and relief was finally found, a moan muffled by the kiss. The intertwined fingers grabbed hard, holding himself to his demon as he came, spilling his essence over Sebastian's skilled hand. Relief, at last. The edge, the sharpness gone, everything was softer, calmer. he opened his eyes again, trying hard to catch his breath.

Sebastian Michaelis slows down and finally stops moving, letting go carefully of his member, but not of his hand. His fingers wander over the young body beside him, helping him to calm down and waiting for him to be able to breathe again. Then, with a mild expression he holds out his arm, inviting Ciel to move closer and to be held, knowing the boy had to decide on it himself instead of just being embraced. There is nothing of his usual mockery in his face, just plain affection.

Ciel swallowed and finally calmed his breathing to a point where he wasn't panting anymore. Then he looked back at Sebastian, the temptation of just being close and being held very strong. The expression on the demon's face was what finally made him give in. He moved closer, curling up against the taller man's body, allowing him to hold him for a moment. He wanted to feel this embrace. When he finally looked back up there was a smirk on his face. A knowing smirk. Almost evil. "You haven't really taught me how to do it for myself, Sebastian. What you have taught me was how you can do it for me. You have failed your task. So you will have to try again." He reminded him of their first few weeks together. "And you are aroused."

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't let go, still holding him, though he answers that smirk with one of his own. "Well my lord... now you know that it can indeed feel good. Thus it will be easier to teach you and for you to experiment." He doesn't sound apologetic at all, not even as he apologizes with his next sentence and again moves his lower body away from Ciel's. "I apologize, it was quite impossible to stay unaffected by such a lovely display and being permitted to even touch it."

Ciel moved rather quickly when the demon tried to bring some space between them, not allowing his butler to move away. His whole demeanour had changed back to the cocky brat Sebastian usually had to deal with. "So, this is what you really crave for, dog? To be allowed to touch your master like this?" Again, his voice low and soft, filled with sweet danger. "You will have to earn this. I will make you work hard for that privilege." His small leg rubbed against the other's crotch, just a little, but enough to make Sebastian feel the effect. "And since you are already aroused...Show me how it is done. Touch yourself to teach me."

Sebastian Michaelis' smirk doesn't falter, but it doesn't come as natural any more as it was before. He is too controlled to show openly that the rubbing feels good, but also doesn't try to move away again. "As you wish.." he agrees. "Though I can only teach you the way I like it. Every man is different." He also doesn't respond to the comment about wanting to touch Ciel, since it was pretty obvious that he enjoyed it. "May I undress, bocchan?"

Ciel finally moved away from the butler and nodded. "You may. And of course I want to see what you do to yourself, how you enjoy it. Anything else would be rather stupid." He ignored the fact that every man was different. He wasn't really going to learn anything this way, he just wanted the demon to do as he was ordered. He wanted to see what Sebastian looked like when he was aroused, when he touched himself, wondering for a moment how often the butler actually did this to himself

Sebastian Michaelis gets up to stand next to the bed. Like before he keeps his eyes on Ciel as he unbuttons his coat and folds it, to put it neatly onto a chair. His shoes and socks follow, arranged next to the bed, then his vest. He isn't in a hurry, moving with classic elegance as he takes off one clothing item after the other. Then it is time for his shirt, but he doesn't undo the buttons at once, first wrapping his arms around himself and then letting his hands glide over his body through the material as he moves them back.

Ciel watched the butler move as he shifted on the bed, sitting up, wrapping his arms around his knees. He cocked his head to the side as he saw Sebastian touch his own body through the fabric, rather fascinated by the way the man undressed himself in such a situation.

Sebastian Michaelis starts unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more and more of a pale, but well toned chest. About half way down he slips one hand into the shirt, finding his nipple and gliding over it with his finger tips, enjoying the feeling. He continues this for a bit, even though it is obvious that his pants are too tight at the moment. He isn't in a hurry, thus he takes his time finishing unbuttoning and lets the garment slide down his arms with a roll of his shoulders, putting it away just like the rest of his stuff

Ciel kept on watching from two mismatched eyes. He had noticed the fact that the man's pants were too tight before already, when he had rubbed up against him. For a moment he wondered why Sebastian took so long to undress and get it over with, but the thought was pushed from his mind when the butler took his shirt off. He realized that he had never before seen the man without a shirt. He sat there, his lips slightly parted, his breathing a little heavier again.

Sebastian Michaelis as before puts his hands on his chest, letting them roam over his skin, making goosebumps rise before they find his pants. He turns to the side as he opens it, not wanting his length pointing at Ciel first thing. He bends a little as he lets the garment slide down his long legs, even in that elegant, and, pushing one a bit forward, on purpose barring his earls view of him. As he straightens he folds his pants, again keeping his loins hidden by them.

Ciel had to stop himself from looking away when Sebastian went for his pants, not because he didn't want to see, but out of reflex, having been raised with such morals that you don't watch when others undressed. But he wanted to see the other, see him naked, watch as he moved without his clothes. And for just a short moment, he wondered why he really wanted to see that. Why did he want this now, all of a sudden?

Sebastian Michaelis finally puts away his pants, but still doesn't face Ciel fully. He stays turned to the side a little, so Ciel could see him, but won't feel threatened. He just stands there, letting his young earl look to his heart's content. After a while he turns slowly, letting the boy have a good look at his body before he again stops a little to the side. "I hope you are pleased and that I can meet your expectations, bocchan." he says, always aiming for perfection.

Ciel was actually lost deep in his own thoughts while he watched the man turn and present himself like this to his eyes. Some of the thoughts were alien to him, some seemed just silly. He wondered what it felt like to touch that smooth skin. And how often the harlot had seen his butler like this already. When Sebastian had fully turned the first thought that had come to his mind had been 'Are they always that big?' which made him shake himself mentally for stupidity. When he heard Sebastian's voice he jerked slightly. "What? Oh, uhm, yes. You look very well." What an idiotic answer..."Now, come to the bed and start already." Yes, patience was definitely not a virtue of the young earl.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't seem to mind at all to show his body and to be watched. He bows, accompanied by an "As you wish.", then moves onto the bed and lies down on his back. "Would you like to touch and explore, before I begin?" he asks, offering himself as study object to his earl, knowing the boys curiosity. He is fully relaxed, except for his manhood standing proudly upwards.

Ciel turned on the bed as the demon joined him. When the offer was made Ciel hesitated for a long moment before he answered. Curiosity battled the wish to see the butler touching himself, but, as most of the time curiosity won. He carefully moved closer, almost as if he was approaching a dangerous animal. His small dainty hand was lifted and placed on the other's belly, a touch as if from butterfly wings. Slowly, so very slowly it wandered over the muscles, exploring, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

Sebastian Michaelis lies still and keeps himself relaxed, watching patiently what his lord would do. His hands are at his side, one leg is stretched, the other bent. Thankfully he isn't ticklish, else that shy touch would have made him twitch, which could be misunderstood as distaste. The opposite is the case here, he enjoys Ciel's hand on his body, thus keeps himself tightly under control. His pale skin is warm and smooth, just like a humans,

Ciel suddenly flicked his eyes towards Sebastian's face, away from his body. Just a small second of panic, and it passed. But his face tightened up, reprimanding himself for being stupid, for acting like a child. His hand moved upwards, over the pectoral muscles, the touch still so light, so teasing without knowing it. He wondered for a moment if this was what the demon had expected to happen. Was this arousing to the man? Or just silly and perhaps bothering? He again looked at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian Michaelis still watches him, his face as relaxed as his body, though he can't suppress a shiver of pleasure. He makes clear that it doesn't mean aversion to the touch by smiling and licking his lips, his eyes half closed. His fingers twitch, tempted to touch, but he holds back, having noticed the change in his young master and doing his best to keep him calm.

Ciel took a deep breath and relaxed again. His butler. His demon. His light. Nothing could harm him here. Nothing. Seeing the smile and the gesture of licking his lips reassured him a little and his fingers became bolder, and he smiled again. Then he leaned down a bit, his lips next to Sebastian's ear while his fingers found one of the man's nipples, curiously but carefully touching it. "Didn't I say I wanted to see you touching yourself? So I could learn? Do it. Touch it. I want to see how you do it." he whispered, the voice commanding, but a little rougher than usual.

Sebastian Michaelis s eyes widen at the words and he tries hard to hold in his amusement at the commanding tone. None the less he sounds serious as he answers "As my lord wishes.." Like before he puts his hand onto his chest. letting his fingers glide over a nipple on their way down, his length twitching as he nears it. Then he puts just two fingers onto himself, starting with a few slow strokes, more for show so Ciel could see everything, the skin sliding up and down, covering and uncovering his tip with the motion.

Ciel kept his fingers at the demon's nipple, circling it running the fingertips over it. He watched the demon's hand move, down his body and suddenly he shivered, but not in the way of feeling repulsed or frightened. His body simply reacted to the memory of the touch to his own body. He watched the fingers move to the hard member, the motions, everything was taken in. He took Sebastian's nipple between his thumb and middle finger and gave it a light squeeze, brushing the tip of his index finger over the trapped nub. He wondered if the demon would show any reaction to this or if he would keep as calm as he seemed to be now.

Sebastian Michaelis shivers again and takes a deeper breath, else he keeps his cool. "Would you like to try that with your tongue?" he asks, as polite as ever, but his voice more sensual and coloured with arousal. He forces his free hand to stay relaxed at his side. This was for educational purposes after all, not for his pleasure, no matter that it felt good. More fingers close around his shaft, but he doesn't speed up yet. He has a plan.

Ciel was rather happy about the reaction of the man to this touch. When Sebastian spoke again he looked at the man's face, focusing on both, the visual and the voice, this time managing to suppress memories of pain, force and a very foul taste in his mouth. His fingers moved away from that nipple and he leaned down again, only this time his lips hovered closely over Sebastian's nipple, close enough for the demon to feel the breath on his skin. Then he extended his tongue and licked over the hard nub, just once, for now. He eyes moved down the other's body to see what his hand was doing, still rather interested in seeing this.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps his pace leisurely, giving himself and his young master more time to enjoy and explore. The lick is rewarded by the nipple hardening and another sigh of enjoyment. "Very good." he praises him. "As I demonstrated earlier, caresses like this can be pleasurable on various places on the body, though they differ from person to person." he explains, speeding up his rhythm a little bit.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face and with a deep breath his hand slid down over the butler's flat belly. His fingers reached the root of the other's shaft and twitched when they first made contact, but he couldn't help being too curious. The next move was sudden, and probably very surprising. Ciel's lips found Sebastian's, pressing against them and his small hand suddenly closed around the hard shaft, not bothered by Sebastian's own hand there in the least. This was one of those now or never moments He couldn't just let the fleeting moment of courage pass.

Sebastian Michaelis indeed is surprised by Ciel's sudden actions, but he quickly hides it. He kisses back, letting only a bit of his lust leak into it, always careful not to discourage the boy. Thus he interweaves their fingers only lightly around his length, never hard enough to hinder the other from pulling away should he wish to do so. Slowing down again he guides Ciel on how to do it right, knowing he wouldn't last long under these circumstances. And he didn't want to.

Ciel shivered slightly when Sebastian took his hand into his own, guiding him so carefully. This feeling was new, alien and still it felt good. His small frame was pressed against Sebastian's body so the man could very well feel the boy being aroused by this as well, his small member hard again. though this time it didn't seem to bother Ciel much. He didn't draw his hand back, in fact he liked the way their hands were now connected. Just as the demon had done, he licked the other's lips softly, only once in their kiss. By accident, at that moment, his index finger moved up a little too high flicking over the tip of Sebastian's member.

Sebastian Michaelis permits a moan to slip out as his tip is touched like that and he parts his lips in a silent invitation after the lick to them. "My lord... I am close to completion." he warns him, letting him feel his member twitch slightly. His hold on his shaft becomes a little stronger, guiding Ciel to use a bit more pressure as a clear drop of fluid builds on the opening on his tip, quite clearly visible. His free hand finds his scrotum and gently massages the globes in it on the way there as if by accident brushing against Ciel's member.

Ciel moaned out softly as Sebastian brushed past his own hard member. He hand again became a little bolder with the guidance of the demon. He looked at Sebastian, hearing those words brought a smile to his face. If it hadn't been for the 'accidental' touch to his own member he probably would now really have tortured the demon by forbidding him to cum at all, but he just didn't feel cruel enough anymore. But he wanted to keep the illusion of having power of the demon up a bit longer, just for himself. "You may cum." he whispered into Sebastian's ear as he leaned down again, his lips next to the other's ear.

Sebastian Michaelis brushes against Ciel's member again with his arm, the words making him smile. "Would you like to cum with me, bocchan?" he asks, his voice like velvet. If he really tried he probably would be able to postpone his peak, but there would only be use in it, if Ciel agreed to his suggestion. More fluid builds at his tip, the young body pressed at his side one of the reasons for his impeding orgasm.

Ciel shivered hard from the brushing up against him, biting back another moan. for a second he hesitated again, but then he simply gave in to his own desires. "Yes..." It was a mere whisper, so soft and so low. His fingers curled around the demon's member a little stronger, still letting Sebastian guide his hand in the motion. He couldn't even say why but he wanted to share this moment with his butler.

Sebastian Michaelis moans again, this time on purpose showing that he likes the thought. He lets go of his scrotum and instead gently takes Ciel's free hand, guiding it to the boys length to curl it around the shaft, his own hand covering it. He starts slowly, trying to find the pace and strength Ciel likes the most, adjusting the stroking of his own member to that rhythm. Concentrating on the others pleasure helps him to hold back, but he can't refuse himself to turn his head to kiss his young earl again.

Ciel seemed to nearly melt into the kiss, the man's hands guiding his made him shiver again. It was obvious that Sebastian wouldn't have to hold back for very long. His young master quickly would reach his peak as well in this highly arousing situation. He again licked the other's lips in their kiss, too curious about the other's taste, and again his finger slipped over the tip of the demon's member, only this time it seemed to be much more deliberate than before.

Sebastian Michaelis moans again and this time even permits himself to push up into their joined hands while he mirrors the gesture on Ciel's member. The lick makes him part his lips, just the tip of his tongue darting out in invitation, letting the boy have just enough control so he won't be frightened. As much as he wanted to explore the others mouth, he wouldn't do it until a later time. Now quite close he tenses a little, trying to hold back to be able to enjoy the moment together with Ciel.

Ciel felt the other's tongue against his own, the sensation new, strange, but not unpleasant. His own brushed against it, not really sure what else to do. This was something he had never experience, not even during those nightmarish times after his abduction. But this very intimate contact, the hand around his member, the closeness to Sebastian and feeling him being so aroused did the trick for Ciel himself. His own body tensed, his hips moving against the stroking hands. "I..." was all he could manage as he looked at Sebastian, looking into the demon's eyes, his own showing that he was ready. His hand around Sebastian's member curled up a little harder, his eyes opening wider. A deep and rather loud moan passing his lips as his body twitched and he released his seed once more over their joined hands.

Sebastian Michaelis wouldn't look away for anything in the world, the look on his masters face too much for him to hold back even one more second. His lips find Ciel's anew and he kisses him again, deeper than before as his body tenses. Again he pushes into their joined hands, moaning into Ciel's mouth as he shivers and reaches his peak, decorating their hands with his essence. For a few more seconds he continues his stroking, then his hands still, though it takes another few moments until he lets go. With a subtle smile he lifts the fingers covered in Ciel's seed to his mouth to lick them, tasting his young master in a new way.

Ciel basically slumped down on Sebastian's chest, breathing heavily, his fragile body rather exhausted. His hands moved away from both their members, the sticky fluid too alien for him to enjoy yet. He was surprised when he saw the man lick his seed off of his own fingers. For a moment he wondered what it would taste like, but the lingering memory of a foul taste stopped him from trying. He placed his hand on Sebastian's belly instead, slowly calming down.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles down to Ciel, resisting the urge of placing an affectionate kiss on the boys head. Instead he reaches to the side and pulls the blanket over them, especially covering his master so he won't get cold, but not tight enough to make it feel restraining. The same goes for his arm that he daringly wraps around the boy's body, keeping him close and protectively in his arms.

Ciel allowed the demon to wrap them in the soft blanket, being covered up making him feel a little more secure. When the arm came around him he closed his eyes. his mind wandered back, trying to remember the last time he had been really embraced by somebody. How many years had passed since then? It felt like an eternity. Suddenly he pressed himself closer to the demon, his hand moving from the man's belly to his side, as he held himself close to the other. He was just 13, after all. no matter how grown up he often acted, deep inside he still was so young. And right now, he wanted to just be closer to the only person he knew he could trust.

Sebastian Michaelis for a moment looks surprised and a taunting remark lies on his tongue, but he swallows it. There were times for that, but this wasn't one. Lightly his second arm joins the first to keep Ciel close, trying to show him that he would protect him at all times. Now he dares to lift his head and place a soft kiss on the crown of Ciel's head. He would probably regret it when it was used against him, but this is what his young master needed now. Security. Affection. Acceptance. Reassurance.

Ciel looked up when the demon kissed him. This had been a surprise. He had not thought that would happen. He had been prepared for a taunt, or for the butler telling him something that made him sound like a teacher again, but not this kiss. He again closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the peace. It wouldn't last long. He knew it. Then he smiled. "You are the worst teacher I have ever seen." he said with this cruel little smile on his face.

Sebastian Michaelis gives a smile of the same kind back, though the gentle caress of his hand is at odds with his words. "Well.. as they say.. the teacher can only be as good as the pupil.." he muses back as if he was forced to endure some terrible pain. He doesn't let go of the boy, this was just part of their game and Ciel's way of hiding his vulnerability and insecurity. He knows the moment of intimacy would be over soon, but he would enjoy it until the last second.

Ciel shook his head gently, but he didn't move away or let go of the man. He still needed this closeness. "I explicitly told you what to do and once more you found a way out of it. You are a bad teacher." The cruel little smile changed a bit, the cruelty slipping from it and it became genuine. Maybe the first real smile Sebastian had ever seen on the boy's face. He simply looked happy. "But I forgive you. This time." He rested his head on Sebastian's chest again. "It felt good."

Sebastian Michaelis can't help it, he pets Ciel's head affectionately, his voice soft. "Yes, it did." and another kiss is placed there. Then he relaxes, basking in the afterglow and wondering if another lesson would be demanded soon. His hands continue slowly roaming the boy's body, just a calming caress, meant to make him comfortable, not to arouse him again. He enjoys the soft skin under his touch, the silky hair he cut into shape himself. Breathing slowly he is ready to stay the whole night, if needed.


	14. 013 Cave Duel

Chapter 013: Cave Duel

Authors notes: Ciel and Grell played by Tino, Mei Rin by a friend (I honestly can't remember who it was), Undertaker by Ethan, Sebastian by me  
Alukin is an original character by Ethan, he is a green skinned demon with wings and differently coloured eyes.  
Eden is also an original character by Ethan, he is a djinn with long purple hair and wearing lots and lots of jewels.

Warnings: Character Death (sort of), and sudden ending. Since this is a roleplay in the 3D chat program Second Life, we briefly had our own place to play, together with Ethan and other friends, with a city, forests and a mountain. All kinds of magical beings lived there and Alukin was a very rich and powerful person. The next few scenes play there until Tino and me decided to get our own place to roleplay, from then on the story returns to a more or less canon version of Black Butler. Bear with me please. And yes, we mixed in steampunk versions of modern technology as an experiment. Can't blame us, the assassins sent when Ciel was kidnapped in canon had a phone that worked while they drove a car.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis knocks at the door to the study after reading the message he just received, frowning a little, not at all amused. He remembers the wound he received from that death scythe very well, but also what she felt like in his hands. He isn't sure what kind of offence he committed, but sooner or later the old shinigami would have to tell him. "Bocchan? I received a most peculiar message." he says after he entered and bowed politely, holding out the paper.

Ciel looked up from his own papers and took the note from Sebastian's hand, reading it carefully. Then he frowned and looked back up at the butler. "What have you done? It looks like a challenge to me." He read it again and sighed. Whatever the demon had done, it wouldn't do to ignore this letter. "I guess we have little choice but go and find out what Undertaker wants. Feeling up for a 'long talk'?" he asked with a smirk

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little. "I honestly have no idea what my offence could be. I used his death scythe in an attempt to kill Mr. Spears, but he can't blame me for that. He gave Mr. Spears the weapon to attempt the same on me. I am no fool to refuse an offer like that. " Sighing at the exasperating challenge he nods. "I am ready. Though I would like to ask Mr. Sutcliff to be my second. He can provide the needed tools. "

Ciel had to hold back to roll his eyes. Shinigami and their toys. "Fine with me. I had no plans to be your second. I'm an earl, I don't second for a mere dog. Call the red head and get ready." He got up from his chair And pushed the papers on his desk to the side. "And hurry, I don't plan on wasting more time on this matter than necessary." It was obvious he still intended to come along, even though he refused to be Sebastian's second.

Sebastian Michaelis bows. "As you wish, bocchan. I will prepare the needed items and be ready in a few minutes. " he promises, turning to use the phone out in the hall instead of asking to use the one in the study. He knows the number by heart and dials it quickly while in his mind he goes over the items he will need to make his lord comfortable at the site of the fight.

Grell Sutcliff had been working on a rather boring piece for the newspaper, which acted as a front for the dispatch society in the human world, when his cell rang. He picked it up and smiled softly when he saw who was calling him. "Evening, my sweet bat out of hell. What can I do for you?" It was a rare thing for the demon to call him at work, though they had spoken on the phone before. And it gave him a reason to be distracted for a few minutes from his work.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles for a moment, since no one is able to see it, then turns serious again. "Good afternoon, I'm afraid there is no time for niceties, my blood moon. I was challenged, rather clumsily I might add, to a duel. The contender is Undertaker who claims I offended him in some way, not exactly stating what I supposedly did. Would you do me the honor of being my second, with all it entails, including the weapons?"

Grell Sutcliff listened, his smile vanishing and he looked rather serious, even though the other couldn't see him. Being surrounded by his co-workers it was not advisable to say more than necessary. "Understood." He got up from his desk, grabbed his coat. "Where and when?" he asked as he started to walk out into the hallway and towards a small door in the back area of the building.

Sebastian Michaelis looks at the letter and sighs. "He phrased it as a guessing game. Seriously, if that was possible I'd say old age was affecting his brain. As soon as possible, that is clear. The location... The caves close to the mountain top are the likeliest place that fit the description."

Grell Sutcliff went through the door and took a quick look around. "The old Lady seriously is losing it, I think." He picked up something and quickly hid it underneath his coat. "I'll be there. And I'll be ready. I see you in a few, Akuma." He didn't waste more time and simply ended the call. He had to be out of there before somebody noticed where he had snuck out to. and what he was carrying there. But he had been asked so there was no way he would draw back now.

Sebastian Michaelis hangs up and quickly gathers the things he would need in an enormous backpack that he hangs onto his back. Reentering the study he bows. "Everything is arranged. Would you like to go by horse, bocchan?" He doesn't look the slightest bit perturbed, if anything he looks just like always, the perfect butler, going onto a little trip with his master.

Ciel thought about the horse idea for a moment, but then he shook his head. He liked riding, and it would look much more impressive. but in case they had to get away fast the horse would be a hindrance. He simply stepped closer to Sebastian, and held out his hand. "You might just be a dog, but for today, I'll accept you as my ride." He knew the butler would know what he meant and also understand his reasons. After all the demon wasn't fully dumb.

Sebastian Michaelis nods and leans down a little to pick Ciel up, holding him close enough that his young master could hold on to him. "As you wish. Shall we be off then?" Without waiting for an answer the turns towards the exit, carrying the young earl effortlessly. As soon as they left the house he picks up speed.

Ciel allowed himself to be lifted up, putting his arms around Sebastian's neck, and putting his legs on the demon's hip. Being carried like a child...but he got used to it. He closed his eyes, this way of travelling still a bit uncomfortable, but it was the quickest way.

Sebastian Michaelis carries him quickly towards the cave entrance, halting there to look around if his second already arrived. Since it is colder up here he keeps Ciel close to himself, trying to warm him a little with his body heat.

Ciel shivered slightly in the cold air, wearing short pants, but the warmth of the demon kept the worst away. He looked at the entrance of the cave and took a deep breath of cold air. "Let's get it over with. He will arrive in time I am sure."

Sebastian Michaelis nods and moves on into the cave, wrapping Ciel's long coat tighter around his legs to keep him warm. "Undoubtedly. He wouldn't want to miss possible bloodshed."

Ciel was rather glad the demon had to walk, since his eye needed a bit more time to get used to the gloom. Right before they seemed to arrive at the place he spoke again. "Put me down. I'll not have you carrying me in there."

Sebastian Michaelis halts and puts him down, the air in here warmer than outside. "As you wish, bocchan." he answers, letting the boy go first, since it wouldn't do for a servant to enter before his master.

Ciel entered the cave, his face looking as bored as always, not a sign of feeling cold or anything like that, just his cold arrogance. "Undertaker! Show yourself." he called out upon entering. Even though this was Sebastian's challenge, he still was the master here.

Sebastian Michaelis enters after Ciel, scanning the gloom of the cave, already mapping it in his mind. He stays silent. He might be the one challenged, but his master is the one who had to permit the duel. No servant could pick up that glove without his masters permission.

Undertaker waited at the base of the caves leaning against the wall looking over his fingers and nails when he heard the voices and saw Ciel enter the caves. He pushed from the wall and gave a little bow letting his hair flash out, the only bright colour on him. "Earl." He beamed bright his smile before taking a step closer. The only other sounds that of the lava vents and the soft scrape of something metallic nearby. "Shitsuji." A soft giggle escaping.

Ciel looked the other over, still that bored expression on his face. "You sent a non-sensical note to my butler. We assumed it was a challenge to duel. So, we came here. State the offense he committed so we can commence and finish this as quickly as possible. And none of your jiberish, I`m not in the mood to listen to babbling in a dark damp cave." His voice was cold and arrogant. The boy always was so sure of himself.

Sebastian Michaelis puts down the big bag, packed to the brim with all kinds of stuff, almost reaching to his hip. His face wears his usual polite, noncommittal expression, leaving the talking to Ciel as before, waiting for the answer, since that was something he wanted to know too.

Undertaker let out a merry little laugh as his hands came up to toy with his hat before he sent the thing flying cocking his head to look at them with one eye. "Always in a mood aren't we earl, very well so be it as it is, Isabella was quite cross with your mistreatment, shitsuji, and my guess is someone else was not aware why." He shifted his hand down and his coat was whipped open to reveal several prayer sticks one of which he reached for to pull it out only to lean on it. "We would like an apology."

Ciel glanced over towards Sebastian. He could only imagine one incident when this could have occurred, but he was not going to even ask. "You scythe is not a person, Undertaker, no matter what you do with it in your spare time. It can't be cross. But I accept him handling your tool without permission as an offense against you." It annoyed him that he had to admit that, but there was no other way. "Though I doubt you will get the apology you demand." He said, telling Sebastian with those words that it was the demon's own decision if he wanted to simply apologize or if he would accept this duel right now.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head, still looking as polite as can be. "I remember that time. You gave your scythe to Mr. Spears to kill me. Acting is self defence it would have been foolish to refuse a weapon offered so openly and not defend myself. If you didn't want others handling your precious Isabella, you shouldn't give her away so carelessly. I accept your challenge. Though I wonder where your second is. Mine should arrive any moment."

Undertaker frowned a little bit at Ciel for his words and leaned on the stick more. "For shame Earl thinking in such a way, whatever will become of you I wonder?" He moved his hand to grab lower on the stick and looked toward Sebastian. "Kill you, was it? You think so, then why are you still here, hm?" He almost purred as his grin grew quite wide. "I thought you both wiser to as not to be so mistreatful of both object and beings." With that word he would whip up the stick and jerk it out toward the demon in one quick movement.

Grell Sutcliff had not even bothered to make his way through the whole cave system. 3 steps was all he had needed. In the gloom of the cave a flash of red suddenly dropped down from the entrance in the ceiling, coat and hair whirling through the air until the man hit the ground with a soft thud, right next to Sebastian. It had looked rather graceful when he had jumped down. He straightened up in one fluid motion, his scythe coming up to stop the movement of undertaker's stick right before it would make any contact with the demon. "Tsk. Not even polite enough to properly start a duel, old Lady?" he asked with a predatory smile. He pulled something out from under his coat and handed it to the demon. "I think Mr. Michaelis has the choice of weapons. and he has made his choice." It was one of the regular scythes, short handle, short blade, but just as sharp as all of them. "So, first blood, incapacitate or sweet delicious death? Which would you like to be the end of this duel?"

Ciel just folded his arms in front of his chest, but he jerked backwards when Undertaker moved. The Red shinigami was a surprise for him, he had expected Sebastian to simply dodge. "Undertaker! The duel hasn't even started and you break the rules already? And you demand satisfaction? How pathetic to make such a move." He still drew back further from the three, knowing full well this could become dangerous, especially seeing what the harlot had handed to the butler.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't move one inch, knowing Grell would chose the best moment to appear and this was it. He just smirks and takes the scythe, weighting it i his hands. "Thank you, Grell. Excellent choice. " Only now he steps back and calmly starts unpacking the big bag, pulling out a folding table and a matching chair. He arranges both so the one seated would have a good view of the cave, then covers both with fine linen and sets the table. A valuable tea set is placed there, silverware and at last a tea pot, that is quickly filled with leaves and hot water from a thermos flask. "Would you like to take a seat, young master?" he asks and pulls the chair back for Ciel to sit down.

Ciel smirked and took the seat offered to him. He had thought the demon would come prepared. This could be amusing. And the harlot seemed to have been a good choice, at least he seemed to know the rules. He would watch, but he wouldn't get involved. He Just looked at the butler for a moment. "Sebastian. Mereda. You won't lose to this unrefined idiot."

Undertaker grinned his widest as he pulled back the stick again and rested it on the stone floor without a single sound. "My terms have already been given Grell-chan." He only laughed then and shrugged. "I've broken nothing yet, that was not Isabella and nor would it have hurt." He shook his head and leaned back a little, his hand reaching to the back of his neck. "What fun this will be all Gentleman like." And he was giggling again as he licked at his lips looking rather bored at this timing. Should have stayed in the dark until they got done making things pretty. He dropped his hand again and leaned on the stick once more cocking his head as he let his hair all fall.

Grell Sutcliff theatrically rolled his eyes at the pale shinigami. "I have been up there for a bit, old Lady. Your second is not anywhere to be seen and I haven't heard you say anything that would indicate when the duel is done. You know, the rules demand to make that clear before it starts." He leaned on his own scythe and pulled something again from his coat. He waited till Sebastian was busy with the tea and then hurled it towards the demon. The second of the small death scythes whirled towards the demon's head, cutting the air with a sharp swish sound.

Sebastian Michaelis goes down to his knees, one hand on his heart. "Yes my lord." Getting up he takes up the tea pot. He hears the sound and even though he is pouring tea at that moment, he lets go of the pot with only one hand. He leans to the side a bit, dodging the weapon aimed at him and catching it easily between two fingers. Calmly he finishes pouring and preparing the beverage to his masters liking, only then he turns around. "How considerate of you to think of my dual handed fighting style. Thank you." Bowing to Grell he crosses the scythes over his chest. When he straightens he faces Undertaker. "Your ignorance of the rules of duelling, even though you are the challenger, is despicable." he informs him with a face that shows disdain. "Since you already broke the rules, I will state the terms. We fight until one of us is incapacitated. No mortal wounds, no maiming. Since my young master is the only one not involved in the duel, he will give the starting signal."

Alukin Borienaioct was not all that worried over whatever was supposed to be going on so he did not bother to flicker into the room until he was good and ready, making the room light up with his entrance before he proceeded to sit in the corner looking rather bored as he toyed with his hat, his better eye watching the room. "Really, I did not know battles had picnics now, how ... droll, though unfair to have two weapons against one don't you think?"

Ciel watched the scythe flying towards Sebastian with a smirk on his face. He had expected the butler to catch it. "You have broken the Rules, Undertaker. Don't try that again." He looked up at Alukin entering. "Your second, I assume. Welcome, Lord Alukin. And this is a duel, not a battle. And since I am not involved, I do see little reason not to be comfortable." He took a sip of the tea before he continued in a rather bored voice. "The weapons count as a pair. Undertaker has a scythe considerably bigger than those."

Undertaker giggled just a little as he looked through his hair at the red head. "Are you so sure of that Grell-chan?" He waved dismissively. "An apology was asked for, blood shed is preferably until one has to find that magical doctor what was his name again? Acceptable enough if Shitsuji has to use two, Isabella is enough for me." He tapped on his chin in thought and hummed, not bothering to comment, only laughing on the other shinigami's new nickname. He straightened up then as his grin returned and he adjusted the stick to the ready pose as it shifted into the scythe easily, the end of the handle still broken as he had yet to get her repaired. "Fine fine have it your way earl."

Grell Sutcliff bowed very gracefully to Sebastian. "Of course I remember your fighting style, Akuma. And picked a set of weapons befitting it. I always admired your elegance when engaged in battle. And I take my position as your second serious, unlike others, I assume." He glanced at Alukin sitting down with raised eyebrows. Seeing Undertaker readying himself he took up his position by Sebastian's side, scythe in his hand, yet keeping a rather relaxed stance. This was not his fight, yet he would make sure it would be fair. He looked towards the black demon, his green eyes silently communicating something to the other, with just a flick of his gaze towards the table.

Sebastian Michaelis nods, and rather thankful at that, relaxing a bit more and putting his whole attention on Undertaker. The location is better suited for smaller weapons, since the Undertakers scythe needs a lot of room to gather momentum to be effective and the cave is rather small for that. Scythes in general were too heavy to quickly change directions. Experimentally he twirls his two sickles and nods in satisfaction, relaxing again. "Ready."

Alukin Borienaioct twitched up a brow at this news and made a sound of amusement. "So it's like a sparring match, only someone dies. That sounds much more fun." To that end he stood up again, using his wings to make the movement faster and flew over the group to land behind the table and lean on it one elbow going through it for a second making him wobble. "Woops." He straitened again and grinned waving his claws at the group. "I think doctor Eden will have fun looking if it goes that far. Oh please girly, I take nothing serious except my work and my mates, I was asked to be here, so I am, don't get your undies in a twist." He made another sound of amusement at that before he looked toward Undertaker and a vicious grin curled up his lips. "So earl how are things going with the new home and business?"

Ciel shook his head at Alukin, his eyes watching the others getting ready. He was rather relaxed, sitting there, drinking his tea. "Nobody is supposed to die. Incapacitate. What kind of a second are you, not even knowing the rules of a duel?" When the green demon came close to him he frowned. "Your place is by Undertaker's side, like Grell is doing for Sebastian. How do you think you can be any help from here?" he asked in a very cold voice, not interested in a conversation with the green one right now. And he pointed at Grell. "And that harlot is actually male." He then lifted his hand and dropped it. "Start the duel!"

Undertaker twitched his head to the side giggling in amusement as his body moved into position as well watching the flight then the other two get all chummy, it was almost cute and had him calculating something else far more interesting in his mind, how did that work out, how fun would it end up? "Something new and something old." He murmured at the two and waited for Ciel's sign once shitsuji was ready. At the words his scythe was up as was he pushing up on his toes and swinging in one large side arch toward Sebastian's center.

Grell Sutcliff kept his eyes on the fight, as he moved out of the way and positioned himself much closer to the young earl, knowing the presence of Alukin would distract Sebastian if he didn't do something about it. "Hey, Greeny! Your place is here with us. You are supposed to block unfair attacks not harass children." He called out, making sure he was not in his demon's way.

Sebastian Michaelis instead of dodging backwards he actually moves towards Undertaker, using the sickle on the side the scythe aims at him to keep it away from his body. A screech echoes through the cave as metal scratches against metal and the sickle hooks into the angle between blade and handle. With a jerk he tries to pull the weapon out of his opponents hands while the free sickle aims at the white haired shinigami's midsection. Grell's actions are very welcome, he trusts the redhead with his master's life, thus he can concentrate on his fight.

Alukin Borienaioct laughed at the earl as he shrugged and pushed from the table. "All so serious and I am perfectly aware of the genders of everyone in the room but a lady is still a lady no matter the gender." He chuckled before stepped around the table and the plants floating about batting at one as he took his place watching with an almost bored interest reaching to his chest to tap at it making a soft metallic sound. He would never say so but he was not fond of the midget getting hurt either.

Ciel almost growled at Grell calling him a child, but he knew better than to talk back now, distracting Sebastian from his task. He rolled his eyes at the comment about the lady. Harlot. Not lady. But he remained silent, only smirking when Sebastian so elegantly avoided the scythe. He resumed drinking his tea and watching.

Undertaker grinned wide as the sound of metal hitting metal rang into the room and he also stepped closer, letting Isabella be pulled releasing her with one hand to flip himself around to the other side of her, narrowly being missed by the demons attack and reaching to grab her again and pull, aiming for the demons back with the blade only at the same time working to get her back in a good grip.

Grell Sutcliff relaxed again a bit when Alukin moved away from the young earl, his ears picking up the comment about the lady. It brought a soft smile to his lips. He loved flattery, yet it wouldn't distract him from his job, not now. He finally turned his back on the earl, keeping himself between Ciel and the fight, as soon as Alukin had passed him. He very much admired the way Sebastian moved, the precision of each motion. The undertaker's move surprised him, but so far, all was fair. And it was very much amusing to him to watch this fight, even though he would have enjoyed it more if he had been part of it. He glanced at Alukin to see what the other was doing.

Sebastian Michaelis ducks to avoid being hit by the scythe, pushing the sickle upwards to it would pass over him. During the motion he changes his grip on his weapon to still have it hooked in the blade. As he straightens he turns his hand, the sickle hooking into blade and shaft of the others weapon and twists it in Undertakers hands while its twin catches a part of the shaft further down and pulls, trying to disarm the shinigami., without ever having the tip or blade pointing at him.

Alukin Borienaioct crouched down in the grass getting his best vantage as his green eye glowed and his black one smoldered, most of his seemed to be holding completely still as he rested on his tip toes, elbows at his knees. His only movement was his eyes seeming to look at every part of the moving fighters at once as well as the other two in the room. He would be ready to pounce should something happen.

Ciel looked almost bored as he lifted the cup to his lips again, stopping to flick a petal from the brim. With the movement in the small cave the plants were getting rather disturbed. A single petal already had gotten stuck to his hair, making him look like he had been decorated. He was probably the only one in the room fully relaxed. He had given an order, he expected it to be carried out without fail, as always.

Undertaker made a little face and stepped forward again gripping Isabella seeming intent not to lose her again as he pushed on his toes and ran in a circular motion working to spin his scythe and himself the same way it was being pull and pushing down to dig it in the ground and aim the tip of the blade at the demons ankles. His full attention now on Sebastian though he was calculating, planning like always.

Grell Sutcliff caught the movement of Ciel's fingers, knowing the gloves would protect his skin. He glanced at Alukin again. "Those flowers are poisonous, right?" he asked in a whispered voice, trying his best not to let Sebastian hear it.

Sebastian Michaelis follows the motion just like it was a dance, his body twirling too to get out of the scythe's aim while he pushes it down at the same time, trying to make it cut into the ground and be out of his way for a moment. Freeing his sickle he calculates the distance, his eyes closing to slits. He doesn't notice the conversation in the background, too focused on the fight

Alukin Borienaioct continued his intense perusing of the filed almost not hearing the words from the red head with his attention so focused. Jerking his head up, he bounces strait to the ceiling making a very loud scrapping digging sound as he clung there and leaned down to look at the plant. "Mother ... of Hell." He cursed, correcting himself at the last second since there was a minor present. He gave the red head an intent look before dropping back down into that poised position. His eyes darting just a bit more frantic than before, but as yet leaving the two battling distracted with the news.

Ciel didn't even listen to the two seconds having a conversation, he just kept watching the duel with a very bored expression on his face. But anybody who looked at his one visible eye would have seen that he actually followed with his full attention, his sharp mind focused on every move. He had set the cup down on the table for now, leaving it there. The bouncing green demon just made him frown for a moment. He was a part of the world of crime, he had heard worse curses than what the man had just trieed to tone down.

Undertaker laughed merrily as per usual the demon did as expected and he jumped up as the scythe moved down pulling and spinning to make the sharp side of the blade spun around the demons feet even as one of his own moved out for a kick, only he just kicked off his shoe to hit with that, rather than trying to make contact with his foot and moved to land on the other side of shitsuji-san.

Grell Sutcliff frowned, understanding very well why Alukin had just cursed. He kept his attention divided between the fighters and the young earl. The shoe being kicked off caught him off guard and he nearly had to giggle. The old Lady had always been one for a good laugh. Seeing that so far all had been very fair, he kept his stance relaxed, yet ready.

Sebastian Michaelis ignores the shoes, crouching down to keep the scythe away from his body with his own weapons. Metal screeches on metal, the noise echoing from the walls of the cave. Being hit by footwear mostly annoys him and paying his debts, he plants his hands onto the ground, pushing himself upwards while he kicks towards undertakes face (a style of fighting that he favours as a certain redhead knows) and like an acrobat thus jumps over Isabellas blade, turning in midair and landing facing his opponent, sickles raised, ready to defend himself.

Alukin Borienaioct shifted himself closer to the child while still keeping himself where he could counter if he needed to keeping most of his attention on the fight and hoping the child would pay enough attention to avoid the plants for the time being. He had to blink at the shoe and bit his lip to keep from laughing at it. Well at least it was entertaining.

Ciel watched the petals in the air, the flowers having been disturbed by the fighters. He picked the one that had landed in his hair and threw it away. The fight was a little chaotic at times, but still interesting to watch. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, still not showing any emotions on his face. He was too used to seeing Sebastian fight that he would have had to show any form of surprise or admiration for the demon or his skills. Though the shoe had been an unusual method of attacking an opponent he had to admit that. He only glanced at the green demon moving closer again. He didn't feel threatened by him. He had seen the look Red and Black had exchanged before the fight, so he felt rather well protected.

Undertaker quickly leaned himself back away from the kick stepping back and pulling up at the same time to dig Isabella out of the dirt and in an upwards arch pulling her blade toward him but also aiming it at the demon. His own feats putting him closer to the table where the earl sat but he did not seem to notice that, attention set on his amusing battle with shitsuji-san. "Nice aim." He giggled in his amusement.

Grell Sutcliff moved himself closer to the table with the young earl, a little less relaxed now that the fight had draw a bit closer. He was ready to block and defend the human child if needed. He also was sure, no matter how hot the fight would become, Sebastian would make sure to draw it away from his young master's position again. He also made sure he kept himself between the other demon and the earl, just to make sure that one didn't try any funny tricks.

Sebastian Michaelis bows with a smirk, but never takes his eyes off the white haired shinigami. He had been ordered to win, so win he would. He takes a few steps back, out of reach of the scythe, watching every twitch, every motion. He stays passive, obviously not in a hurry, his suit despite all the excitement still perfect as if he just donned it.

Alukin Borienaioct would have found the reapers protection against him amusing if he were not concentrating on the battle at hand. Not being particularly aware there was any danger to the child other then the plants and that his job was spotter he reached to tap his chest again making a soft metallic tapping sound, The primness of the other demon only made him chuckle in amusement, and he set himself poised at the ready for whatever may come.

Ciel picked the cup up again and took a sip of the tea again. The bow of the demon made him smirk. He had known that the butler would not be too serious in the beginning, just checking the skill of the other. His demon never used more force or strength than he needed to.

Undertaker shifted his scythe up arching it above his head before he pushed into his toes and into the air dropping to land on the table the scythe shifting down once more very close to Ciel. A wide cheshire grin curling up his lips before he shifted down in a crouch gleaming with glee before the scythe was up again and he was pushing forward swinging down in a dive at the butler.

Grell Sutcliff reacted very fast, pulling the young earl back and away from the scythe, not caring if the child liked this treatment or not. He wasn't here to pamper the brat, he was here to make sure he didn't get caught up in the fight. "Hey, old Lady! Watch where you are going. Harming bystanders is a reason for disqualification!" he called out. when he was sure Ciel was out of the hot zone he released him and moved away again, watching the two fighters.

Sebastian Michaelis takes the bait, his face rather dark now. He explodes into speed, faster now than before as he darts towards undertaker. The sickle swings sideways, catching the tip of the scythe as it nears him to turn it away. Turning to the side he hooks the same weapon again into the blade, pulling Isabella past his body and in a scissor like motion of his arms the second sickle aims towards undertakers head, too fast for human eyes.

Alukin Borienaioct was just as horrified by the reapers choice to get closer to the child and was rather glad the red head was close at hand, not that he needed to bother saying so. His demonic eyes were now more fixed on the battle than ever and he adjust himself to be even more at the ready should something happen.

Ciel was jerked backwards, and no, he didn't like that treatment one bit. He stared hard at the red one. "How dare you..." he started but then he fell silent again. The shinigami had just protected him. And he had done his job, supporting Sebastian. He still had the teacup in his hand so he took another sip, now simply standing back from the table a little. He knew undertaker had come towards him on purpose. To distract Sebastian. But yes, the reaper had been fast enough to prevent this. He lifted up his hand and rubbed his chest. Somehow breathing was getting a little uncomfortable.

Undertaker whipped his feet up over his head as he was pulled yet again, He wiped his feet the way his weapon was moving making the scythe and himself become like a pendulum in the demons hands forcing the sharp blade back down and at the shitsuji-sans lower body again. His long hair whipping in a large loop to distract from his own body curling to land back on his feet. "Was the earl in harm's way, hm?" He murmured seeming not the least bit concerned for the child in question, like always.

Grell Sutcliff suddenly felt his death list slightly vibrate against his body. He rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion and pulled the little book out of his pocket, just to check what new job had just come up. And then he turned pale, very pale. The second seemed to stretch into an eternity. The book nearly slipped from his fingers. "SEBASTIAN!" he cried out in a very loud and rather scared voice "He is on my list!" He whirled around and faced the young earl. His eyes rested on the cup in the child's hands. A single petal of the flowers was drifting through the liquid. He dropped the book on the ground. "Shit! Did you drink that?" He grabbed Ciel by his shoulders to make him look at the red head himself. His heart was pounding fast. The open page of the book on the ground read 'Ciel Phantomhive, Age 13, Poisoning'.

Sebastian Michaelis twists the hooked sickle to turn the blade and let Isabella move past him the other turned so only the blunt side would hit Undertakers head. His name in that tone of voice makes him lose all interest in the fight though and the following words and Grell's look at Ciel make him go from his usual pale to chalk white. The game with Undertaker suddenly not important any more he lets go of his weapons and is next to Ciel in an instant, in passing seeing the name written in the book and suddenly he feels sick. Taking the cup he dips a finger into it and tastes it, poison usually not affecting him in the least. "Bocchan, how much did you drink and since when do you feel strange?" he asks, keeping the cup and already picking Ciel up. The look on his face is something that was never seen there before. Worry, bordering on fear." You need to see a doctor at once." Forgotten is the duel, and so are Undertaker and Alukin.

Alukin Borienaioct was on his feet in the instant there was a cry, twin silver daggers at the ready for whatever it was. They were quickly placed back away at the words and he looked between fighters and the child. "We need to get him to the hospital Now. Move as fast as you are able." He barked in his town official tone. He moved closer as well but rather than stop be moved for the exit, flying out to make a call and help prepare for their arrival.

Ciel looked rather confused when he suddenly was grabbed by the red haired Shinigami, but that became the least of his worries a moment later. He started coughing, his throat burning, his lungs seemingly unwilling to let him breathe. His vision became blurry and he felt sick. He more felt Sebastian next to him than really seeing him. "I..." he tried but the coughing stopped him from answering. When Sebastian picked him up he tried to hold onto him, but there seemed no strength really left in him. Just a burning and cramping. The world around him started to somehow flicker as he was rapidly losing a fight for staying conscious.

Undertaker made a soft grunting sound as the hilt made contact with his head reaching and tugging taking one step then two. "Take care of the Earl, Sebastian, I'm counting on you." he looked over his shoulder and cocked his head watching with one eye. His face was set in a sad expression and something that could almost be called worry. Then a final step and he was gone from the room as well. He had faith that the butler would, as always, do his job.

Grell Sutcliff looked at Sebastian, in his own eyes there was so much worry it was rather unresting. When the boy was lifted up and the green one had already made his way up, he swept his book up from the floor. "He needs all the help he can get, Sebastian. Hospital, now. I'll come with you and keep watch. You don't have much time." He knew that the list wasn't set in stone. Especially not with him being around and alerting the demon before the child would have shown symptoms or anybody else might have noticed. But seeing the name there...it was bad. If nothing bordering a miracle would happen, the child would die. Though he didn't doubt the demon could make miracles happen for his little master. He kept the page open, checking again and again if something was changing. It had been sheer luck that the name had come to his list, not to somebody else's. He had noticed Undertaker's exit and a sick feeling rose in his stomach. He knew where the other Shinigami was heading, and what he was going to prepare for. Undertaker knew about death lists and how hard it was to get somebody off.

Sebastian Michaelis nods in passing, holding Ciel to his body a bit stronger than absolutely necessary, seeing to it though, the he wouldn't hinder his breathing "Please hold on, young master." he tells him, speeding up the ladder and along the tunnels towards the exit of the caves. He doesn't bother taking the path down the mountain, instead he jumps, using small ledges to catch his fall and thus manages to make his way to the hospital much faster than any human could. Storming into the emergency area he looks around. "Call for a doctor, he is poisoned badly." his voice leaving no room for disobedience.

Alukin Borienaioct came out from the emergency doors followed by the heavily bejeweled doctor who held a chart in his arm. He stopped in front of Sebastian and pointed behind him. "No need to start barking orders, I've already found our hospitals best." He assured as he moved to the reception desk to talk to the nurse, giving their information and the call ins that were needed. He was all work and business now . The fun was over until this was settled, no matter how it ended.

Ciel didn't really know what was happening around him. He had been in trouble and in pain before, but this was different. He sense the difference in the demon, and it scared him. Sebastian was always calm. "Se..." he tried to speak again, but it wasn't possible. He couldn't understand why this was happening but he tried his best to not give up, though it was getting harder.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros stepped right up after Alukin, looking over the man and child humming . "Come with me and tell me on the way exactly what happened and what the plant was. This is vital." He instructed in his doctoral tone. He leaned in a little closer to take a deep breath before spinning to make his way back the way he has come.

Grell Sutcliff had followed right behind Sebastian, him being just as agile as the butler, and matching him well in speed. He kept checking his book, looking at Sebastian with the same worried expression that would tell the demon that the name had not yet vanished. When the doctor arrived, he, unlike most other people, didn't relax. He didn't doubt that the doctor was good. But the child was dying. He knew that. He held one of the flowers in his hands, and, following the doctor, he passed it to the man. "This is what poisoned him. A petal fell into his tea and he drank it." he said in a low but very serious voice. He saw Alukin taking care of paperwork, so he decided he would join them in the emergency room. After all, that was where he would be needed most if bad came to worst.

Sebastian Michaelis brought the cup with him, with the petal still swimming in it. "He drank this." he tells the doctor while he follows, him then giving Grell and thankful nod as he sees the whole flower in his hand. He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and sound like his usual protective and sure self. " One of the petals fell into his tea and he sipped it." he clarifies, then looks down to the boy. "Please don't worry young Master, you get the best help available." he assures him with an encouraging smile.

Alukin Borienaioct would stay in the reception with the paperwork leaving the others to what was needed and much more important than just the red tape. He paid no mind to them now as he believed in the doc himself.

Ciel coughed and nearly choked while doing so. He heard the voice of the demon, the only thing that still could reach through to him somehow. He tried to hold on to that voice, but it felt like everything was slipping away from him, except the burning that the inability to breathe.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros took both the plant and the cup looking them over with a slightly worried expression that passed as he moved to the lab table to set it for testing. He moved quickly back to the patient and leaned down to look him over. "Human?" He asked no one in particular just to be sure as he reached for sterile gloves and a breathing tube. He took up a lube and coated it leaning in carefully. "First thing we need to keep him breathing then i will get the general poison antidote until I can prepare the other from the plant. Hold him still." If his orders were taken he would gently try to start having the body swallow the tube.

Grell Sutcliff checked the book again and sighed deeply. Nothing had changed. They had hurried so much, done all they could and still the boy was dying. Once Ciel was on the table and the doctor had started his work he stepped closer to Sebastian, his hand gently touching the demon's arm. "Sebastian..." he said in a very low soft voice. "You need to make a decision." He knew exactly what he was telling the demon. And it was nearly breaking his heart, but he had to inform him. "Not much time left."

Sebastian Michaelis looks up at Grell, understanding dawning in his eyes, then his features turn hard. "His last moment is not yet upon him." he says, his eyes straying to the doctor, then back down to his Earl. He can see that the end is near. He leans down to his ear and whispers. "As long as there is a contract If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Would you really release me from the contract this easily?" he taunts him, trying to get the fighting spirit back into him.

Mey Rin trips over her shoes in to the hospital room and gasps while saying "Is Master going to be ok ? " then she starts looking really worried.. She looks at Sebastian and decides to be silent. feeling her heart go faster and faster out of fear for her Masters life. Seeing how the doctor is holding a tube in his hands she shivers and looks at the doctor again .while understanding how serious it is after seeing the doctors face expression.

[01:10] Ciel has no fight left in him to stop the doctor from whatever he is doing, the darkness closing up around him. The burning is so strong that his muscles cramp up, his breathing so restricted now that he really is losing consciousness this time, lying still on the bed, not able to fight any longer against it. His small body just too weak to hang in.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros looked up at the sound of the red heads words. "Don't say such things in my operating room, I've not lost a patient yet and I do not intend to start now." He managed to look very cross at the red head despite the finery. He would look down again moving to very care. He let his eyes flick behind him at the entry of the maid and narrowed his eyes. "Young woman, I have enough crowd if you are going to be here go get a towel and ask the reception for the general poison antidote ." He ordered his gaze intent on his patient as his hands started to sparkle. Once the tube was in place he was up again, his hands racing for the IVs and making quick work of. His jeweled nails ripping at the sleeve of the boys coat and shirt to open to the skin. If he was not stopped the needle would go in and he would prep him up starting the fluid drip "You dark haired one do not let him fall asleep." He ordered before he spun back to the table and lifted his hand to snap his fingers, the tea and root starting to mix itself as he watched it and the boy.

Grell Sutcliff shook his head in sadness. Sometimes his job was more than a bother, it was a burden. To see all of them fight so hard in a losing battle. He turned his head towards the maid entering before he checked his book once more. He knew it was horrible, but he pulled the scythe out from under his coat. A few more minutes perhaps. The red reaper looked very worried and very sad. He didn't answer back to the doctor, but he could feel the boy losing the fight. He wouldn't push Sebastian again, the demon knew what was happening without him speaking again. His eyes darted towards the book one last time. Nothing had changed.

Sebastian Michaelis can feel death nearing, the soul the longed for for so long close to the surface. It makes him hunger and it is visible in his face, though he keeps the change of his features at bay, his master not dead yet, thus he had to at least pretend to be human. The sweetness of his meal calls to him, he stares intently at the boy, already tasting what was promised to him. His lips near Ciel's, closer, almost there... and suddenly he comes to his senses again. Noticing Grell and his scythe again his gaze intensifies. At first he straightens, looking the shinigami over from head to toe.. then suddenly he kneels. "You can save him." is all he says, eyes on the floor and the tip of the chainsaw hanging at the redheads side.

Mey Rin runs out of the room over to the reception and asks for the general poison antidote and where she could find towels, she rushes around, quickly grabbing the things the doctor asked of her. She looks confused not remembering what direction her Master is at so she runs back to the reception before asking them what direction she should go. They point, she starts walking and rushing back in to the room and nods at the doctor before saying " Here's the towel and here's the general poison antidote" She hands him the items and backs away so she wont be in the way

Ciel was now fully out, darkness having swallowed him up. His breathing very shallow, his heartbeat slowly slipping away.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros had his attention fixed on his work assuming they would do as instructed for the most part. He looked rather annoyed over his shoulder at the two men seeming to try and do his job for him as he spun again to take the items from the maid. He dumped part of the antidote into his mixture and the rest was placed into the IV and the drip set to max. He spun once more and snapped again materializing his tools and mixing with his physicians skills very nearly done with the plants mix the best he could do on short notice, without a wish anyway. The plant mix would go in next and he would turn to the others with a frown. "It's up to him now." He said as he leaned in to press the towel to the boys forehead that sparkle coming from his finger tips again working to slip a small bit of his own magic touch into the boy if the child didn't fight it..

Grell Sutcliff watched with a pained expression on his face as the demon drew closer to his prey. The expression changed to utter shock when the demon knelt down in front of him. Never before had that happened. He took a deep breath. Yes he could save the boy. But could he really go that far? He had never yet compromised his work ethics for Sebastian. Everything he had done had been a personal matter. He looked over at Ciel, the doctor, and back at the demon in front of him. He knew the doctor had done all he could. And still death was upon the fragile child. Why did Ciel have to be so weak? He gripped the chainsaw a little harder and made a decision. He gently touched the demon's head. "Close your eyes. You need not see this." He looked at the child, seeing him draw his last breath, the heart giving in to the poison. One last glance at the doctor before he moved. The chainsaw made contact with Ciel's body, and the cinematic record erupted from it, while Grell carefully watched it, hoping the demon would look away, not watch all the boy had been through in his life.

Sebastian Michaelis stays on the ground, almost as if he prayed. He can see the records flash past him. He doesn't need to see them. He knows what happened to Ciel, since it was him who freed him, He doesn't close his eyes completely, but enough to see only glimpses . He is thankful for Grell's gentleness. A blood bath like with Madam Red he couldn't tolerate, not with this boy.

Mey Rin looks in to the room watches them all from a distance . She looks scared and confused. She prays over and over that the doctor will save her Master. She remains silent

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros took a step back and his pierced lip went up at the sight of the red heads actions. He was not sure exactly what was going on but he knew he did not like it one bit. He could feel the balances shifting and a flowing of energies that made his own stomach turn. He quickly shifted his gaze away clamping his hands closed and digging his nails into his palms. "Now I have seen it all." He muttered still a bit annoyed that they went ahead in his operating room but also somewhat glad if it would help his patient live.

Grell Sutcliff kept watching the records as they unfolded, his face blank of emotions now. He tried his best to keep it that way. It was bad enough to see all this. He couldn't look down at the demon, though he wished for nothing more than to comfort him. He held his book in his hand and spoke in a low voice, the writing just appearing as he spoke. "Ciel Phantomhive, Age 13. Cause of Death: Poisoning. Comments..." He took a deep breath before he continued. "After reviewing Cinematic record, deemed a person of vital influence on the future of the world, thus allowed to continue his existence, as per Reaper Sutcliff" He pulled the scythe back, the record returning into the body of the boy, the small wound closing up. He sighed and crossed the name from the list before he closed the book, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis slowly gets up, taking his time to order his clothes, even though it wasn't needed. When he turns around he looks serious, but in control again. A deep, respectful bow towards Grell accompanies his words. "He owes you now. Thank you." There is relief in his voice, though only audible for those who know him very well. "Please let me know if there is something we could do to repay you." As he looks up there is something in his eyes, something unusual and only for Grell to see. He isn't sure what it is himself, relief maybe, yes. Even some gratitude. Maybe a promise. And something warm. Then the moment is gone and he turns towards Ciel, then to the doctor and finally to Mey Rin. "The young master will live."

Ciel suddenly stirred, a rather violent spasm going through his whole body as his heart started to beat again and his breathing returned. He was out of the danger of dying (having done that already) but now his body still had to fight the poison so he would regain consciousness. The antidote and the magic coursing through him, supporting the eternal struggle.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros pursed his lips at the words from the red haired male. He did not like the sound of that at all, except that it seemed something had worked and his patient was breathing. He stepped closer again glaring at the two men as he lifted a hand to snap his fingers, a light tool coming to his hand and he leaned in to try and check the boys eyes. His fingers are still sparkling as his magic worked to try and sooth him of the spasms. He shifted once again to check the IVs and make sure the treatment was entering the boys system. He gave the three present that were not his patient an annoyed look. "If you are quite finished disrupting my operating room, helpful or not, 'I' still have a job to do. Assist or find the waiting room now if you please." His head dropped down again in a gesture that said he was effectively ignoring the other as he waved his sparkling hand over the boy, effectively pushing the medicine faster through the boys system with his magic which would cause sweat to start on his face and he bit his lip.

Grell Sutcliff looked at the demon, his eyes soft. "I will if there ever is something I need." He had seen what was in Sebastian's eyes. And he had seen all the worry, the fight inside the demon. He would not have broken the rules for anything less. But seeing Sebastian try everything to prevent his master's death, even though this would have been the fulfilling of their contract, had made him make this decision. He had been careful. But he knew there would be hell to pay if anybody found out the truth about why Ciel Phantonhive was still alive. "And he owes you as much as he owes me and the doctor." he simply said. His eyes moved to Eden. "Thank you, doctor. I'm sure he is in very capable hands. I will leave it to you from here. But I ask you to let his butler stay here. Ciel feels much better when he is around, and I am sure it would help him fight this nasty poison." Grell could switch from one moment to the next. Shinigami in one, just innocent bystander in the next. He gently touched Sebastian's arm again, hiding the chainsaw under his coat again. "I must take my leave now and retrieve certain things." He made his way towards the exit to go back to the cave and get the scythes back before they would be missed.

Sebastian Michaelis nods to him again "I will find you when this is over.", then bows to the doctor. "Thank you, doctor. If possible, I would like to stand by his side, just as it was said. It would be good if he could see a familiar face when he wakes up. " Back is the calm and perfect butler, no trace of the worry and pain any more in his features. The way he is now it is very believable, that he wouldn't be in the way for any treatment.

Ciel finally seemed to calm down and even opened his eyes again. The magic and medicine helping him to come back out of the darkness, though his vision was still very much blurred. "Seb..." he tried to speak but that not yet possible. He felt highly confused about what had happened around him and where he was.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros sighed and nodded slowly as he kept his eyes on the boys, seeming to watch his very veins for the toxins removal. He knew the worst would be to come when the boy had to vomit it back out. "Thank you, red one, for seeing my patient still breathing. Butler if you're going to be staying, get a bucket, another towel, hot water and see to it that a new saline drip is brought to me." He took a deep breath and the sparkles became purple clouds of smoke as his hair lightened and he started to look very tired. One hand moved carefully up as he leaned forward . "No talking yet." He ordered and started to remove the tube so his airway would be free.

Grell Sutcliff nodded towards Sebastian and the doctor. A last glance made sure Ciel would be okay before he finally slipped from the room, taking three steps forward and vanished.

Sebastian Michaelis at first nods to the doctor, though as soon as Ciel speaks he leans forward so the boy could see him. His voice is calm and his smile reassuring as he takes the boys hand in his, giving him something to concentrate on. "I am here Master Ciel. " he says, deciding to mix the two ways of addressing him to be at once familiar and respectful. "You were poisoned by one of the plants in the cave and for a while it looked bad. But I can assure you, you will soon be fine." The list the doctor gave him has to wait, making his young earl feel safe was most important now.

gulped down air as the tube was removed but the relief was only short lived as he felt his stomach turn almost at once. He looked at Sebastian, the demon being by his side helping him feel protected, but unfortunately did nothing for the sick feeling inside. His eyes opened wider as he suddenly heaved, spewing out everything that was still left inside his stomach. His hand grabbed Sebastian's a bit harder, not able to stop the vomiting.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros was slightly annoyed that the black haired make did not go as he was told, stepping back to do it himself as he lifted his hand to snap his fingers. The bucket was pointless now but he did heat the water in a bowl close by and hurried to the other side of the area to get the drip which has him out of the line of fire. He had to bite his lips hard to keep most of the laughter down at the whole scene. "Perhaps a janitor instead?" He snickered as he set up the fresh drip.

Sebastian Michaelis reacts as fast as ever, helping Ciel to turn onto his side, so he wouldn't get some of the stuff down the wrong pipe. Calm as ever he holds his forehead, keeping his hair out of his face and even wipes Ciel's mouth when it seems as if no more would come up. "Please allow me to get clean linens and a glass of water for you." he says, not letting go just yet.

Ciel wanted nothing but for the heaving to stop. His mind was clearing up more and he didn't enjoy this ordeal one bit. When Sebastian suggested to leave and go away, the words finally properly reached him and he held on to his butler, not wanting the man to leave him. "No..." he shook his head. He was still too dazed to fully comprehend everything, but he knew he didn't want Sebastian gone. He turned a bit and looked at Eden. "Who..."

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros whipped his hand out the fresh towels he had asked for held for the butler. His other hand coming up to snap his fingers and the hot water bowl coming to his hand. "Good reflexes, mister butler." He grinned and leaned down to rest the bowl on the bed snapping once more and it formed into a cup with a straw. "Doctor Eden Shinoir-Mavros. but you can call me Eden, young man. Drink this, it will settle your stomach now that the poison is out of your system." The glass was up again and being offered his attention on his patient once again.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't move one inch away, handling Ciel gently and positioning him just the way he doctor needed him to. His voice is as gentle as is his touch. "Then I shall stay." he agrees, sending the doctor and apologetic look, trying to appear human and friendly again. "Please drink some water, your body needs it after your ordeal. " He dips one of the clean towels into the bowl of clean water, then waits for Ciel to drink a bit before he starts wiping his face, trying to make him feel a little better and more comfortable. He leaves the eye patch in place, this not being the right location to reveal what is hidden underneath it.

Ciel nodded slowly to the doctor, blinking a few times before he understood the glass in front of him. He could remind somebody of a scared little animal, only trusting the hand he knows, and that was Sebastian's. The demon gently moving him was a thing he knew and he finally drank some water, the liquid feeling good after all of the burning pain he had felt. Then he looked back at the doctor and his lips parted to speak again. "Cie..." He swallowed and tried again. "Ciel Phantomhive" he managed to introduce himself. He was glad the demon didn't remove the eye patch. He didn't need this to be exposed to the doctor right away. The cold water made him feel a little better, but he still leaned slightly against the demon by his side.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros got the odd feeling that he was in the way for a moment with that butler some reason and that annoyed him but he brushed it off for his patient. "Phantomhive ... " He murmured and let it roll over in his mind. "Oh so you're the lord I heard about that owns the toy place next door." He looked the boy over a bit then grinned. "Seems fitting." He nodded a little as he places down what was needed and moved to the machines to check them once more. Once this was done he stepped away back to his desk and picked up his pad and the chart returning to the bed his attention only on his patient. "Well Ciel looks like the majority is out of your system but you were effectively gone but I have some medicine for you to take to keep you feeling better."

Sebastian Michaelis does his best to make the rest of the examination as comfortable as possible for his young master and listens closely to all the instructions given to them to improve the boys health. Not long after, Ciel is discharged from the hospital and brought home and into his own bed to rest.


	15. 014 Will & Grell - Club BDSM

Capter 014: Will & Grell - Club BDSM

Authors Notes: Grell played by Tino, Will played by Ethan.

Warnings: BDSM, blood, pain, torture, abuse. There is a difference between BDSM and abuse, though they are sometimes mistaken for each other. The whole chapter contains graphical sexual descriptions, those who are squeamish or underage, please skip it. You have been warned.

* * *

Grell Sutcliff walked towards the room that the person behind the bar at the main room had told him to go to. He was a little nervous, since he had followed Will's instructions and was wearing only his red coat and shoes. Outside the door he stopped and took off his shoes as well. He took a deep breath and entered. Without looking around he simply took his glasses off, put them in his pocket and let the coat fall to the ground, closing his eyes. He just stood there, waiting for what would happen next. The whole situation was exciting and interesting, and a little scary.

William T. Spears had leaned himself against the wall right by the door again and a little inkling of a grin curled up his lips when the red head entered and dropped the coat. He stepped behind him and one hand went to his waist as the other went to his shoulder and he leaned over to whisper in that tone that meant work. "Good job Sutcliff, now let's see what we have here." His hands would brush up the soft skin cover in his gloves and something slightly rough would brush the red heads cheek that was not the gloves.

Grell Sutcliff shivered from the touch, his lips slightly parted as his breathing changed a little when he heard the voice in his ear. His heart beat faster. He very much enjoyed the sensation on his skin. He resisted the temptation to open his eyes and stood still, but it was not easy. "Will..." he just whispered, just to make sure he still had a voice. This was so exciting now.

William T. Spears turned his head to give the soft spot between the ear and Grell's nape a small lick as his hands brushed over his partner's face, tracing every curve before he pulled the course item over the red heads eyes wrapping twice and pulling just hard enough to cause slight pain. "Don't open your eyes." He ordered in that icy tone as his hands slowly started to move down taking the material the other might recognize as rope now and brushing it across his skin. The next loop would go around his chest, fingers brushing and pulling just tight enough to cause a slight burn. "I think you need a reminder Sutcliff." He somehow managed to purr past his ice.

Grell Sutcliff gasped when he felt the rope go around his head, covering his eyes. He had not expected that. The icy tone of voice made him moan out softly and he bit his lips. He knew that the way he was standing there he couldn't hide any arousal from Will's eyes, the man would be able to see everything. He hissed from the slight burn of the rope but then he nodded his head. "Yes, Will, maybe I do." There was no resistance yet, Grell just let Will have his way.

William T. Spears looped the rope again and knotted it slipped down to the next with slow calculated movements. He stopped on the belly though and moved back to the shoulders carefully brushing his fingers down that soft skin to loop the ropes around his upper arm. "I have a little something for you that should do the trick." And the next two ropes were put into place on his wrist. There would only be the feel of the pull from the ropes just yet as his hands trailed over the others back and to his other shoulder.

Grell Sutcliff again softly moaned, enjoying both the touch and the ropes binding him tightly. The fact that he couldn't see anymore made him feel every touch much stronger and better. He swallowed a little harder as Will spoke again. He was excited. And a little scared, as he always was when he gave himself like this to his very dominant and at times downright sadistic partner. He knew once Will started, the nervousness would go away but when they were preparing for something like this, he always felt it. "Now I'm curious" he said and tried to keep his voice even.

William T. Spears grinned to himself as he wrapped yet another rope around Grell's arm, then his wrist, being quick with those just as a tease. His hands shifted back to the red heads waist as he rather enjoyed their little game. His hands moved around that lean waist, teasing and brushing with rope and fingers and he wrapped him tight and looped it around his bits and between his legs, knotting it and pulling it tight to cause another small burn. "It's a surprise." He breathed against the others neck and gave him a little pinch before letting go completely and moving in front to take in the work so far. His hands would then slip to those soft thighs grazing with more rope.

Grell Sutcliff spread his legs for Will when the wrapped the rope there, a hiss escaping him when the rope was pulled tight between his cheeks, the burn there rather painful. The ropes around his chest a little restricting to his breathing, making him feel his submission even more clearly. "You are cruel, Will." He moved his hand and touched the ropes around his chest, examining them for a moment. The touch to his thighs made him shiver again. He enjoyed the more elaborate way Will now used those ropes on him.

William T. Spears wrapped and tugged the ropes around each thigh keeping himself just out of reach of his partner as he brushed his finger tips down his legs, wrapping first one rope then the other around his ankles. Finally he would take both his partners hands and lead him to wooden poles to tie his arms so that he could not pull away. Securing him that way his hands moved back down Grell's body before he moved in to press a kiss on those red lips. "You will find out soon enough. First you might have to beg for release before I give it to you." His hand reaching around to give Grell's behind a swat that would sting a little.

Grell Sutcliff jerked a little when suddenly Will took his hands and made him move. He had not known when it would happen that Will was done binding him. He followed and allowed Will to secure his arms to the poles. The hands made him shiver and his member hardened slightly. He just couldn't hold that back anymore. He returned the kiss, hoping it would take forever. When he heard the words he softly nodded his head. "Yes, I understand." He hissed and pulled the ropes around his hands when his butt was hit but he didn't really protest.

William T. Spears moved to tighten the ropes that attached him to the poles so that the red head had very little leeway, brushing his hands back down over this lean arms and the soft cherk, stopping to tease a little at his nipples then down more over his belly and hips, one hand continuing down to brush over his partners length and shift the ropes at the same time. He leaned himself in to bite on Grell's nipple just enough to cause a little pain before he licked and flicked it to bring out the pleasure, his free hand moving to rub the rope and his fingers between those pert cheeks. "Tell me how you like it so far Sutcliff." He ordered in his icy tone.

Grell Sutcliff gasped when the ropes were tightened and he breathed out slowly when he noticed that he now really was pretty much helpless, at least superficially. He moaned out from the stroking, but a higher, pain-filled moan passed his lips when the nipple was not only teased but bitten. His cock twitched from that stimulation. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I enjoy it very much, Will. I like it when you treat me like this." he said in a low, soft voice. He tried to move his hips a little to show his need.

William T. Spears shifted both hands wide and pressed them against the read heads hips to prevent the movement though he could clearly see and feel it. both hands going then to those leans hips and down his thighs to lift and wrap them around his waist he leaned in to bite on the other nipple as tease and it with his tongue before the other would hear the sound of clothing being moved and the heated throbbing of their lengths brushing against each other. "I can't decide." He murmured his tone edged with ice. "If I should make you quiver with pleasure and pain or just do the pleasure first. Why not ask me to give you one hm?"

Grell Sutcliff groaned slightly when his movements were stopped. He wrapped his legs around Will when he was lifted up. The touch of Will's hard member against his own shot through him like lightning. "Will..." he moaned out. When he was asked he hesitated a moment. He wanted to experience pleasure. But he knew what Will really wanted to hear. Making him ask for it was just part of Will's game now. He swallowed hard again before the words passed his lips. "Please, give me pain, Will. Give me pain and pleasure."

William T. Spears leaned in to Grell's neck so that he could feel him nod before he bit the spot hard and leaned back again. grinding a little against his partners length. The sound of liquid moving and no hands touching would be a sign of something to come. He would them brush a drop of hot sauce on each sensitized nipple, shifting to rub his length down between the red heads cheeks and against the rope. Moving in once more for a kiss that would be followed by a bite hard enough to draw blood since he knew he liked that. "As you wish Hanabi." He purred in his icy tone. "Will you scream for me or do you need more?"

Grell Sutcliff moaned in a low voice when his nipples were rubbed with the sauce, but it was the bite that made him squeal. The taste of blood made him lick his lips. The other's hard member between his cheeks brought another lusty moan from him and he tried again to move his hips, to rub himself against Will. He didn't want to answer the question. What he wanted was to feel Will, to ride those waves of passion and pleasure, though he knew his partner would probably not make that so easy for him. His hands tried to pull the ropes again, but it was in vain.

William T. Spears made a soft sound of amusement when he heard nothing but the sounds of pleasure, his hand shifting back to tug the ropes to the side just enough for him to press his tip to his partners entry and rub more, teasing at the opening. He pressed another kiss to those red lips and his hands started to roam, tugging at each rope to cause more burns before stopping to brush Grell's cheeks just under the blinding ropes. He would go completely still then for several minutes intent to cause just a little torture before he bucked up entering the other in one solid thrust and stopping again.

Grell Sutcliff shivered from the tugging against the ropes, his heightened senses making him feel the burn much more clearly than usual. When the tip touched his hole he moaned out louder, trying his best to rub against him in need. "Please Will..." he whispered, lust filling his voice. He really needed to feel him inside. The sudden hard thrust was both unexpected and painful. He tilted his head back and this time a scream rang out through the room. "Ahh..." Loud and higher than Grell's usual voice. The muscles inside his body tightened around the intruder. Grell tried to catch his breath again, to relax. It hurt. And he enjoyed it. This was what he was craving for. Will just taking him the way Will wanted to take him. After a moment his body relaxed again, the pain subsiding, his breathing calming down.

William T. Spears 's lips curled up in amusement as he continued to hold still one hand on Grell's hip, giving him just enough leeway to grind. His head dropped down to the soft spot of his partners neck and he bit down hard again before he started to move inside that hot beautiful body, the movements quick and fevered, meant to bring out nothing but pleasure while the bites on his neck brought the pain. It was almost time.

Grell Sutcliff moved slightly against Will, trying to get the man to move, to finally fulfil his need. The bite to his neck made him scream out in a lower voice again. When Will finally started to move Grell moaned deeply in relief. He tried his best to meet the hard, fast thrusts, being pushed closer and closer towards the edge. Each bite was greeted with a low moan, pain and pleasure mixing up to one feeling, lust. "Will...I need to..."

William T. Spears nearly stopped when the other spoke again leaving only the tiniest of grinding motions. "Need to what?" He asked in his icy tone. One hand came down to graze the ropes against Grell's length and stroke him at the same time before the pace was picked up again his partners body being shifted to allow for his deepest thrusts while every other part of him was completely clothed. He felt his own draw to the edge but he wasn't quite done yet with his little red head. "Are you going to cum for me, my little masochistic?" He asked in that icy tone that meant business and almost insisted the other do just that while he thrust in as deep and hard as he could get.

Grell Sutcliff groaned deeply when the movements almost stopped. He didn't want Will to stop, he wanted him to push him over the edge. He moaned loudly when the speed was picked up again and his member was touched again. His whole body shivered from the touch and the rough fucking. "Yes, Will...I need to cum..." The deep hard thrusts finally pushed him over the edge. His muscles clenched hard around Will's cock, his body and cock twitched. He spilled his seed between them. The moans passing his lips were loud and filled with passion.

William T. Spears smiled when he felt the heat of release between them. It was time. He nodded as he paused in his thrusting leaning in to lick at his partners lips. "Remember how I said you would beg for it?" He asked softly his voice edged in ice before the other would feel the sharp pain of needles penetrating his nipples. "We're not even close to done yet my Hanabi. I want to hear begging, I want to hear screams." He thrust up again, starting slow movement more of a torturing tease as he brushed another needle over that soft skin debating where it should go.

Grell Sutcliff panted hard when Will slowed down. When he felt the sharp sudden pain in his nipples he screamed out, a lot louder than before, his muscles around Will's shaft clenching hard again. That hurt, and it hurt a lot. His whole body trembled, and still, it made him crave for more. More pleasure, more pain, just more. And it made him wish Will would stop. At the same time. The most beautiful of all tortures. The thrusts once more made him moan, but when he felt the needle brush over his skin he breathed in sharply. "Will...please..." He himself wasn't sure if he was asking Will to hurt him more or to stop the pain.

William T. Spears let his eyes roam over the other watching his wonderful chang which made him throb with pleasure, almost erupting without needing the movement at those lovely sounds. A moan escaped him then and he leaned in to kiss his partners bottom lip as he picked up his pace again, slowly tracing with the needle as it grazed up the others neck stopping at the ear. "Please what?" He purred in that sadistic tone that promised more torture and yet help more need at the same time.

Grell Sutcliff breathed hard and fast now, but he tried to keep his senses together enough to manage full sentences. The sadistic tone in Will's voice told him exactly what the other wanted to hear from him. His nipples still ached but the pain was dulling. The hard cock in his ass was still sending waves of pleasure through him. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for it and then, in a clear voice, he said. "Please hurt me more, Will. Make me suffer for you. For our lust."

William T. Spears nodded as he sent the needle through the others ear, piercing it and actually pulling it through and the other would feel the soft chill of metal and stone against his skin. This would be followed by a deep kiss to his lips and the pace of his thrusts picking up to almost full capacity again. His eyes were fogging as he was starting to lose his own mind with lust, getting very close but still too soon another needle came out and started to brush against soft skin. This needled had been dipped in hot sauce and he was nicking the skin to cause tiny burns like kitten claws only hotter while he leaked heavily inside his partner, getting very close.

Grell Sutcliff hissed out when his ear was pierced but the touch of the jewelry made him gasp. He knew Will was giving him a present this way. It brought a smile to his lips, the picked up pace was making him moan deeply again, when the sharp little pricks with the needle caught him again in that torturous place between pleasure and pain. He knew Will was close now, and he clenched his muscles deliberately around his partner's hard member.

William T. Spears gasped out as one more needle came out, the final piece he had to survive until after that one! Biting on his own lip he pulsated inside the sweet heat of his partner. He moved one hand to hold Grell's hip as the other the hand with the needle trailing up the red heads frame and piercing through the other ear to leave the same feel on the other side, a matching set of course. With that done both hands found their way to those leans hips and he moaned out softly. "You're my Hanabi, my partner and my lover and always will be." His voice holding a hoarse tone this time the ice nearly gone as he thrust in as deep and hard as he could get before a wave erupted from him filling the other shinigami with his hot seed causing him to pant breathlessly.

Grell Sutcliff moaned out loudly as his other ear was pierced, but this time he was prepared. the pain was short lived. The feeling of the jewelry being added was more than just pleasure, it was pure lust. Not because of the worth of what was up on him, which he was sure was not too little, but because of the gesture itself. To be that possessive in nature, to pierce your loved to make him wear something you decided he should wear. That thought alone pushed him much much further along towards his second climax. "Yes...I'm yours..." he whispered, his voice as hoarse as Will's. "Will...please...fuck me..." The hard thrust and the deep penetration finally pushed him over again, feeling Will spill himself deep inside of him made him scream out in his own climax again, his legs grabbing Will harder, his hands grabbing the ropes holding him up.

William T. Spears quivered as he felt the second release another soft moan coming from him and a slow nod as if only just hearing the words from his beautiful partner. A dark little grin came over his lips then. "I was thinking nipples next or maybe" He gently brush up the length of the red heads shaft to suggest. "Cover you in gems to match your beauty." He nodded matter of fact though some part of him also felt it might be a small jab at the demon. He would loosen the eye wrap then and push it onto Grell's forehead to look into his eyes. "Tell me you love me."

Grell Sutcliff moaned out when he was touched, but he shook his head. "Will, please, no...that...is too much, I don't..." he bit his lips. It was not the needle he feared, he could stand and even enjoy the pain. But he didn't want to look like a freak, not more than he already did. That was too much to ask of him. He blinked when the ropes were taken from his eyes, the light blinding him for a moment. He looked into Will's eyes and his own went soft. His breathing slowed down and one of his legs slowly slipped down from around Will's waist. "I love you. So much." He finally realized that his arms started to rather hurt from the stretching and supporting his weight for an extended period of time and he winced slightly.

William T. Spears smirked a little as he pressed another kiss to those crimson lips. "If you only have the one here." He brushed on the length again. "No one will see it anyway." He made it sound all serious though the sparkle in his eyes said clearly he was just teasing his partner, enjoying the rises he got. He wrapped his arm around Grell's waist as the other pulled the knots of the ropes free, then that hand went into the mass of red hair keeping the other shinigami still captured in a way. "And I adore you."

Grell Sutcliff looked back at Will pleadingly. He wasn't really able to clearly see the other without his glasses, so the slight sparkle couldn't help him much. "Will...please no...use the needles if you like but...please, not permanent...not there..." His second leg slipped down as well. When Will opened the knots and freed him he slightly collapsed against the taller Shinigami, his legs giving in for a moment. The hand in his hair made him look at Will again, with a soft smile. "I love you so much. And that was amazing."

William T. Spears smiled and kissed the others lips as he steadied him, his hand shifting to hold the others head and move more under his bum then back "I was teasing you my hanabi, I won't mar your skin like that." he assured him more softly but still edged in ice, like always. He held him close and did a little spin. "I think maybe tonight you will lock your doors and windows or you come over to my place and spend the night. I am glad you enjoyed it."

Grell Sutcliff leaned against his lover and smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he looked up again, the softness still in his eyes. He needed to be close to the man, needed him to protect him and help him come down. "I would like you to take me to your place. I don't want to sleep alone." he whispered. He knew it would only take Will 3 steps to bring them home. And he hoped Will would take his coat along since his glasses were still in there.

William T. Spears nodded as he lifted the red head once again off his feet. One had then away from the rack and ropes. Two had them by the door and he reached down for the jacket, bringing it back around Grell's shoulders as a gentleman should. The third and final step had the room shifting and changing to the conservative clean walls and well organized surrounding of Will's apartment. "Are you staying in those ropes? You look so good in them."

Grell Sutcliff smiled at the familiar sensation of their 3 step shift. He looked up at Will when they appeared in his apartment. "If you like those ropes so much, I will stay in them for the night." The ropes were not too comfortable but not too bad either, and he somehow enjoyed the thought of enduring this for Will. It made him feel good and kinky at the same time. He kissed his partner gently before he walked over to Will's bed and slipped in between the sheets, to get some rest.

William T. Spears stepped up to the bed following his partner slipping into bed beside him as he curled up next to the pretty red head. His face leaning in to nuzzle, reaching around to carefully pull the needles from the others nipples resting them on the nightstand before his arm came around to squeeze his lover. 'Have some rest my Hanabi and we have some fun when you wake." With that he would drift to sleep nibbling softly at the others neck in his sleep.

Grell Sutcliff had almost forgotten about the needles and he hissed out in pain when they were pulled back out. It didn't hurt as much as when they want in but a short sharp pain was still there. He pressed himself against Will and closed his eyes, to doze off in the other's arms. He need rest, he needed some time to get his strength back.

William T. Spears enjoyed the rare chance to have his partner in his arms while he slept, the demon taking his nights did not help things at all. He slept soundly for the first time in a while and woke several hours later to the warmth of the other almost thinking he might have left while he slept. His hand on the others belly began to slowly brush and tease the soft skin, shifting down to rub against the bare length and his mouth came down to kiss and tease at the others neck.

Grell Sutcliff moved slightly in his sleep when the hand on his body started to move and caress his skin and a soft moan passed his lips. The teasing hand made his member stir a little. A beautiful moment for Will to have the red head all for himself, until that one, not really awake but also not fully asleep anymore, opened his mouth. "Sebastian..." he murmured, a very warm quality to his voice.

William T. Spears still had his eyes closed as his hands and mouth enjoyed the warmth until that Name came out of his. A hissing snarl had him jerking back letting go almost completely. "Sebastian?" He growled out and before he could stop himself his hand was making contact with the other shinigami's head. "Of all the ... I have never ... " He narrowed his eyes on his partner and there was death in them for an instant. He was to furious to move for a moment as he glared down at the red head and his hand reached to clutch into his hair and leaned in very close eye to eye with the other.

Grell Sutcliff was startled into waking full up when Will moved so suddenly and slapped him awake, and he blinked at him, highly confused about what had made the other so furious right now. He had not been awake enough to really remember right away what had happened. "Will!" he exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?" He groaned when his hair was grabbed, the sheer amount of rage in Will's face scaring him a little. When he was so close, Grell didn't dare to move, not wishing to anger the other further. "Will?"

William T. Spears narrowed his gaze all the more and tugged up so that the red head was nose to nose with him. "What in all that there is would make me Anything like that akuma?" He growled out as the other hand started reaching out to grab some form of punishment though he wasn't sure what it was aiming for yet. His eyes still holding that fury that said he was wishing for someone's death. "I ask you to stay the night and this is what I get?"

Grell Sutcliff was still very much confused, but it started to dawn on him what must have happened. He swallowed hard. "Will...I...I'm sorry...I didn't...I mean, I was sleeping..." he tried but he has rather sure it was in vain. Will was so furious, he could have told him anything and the other would just have reacted the same, with more anger. He tried to turn towards his partner, his hands moving to Will's chest, trying to calm him down by touch, more than by words.

William T. Spears 's hand groped out and clutched at the first thing he found pulling it back and not yet seeing what it was though the red head would. "You told me you would never use that name when it was just us, everything was going so very nicely until you ... why that of all things?" he ground out, the blood in his eyes still just as bad as it had been and the touch only seeming to make it worse, had him shoving Grell away and leaning back shifting so that their legs twinned, one of Will's between Grell's legs. To many nights with that akuma, that was certain.

Grell Sutcliff watched with wide eyes as Will picked something up. A whip. "Will...I was... asleep...I don't know why...I said his name. Maybe it was dream or something?" he tried again, though he was starting to be rather sure why he has said the name of the other man in his life. He very often fell asleep in his demon's arms. He was used to that by now. When he was shoved away he tried to get out of bed, but Will's legs stopped him.

William T. Spears had a flash of pain cross over along his rage before it only seemed to get worse and he was even more angry if that were possible. "So even in your dreams." He hissed out His legs clenched to keep the other there and still clutching the red heads leg he leaned in once more whip in one hand they found each side of his partner. "I should punish you for not keeping your word and using that name against me." His voice was suddenly icy cold with his rage still very clear. He saw now what he held and that gave him what he needed. "One lash for every letter perhaps or maybe until you can only think of me."

Grell Sutcliff looked up at Will, the icy tone for some reason calming him down instead of making him more scared. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, a rather submissive gesture. "I accept." he said. And cursed the demon for his long name. But no matter how he tried to twist and turn it, he had promised not to mention his name, and he had done so. The single tail whip looked very painful and Grell knew it was. But he still would take this punishment, if Will demanded it. "Nine lashes?" he asked carefully.

William T. Spears leaned himself back again and though his expression was completely blank his eyes were not. The fury still bright and clear. "Eighteen Sutcliff." He said in that icy tone that dared him to argue even a little and promised a worse one should there be any. He moved then from the bed making it a safe enough distance so that it would punish but not maim, being sure the marks would be there for a while. "Front or back. you choose."

Grell Sutcliff sat up and stared at Will in shock. "Eighteen? That...that is not fair!" he gasped. 9 with that whip would have been hard to take, but 18! That was evil. His breathing changed to a quicker rhythm. "Please...Will..." He looked at him and he knew there would be no giving in from the other so he lowered his head again. He knew his front couldn't take the 18 for sure, but he doubted his back could either. "Can you divide them up?" he asked in a low voice, admitting defeat.

William T. Spears narrowed his gaze again into a glare at the argument and chose not to respond at all to the other until his question of dividing. "Nine each then." He nodded in agreement and readied the whip adjusting it in his hand. He knew the other could take the punishment, no matter what it was and though some small part of him was sad to see it he was far to pissed off to care. "Get ready now."

Grell Sutcliff took a deep breath, before he sat up properly. He looked at Will with pleading eyes. He knew there was no way he could avoid it. Maybe he even did deserve is. "May I please take off the ropes? They would get in the way." he asked, his voice again very low. He knew the other was impatient, but he needed to protect himself at least this much. If the whip struck a knot the wrong way or in the wrong position it would break bones. Bullwhips alone could break ribs, but he trusted Will enough, but the ropes would be very inconvenient.

William T. Spears was indeed very impatient and almost told him no, just to be done with it. He could have easily hit around the ropes, he was sure, but then he looked over the other and that little something made him nod in agreement. "Be quick about it." He ordered and leaned in just a little as a threat came to his eyes. "No stalling, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell Sutcliff nodded and his nimble fingers made quick work of the ropes. He freed his chest and lower body, dropping them to the floor, his upper arms and upper legs followed but he kept the ropes around his ankles and wrists. He wasn't stalling. He was just carefully preparing himself, physically and mentally. When he was done he didn't lie back down. Instead his knelt on the bed, rather upright, his front towards Will. He lifted his hands and up them behind his head, offering his body as a perfect target for the whip. "I'm ready." he said, bracing himself for the pain. "Do i have to count them?" he asked, hoping he would not have to do that.

William T. Spears twitched his head to the side as he watched the other work at the ropes not commenting at all on how good he looked doing it, though he did have to shift a little to keep that fact hidden. A dark little grin crossed his lips for a moment before the ice was back. "Perhaps you should." He nodded and flicked his arm, twisting his wrist so the first strike made contact with the skin, welting and then splitting open to bleed a little. The next one would do the same and Will's eyes would never leave his partner's.

Grell Sutcliff could try all he might, he couldn't brace himself properly for the pain the whip cause to race through his body. It knocked the wind out of his lungs. The first strike he could take without moving much but his hands clamped into his hair as a scream rang out through the room before he could count the strike. "S." he counted, feeling this was the better way to do it since he was supposed to be getting punished for each letter. The second made him lose his position, sinking down, his butt touching his feet, his arms coming down over his chest as he leaned forward, instinctively protecting the aching place. "E" he whimpered, his head hanging low. He fought for a moment to regain his composure and then lifted himself up again, back into position, two angry red bleeding marks already on his body.

William T. Spears watched the other coil over and adjusted his stance again looking through narrowed eyes as he wasted no time in flicking the whip again. The use of the letters irritating him a little more than numbers. The next two strikes were in succession one low and one high aiming for legs and chest. He would give the other a long pause after this to see if the other decided to argue or change his mind.

Grell Sutcliff screamed again from the lashes, once more coiling up after the two strokes. "B, A" he counted, not willing to change that. Will wanted to punish him for letters, he would get letters. But that was the only bit of defiance. When he came back up tears were running down his face. He looked at Will and bit his lips. Then he took the position again. five more to go before he would have to turn around. And he already was in such an amount of pain. He tried to calm down his breathing. He could take this, he knew it. But it was hard. Very hard. "Please...continue." he whispered.

William T. Spears waited just a few more moments after he was asked to continue giving the other time to calm before the whip struck out again. The next three were in slow succession one on the check one to the belly and another to the legs, deep welted and bleeding. He would have to wash the bedding after this. Between each of the strikes he would adjust and keep his gaze on the others face. Only two left of the torturous view.

Grell Sutcliff took a few deep breaths before the whip struck him again. Each lash made him scream. The one to his belly again made him go down, a bit longer than before, fighting the urge to run, to beg Will to stop. If was just agony, filling up his body and mind. But he could take this, he would take this, there was no giving in. Will had said it. Grell could take this. He came back up and although another scream was ripped from him, he didn't bend over when the one to the legs came. "S, T, I" he counted the stroke in between, panting hard from the effort and the fight against the pain and his own instincts

William T. Spears dropped his head to the other side and shifted once more a slight flick of his tongue coming out to lick his lips barely noticed as he waited for the letters to come out. The next lash would hit the red heads centre, just as the i came out and the last over his legs again. "Grell." He said in that icy tone. "Turn, give me your back."

Grell Sutcliff kept counting the stroke in this weird way, the tears still running down his face. But again he refused to be defeated by this pain. "A" The one to his centre once more seemed to take his breath away. This was so painful. The last one to the legs hurt, but not as badly as the one to his middle had hurt. "N" He had made it through the first set. Why oh why did the demon have to have such a long name? Well, it still beat the demon's true name. The Crow of Eternal Moonlight would have been so much worse. He had to collect himself for a moment before he looked up at Will again. There was no give in the man in front of him. He slowly turned and presented his back to Will in the same position, only that he put his hands together over the back of his neck. His hair was still in that updo and he knew the contract mark would be visible. And he didn't want that to be a target for Will's anger.

William T. Spears narrowed his gaze again at the fingers but out of sight out of mind for the most part. He adjusted once more, the red head not looking making it surprisingly easier on him as the first strike went out, whipping and welting the others legs just as hard as the front leaving fresh blood on that usually perfect skin. The second would come up across those cheeks of his and then he would pause again and debate, looking over his partner.

Grell Sutcliff screamed a lot louder when the back of his once perfect legs were struck, than when it had been the front. He took a moment to calm down. "M" he said. the fact that he couldn't see it coming anymore made it worse for the red shinigami. It was much harder now to prepared himself for the pain. And surprisingly, it was the lash to his butt that made him break down worse than any before, after the loudest scream so far. He looked like he had collapsed on the bed, a bleeding crying heap. His hands had left the back of his neck and were clutching the bloodstained sheets as he was almost hyperventilating from that pain. But eventually he managed to get back up. Back into position, still very much out of breath, bleeding and tears streaming down his face, but he managed. His hands came up last, covering the mark, touching the very spot that angered Will most. "I" he said, the voice surprisingly strong, stubborn to the end.

William T. Spears took his own deep breath grinding his teeth at the view of the mark, looking away to resist the urge to strike out at it. He did send the whip at the red heads shoulders once he was up again, then two more down the back more rapid then the first. A faintly angry growl escaping him after this.

Grell Sutcliff managed to keep the position, but barely. The rapid strokes catching him of guard. "C, H-A" he kept the count, but his voice now was choked with tears. The seemed to be no mercy in Will. For e moment he thought about giving in. So much pain. His whole body hurt. He was bleeding. And exhausted from this ordeal. He wanted to run. But no, that was no option, not now, not after so many already. Four more, only four more to go

William T. Spears took his own deep breath though he made sure to keep it quiet enough to not be heard. The next two stroke were on his partners rear much slower than before, giving him a chance to recover between them. Only two left and he was almost calm, would have been more so if not for the damn letters but then that was what made him keep the red head around his fire was just too hard to resist.

Grell Sutcliff once more broke down with each of the strokes to his butt. That pain was excruciating, making him sob uncontrollably. He just wanted this to be over. Wanted that pain to stop. "E-L" Two more, only two more times. Two more times pain, agony and defeat, two more times picking himself back up. He could do it. He moved back into position, not really knowing how, but he managed. Only two more.

William T. Spears waited for the others sobs to slow and his body to return to the upright. He clenched his teeth as the next flick of his arm sent the whip flying across the other shinigami's legs. The final one he would wait for as well, stepping a bit closer so it would strike deeper than the rest. The whip then being tossed to the side as he stepped to the bed and reached for the red heads hair.

Grell Sutcliff screamed out again from the lash to his legs but once more he managed to hold the position, his hands clamped tight over his neck. "I". But the last one brought him down again. "S" was the last thing he said before he again started to sob and cry from the sheer amount of pain in his body. His hands covered his face, exposing the mark pretty much to Will's eyes. He tried to look up at Will when his hair was grabbed again.

William T. Spears gently turned the red head with his hair, being sure to hide the mark from his own view as he knew it would just piss him off again. When the other was looking at him he would place a kiss to the side of his mouth between his lips and cheek. "That will be the last, wont it?" He asked in a near purr that was coated in ice. "I adore you my hanabi and I am sorry I had to do that."

Grell Sutcliff looked at him, the tears still running down his face, his body twitching in now silent sobs. He wasn't able to speak for a long moment. Every move made the pain worse. But he had taken this beating. He had managed somehow. And then he nodded, hoping that this was the last time Will would put him through this. He tried to speak twice but nothing came past his lips, only the third time he managed a hoarse whisper. "It...it hurts..." Not able to express himself in any other way right now. Blood was still flowing from the cuts, his body a mass of bruises and welts.

William T. Spears sighed, dropping his head as he let go of Grell and moved to the side table to take out a jar and stepped back to the bed to rest on it beside his partner. "Hold still." He ordered in that icy tone of his and opened the jar. It would smell of aloe as he slipped off his gloves one finger at a time and dipped them into the solvent, reaching out for the others chest to rub it on the marks.

Grell Sutcliff gasped, the sound pretty much choked when the fingers touched his beaten, bruised and cut skin. His eyes met Will's. Feeling the other's bare hands against his body had a very relaxing effect on the red head, though he was struggling to keep himself up. He couldn't simply sit or lay down. Everything hurt and he had cuts all over his body. He suddenly leaned forward and rested his head on his partner's shoulder. "Are you proud of me?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

William T. Spears took a moment when the other laid his head on his shoulder to dip both hands in the solvent and thought as he worked it over his partners from. "Yes." He said finally. "Very much, and I have a favour to ask." He closed the jar tightly and dropped it from the bed moving to tug and carefully wrap a sheet around his lover. "Spend more nights with me after this and rest, I will not go anywhere until you feel a little better."

Grell Sutcliff winced under the man's hands, but he knew this would be necessary or the wounds wouldn't heal as fast as they could. He sighed rather happily when Will answered him, his mind so exhausted he barely heard the words the other spoke. "Will...let me sleep on it...please...I can't think." The sheet felt cool against his skin and he very gingerly lay down on his side, trying to avoid the worst. His hand reached up and he pulled Will down next to him. Though he was gone before the other really hit the pillow.

William T. Spears sighed softly, inwardly hating the demon for this morning and blaming him as he lay down next to Grell and carefully wrapped an arm where there was no marks. "Sleep well my love." he murmured, not knowing if the other would hear him before closing his eyes and grudgingly finding sleep again. Work could wait a while at least for today.


	16. 015 Checkup for Ciel

Capter 015: Checkup for Ciel

Authors Notes: Grell and Ciel played by Tino, Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros played by Ethan, Sebastian played by me. The metalsmith mentioned by Eden is also one of Ethans original characters and will be explained further in a later chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi, explicit sexual content

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his bed, reading a book, almost hidden between his big fluffy pillows. By his bedside was a cart with tea and some cookies. He looked pale, but at least relaxed.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros made sure to be loud with his steps as he come up the steps and crossed through the curtains into the room. "Knock knock Ciel." He called with a grin holding his bag a little tighter as he stepped into the area, his eyes averted in case the other was not decent. "I've come for a check up to see how you are doing and make sure you have not sweat a river."

Ciel looked up from his book when the man entered the room, and a genuine smile came to his lips, a very rare sight. "Doctor Shinoir-Mavros, a pleasure to see you. Please forgive me for not greeting you in a more proper setting than my bedroom, but you know I'm not in my best form right now." he said, a friendly tone, modest, yet not too modest. He was dressed in his white nightshirt, his legs covered by the sheets. "Sebastian is taking good care of me and changes both my clothes and sheets when needed." He indicated the foot of the bed. "Please, have a seat. I think my butler is a little busy right now, or he would have taken much better care of you already."

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros smiled back to the boy as he reached up to adjust his frames, moving to the foot of the bed to sit himself and then his bag down. "Something about explosive breakfast was all I heard." He chuckled a little and looked over the bedding and boy alike. "Well, you are outwardly looking much better, I would like to check your lungs and heart as well as your eyes and overall health today, just to be safe, have you been having any troubles with the medication that you can think of?"

Ciel nodded his head gently. "Yes. I think that was what keeps him busy right now." He listened to the reason for the doctor to pay him a visit and again nodded. "Yes, I feel much better already. I was told that I actually had died. What a scary thought. And Sebastian makes sure I always take the medication and I'm fine." He put the book to the side and picked up his cup, taking a sip of the tea. "My lungs have never really been strong. I don't know if anybody informed you but I'm suffering from Asthma." At the idea of checking his eyes he winced a little. As well as when he remembered he would have to expose his slave mark to the other. "Could you perhaps be satisfied with just one eye? I'm not feeling too well when I have to take that patch off in front of others."

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros frowned at this news as he reached for his bag, clicking it open and taking out his stethoscope and wrapping it on his neck. "That is good to know I am glad things are going well. Asthma sounds a bit different in the lungs than anything else does, I will be listening for fluid." He reached in for his eye light, then looked back up his head falling to the side a bit. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I can not very well do a proper job as your physician if I am limited." He assured before he smiled. "However I am not without consideration that we have only met twice and you need time to trust me, so for today I will accept one eye, your heart and lungs and a short mobility test, sound fair?"

Ciel sighed. "No you are right, I am being ridiculous. You saw me dead. I shouldn't always make such a fuss. You are my physician after all." He lifted up his hands and slowly untied the strings and lowered the eye patch. He blinked and looked at the Djinn again, just to see how the other would react to his mismatched eyes. "And there is a burn mark on my back. On old one." He simply said, not saying any more about that for now, but showing a great deal of trust right now. Usually, the arrogant little earl was way less open when the demon was not around.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros watched the other carefully over his frames with a simple curiosity. The observation was met with a bit of a shrug, indicating that he was used to people being untrusting. When the Earl looked at him again with the mismatched symbol he blinked several times , staring for a moment. There was a slight shiver that passed through him before he smiled. "Not unlike the metalsmith." He murmured as he reached into his bag for the small rubber hammer that tested reflexes, and a tongue press. He shifted himself more to the center of the side of the bed and leaned in again. "I will make note to avoid the spot, it is not a part that requires my attention, your insides are more important." He smiled, working to look reassuring.

Ciel watched as the doctor stared at his eye. "It is a demon symbol. It means I have a contract with a demon." he simply explained. He looked at the items the doctor took out and winced a little. He had never really liked doctors much, but this one seemed to be alright so far. "What do you want me to do?" he asked carefully, trying not to seem too nervous by the idea of the man soon touching him.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros blinked a bit slower, when he was told what it was he was a little surprised by this, especially for one so young, and it showed, though not for long before his smile was back. "Sometimes we need strength other than our own to get by. First I think we well check your lungs. Open your mouth first and say ah, then I will have to put this to your chest, it will be cold." He tapped his stethoscope. "But I can check your lungs and heart in the same go then" He held up the tongue press in the one hand and his scope in the other, professional but careful as was his way.

Ciel had expected the other to be surprised by the revelation. He didn't mention the demon was the man currently posing as his butler. That was not important for the doctor to know. He listened to the explanation and then nodded. It didn't sound too bad. He opened his mouth to have the doctor check him there. He was less concerned about the coldness of the instrument the doctor wanted to use on his chest and more about the touching of the doctor's hand on his skin, but he didn't yet say so. He would somehow get through this, he knew that. He usually could very well hide his own emotional state.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros checked the earl's throat, carefully lifting his head to look through the bifocal of his frames then down again as he placed the press back and adjusted his scope into his ears. He reached his arm out using the tips of his fingers to move the cloth to the side not touching skin to skin just yet as he presses the apparatus to the boys chest. "Deep breathes in then out count to four in your head between each." he ordered, softly counting himself the heart beats and breaths.

Ciel shivered slightly from the touch of the cold metal to his warm skin. Being so close to the boy the doctor could actually smell the soft scented soap and oils used in his bath on the young earl. It was obvious he was very well taken care of. He slowly breathed in and out three or four times before he started to cough again. "That still happens sometimes." he said sounding rather apologetic. He didn't like showing weakness, but right now he couldn't hide it.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros looked up when the boy cough and a slight frown crossed his lips. He removed the scope from his ears and wrapped it around his neck once more. "Well the asthma is there as is just a little bit of the mountain air but for the most part you are fine as you surmised. I'll prescribe you something for on the spot cases to treat the breathing issues." He lifted the light then and flipped it on leaning in much closer . "Try not to blink." He ordered as he shined the light three flashes in each eye, more if the earl blinked

Ciel watched the doctor move the cold thing away and nodded. "I don't often have trouble with my asthma, it was worse when I was small. But once in a while it bothers me. Please explain the use of the medication to Sebastian as well since he always likes to know how such things work in case of emergency." He didn't blink, but the mark on his eyes started to glow softly when the light hit it and it was examined. Since the pupil wasn't really visible it was hard to much by this eye. The other reacted pretty much normal.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros nodded and smiled. "I will do that as well as writing it down so that it can be remembered by others if need be," The contract eyes reaction actually fascinated him more than the normal eye ever could and he smiled a little brighter each time it lit up. Once he was finish with this he placed everything but the small rubber hammer back and pushed from the bed to stand, then kneel beside it. "First on the edge then we test upper-body. I don't foresee anything but it's far better to cover the basics just to be sure."

Ciel finally blinked a few times when Eden was done with his eyes. When the doctor had moved from the bed and instructed him, he pushed himself to the edge and dangled his slim pale legs over. His eyes moved back to the doctor's face. "Doctor Shinoir-Mavros? May I ask you something?" his voice now calm and collected but not unfriendly.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros looked up at the boy with a smile then back down as he shifted the little rubber hammer and gently tapped the boys angles first one then the other. His hand carefully moving up as he nodded. "Of course. It is my job to see that all questions are answered so that you feel at ease." He looked up again and waited, the little rubber hammer at the ready.

Sebastian Michaelis moves up the stairs after he sorted out the kitchen and the burn marks on the walls. His steps are silent as always and he carries a tray with a light snack for his young master. He can feel the reaction of their contract as the doctor makes it light up, but he isn't concerned yet. If there was danger, it would feel different. Outside the curtains he halts, waiting and listening, a shadow in the hallway, though he is sure his master knows he is there.

Ciel twitched when his foot was touched, even before the doctor used the hammer. His ankles were rather sensitive spots. The hammer brought the normal reflex of shortening the muscles. He noticed the shadow of the butler behind the curtain. "Come in, Sebastian." he said, even without the butler making his presence known already. Then he looked back at the doctor. "I don't fully remember what happened in the hospital. Only...images, unconnected. And sensations. But I remember you. And something you did. Are you...human?" he asked, carefully, his face a frown when trying to remember what had happened in the hospital.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros made a note of the foot movement but did not pause in his task nor did he even take note of anyone else close by until the boy mentioned it and he looked with a narrowed gaze toward the curtain before his eyes returned to the boys knees and carefully tapped each one in turn. "Well I had to put you on a drip and force the antidote through your system. Sadly it was not quite quick enough before that red haired one had to start waving sharp objects in my operating room." He sounded very annoyed by that, though he was still smiling as he spoke of it. "Though he did bring you back so that I could finish getting the poison out with my skills." He shook his head to the last question. "Not by your sense of the word no, I'm what's know by most as a djinn or genie, though I prefer this job over that one." he shifted back and rested on his toes. "Stand when you're ready."

Sebastian Michaelis enters and bows, the tray not even moving a bit with the motion. "I see the doctor found you. It is nice to meet you again, Dr. Shinoir-Mavros." Straightening he puts Ciel's snack on the tea cart next to the pot where he could reach it, in case the butler wasn't there to serve it to him. He isn't surprised to see the eye patch off, he guessed something like that had happened the moment he felt his own mark light up. "If there is any way you require assistance here, please do let me know." The perfect butler. Though he follows each touch of the djinn with his eyes.

Ciel suddenly looked mortified when the doctor mentioned 'Red haired' and 'sharp object'. He had been aware of having been gone, but he didn't know how he had been saved. And he was familiar with the way Shinigami worked. He turned and stared at Sebastian. "How could you let this happen? Him, of all people!" he burst out, manners mostly out the window now. He felt embarrassed and somehow, deep down inside, a little violated. He just couldn't understand the whole situation. Why had the Shinigami been allowed to do that? For a moment he ignored the doctor's orders, his shock too much to act in any other way.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros still felt slightly miffed at the butler for his intrusion at the hospital but rather than be angry, a bit of mischief came to mind. "Oh good a nurse would be handy just now, mister butler would you be so kind as to hand me my pad from my bag there." he pointed to the bed with the rubber hammer. "Other than that, desist contact, the earl must do this on his own." When his orders were ignored he shifted a bit closer and tapped his knee a little harder. "That is not important just now, what should matter is that you are still with us. You can worry over the why once I've finished please."

Sebastian Michaelis turns serious at once, his smile vanishing. He doesn't answer right away, fist stepping around the bed to hand Eden the item he asked for. "Here you are." Returning to his former position, he looks at Ciel with his no nonsense face. "May I suggest we discuss this topic after your examination is finished, young Master?" he says, knowing this would be unavoidable, but Ciel's health is more important now.

Ciel looked back at the doctor when his knee was tapped again, the reflex normal but the child looked slightly angry. "That hurt." he said, not shouting or being particularly loud. Just a bit angry and annoyed. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the bed to stand. "Dr. Shinoir-Mavros, this is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler." Who is in for it once we are done here. He didn't say the last part out loud, but he was sure the demon knew already. He shifted his attention back to the doctor, not wishing for another harder hit with that hammer. He regained a little more control over himself. "A Djinn...I think I only heard about those in some Arabian fairy tales."

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros nodded his thanks and smiled as he took the pad in his free hand still keeping a very close watch on the boy, his patient. He was not sure what the issue was exactly but it was a disruption of his own making, so he would have to deal with it. "Yes I'm sure it stung, but that is not the point here." He shifted back and up rocking to a stand. "I used an antidote and my magic to force the poison out of your system as I said, and the medicine is to make sure I did not miss any," He chuckled and shrugged. He looked over his shoulder and nodded once more to Sebastian before his eyes took in the boy and every movement. "Well the djinn got it's most notable stories from there, when one found a worthy human that became king, same basic thing really, though each jinn is unique and the ranks make the magic stronger or weaker, plus of course the power of wishing." As he spoke he watched, seeing to it that he was steady and ready should he not be. The little story also meant as a means of distraction so that the walking was not concentrated on.

Sebastian Michaelis bows slightly as he is introduced "A pleasure.", but then stays in the background, watching, ready to jump in if needed. He looks rather serious now, his smile not returning so easily. Patiently he waits, listening for everything that might be important for taking care of his master.

Ciel managed to stand up fine, though he felt a little dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was physical or from the new revelations. He felt quite cross with the demon. But he decided to concentrate on the doctor instead. The story of Djinn was interesting. "So, it is true then that you can fulfill wishes? Do you take any payment for doing so?" This topic was of special interest to him, of course, since he would have to pay the ultimate price in the end for his wish. He glanced to Sebastian for a moment.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros shifted a bit when he saw the boy get dizzy but not enough to stop him. He came in close enough to rhythmically tap each of the vital joins as the boy moved. "I can, yes, so long as it is within reason unless the wisher is my lamp holder. Any wish granted outside of that requires something of equal or lesser value in return but holder wishes are limitless. The only thing we can't do is make someone fall in love." He looked over his shoulder for an instant then back. "Mister Sebastian I will be prescribing Ciel another prescription for his asthma as well as lessening the dosage for the current antibiotic."

Sebastian Michaelis' face looks like stone and there is danger in his eyes, though it is gone after a moment. He didn't get that old by showing his emotions openly. "Certainly doctor. I will see to it that your instructions are carried out to the letter." At the outside he may still appear calm as ever, but on the inside his thoughts are racing and anger is boiling. If this doesn't turn out the right way, the djinn, or at least his lamp, would have to vanish.

Ciel sat back down on the bed once the doctor was done with the testing. He hung his head but there was a rather cruel smile on his lips, that he was trying to hide. He pulled himself back onto the bed properly and relaxed against the pillows again, feeling a little drained physically. "So, there really is a lamp. And you grant wishes when one holds it. Except love, you can grant any wish? Even if it involves other people?" His questions were not as aimless neither were they asked out of pure curiosity, though he made them sound rather casual. He looked back at Sebastian, rather enjoying the sight of the demon standing there, boiling inwardly. Ciel knew the demon understood exactly what the boy was aiming for. And probably even why he was doing it.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros nodded his acceptance of the butler's words, humming a little in his own amusement. He stepped back to the bed when the boy made his way there and put his hammer back, taking up the pad and its attached pen and starting to scribble the prescriptions onto it. "Of course, there is always some form of ... entrapment. Mine just happens to be an actual type of lamp and any wish for any reason to any person yes." He nodded not having any qualms about sharing the information no matter what it was used for. More masters meant more wishes and quicker freedom. "My lamp is currently held at the moment though."

Sebastian Michaelis relaxes just a tiny little bit, since that would hopefully reduce the chance of his master getting his hands on said lamp. His eyes are fixed on Ciel, closed to a slits that glow red.. or might that be a play of light? He clearly isn't happy, but he does his duty, not saying anything or intruding otherwise in the conversation.

Ciel nodded his head. "Most beings of great power seem to be limited by some rules." he mused. He didn't ask who held the lamp right now. He wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't ask that while Sebastian was standing there. He knew the demon would be out and hunting it down the moment he got the chance. The look the demon gave him amused him. And then he turned back to the first topic he had on his mind. "So...Sebastian...you let him touch me with that thing? You allowed the harlot to enjoy the misery of my life so far?" he nearly growled at the demon. "Dr. Shinoir-Mavros, the redhead you met is a shinigami. And he seems to have reviewed my record. A record of all of my life to the point when the reviewing happened." he explained what had happened to the doctor, for just a moment wondering if the djinn would be interested in the workings of the shinigami at all.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros paid no mind outwardly to the conversation between master and servant, he knew all too well how those went. He tore the pages from his pad and rested them on the bed leaning over to drop the pad into his bag. "I had some idea of that when he swung that awful noisy thing around over my operating table. I have had to deal with them in the past. I did not see these records to which you are referring though, so I can only take your word for that." He took up the bag and the pages, moving to hold them out for the boy. "To be honest, as long as they do not get in my way, those reapers have no interest to me, Djinn can't die by traditional means you see, we just sort of disappear from existence and return to the cosmos."

Sebastian Michaelis thinks that little bit of information rather interesting and files it away for later. For a change he lets Ciel take the papers himself, not looking away from him for one moment. He is dead serious as he speaks. "You were dying and I had a choice to make. Let you die and the terms of your contract would be played out.. " he pauses to let the meaning sink into Ciel's mind... "or ask the only one in the room who could save your life to do so. You were in his book. You died. He was the only one who could grant you life by doing his work, reviewing your record and deeming you important enough to live on." he explains. Again he pauses, trying to communicate the gravity of the situation back then. "I chose for you to live and Mr. Sutcliff granted my wish."

Ciel looked towards Eden for a moment, remembering something the harlot had once said. 'If it lives, it can die'. Somehow he never liked it when people claimed they couldn't die. Death came in many different forms, just calling it different didn't change that fact. "Shinigami can be very annoying to deal with. They all are somehow insane, relentless in their jobs and some are just downright disturbed." He made no secret of his dislike for the reapers. And of course, jealousy was absolutely NO reason for that dislike, none what-so-ever. He took the papers and placed them on the cart next to the bed. Then he looked back at Sebastian. And for once he listened to the demon. The remark of the contract being played out stung. But what really hit home was when he said that his name had been in Grell's book. "I was...supposed to die there?" he asked, his voice low and almost frightened. He had never thought of that possibility. He had always imagined his death coming when the contract was really fulfilled, by the hand of the demon. Not by some stupid accident with a flower. "And he...deemed me too important to die?" he could hardly believe that. Grell was not his friend. And he would have thought Grell would take the chance to have the demon all for himself.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros blinked at the two of them much more surprised than before. "Contract would be ... " He looked to the Ciel's eye, then out toward the butler as it seemed to click. Ah so that was it, a demon protecting his investment. He did not bother to point out a wish may have done the same if he were in that position since he had not been, but the final comment from the demon, as it seemed the butler was, made him laugh. The irony of the words not lost on him. He smiled at the boys observation and shrugged. "When my time comes, which I'm sure it will I will enjoy the nothingness." He mused at that before he shifted his bag closer under his arm and held it tight. "To be fair it seemed to me that the butler requested you be brought back so perhaps it was a little of both of them." He kept out the fact that the antidote probably kept him alive. "Well you are as well as can be expected, I should head out to my next appointment and leave you to your business, call the hospital should you need me."

Sebastian Michaelis moves around the bed, closer to Ciel and leans forward a little, not threatening, but to drive his point home. His voice is low and very calm as he speaks. "I KNELT before a shinigami." The last word holds disdain. "No matter that it was Grell. I asked him to spare your life. Had it been any other reaper, it would have been futile. He didn't enjoy what he saw. He did his duty. And because it was ME who asked, he brought you back." He straightens again, looking down at Ciel. "Don't waste both our time with petty jealousy." Without another word he turns towards Eden. "Thank you doctor for making a home visit. We appreciate it. May I see you out?" With a polite motion he gestures towards the curtain and stairs, ignoring the boy for now.

Ciel inclined his head towards the doctor. "Thank you for your time and services, Doctor. It was very nice of you to come here to spare me the trip to the hospital." He didn't comment on the contract towards Eden, too much had already been revealed to the doctor. "I also thank you for the nice chat and the information you so readily provided." One more little jab towards the demon. He would keep that lamp and the wishes in mind. But that thought vanished from his mind as Sebastian suddenly came so close. He had never seen Sebastian's anger directed towards him in such a way. He didn't say anything but perhaps also for the first time he cast his eyes down in front of the demon and bowed his head, not fighting him now. He suddenly felt ashamed. Both men had saved his life. And all he could think of were his little secrets being shared with the reaper. He just sat there on the bed, looking at his hands. He was lost for words, and he looked so much younger again, even younger than his actual age.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros twitched up both brows at this sight. Of course he had been there to see it and it had annoyed him that they had to do so in his operating room but it was an interesting thing to see how it was perceived after the facts. When he is spoken to he blinks and smiles. "Ah yes thank you kindly." He bowed his head then gave the smile to Ciel stepping over to give a careful brush to his sleeve. "Certainly, I'll be back in a week for another check up, stay healthy until then yeah?" Wish that he shifted back up and stepped toward the end of the bed and the butler. "Whenever you're ready."

Sebastian Michaelis bows again slightly. "Certainly." he moves towards the stairs and holds the curtain open so Eden could pass. Before he leaves he looks back at Ciel. "Mr. Grell risked his career for the both of us. He might deserve a thank you some time in the future." He lets the curtain fall, guiding Eden to the entry area. If he brought a hat or coat he helps him into it or gives it back before opening the door for him. "Have a safe trip back" he wishes him with a third bow.

Ciel watched them both leave, the idea of thanking Grell making him twitch inside. And he was rather sure he was in for more of the demon's, not the butler's, fury when the doctor had left. It was different when the two of them were on their own. And as much as he hated it, he had to admit the demon was right. Grell had done a lot for them. Sparing him when he was on the list had been very risky for the red one.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros gave one last smile to the earl before he nodded to the butler and followed after him, taking both hat and coat from the gracious servant. "My thanks. Hopefully will see you again in a week for his checkup and I can take him off the antidote medication." Mirroring the bow he was out the door and off toward the hospital once more humming a tune as he went.

Sebastian Michaelis closes the door, his friendly demeanor melting away like butter in the oven. For a bit of time he busies himself in the house, only later returning to Ciel's room with lunch. He wouldn't neglect his duty. He enters, carrying the tray together with a small table that could be used in bed towards his master. "Your lunch, bocchan. And your medication." Standing next to the bed he waits.

Ciel had used the time he had spend alone in his room to think about what the demon had said. When the man entered with his lunch he looked up at him. His mismatched eyes were still filled with a bit of shame, and with confusion. "Why?" he asked in a low voice. "Why did you not take it? You could have had your reward, Sebastian." He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but something from deep inside forced him to ask. Why would the demon go to such length, kneel before a shinigami, just to cheat himself out of his meal?

Sebastian Michaelis takes a long time to answer that, setting up the table for Ciel while he thinks. Finally he looks up and smiles. "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am . . . the more delicious the dinner." he answers, then pauses a little before he continues. "Demons have eternal life. I've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world I'm glutted on." It isn't a romantic admission, but could be understood like one.

Ciel listened to the words the demon spoke, and it seemed like they took a moment to sink in, since Ciel didn't move or react at all for a moment. Then suddenly his hand shot up, grabbing the butler's tie and he pulled him down. Ciel's lips found the demon's and he sealed them with a kiss, filled with all his emotions. That was the only answer the demon would get to his statement. Words were right now just very unnecessary.

Sebastian Michaelis is seriously surprised as he is dragged down, the kiss making him freeze for a moment, but then he smiles and answers it, leaning down a bit more so Ciel wouldn't have to reach up, in his weakened state that must be highly uncomfortable. He doesn't do any more than kiss him, no matter how much he wanted to, restraining his emotions to a level he can be sure his young Master could accept and not be frightened of. This time he lets the boy decide when to break it, enjoying every moment.

Ciel let the kiss continue for a moment, preferring this over the demon being furious at him. The words had been confusing, but they had felt good as well. The man had saved his life so many times, and now he had even found a way to bring him back from the dead. How could he not feel anything but safe with the demon? This was all he had and all he needed. When he broke the kiss, letting the tie slip through his fingers, he coughed again, his lungs aching a little.

Sebastian Michaelis pulls back only slowly though the coughing makes him move faster. Quickly the gets a glass of water from the lunch tray, waiting until the fit is over to hand it to his young master. "This should help. And here.." he offers something else in his other hand.. ".. is your medication." He looks serious, but not particularly worried. This was nothing compared to seeing the boys name in Grell's book. "Please drink this, then eat something, we need to get you back to good health."

Ciel took the water from the demon and drank a little, rather annoyed by the coughing fit. "Such a bother." He reluctantly took the medication and put it in his mouth, taking another sip of water before swallowing. He handed the glass back to Sebastian. Then he looked at the food and shook his head. "I'll eat later. I feel very tired right now." He laid back into the pillows and pushed the book aside.

Sebastian Michaelis looks at the food, his eyes saying clearly what a shame it was that it wouldn't be eaten while it is fresh. Then he puts the glass aside though and instead tucks the young earl in. "Then please sleep, bocchan. I will makes something when you wake up." Picking up the tray again he is ready to leave. "Is there anything else you require?" he asks, back in his perfect butler persona

Ciel watched his butler when he picked up the tray, his eyes barely open. The doctor's visit and the exchange with Sebastian had been more exhausting than he had liked to admit, which was just as annoying as the coughing. "No..." he mumbled, already half asleep. After a last glance at the demon his eyes fully closed and he fell asleep, looking as peacefully and young as was possible for this boy.

Sebastian Michaelis waits a little longer, even though he is already dismissed, and watches Ciel sleep, his face unreadable. So much happened lately, even someone as old as him feels a little confused. Only after some time he turns. He has to prepare, there is a redhead to see and thank.

Grell Sutcliff had entered the butler's bedroom once again through the window. It just wasn't polite to simply shift into somebody's home unless it was for work. It usually shocked people. Seeing that the demon wasn't around he simply sat down on the edge of the bed, wincing as he did so. His whole body still hurt from what had happened last night. But he had badly wanted to know how both, demon and child, were doing.

Sebastian Michaelis enters his room after finally finishing his duties around the house. The only sign of his surprise is the short moment he stops before he closes the door. Looking Grell over, he frowns, "Are you alright?" he asks, something in the way the other moves seems wrong. "Are you in trouble?" He moves closer, trying to get a better impression what it is that makes him think that something is off about the shinigami.

Grell Sutcliff got up from the bed when his demon entered the room and winced slightly again. Moving hurt, especially with the fabric rubbing against the angry welts and cuts. He remembered the bloodstained sheets of Will's bed and sighed. The fact that Sebastian knew right away that something was different surprised the red head. "Oh, no, for once I think I'm not in trouble...yet." He then suddenly started at the demon. "Why the hell do you have to have such a long name? Can't you be called Ton Joy or something short like that?" The outburst was simply a reaction to the pain he had had to endure last night, though the poor butler couldn't know that yet, of course.

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little, looking not the least bit apologetic. "If you recall, I asked you if you wanted to change my name when in your presence, and you refused. Though I don't see why my name should suddenly be a problem." Again he eyes the shinigami, noticing his wince. "You, on the other hand, seem to have a problem. Are you injured?" Sick of being accused for things that weren't his fault, his eyes are cool, the warmth that was in them a moment ago gone.

Grell Sutcliff looked at the other, even taking a step back, almost as if scorched by the cold in his eyes. He took a moment to gather himself again, before he spoke. "I just came here to see how you and Ciel are doing after that ordeal." He turned away from Sebastian, and looked out of the window. When his back was towards the demon, a few of the marks very low down on his legs were showing. He wondered what could have caused the usually so even tempered demon to be like this right now. A little fear mixed into his emotions. Was he already sick of the red shinigami?

Sebastian Michaelis takes a deep breath and lets go of the anger, caused mostly by emotions he isn't used to feel. His voice is more even as he speaks this time. "The earl of Phantomhive is sleeping, weak but alive, thanks to you. The doctor gave us new medication and he should recover completely." He doesn't speak about his own wellbeing, since he never mentions something like that. Ever. "What about you? What caused that?" he asks, gesturing to the marks he can see on Grell's legs and moves closer.

Grell Sutcliff glanced back over his shoulder when Sebastian spoke again. "He is alive because of you. You made the decision. I only did that because you showed me you weren't ready to let him go. And that is the only reason he is still breathing." This time Grell's voice sounded cold, almost as void of emotions as it had when he had announced Ciel being worthy of extension of his life. When the demon moved closer he really had to fight the urge to lean back against him, but he knew this only would cause more pain. But Sebastian asking again made him feel a little warmer. At least the demon seemed to care. "Will did. It was a punishment. For breaking one of his rules." He finally turned around again and looked at his lover, his eyes warming up to the man again.

Sebastian Michaelis' face is carefully kept neutral. "Did you consent to this or did he bind you again?" Wrists and ankles are covered, so he can't look for the telltale signs. Turning towards his wardrobe he opens one of the drawers, removing some clean cloth and a salve from it. In this household and with this staff, bandages and other supplies were stocked everywhere in the house, the amount of accidents on strangers pretty high.

Grell Sutcliff sighed. "I broke his rule. So I took the punishment. Even though I still don't think it was really fair. I was asleep when I committed the offense. He touched me when I was asleep and I said your name." He couldn't help but smirk at the demon. "I'm way more used to sleep in your arms than his by now. But I can't argue that I said your name when I was with him." As he watched the demon taking out the bandages and salve he leaned forward and put his hands on the nightstand for a little support. "18 lashes with a bull whip is a bit harsh for that, but fine, I survived. He even made me count them. So I spelled the offending name instead of using numbers. After all, he had said one lash for each letter."

Sebastian Michaelis smirks at that. "I can't imagine he liked that." Stepping close to Grell he puts down his supplies on the nightstand. "I help you undress." It isn't a question, not even an order. Just a fact. Starting with the scarf he proceeds with what he said, though careful to not aggravate the wounds any further.

Grell Sutcliff didn't fight Sebastian helping him undress. He had neither reason nor wish to do so. "He hates the very mention of you. Your name is taboo when I am with him." When more of his skin was revealed, the true extend of the punishment was becoming obvious. Cuts, bruises and marks, all over his chest, belly, legs, back and butt made it rather clear how furious Will had been. The only place not marked was the back of his neck, at least not marked by the whip. The air against the cuts made him shiver slightly. "But really...18 letters, Sebastian?" he smiled again, still a little amused by the prank he still had been able to pull even while being whipped like this.

Sebastian Michaelis raises a brow. "You had your chance to shorten it and you refused, now bear the consequences." he tells him, but there is humor again in his voice. "Please lie down on the bed, on your front please." It is phrased like a request, but really it is an order. His eyes wander the injured body, not unaffected by the view, but it would be better if those marks weren't meant as punishment.

Grell Sutcliff tried to lie down on his front, but he hissed from the pain when his weight pushed the marks into the sheets. He came back up, kneeling on the bed doggy style. Even after a few hours, this was still so raw. He tried again and this time he remained down, but that was still very uncomfortable. "Had I known I would get such a beating, I would have shortened it, believe me." he reached back and pulled his hair out of the way, exposing their contract mark. "He didn't even tie me down. I had to take this punishment just like this." He sighed. "I'm just glad he didn't notice the scythes missing. I don't really want to think about what he would do then..." And suddenly, he smiled. "You know, you and your master, you have a very strange kind of relationship..."

"So have we." Sebastian examines the damage for a moment. "Is it better when you are on all four?" He can't resist, one of his fingers finds the mark in Grell's neck, caressing it for a moment before the digit wanders down the others back. Not quite touching the wounds, but getting close. "Get into a position that you can hold without too much discomfort for a bit." He halts his touch just before he reaches the redheads behind, moving it in soothing circles there.

Grell Sutcliff nodded and shivered slightly from the touch to the sigil. The sensation was now familiar, but he still could feel it for hours when the other had touched it. "Yes, much better. It hurts when I have to lie on them. Sleeping was hell." He pushed himself back up into that position, knowing full well that he was presenting himself in a rather lewd way to the eyes of his lover. Though he didn't care, the demon had put him in worse positions for their entertainment. The touch to his butt made him moan in a low voice, from both the pain of the touch but also because he enjoyed the gentleness. "Does your little Earl know how lucky he is to have you taking such good care of him?"

Sebastian Michaelis finally finds his smile again. "No. He is a spoiled brat." he answers and takes his hand away so Grell can get into position. "Stay like this." he tells him, then leans forward, the position maybe a bit awkward for him but he can endure that, and slowly licks the first of the marks, following it from start to end with the tip of his tongue, varying pressure to keep the pain at a steady level, but not too bad.

Grell Sutcliff hung his head lower when he felt the tongue touch the first of the marks "ouch..." he winced and hissed softly, but there was a low moan mixed in as well. For a short moment he wondered if this was the demon's way of punishing him a bit more. If so, he preferred Sebastian's form of punishment. "He is so spoiled because you spoiled him." he said, humor in his voice before he hissed again. Sweet painful torture. His body relaxed under the demon's touch and he closed his eyes, not able to see the other right now anyway.

Sebastian Michaelis continues with the next wound, licking over it, once even flicking his tongue rapidly over it a few times. "It is my duty to provide the best of service for him. I am one hell of a butler, after all." The next mark is taken care of the same way. "And he complains enough about how cruel I am when he has to do his lessons or eat his vegetables."

Grell Sutcliff whimpered softly when the demon continued his torture, though he shivered each time he moved to a new wound, low moans passing his lips. "I know. And that little brat has no idea how cruel you really are. One of those days you should show him the true extend of your cruelty, devil." The words came in a soft, slightly hoarse voice. His breathing became a little faster, as he enjoyed the tongue on his cut and hurt skin.

Sebastian Michaelis pauses for a moment to study his work. "Oh? Are you volunteering as the one I show him on?" he asks, then continues working his way down Grell's back with his tongue. His hand finds the mark in the others neck again, covering it gently, just as gentle as his tongue travels over the injured skin, always paying attention to keep the pain on an enjoyable level, washing away the pain of the whip with that of his caresses

Grell Sutcliff shivered again under the painful caress, his body so nicely reacting to the touch of the demon. The touch to the mark bringing forth the first louder moan. He lowered his front a little to rest on his elbows instead of his hands for a now. "You would like that, wouldn't you? Showing me to your young master, like this? Just so he knows how much pleasure and pain you can inflict." He moaned out again. "Why don't you let him experience it for himself?"

Sebastian Michaelis pauses for a moment. "You saw it. You saw what happened to him. I don't think submission or pain would be pleasurable for him. At least not when it is him. Inflicting pain on the other hand...my young master has a cruel streak." Since he finished the marks on his back, his tongue proceeds on the globes of Grell's behind, carefully mapping each injury, should he find an unblemished patch of skin gently nipping it with his teeth.

Grell Sutcliff gasped and twitched a little harder when Sebastian moved on to his butt. The lashes Will had placed there had nearly made him give up, the pain too vicious to stand. "Don't..." he began but then he simply gave in to the sensation, biting his lip and moaning again. Arousal swallowed up the pain and mixed so well with it. "But you are right, he is too damaged to enjoy this, at least for now." The red head almost felt sorry for the child. "How about a deal, then, devil? You make me cum just like this and I help you show him." he proposed in his lusty voice, a smirk on his lips.

Sebastian Michaelis bites just a little harder than before. "And what exactly is 'just like this'?" he asks, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Placing himself right behind his shinigami gives him not only the best access, but also a very nice view. His hands find the others hips to keep him still. "Does that mean I am supposed to only use my tongue? That I am not permitted to take you like this, my body hitting the injuries just as my cock hits your sweet spot?" The crude words are spoken in such a sensual voice and accompanied by the next slow lick.

Grell Sutcliff moaned deeply when he listened to the words spoken, the demon shifting behind him, the hands on his hips, all of it so arousing, so good. "Shit...if you put it like this..." he smirked, as another moan was heard. "How about you made me cum with your tongue first and then do the other things? And I allow you to teach your young master how it is done on me?" He hoped the demon would agree, since he wanted nothing more than to be able to cum, the demon knowing way too well how to get him there.

Sebastian Michaelis pulls back, pretending to think while one of his fingers follows the crack of Grell's behind and dips between the cheeks. "Let me clarify this. I make you cum with my tongue, then take you to my heart's content and in exchange I can do every depraved thing I can think of to you in front of an audience?" The finger skips the others opening, wandering further on its other side to massage his perineum with gentle motions.

Grell Sutcliff gasped again, his body shuddered under the touch, the finger between his cheeks. But he wasn't gone far enough not to be careful of what the demon said. "Not an audience, akuma. Ciel. Not just anybody you like. And only thing I consent to. Not just everything. D'accord?" he clarified the terms, though he didn't protest the first two points. He loves Sebastian taking him to his heart's content. He spread his legs a bit further to give the demon a bit more room, and to make the view even better, a temptation if there had been one.

Sebastian Michaelis clicks his tongue in fake disappointment. "You wound me. I don't do things to you you don't want or can't bear." he says, taking away his finger, but leans down to blow a soft stream of air between his legs, making the current caress over his balls and length. "Fine.. Ciel only. Is he permitted to put his hands.. or a toy.. on you?" he asks next.

Grell Sutcliff moaned in that low lusty voice again. "Yes...with your guidance." He agreed, negotiations becoming harder, his mind sinking deeper into the pleasure, his body reacting so readily to the demon.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks. "So.. I make you cum with my tongue, take you as much as I want afterwards and you will be my model for my erotic lessons with my young master, where I can do what we both can stand and enjoy and he can try out various things on you under my guidance. We have a deal." and with that his tongue finds Grell's opening while his hands come to lie on his buttocks, gently pulling them even further apart, holding them and making the pain of the welts flair up again, but not enough to be a turn off.

Grell Sutcliff nodded his head. "Yes. We have...a deal." he moaned out. His eyes opened wide when he felt the tongue between his cheeks, the moan being chocked in his throat. The pain the hands cause perfectly blending in with the pleasure, the demon going straight for the kill, all of this made him gasp, his body trembling. He wanted nothing else but to cum, to be lost in that sensation, to be a moaning ball of pleasure in the hands of his beloved Sebastian again. "Oh...damned..."

Sebastian Michaelis smirks, but doesn't cease his ministrations, first flicking his tongue rapidly over Grell's opening, then suddenly slowly and teasingly circles it. "You are close, aren't you, my beautiful luna rossa?" Just as slowly as before he continues, then without warning stabbing his tongue into the opening, pressing in and starting to fuck Grell like this, his hands gently massaging his behind in the same rhythm, mixing pain and pleasure.

Grell Sutcliff arched his back, moans and whimpers passing his lips, his body now visibly trembling. "Yes, Akuma..." he moaned out, the tongue bringing so much pleasure, the hands mixing in the pain so skillfully. When the tongue entered him for the first time he bit his lip, to stop himself from yelling out. He let his head drop down again and closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensations and his own lust.

Sebastian Michaelis lets go of Grell's behind and his hand wanders up his back, sometimes touching, sometimes skipping the marks. The other hand moves down to open the pants of his uniform and free his length. He is already hard, playing like this with his shinigami always exiting him to no end. teasingly he rubs his tip between the others cheeks as his fingers find the mark in his neck. "We make this part of the contract. Do you agree?" For just a moment he holds still, then pushes forward, not entering his redhead, but pressing himself against that delightfully reddened behind.

Grell Sutcliff groaned when the tongue left him, but feeling the other's hardness against him, brought forth another moan. He twitched each time one of the whip marks was touched but his whole body relaxed when those fingers found the sigil. And as soon as Sebastian asked this question he knew what was about to happen. A smile appeared on his lips. "I agree." He wanted this man so badly, he probably by now would even have agreed to the first set of terms the demon had suggested. He had always been very giving when he was in love with somebody. Anything for love.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles. "Very good." he says. Wrapping his arm around Grell he pulls him up gently, trying to avoid giving him more pain than would be arousing, and holds his back against his body. His lips find the contract mark, his free hand the others length and while he burns the new terms into the existing sigil, his fingers stroke the shinigamis length, though never enough to make him cum just yet. "My precious blood moon."

Grell Sutcliff leaned back against his lover, the slight pain from the marks on his back being in contact with the other's body not unwelcomed. He lifted his arm and reached back, his hand finding the raven hair of his demon and his fingers were buried in it. The burning sensation was painful, but it made him feel close to his lover than anything else. Low moans passed his lips as the demon stroked his hard manhood. "Akuma, please..." he whispered, his need burning as much as the sigil.

Sebastian Michaelis gives the sigil a long slow lick before he lets go of Grell's member and instead buries his fingers in the others hair to guide him back onto all fours. "Such a wanton way to present yourself to me. Irresistible." And with that he dives back between Grell's cheeks, at once pushing his tongue in deeply, his hands again on his buttocks to tease and massage, enjoying every moment

Grell Sutcliff moved easily with the hand in his hair, letting go of Sebastian in the same motion. "I know how much you enjoy this view, my love." He didn't think about the words he had just used. He didn't care anymore. This time, when the tongue returned, he did yell out. Good thing the manor had pretty thick walls. He didn't hold back anymore, too far gone already, wishing for nothing but to reach his fulfillment. And he was close.

Sebastian Michaelis pushes his tongue in as far as possible, then wiggles it experimentally, just to see what might happen. Returning to mercilessly fucking Grell he smirks as he concentrates and the sigil starts burning again, pulsating alternately with his thrusts and the rhythm of his hands. He moans in pleasure, wanting his redhead to know how much he liked to do this

Grell Sutcliff arched his back as his body started to tense up, his muscles contracting. The moans of his lover and the re-ignition of the contract mark were the last things that had been needed to push him over the edge. He shuddered under the demon's touch, going over the edge with a loud moan in that brilliant voice. The sweet music of passion. Moaning out loud, he finally came, making Sebastian's part of the deal fulfilled.

Sebastian Michaelis smirks, but doesn't stop stimulating his redhead, his tongue as well as his hand and the sigil continuing their ministrations to his bel... uhm... his shinigami, but slow, easing him down from his peak gently. He does the same with Grell, slowly letting go and pulling him up against his body again, letting him rest softly against his chest while his length is nestled promisingly between his buttocks. If he wasn't a demon, the kisses he places on the others shoulder could be called loving.

Grell Sutcliff rested against the man behind him, panting, enjoying the bright and warm afterglow, the closeness and the loving, yes loving, kisses to his shoulder. The world had stopped existing, all worries were meaningless. Only they existed. It felt so much like it had in the dark theatre, the first time such a connection between them had been established. And Grell knew he was really lost. Lost to this demon. To his lover. The one man that ruled him more than anything else. That truly could give everything he needed. "I love you."

Sebastian Michaelis s eyes widen at the declaration. For a moment he is very still, but then his lips find the sigil again and he kisses it, trying to communicate by a gesture what he can't name or say with words. And just as gentle and loving his hands wander his redheads body, seeking to arouse him again, giving the other pleasure and seeing it a pleasure for him too. Soft nips at his shoulders, fingers brushing nipples, his body pressed against his lovers back.. he takes his time, savoring every second.

Grell Sutcliff understood the gesture just perfect, a smile on his lips, as he closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the reply. Teasingly he moved his hips against Sebastian, such an arousing motion. The hands on his body brought another low moan, more of the sweet music of love-making. The demon had given him what he had asked for and he was hell-bent to make Sebastian enjoy the rest of their time just as much as he had enjoyed it so far. But like the demon he was in no hurry, the first burning edge having been taken care of.

Sebastian Michaelis pulls his lower body back a little as his hands find Grell's cheeks. He places his tip on his opening and after a little bit of teasing, he finally pushes in slowly, keeping the other still with his hands while he enters him deeper and deeper, until his loins press against those wonderful buttocks, not hurrying, just some hard pressure for a moment before he eases it. He doesn't move further though, instead he just keeps himself buried in the others body, keeping them connected, while his hands resume their journey on his redheads pale skin.

Grell Sutcliff moaned deeply when the demon so slowly sheathed himself in his body, and he leaned his head back so it rested on Sebastian's shoulder. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but somehow it was different right now. For this moment, it was a union, not a game of dominance, of teasing and torture. All things the demon couldn't say were expressed in a different, physical way. In this moment, it didn't feel like the demon was setting his body on fire, though he was sure that would come later again. It just felt good and right. He closed his eyes and reached back with one hand, putting it around his lover, caressing the back of his neck.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't smile, his expression more that of wonder than something else. Nails and fingertips explore his shinigami, like they did before already on other occasions, but this time it feels different. New.. Down his chest, the nipples caressed briefly, over his belly with a slow circle around his belly button.. he could put a piercing there, maybe a ring, it wouldn't be as eye catching there as on his fi... He dismisses the thought quickly. Further down his hands wander, skipping the others length for now and continuing on the insides of his thighs. During the whole time he places kisses on his shoulders and enjoy the hand in his neck. Suddenly one of his own changes direction and moves back up again to cup Grell's cheek and turn his head to the side, so he can place a soft kiss on his lips, filled with emotion.

Grell Sutcliff leaned back against the man behind him, his body wonderfully relaxed, no rush, no pressure, just this warm feeling. Sebastian's hands on his body made him shiver oh so slightly, the kisses filling him with more than a physical sensation. I'm all his. His own hand kept up the gentle caress, not moving his hips, just enjoying the deep physical, and at that moment, emotional connection. The hand at his cheek easily made him turn his head, the soft kiss was returned, all his love and devotion to the man in it. Was this real? Did this still make any sense? Demon and shinigami...did that matter?

Sebastian Michaelis continues the kiss for a long while before he starts moving. Not the hard, domineering thrusts he usually uses, but slow ones, deep none the less, but in a strange way... protective. This is not sex. This is making love. Unlike before he does his best to avoid causing pain for his lover and one of his hands comes to lie on the others heart as he holds him. He breaks the kiss, just to bury his nose in Grell's hair, breathing his scent deeply, not saying a single word.

Grell Sutcliff gently moved with his lover, the deep but slow thrusts, the hand on his chest, all telling him so much more than any words could. No pain, no torture, no games, just making love to the one his heart and soul belonged to. Demons could love, he knew that. They just usually avoided it. It got in the way of hunting. But this was different. His demon was fed. He didn't need to hunt. Was that the reason he had allowed those feelings to creep into his heart? He placed his own hand on top of the one Sebastian had placed on his heart, just holding it there, a silent answer. A low sweet moan passed his lips. The wounds on his body had been forgotten, nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

Sebastian Michaelis again breathes deeply and nibbles Grell's neck before he kisses him again. Again he holds it for some time before he pulls back and brings his lips to Grell's ear. "Turn around, mia luna rossa. I want to see your face, to look into your eyes. My beautiful blood moon." he says, and there is something in his voice that wasn't there ever before, not even while they had sex. Reluctantly he lets go of his lover, but uses the time to start undressing. He doesn't want a single barrier between them today.

Grell Sutcliff just looked at Sebastian for a moment before he nodded softly. He was as reluctant to get off of the other, almost afraid it would break the spell, but finally he did. Seeing Sebastian undress made him smile. His lover so often just kept his clothes on, this made it feel very special. So did the words. And the location. This was not his own apartment, this was Sebastian's bedroom. He finally kicked his shoes off and rolled down his socks as well, no barriers, nothing. He turned around and waited for the demon to be ready. His green eyes took in the beauty of the other man, his heart beating just a little faster. He desired him, but in a different way than usual. He for once didn't only crave the passion, he just wanted to be as close to the other as possible.

Sebastian Michaelis takes off his pants, the last item of clothing, now sitting naked on his bed. He looks at Grell and there is lust in his eyes, yes, but also appreciation and something else he doesn't name yet, accepting it at all was hard enough. There are no orders this time, no rules, only invitations and thus he offers his hand, inviting Grell to come back to him and continue instead of commanding him to do so, something very rarely seen from the demon. His arousal is still obvious and his shaft twitches slightly, but there is no hurry. Just love.

Grell Sutcliff took the hand readily, coming close again, and he sat down on his lover's lap. His arms moved around the demon's neck and he bent down, but not yet kissing him. He just put his forehead against Sebastian's, just enjoying the moment. When his lips found the other's finally, he shifted a little and sank himself back down on the hard shaft, slowly, re-establishing their deep physical connection. The warmth in his heart is almost radiating. He doesn't move, he simply stayed like this, enjoying the glorious feeling.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles to Grell as he joins him. He places his hands on the others hips, not guiding him, just holding. The sensation of entering his lover body again makes him close his eyes and sigh in enjoyment, too good for words. He doesn't move either, their connection enough for the moment and he looks in Grell's eyes. His own turned a deep red by now, but not the burning color but calm and serene. His fingers run through his shinigamis hair, combing through the strands before he cups his cheek and kisses him again, today not getting enough of those wonderful lips.

Grell Sutcliff smiled very softly as he looked into those red eyes, knowing it was him who caused this deep calmness. After all, the demon had gone through quite the ordeal as well. He joined the kiss, melting into it, enjoying it so much more than ever before. His fingers caressed the back of Sebastian's neck and shoulders, lovingly. Slowly, oh so very slowly he started to move his hips, no hard thrusts, just gentle rocking motions, intensifying the sensation and the connection of their bodies.

Sebastian Michaelis wraps his arms around his lover, holding him close, as if he could never be close enough. He meets Grell's rocking motions with his body, finding a common slow rhythm, like a sharing of heartbeats, every time he breaks the kiss he resumes it at once, slow and sensual. Nothing else counts, nothing else exists but his Grell, his lover. Not sated of those lips, but hungry for everything else too he suddenly wanders along the others jaw line and down his neck, caressing him with tongue and teeth, his black hair tickling over pale skin.

Grell Sutcliff shared his lovers feelings on not being able to be close enough. The world had ceased existing, the only thing that was there was the demon and himself, and the love they right now shared. When the lips started moving down he leaned his head back again, exposing his throat to the other, giving him more room. His hips rocked gently, the stimulation so different from the hard passion they usually shared. "I love you" he whispered again, breathy, sensual, but true at the same time. "I need only you."

Sebastian Michaelis holds him even tighter for a moment, but lets go after a heartbeat, unwilling to cause him pain. The declaration makes him moan though, the tone of voice different then it usually was, joy, but also a hint of desperation that is gone again within the blink of an eye. His lips wander in feather light kisses over the first whip mark he encounters, this time as if he wanted to erase the pain and the punishment that caused it, replacing it with love

Grell Sutcliff gasped a little when the lips came into contact with the first whip mark, but more out of surprise than pain. The warm soft lips felt good on his injured skin. His fingers drew circles on the back of his demon's neck, enjoying the soft and smooth skin. He had heard the slight hint of desperation, and wondered for a moment what might have caused it to come to the surface. One look at his lover made the question vanish though. He still just slightly moved on Sebastian, a stimulation, not real sex yet.

Sebastian Michaelis, for the first time in millennia, feels out of his depth. Dark red eyes look up to Grell while his lips continue their journey over his wounds, gentle as if they wanted to heal them. Just like his lover he just meets the rocking motions, keeping them both stimulated without seeking to find an end. The connection is enough for now. One hand moves up to the others neck, fingers are placed on the contract mark and caress it just as lovingly, giving it a deeper meaning than just a deal.

Grell Sutcliff kept looking into those red eyes, that seem to tell him everything there is to know. One of his hands left Sebastian's shoulder when the demon touched their mark, and travelled down to his chest, being gently placed on the demon's heart, feeling it beat beneath the skin. The other gently pulled Sebastian's lips away from his own body as he leaned down to claim them with his own again.

Sebastian Michaelis follows Grell's guide for once and kisses him back. Again there is that hint of desperation and confusion in his kiss, though he is very good at hiding it. His heart beats faster with the touch and he closes his eyes as he tries to find out what is wrong with him. He would never admit it out loud, but for now he isn't sure how to proceed and for the first time he knows how emotions could cloud one's mind. Not the most comfortable experience for him, but he would be able to use it to his advantage in the future. If he survived this.

Grell Sutcliff knew the demon long and well enough to notice the confusion in him. He broke the kiss and brought his lips next to Sebastian's ear. "What's wrong, my love? Does it confuse you so much?" He gently kissed the other's neck, trying to ease the demon's mind a little. "I told you, I treasure your love, I want to show you how to use it." He knew nothing in the world could be as powerful or as frightening as love. After all, he had died once because of love. A painful memory. The wounds on his body slowly but surely started to heal, mostly because the shinigami relaxed and didn't rub them raw again with his clothing. But it also meant moving wasn't as painful anymore. He wrapped his legs just a little tighter around his lover to convey that fact to him, still not greedy, just telling him he was not made of glass anymore.

Sebastian Michaelis, like Grell before, moves his head back a little to give him more room while he collects his thoughts. He enjoys the caress, but can't give away control for long. From the mark at the nape of the others neck his fingers slip up into his hair after a few minutes and gently pull his head up to kiss him. He doesn't let go when he pulls back, but looks into Grell's eyes. "Love... I don't know love. I am.. confused. I want to keep you as mine. I want to corrupt you and treasure you. I want to do unspeakable things to you and protect you at the same time. I want to devour you whole without damaging a single part of you. " And there the intensity is back in his eyes. He is still confused, but feels a lot less helpless all of a sudden.

Grell Sutcliff easily gave the control back to Sebastian, not even trying to take it from him, just to help and gently guide the demon. "You have witnessed love in all forms, yet never felt it. Be happy. After all those years you found something new you haven't experienced yet." His voice was soft and low, like velvet, but it held joy. He looked deep into the demon's eyes and gently opened his soul to the demon, not for him to eat, not to tease, but to show him that brilliant warm glow of his feelings for the demon himself. He again whispered softly to his lover. "Then hold me, keep me, tear me down and build me up again, ravage and adore me, make me your slave and your kingdom. Fill me up with your darkness, and let my crimson color your world." With those words he started to move a little more, just slightly, but catering to Sebastian's own intensity.

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't answer in words, but in a kiss, sweet and gentle but also full of rekindling lust. "Mine." he murmurs against Grell's lips. He did notice the wounds finally starting to heal and thus he holds him tight enough to stand up without dropping him. Turning around he moves back onto the bed, never letting himself slip from the shinigami's body, never breaking that connection. He lowers them back onto the bedding, covering Grell's body with his own, all the while looking into his eyes.

Grell Sutcliff moaned softly when he was lifted and the position was changed, but he let Sebastian handle him the way the demon wanted him. "Yours" he softly replied when the demon was above him, his own lust more intense again, still mixed with that deep emotion, but coming more to the surface. He never broke the eye contact, never having believed in casting down his eyes as a sign of submission. His body moving against Sebastian showed the other that his shinigami was ready for him, wanting him, with all that he was.

Sebastian Michaelis holds him even how that they lie down, the touch meaning so much more now. He resumes his thrusts, entering Grell's body slowly but deeply and now he aims for that spot again, intent on giving his beloved the sweetest of pleasure. Instead of holding his redhead down as he usually likes to do in this position, he takes one of his hands to guide it back to his heart, letting him feel the beat quickening, just for him. He still has no words, but his gestures would speak clearly enough.

Grell Sutcliff moaned in his strange, yet strong voice with each intrusion, enjoying the deep slow thrusts. The first time he hit his sweet spot, Grell's body arched up with lust, making him gasp. The fingers on the demon's chest twitched, but then he relaxed again. He wrapped one of his legs around Sebastian's waist, neither guiding nor trapping, but holding himself close and at the same time opening himself up further for the demon. Every gesture, every move telling him of the demon's feelings, making this union even more special.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles and aims for that one spot with every thrust now, not in a hurry, but enjoying their slow lovemaking. This is so new to him. Not the act itself, he pretended it often enough, but now feeling it.. No words could describe it. He needs one hand to keep his weight off his lover, but the other he brings between them to close around the others length starting to stroke him just as slowly as he thrusts into him.

Grell Sutcliff moved against his lover, the added stimulation of Sebastian's hand around his shaft pushing him further towards fulfillment, each thrust so good and bringing such pleasure. His moans were sweet as always, but with the added touch of the emotion they sounded even sweeter. He looked into Sebastian's eyes and suddenly tightened his muscles around the other's shaft, making himself tighter, adding more pleasure for both of them. The heartbeat under his fingers, the look from the demon's eyes, all that only made him want the man more.

Sebastian Michaelis moans with the sensation, his thrust becoming faster, a little harder. He knows it wouldn't take much longer like this, it is too good. Keeping himself up by his elbow he brings his hand under Grell's head to lift it and kiss him, that way still having enough room between them to keep stroking him. His tongue glides along the seam of his lips, this time asking for entrance instead of demanding it outright. He wants them to reach their peak together and he would do everything needed to make it the sweetest his lover ever had.

Grell Sutcliff parted his lips and greeted Sebastian's tongue with his own. He moaned into that wonderful kiss, his body moving with his lover's, like he had always done when they had been dancing. He was so close, he knew he wouldn't need much longer, not now, with all those emotions and sensation mixing together. His body seemed to tremble beneath the demon, clearly showing how close he was already

Ciel had woken up from his sleep, surprised not to find the butler in his room guarding his sleep. Though he remembered the demon had been slightly upset with him before. He got up and opened the door to his room in search of the man. His ears picked up noises and muffled moans from Sebastian's room. Curiosity made him move forward, only dressed in his nightshirt. He opened the door to the butler's room silently, without knocking and looked inside. And what a sight he got!

Sebastian Michaelis feels his lover being close and he isn't far behind. He keeps the rhythm slow and gentle, for some reason preferring the loving coupling to the wild abandon they usually have for now. Something is at the back of his mind, but there are other things that keep his attention, thus the boy at the door is noticed only barely and not really acknowledged. "Together.." he whispers into the kiss, his voice soft and caring

Grell Sutcliff didn't notice the boy at all, his whole focus was on Sebastian and their love making. When Sebastian spoke to him he nodded, moaning deeper and kissing the man again. He wanted them to reach their peak together as much as the demon did, making this union perfect. His body shuddered and his muscles clenched up, his body arching up against the demon, as he went over the edge with a louder moan than before, all lust and love in his eyes, for the demon to see.

Ciel stood very still, watching, in amazement for the moment. He had not really expected to see that. The demon had said he was doing the shinigami, but somehow that had never been this real to the boy. But now seeing the red head and the demon like this made it impossible to not be real. And still he couldn't look away. This was nothing like the vile act he had imagined or did remember. Both looked like they enjoyed the other, and the atmosphere was almost peaceful. This was not like Sebastian had made it sound, it was...different, less dirty and carnal.

Sebastian Michaelis kisses him back outright lovingly. This is so special for him and for a moment he wants to go on like this forever, but the need to share their pleasure, their lust, their peak, is too overwhelming and with a deep moan he reaches it together with his lover, the moment too precious to miss it. His whole body tenses as he spends himself inside Grell's body and the name of his beloved falls from his lips like a treasure. He can't completely suppress his perverted nature though and thus he lifts his hand to lick his fingers clean and share the taste with his shinigami, a smile on his lips, while he holds him protectively.

Grell Sutcliff held himself to Sebastian for a moment after their peak, enjoying this feeling so much, such a perfect moment. His quick breathing slowed down again. His name on the demon's lips had been such a beautiful thing to witness. "Sebastian..." he whispered, no more meaning behind it than just saying his name. Then he laughed softly and first licked Sebastian's fingers and then his lips, lovingly, and playfully. He still was not aware of the boy watching them.

Ciel was very surprised to see them both reach their climax together like this. Was it really possible for a man to reach it like this, like Grell had just done? With that big thing inside of him? Surely, it would hurt...but there was no pain visible. The way Sebastian spoke Grell's name surprised him even more. And then he smirked. Gotcha, demon. He shifted his weight a little and made one of the wooden planks under his feet creak. Dammit!

Sebastian Michaelis looks up at the noise and to the door, finally noticing Ciel watching them from there. He swallows every biting remark that comes to mind reflexively, instead he turns to Grell and caresses his cheek, then slowly pulls out of him and glides onto his side, then lies onto his back, gathering the shinigami against him with one arm. The second he extends towards Ciel in an inviting gesture, his smile holding the same invitation. A little squeeze to Grell is meant to reassure him and keep him calm and enjoy their afterglow. He wouldn't let his young master ruin this by showing up.

Grell Sutcliff stiffened when he saw the boy in the door, his eyes opening wider. First reflex would have been to grab for the sheets, but Sebastian's calm reaction stopped him. Ciel had seen them naked already, who knew for how long. The loving touch to his face calmed him down again and made him relax. He leaned against Sebastian when he was by his side resting his head on the demon's shoulder, one of his hands gently caressing the demon's belly. Inviting Ciel was a little surprising, but after all, he had agreed to help Sebastian teach the young Earl.

Ciel stared at the hand extended towards him, for a moment very unsure what to do. What was the meaning of this now? Should he join them, the two immortals, who had just enjoyed each other's bodies? A part of him just wanted to run from the room. A part wanted to spew out nasty remarks about whores and dirt. But there was a part inside him as well that pushed him forward, towards the demon. Sebastian had never done anything to him that had not been good for him in the end. He swallowed and moved towards them, almost shyly taking Sebastian's hand and sat down on the bed, not yet ready to come close to cuddle with both of them. "You..." he started, at a loss how to continue. A lot of questions raced through his mind, and all sounded stupid, dumb and wrong. "Did..." He looked at both of them. "Doesn't it hurt when his huge thing is inside?" he finally managed, probably the most stupid of the questions coming out, of course.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps smiling as if this was completely normal, neither hiding his naked body, nor showing any shame whatsoever. He holds Ciel's hand, reassuring him that it was fine to be here and even squeezes it encouragingly as he asks the first question. The other one paints calming circles onto the redheads skin, signaling him that everything was fine. "I think that is better answered by Grell, since he is the one experiencing it. He agreed to help me teach you what you need to know. " He turns to Grell with the same smile. "Would you mind answering a few questions, mia luna rossa?" He doesn't order him, first wanting to show his young master, that nothing here was done without mutual consent.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip, slightly harder to stop himself from laughing out loud, his fingers on Sebastian's belly twitching. He took a few deep breathes while the demon spoke to calm himself down. He noticed what the demon was doing, and the look from his eyes grew much softer, showing Ciel just how much he liked being close to the demon. "Of course not, Akuma." He looked to Ciel and smiled. "No, it doesn't hurt, not when he is careful and gentle and prepares me properly. And Sebastian is experienced enough to make sure I'm enjoying it. Does his size scare you?"

Ciel had kept his eyes on their faces, but the question by Grell made them flick down towards Sebastian's shaft. He blushed and looked right back up, kicking himself inwardly for acting so stupid. Why could they just lay there, all naked, all exposed, and not feel shy at all? "You...want him to help you teach me?" He asked, almost drawing back. "I don't want him to touch me." Looking at Grell suddenly made him frown. "Why is he covered in whipmarks? Did you do that?" he asked Sebastian, a little confused by what he had seen and the way Grell still looked. "And his size doesn't scare me." Sure, the absolute truth, not just putting up a brave face, of course not!

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head a little, his encouraging smile still in place. "He won't touch you unless you want it, bocchan. That is the first and most important lesson. Everything that is done has to be consensual. But there are some thing that are better shown than explained and thus I asked Grell for his assistance." Looking to the redhead his smile vanishes. The caressing hand finds one of the healing wounds and glides over it gently, not causing any pain. "No, they weren't done by me. I just helped changing the feel of them." he explains, since the whole story was the redheads to tell. Returning his gaze to Ciel he asks him, now serious "Would you prefer that we cover ourselves? Please don't hesitate to ask if you have a question or a request." He doesn't comment on the defensive tone the boy denied his worry about his size in, even without the tone of voice the question about pain betrayed it.

Grell Sutcliff softly shook his head. "I will never touch you unless you ask me to. I don't wish to cause you harm, Ciel. You should know that by now." He looked at the boy, in his eyes a reminder that he KNEW. "And those marks were caused by Will, as a punishment." He didn't further explain that, but he also didn't seem shy about it. He looked at Sebastian and something soft glowed in his eyes. His voice again was as soft as velvet. "Touch him, Ciel. Sebastian will not move, he will not reach for you or make you do anything you don't want. The size is scary when first confronted with it. Get to know it. His body won't hurt you, not at all. All of this man is sworn to you, to be your sword and shield. Just touch him."

Ciel nodded and came closer to Sebastian, even to the point of lying down by his side, propped up on one elbow. "You don't have to cover yourselves. It is not the first time I see naked people." This time he didn't act brave. He really didn't mind that much. He had been naked with Sebastian before and Grell seemed rather submissive today. He frowned at the explanation of the marks, but the way Grell had said it, he knew he shouldn't ask any further. And when Grell continued he first looked shocked, but somehow the way Grell spoke relaxed him. He was right, Sebastian was his sword and shield. A small, slightly trembling hand was lifted and moved to the demon's belly. He had touched Sebastian's member before, but the demon had guided his hand. This time, he would explore on his own, not intending to cause pleasure, but to get used to the feeling. To distract his nerves a little he asked another question. "Why do you like to have sex with him, Sebastian?" He couldn't form his question clearer, not really knowing how

Sebastian Michaelis nods to the explanation, not adding anything. Another slightly squeeze shows his gratitude to Grell and that they were on the right way. That the shinigami knows what happened to his master could only help them here. Grell's offer of his body made him lift a brow in amusement, but he complies, lying back and relaxing, showing that he agrees and won't touch unless he was asked to. The question surprises him. Damn the brat for always asking the hardest questions. He thinks about the answer for a bit, before he speaks, trying to explain it from a human point of view. "There are various reasons. Each of us enjoys what the other has to give, thus we can give and receive pleasure from each other by doing what we enjoy, without having to compromise on it. I trust Grell to tell me if I do something he doesn't want, thus avoiding to make it an unpleasant experience and vice versa. We... complete each other." he tries to find word for something indescribable without going into detail. Though the brat would probably anyway, just to see if one of them would blush. "But the most important.." he continues.. " .. is that we... like each other." He almost chokes on that, but manages to get it out believable. For humans that was right and especially for children that age. For humans that should only happen between lovers.

Grell Sutcliff smiled at the demon, knowing full well that the question had been one dreaded by the demon. He chuckled when the demon almost choked, he couldn't stop himself. "He is right. We give each other something we need. Something we both like. And enjoy doing it." He kept the words simpler, Sebastian had already said all the boy needed to know. He watched the small hand move, glad Ciel was at least brave enough to try. He knew the situation was very alien for the young Earl. He lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss to Sebastian's cheek, whispering into his ear. "Enjoy his touch, my love." The voice was too low for Ciel to hear.

Ciel moved his hand further down, finally his fingers came into contact with the demon's shaft. He took deep breath, listening to the demon and his fingers finally became bold enough to really touch him. They curled around the shaft, as if testing the width before they moved up to the tip. "You like each other?" The smirk looked slightly evil. "That has never been important to you before. Or has been mentioned before." He sounded almost amused. "I always figured it was just carnal lust that drives both of you." He might have been a child, but he also was a part of the underworld of crime. He knew about those thing, though they had never before really interested him much. His fingers again became bolder and his thumb circled over the tip.

Sebastian Michaelis decides to do just that, enjoy the touch. He tensed with the uncomfortable question and thus relaxes now, the hesitant touch tickling on his skin. He almost tenses again as the questioning continues, but he gave his master enough ammunition already, thus he hides his annoyance, but gives Grell another squeeze. "We have a lot in common." is the only explanation he gives on his feelings or the importance of them. "Of course lust can be used to influence people, to further ones goals or to just satisfy carnal needs. I think Grell could explain it better." he says and looks to said red head expectantly. He was human once, after all, better suited to explain the concept of making love than a heartless demon, right?

Grell Sutcliff caught the look on Sebastian's face but his own darkened a bit. "Ciel. Enough." he said in a rather strict voice, never heard from the red Shinigami before. He wouldn't take any of this from that boy anymore. "You know very well the difference between pure fucking and making love. Don't force me to remind you that I KNOW. If all you want to do is ridicule us, take your hands off, get up and go to your own bed, then this is over. We want to help and teach you, the both of us are the reason you are still alive. So show a little respect." He was not going pamper the boy. Sebastian was careful enough with the child. But Grell had seen enough to know the brat was not as fragile as he might seem.

Ciel felt Sebastian tense up again and smirked once more. He really seemed to make the demon nervous now. But when Grell spoke to him, his eyes grew bigger, almost as if in shock. For a second he wanted to make a very harsh remark, about harlots and knowing about fucking but then he shut up. This had been unexpected. But the red one was right. He was alive because of them. His hand had stopped moving but he had not taken it away. "I..." he started, but stopped again. The reminder that Grell had seen everything had really been enough. Had he told any of what he had seen to the demon? His eyes went to Sebastian, feeling a bit insecure right now. "I'm sorry..." he finally whispered.

Sebastian Michaelis hides his surprise, not only because the situation got more and more ridiculous. He just nods, "Very well. Since you know the difference, you realize, that what you just witnessed wasn't just fucking but making love. Are there any questions on the topic?" He didn't move, not even while Grell scolded Ciel, though he liked it a lot. The boy still holds his length and the redheads display helped to make it rouse a little, though others could think it is caused by the touch.

Grell Sutcliff nodded and smiled at Sebastian, before he looked back at Ciel. "There, that wasn't so hard now. Sebastian might be bound to do your bidding and pamper your ego. I am not. And if you want to learn from us, you better be worth the effort." He looked down at the hand around the demon's shaft. "I think it worked though. You don't look as scared anymore."

Ciel frowned. He was not unused to the demon scolding him, but the Shinigami? That he didn't like. "I wasn't scared." he said before he looked at Sebastian. "No, I understand those dynamics, I'm not a child. I was curious about the two of you, not people in general." He finally took his hand off of Sebastian. And for a moment, he felt sorry he had even opened the door.

Sebastian Michaelis for a moment misses the touch as Ciel takes his hand away, since he actually likes to be touched by him. Showing it is another matter altogether though. He knows he will most probably regret this, but since it could help further his masters education he proceeds anyway "What would you like to know specifically about us?" As an offer of peace he offers his hand and shoulder to cuddle again. The fact, that he liked his masters body nestled against his wasn't one of the reasons, oh no. His shaft still stands half hard, and he can't help imagining the small hand on him, maybe even that young mouth while he tortures Grell lustfully.

Grell Sutcliff looked at Sebastian but remained silent for now. If the demon wanted to allow the brat to ask questions, Sebastian would have to answer those himself. Grell had just told the boy to stop it, and he was rather unwilling to tell him anything more about their relationship.

Ciel glanced at Grell, just to see if the shinigami would object. To his surprise, the red head didn't say anything. Nice. He was pretty fed up with being lectured by the...Grell. "Since when...do the two of you get along like this? Of course I knew about you doing it with him, you told me. But what I saw...that was different. And I only remember you disliking the shinigami and his drooling over you. Do you suddenly like him?" He was confused by this, but most of all he wanted to know what made the demon like the shinigami. He hesitated for a moment longer but then he took the offer and curled up next to Sebastian, carefully avoiding any contact with the...Grell.

Sebastian Michaelis only permitted more questions, since it hopefully would calm the boy down a little. If he saw the use in Grell's closeness, this would get a lot easier. "I discovered common likes and, exploring them, noticed that his company can be rather enjoyable." he freely informs him. His hand in the meantime wanders to his redheads back, caressing up and down until it wanders up to his neck and, hidden by the red strands, lovingly glides over the mark they share. With Grell at his one side and Ciel at his other he got what he wanted and lightly holds his young master to his body, not keeping him prisoner, but offering safety.

Grell Sutcliff leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder, enjoying the touch to his back and especially his neck and their mark. He suppressed a little moan. He refused to answer any of Ciel's questions, though he didn't like the drooling over comment. For a moment he thought about why he was so reluctant to tell Ciel anything. Perhaps the constant insults were a factor. His hand on Sebastian's belly gently caressed the demon, giving back some of the enjoyment he received from the hand.

Ciel listened and watched them, he noticed the caress to Grell's back and neck. The only use he could see in the red head was that he had saved him and for Sebastian to live out his pervert needs. "Enjoyable. Hm. Yes, perhaps, for you, that is true." Being held like this by the demon felt so alien, and somehow just wrong right now. It had been bad enough that Grell had seen everything in his record, he didn't really need to display any kind of affection in front of others like this. Hence he didn't touch Sebastian again. He swallowed and looked at the butler again. "Are you...a couple?"

Sebastian Michaelis takes away his arm, noticing his masters reluctance. "Oh my... Indeed a very personal question." he says "And one I cannot answer at the moment, since at this point in time there is no answer. " At least not one he wanted to give his master. He tilts his head a little. "Are you done with exploring, bocchan?" He doesn't sound as if he wanted the earl to be gone, more like the way he asked at dinner if he should serve the next course.,

Grell Sutcliff listened to Sebastian, and though he felt a little pang, he had to agree, it was impossible to really answer that question truthfully right now. He sat up and bend down to retrieve his shirt, by now not really feeling so well fully naked in front of the boy anymore. Ciel was so reluctant, it was getting more and more obvious he didn't enjoy the presence of the shinigami. When he bent down, his hair fell down over his shoulder, exposing his neck for a moment. He put the shirt back on, as well as his panties and returned to Sebastian's side, unwilling to fully leave him alone.

Ciel nodded his head, not sure why it was so difficult to answer that question. Before he could answer to Sebastian's question, Grell moved. And he saw something. Something dark red. Something he knew. His eyes grew wide and he moved away from the demon as if he had been slapped. He stared at the Shinigami, his breathing flat and quick. His lips were trembling, his voice sounding cracked and hollow. "Tetragrammaton. You have a contract."

Sebastian Michaelis sighs as first Grell moves away and then Ciel sees the sigil on the shinigami's neck. This would cause trouble. getting up he too starts to dress, it wouldn't do to face this storm naked. He doesn't put on his full uniform, but his pants, the shirt, vest and socks before he returns to the side of the bed. Impassively he looks at Ciel, answering in just one word, since he can't lie to his young master. "Yes." He tilts his head a little, then leans a little down, waiting for the storm to hit him full force.

Ciel stared at Grell for a moment longer while Sebastian dressed. But then he turned to the demon. Instead of anger, there was pain in his eyes. A wild, raging pain. He felt hurt, betrayed by the one person sworn never to betray him. When he spoke, his voice expressed that pain, unable to hide it. "Is my soul not enough for you? Am I not enough for you?" he got off the bed and tried to run for the door. He just wanted out of there.

Grell Sutcliff bit his lip when he realized Ciel had seen the mark. Damn, and the night had started so nicely. When the earl spoke and asked that question, right before trying to run, Grell reacted fast. He shot after the boy and grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping his escape. "Oh no, you won't run from this." He wasn't brutal, but firm. He knew why the boy was suddenly in such distress, perhaps better than the demon did. And he wasn't going to take any chances at letting them ruin it for themselves. He took a deep breath, looked into the Earl's eyes and began to sing, hoping that his voice would give more meaning to the words, carry it past the pain, and most of all, calm the boy down. His voice was soft yet strong, filled with all emotion it could carry.

"He was lost till you were found  
But he never knew how far down  
He was falling  
Before he reached the bottom  
You were cold and he was fire  
And you never knew how the pyre  
Could be burning  
On the edge of the ice field"

He glanced over at the demon, To see how the other would react to him taking charge in that situation. He was going to tell the boy more than the demon perhaps would or could.

"Oh I know you belong inside his aching heart  
And can't you see his fading mask bursting apart  
And don't you hear him crying  
'Oh Babe, don't go'  
And don't you hear him screaming  
'How was I to know'  
You're in the middle of nowhere  
Near the end of the line  
But there's a border to somewhere waiting  
And there's a tankful of time  
Oh give him just another moment  
To see the light of the day  
And he'll take you to another land  
Where you don't have to stay  
And he's gonna need somebody  
To make him feel like you do  
And he will receive somebody  
With open arms, open eyes  
Open up the sky and let the planet  
That you love shine through  
For crying out loud  
I know he loves you  
For crying out loud  
You know he loves you"

His voice had grown stronger in between but the last lines were delivered very gently, still very intense as he slowly let go of the boy's wrist, hoping he would not try to run again.

Sebastian Michaelis at first feels anger for Grell's meddling in the matter, but then he understands what he tries to do. The Tetragrammaton on his hand burns purple as he kneels before Ciel, mirroring the mark in his eye. His hand lies on his heart as he speaks "From the time you called me 'Sebastian' that word became my covenant and christened me anew. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity . I already told you, your presence lends spice to the world I'm glutted on. No matter where you are, I will always stay faithfully by your side until your death. So please don't worry. " His voice is as serious as his face as he looks up and looks at Ciel. He means every word. "I am yours, my Lord." He couldn't utter the word love, neither to Ciel nor to Grell, but it is in every sentence, just as it was in every caress and gesture to Grell.

Ciel first tried to get rid of Grell's hand around his wrist, but the shinigami was too strong. The voice that filled the room was beautiful, and it did carry the words past the pain. Grell had used very straight forward words in the end. But...then why...Sebastian kneeling in front of him was only noticed when the demon spoke. He looked down and swallowed. The feeling of loss was getting less strong, but it was still there. Until he heard the words 'I am yours'. He lifted his hand and touched Sebastian's face with trembling fingers

Grell Sutcliff breathed out softly and fully released Ciel from his grip. He had done what he could for them, he had told Ciel that the demon loved him. And that this love was returned should have been obvious to the demon by now. He moved back, slowly taking first one step, then a second, moving past Sebastian. One more step and the two of them would be alone, and hopefully be able to figure out what had to be figured out.

Sebastian Michaelis looks into Ciel's eyes, his own burning red. His hand covers his masters before he turns his head slightly to kiss the heel of the boys hand. The gesture is intimate, but not submissive in the least. "I hunger for you." he finally whispers. "But sating my hunger means destroying you." His face and tone say clearly that he isn't willing to do that. His gaze holds Ciel's even as he asks in a more commanding tone "And where do you think you are going? Sit down on that bed, you find words for things I cannot say. Stay here and translate."

Ciel kept his gaze on Sebastian's eyes, his heart beating so much louder and faster when the demon spoke. The kiss to his hand felt warm. A burning question on his mind, even though every gestured had already given him the answer and so he shoved it away. "I...but why a contract with him?" he asked instead. He just couldn't understand. Sebastian and Grell both had just told him how the demon felt for him, but that didn't explain the contract between them.

Grell Sutcliff stopped when he was spoken to and he bit his lip again. It had taken him a lot to tell Ciel that Sebastian, his Sebastian, loved the young earl, but he had done it. Being ordered, not asked, to stay now made him feel slightly cold. But he sat down as the demon had commanded. He sighed and started to speak. "Because I can feed him without dying from it, Ciel. He gets part of my soul, not the whole, and mine recovers from it. He doesn't hunt for anything else since he only wants you. He is growing weaker, even though you might not notice. And in this place, there are much more dangerous creatures than just humans. If he starves himself, he will not be able to protect you as well as he can while he feeds on me. And protecting you and being able to be by your side is the most important to him." He didn't mention what he got out of their deal. He had explained enough, he hoped. Ciel usually was not interested in Grell's business anyway.

Sebastian Michaelis looks to the shinigami and bows his head to him. "Aptly said, thank you Grell." With a thought he makes the mark on the others neck pulse and lets him feel something he rarely feels.. Gratitude. Spiced with a bit of what he feels for the redhead. Want. Need. Hunger. And, grudgingly, love. By now it is too much part of that mix to hide it. Shadows sneak under the redheads clothes, a trick Ciel doesn't know yet in this form, and close around like the demons arms holding him. A promise. Soon. His eyes never leave the young earls though, burning red. "If I would rip your soul in little pieces, as I do with his, you would die, my lord. We can't have that." he adds to the explanation.

Ciel listened to Grell explaining the reasons. And he winced at the thought of not only once having your soul maimed, but over and over again. Why was the shinigami letting the demon do that. It sounded horrible. His attention went back to Sebastian. "No...I don't want you to rip my soul into little pieces...it sounds...vile." He said, trying his best to not let the horror register on his face. He suddenly shuddered. And he took a step closer to the demon, shy hands touching the butler's shoulders before he simply hugged him.

Grell Sutcliff smiled softly when the mark pulsed and he felt those emotions. It warmed him from inside. That dark warm glow. The shadows under his clothes made him gasp at first, hoping the earl hadn't noticed. For a moment he closed his eyes and just enjoyed this feeling. "Sebastian. As much as you can't tell him, he can't either. Your master feels for you as you feel for him. You need to understand that." He didn't speak the word love, knowing it would embarrass the boy. He leaned back on the bed to get a bit more comfortable. The shadows around him made him feel so much better than before.

Sebastian Michaelis looks surprised at the hug, but then smiles and closes his arms around the boy, holding him securely. He doesn't get mushy or romantic, it isn't his style and Ciel wouldn't appreciate it, but he gives him what he can at that moment. His arms and body are warm, warming the earl who is only clad in his night shirt The shadows around Grell tighten a little, holding him just as Sebastian usually does. Like Sebastian did lovingly not too long ago. There is even a tickle at his shoulder an back, as if long, black hair was flowing down his skin and a black feather floats down from the ceiling, .

Ciel was very glad when his hug was returned. It had felt very awkward to do this in front of Grell in this situation, but now, in Sebastian's arms he felt safe and warmer. Though he shivered slightly again. Bare feet, only a nightshirt, even in summer the young earl felt cold easily. But he wouldn't say anything about that, surely not, not right now. He frowned for a moment when he heard that voice tell Sebastian that he...He shook himself inwardly. And for just a moment he admired the...dammit, he admired Grell. He knew that Grell obviously loved his butler. And still he stayed, still he tried his best to make both of them see how the other felt. And still he had saved his life.

Grell Sutcliff looked much more relaxed than before. Sebastian might be over there, holding his little master, but he was just as much with him. The boy could have the butler, right now he had the essence of the demon with him. The tickling of the long hair on his shoulder made that clear to him. He caught the feather floating down from the ceiling and smiled again. When he saw the boy shiver he simply picked one of the blankets and threw it towards Sebastian. And suddenly he jumped slightly and got off the bed, looking surprised. Then he laughed and took his cell from his pocket. It had vibrated and startled him. He looked at it. "Oh..." he exclaimed.

Sebastian Michaelis catches the blanket without even looking and wraps Ciel in it, managing to do that without really letting go. His hands gently rub the small body in his arms, warming him a little more, but being subtle about it , always careful to not embarrass his master by implying he was weak. Grell's sudden movement makes him look towards him and lift a brow questioningly. "Oh?" he asks, looking at the phone with interest. He doesn't have a cell phone himself, but when it got that expression on Grell's face, he would probably have to get one and see what he could do to achieve that more often.

Ciel looked surprised when Grell suddenly threw that blanket towards Sebastian. This silent communication, the fact how well they seemed to know each other, that amazed him. The warm blanket, and Sebastian's touch made him smile involuntarily. But he was startled when Grell suddenly moved. "Something up?" He looked at the cell. He didn't own one either but he was starting to think those could be useful.

Grell Sutcliff read the message again and smiled, looking rather happy. "Oh, I forgot...I forgot to tell you. Will invited me for holidays. He wants to take me to Baden Baden!" His smile was bright and radiant for a moment, but then he looked a bit less happy. "I will horribly miss you, but... Will and I never have the chance to go somewhere, the man always has to work work work. And he took time off, just for that!" He sat back down and looked at the phone again. "He texted me to say he wants to leave tomorrow or the day after."

Sebastian Michaelis smiles too and nods. "Ah yes... the Aquae of Baden Baden. The roman steam bath was worth a visit. I think they rediscovered its ruins about 50 years ago and nowadays even queens vacate there to improve their health. Many a fortune was lost at the casino or made by catering to the eclectic tastes of the guests in the luxurious hotels and the horse races attract a lot of attention. Yes, I think it is a good place to visit." The words were of course only for Grell, not for his master and his still poor health.. or the fact, that he could do business there. "Please give Mr. Spears my regards and my thanks for decorating you so nicely."

Ciel listened to the words Sebastian spoke carefully and suddenly he smirked. But he decided not to comment on that yet. "I'm sure you will have a very good time there. Though those wounds he caused you...You should be careful." He rarely warned people like that, but seeing marks like those had been rather shocking. Left by somebody who claimed to love the other...and wasn't that the same guy that had abused Grell before?

Grell Sutcliff smiled brightly again, but really laughed when Sebastian told him all about Baden Baden. "The place must be amazing. I'm so glad Will picked it for our holidays. I wanted to go there ages ago, but he refused." He then looked at Ciel. "I will be fine, don't you worry. And Sebastian, I will do no such thing. If I mention you again...eh, no thank you, not until you rename yourself into something short. 18 letters is just too much to stand."

Sebastian Michaelis turns serious."You know my opinion of Mr. Spears. If he ever again does something to you you don't want, I won't stop. Not even for you." When he reaches the last words he has that certain smile is on his lips, the one that usually means that someone is about to die in a for the demon very entertaining way. Then suddenly he is back to his usual butler persona. "I assume you are going to leave soon to start packing?" He still didn't let go of Ciel, didn't even move an inch away from him.

Ciel leaned against Sebastian a little more, just for one thing alone. To show he was supporting the idea of him killing the other shinigami if he hurt what was so obviously Sebastian's again. It was true, he was jealous and possessive over Sebastian, but he had to admit Grell had done so much for them, he just deserved a little happiness.

Grell Sutcliff nodded. "Yes, I know. I'm sure Will will not try to force me into anything again. And maybe we will have a nice time in Baden Baden." He looked back at the two, a softness in his eyes. "Since the two of you seem to be able to speak the same language now again, I think it save to leave you alone. I need to pack my things, that is right." He stepped closer to Sebastian, and with one glance at Ciel, he bent down and kissed the demon gently to say goodbye.

Sebastian Michaelis lets go of Ciel with one hand to slide the fingers through Grell's hair and cup the back of his head, deepening the kiss. When he pulls back he holds his shinigami for a moment longer. "Good bye, mia belissima luna rossa." The kiss said all he needed to say, that the redhead would be missed. Then he lets go and returns his arm to its former position around his young master.

Ciel watched the kiss they shared, again wondering how all of this had changed so much. But he didn't really feel upset. Not after tonight, not right now. "Have nice holidays." He leaned back in when the arm was returned and watched as Grell left.

Grell Sutcliff felt the rush of joy that went through his body every time the demon kissed him once again, the words warming his soul. "I'll miss you. But I'm sure we soon will be together again, akuma." He then smiled at Ciel. "Be safe and get well soon." With those words, he took three steps and vanished

Sebastian Michaelis watches him go, then his attention returns to his young master. "Shall we return you to your bed, bocchan?" he asks him, enjoying the feeling of having him so close "Or would you like a bath instead to warm up, and your dinner in the tub?" he suggests, a decadent smile on his lips. Still he uses his own body to keep his master comfortable "Or do you require something else?"

Ciel turned to Sebastian and suddenly smiled, in a more wicked, more Ciel-like way. "Oh, I think I will have enough time to bath in the near future. Because, I can see right through you, Sebastian. I know you want to go to Baden Baden. And I'm all for it." He didn't even know the other Shinigami much, but he didn't like the idea of Grell being with him. A contract. That made Grell Sebastian's, in his eyes. A small, careful hand was placed against Sebastian's chest. "But you could take me to my bed. And join me. We have things to talk about, demon." he voice was even, almost calm, just with a small hint of nerves when he made that request

Sebastian Michaelis' smile broadens and he nods. "As you wish, bocchan. it will be my pleasure." He lifts Ciel when he gets up, carrying him with the blanket now wrapped around his feet too. His steps sound different, since for the first time he walks through the rooms without his shoes. Reaching Ciel's bed he pulls the blanket back and puts him down onto the mattress, covering him again, then sits down next to him, not going any further without invitation. That wouldn't be appropriate for a butler, not even for one hell of a butler.

Ciel leaned up against Sebastian, in a way he usually only did when he felt exhausted. This time, it was just to be close to the man, without showing it too much. He rolled to his side when Sebastian sat down with him, just looking at the demon for a moment. Then he breathed in and tried to order his thoughts. "He loves you very much, doesn't he?" he started, trying to get that conversation going, still trying his best to understand.

Sebastian Michaelis nods slowly. "Yes, he does." he agrees, not offering more information right now, especially not about his own feelings. "He is a very.. emotional and energetic person. Though when directed in the right channels, that overabundance of energy can be quite useful." He turns serious. "And he is very loyal. A bit annoying when it comes to one certain Mr. Spears."

Ciel nodded. "You can't get him to give Spears up, can't you? Unusual for you. But I have seen how loyal he is. He is doing things for you that could get him into real trouble. He gave you their weapons for the duel." Following a sudden impulse he pulled Sebastian into his bed, to make him sit behind him, using him more like a pillow to lean on. Close, yes, but still a servant with a purpose. Ciel's logic. "He told me what you gain from that contract, he didn't say a word about what he gains. Does he gain anything? Or is he simply trying to show you how much he cares, in a very desperate attempt?" His small hand came to rest on Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian Michaelis again smiles that little smile that shows he is sure to be victorious. "He will give up Mr. Spears, but I have to be subtle about it." All too willingly he joins his master on the bed and holds him, pulling up the blanket far enough that he would stay warm. "Yes." he continues. "He does get something from the contract. As long as the first condition is held up. It must not compromise the contract with you." he answers, remembering how little Grell said about what he would get, and thus wouldn't offer the information without being asked about it specifically.

Ciel noticed the lack of further information and decided not to ask, for once. The Shinigami seemed reluctant to tell him much, so it wasn't fair to ask the demon. After all, he and Grell weren't close. He looked back over his shoulder at the demon. It was so rare that he had been close to somebody for...years. And yet, this now felt right. "Do you want them to separate because you are jealous, or because you are worried?" Then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Sebastian...when you said you can't eat my soul without killing me...which I knew...did you mean, you...won't do it? Unless there is no chance of me surviving?"

Sebastian Michaelis turns serious again. "I don't share easily and only as long as he makes Grell happy. If he dares to hurt him again.." He leaves the sentence unfinished, though it is pretty clear how it ends. His hand cups Ciel's cheek and daringly he turns his head towards him. With a gesture he slides off the eye patch, so he can see both eyes clearly. "I could have eaten you at the hospital. I would have been my right and no one would have been able to stop me. But no matter how delicious it would be to devour you, I prefer you alive and healthy." he finally admits, his lips so close to his masters.

Ciel had expected that answer from the demon. So it was a mix of both. But he sensed more worry than possessiveness. And he was sure the demon would win. He hadn't seen much of Will and Grell together, but they had always seemed distant. And those marks...and the night Grell had broken down at his manor...What he had seen between demon and Shinigami spoke a different language. He blinked when the eye patch was removed and then looked at Sebastian with those mismatched eyes. the closeness of the other's lips made him shiver slightly. "I...I..." he tried, his breathing just a bit heavier than normal. "I need you..." That was as far as he could manage. I love you was not yet there. And in his mind most was just replaced by 'kiss me'...

Sebastian Michaelis tortures them both for a moment longer, looking at Ciel, then finally reassures him "Yours, my lord." and closes the gap between their lips, kissing him and this time putting as much of his emotions into the gesture as he thinks Ciel can stand without getting scared. There is his affection, he wouldn't dare to call it love yet, just as he can't name it with Grell, his fascination, his need and a bit of his lust. Unlike before he guides the kiss, daring more and holding the young earl close, safe in his arms and at the same time in so much danger... the boy just doesn't know it.

Ciel shivered again when the demon tortured them, so close, almost there...And when it finally happened he simply seemed to melt into the kiss. His affection for the demon was obvious, not having any of Sebastian's restrain. He lets him guide the kiss, that felt much better than when he tried it himself. His hand grabbed the arm around him a bit tighter. He had no idea in how much danger he was, but he didn't feel scared at all. Not by this man, the one who had always protected and saved him. When the kiss was broken he looked at Sebastian again. "In the morning, prepare for our departure to Baden Baden. We will have some nice holidays." He smirked before he gently placed his lips to Sebastian's again. He knew the demon would be the perfect butler again when they were in company, but right now, he was something else. Teacher? Demon? Protector? Lover? After the kiss was broken he closed his eyes and it didn't take long for sleep to find him again.


	17. 016 Swimming lessons at the beach

Capter 016: Swimming lessons - Ciel, Sebastian and War at the Beach

Authors Notes: Thank you for all the nice reviews, they motivate me to keep editing and posting the chapters.

Ciel played by Tino, War played by Ethan, Sebastian played by me.  
Anil is one of my original characters and is played by me.  
Lafayette, called Fate, is also one of my original characters and is played by Ethan and me. Yes, he has two fathers, Anil and Alukin. Like many kinds of fish can change their gender naturally in order to procreate, Anil was able to conceive and lay an egg during mating season, despite being male. This was a whole different role play that happened before we switched to the Kuroshitsuji universe.  
Zephyros too is one of my original characters, he is a winged elven teenage boy.

In these chapters we wanted to try how the characters from Kuro would react to our original ones. None the less it is part of our storyline.

* * *

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir walked over the thick wooden planks humming a dark little tune that had the clouds in the sky swirling in irritation as he moved. He held a package under one arm as he slipped easily through his steps just enjoying the air that was home for the moment.

Ciel made his way over the pier, looking at all the new places summer had allowed to spring up everywhere. He stopped for a moment to look at the vast ocean. He turned his head when he heard the strange tune. The person humming it was a familiar face, the boy from the metalworks. He curtly inclined his head to him.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir dropped his gaze in time to reach the edge of the pier and nearly came face to face with the younger earl. A bright fangy grin greeting him. "Well hey there Earl ... Ciel right?" He beamed as he stepped right up next to the other then looked out over the sand with a little hum and he leaned forward. "You know the view is better on the sand." A soft little amused sound escaping him before he leaned up again and up to the sky. Adjusting his wings had him hitting the package and he made an o gesture with his mouth. "I also have something for you, was not expecting to run into you here though."

Ciel looked War up and down and nodded his head again. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He also looked at the sand Somehow a little reluctant to walk down. He had a beach outfit, he even had brought it, but going so close to the water always was a dangerous thing for him. He so easily fell in and there was always the danger of drowning. He turned his head and looked back at War when he mentioned he had something for him. "What did you want to give me?"

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir could help his grin getting wider before he made a great showing of a courtly bow. "Tarien Authion Sanbrak Deimos Eylwindir." He flowed out his title before straitening again. "Or Prince War in common though I just prefer War."He was chuckling then as he reached up to comb a hand through his hair moving in a flurry of motion to the front of the Earl and holding out his items. "One spare cane as requested and a hat that I added some bobbles to by request of Raziel. I also have that generator you requested but that is still in the shop." He also reached out with his free hand. "Come down Ciel I promise I won't let you drown in the sand or the water."

Ciel watched War put on a show, the look on his face rather bored than impressed. "Pleasure to meet you, again." he said drily, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. He took the items the other gave him but set them down on the edge of the pier. He would not carry those around if he actually went to the beach. He looked at the hand held out to him and looked a little unsure for a moment. But then he moved, down the steps, without taking the hand. "I'm not a little child, War. I know I won't drown in the sand"

Sebastian Michaelis returns from Checking out the sushi bar, as his young master ordered him to do. Smoothly he picks up the items Ciel just put down, following the boy down onto the sand. A polite bow goes to War, but he doesn't speak, the perfect butler to the young earl, his shadow and his shield. Nothing would happen to Ciel as long as he was there.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir snickered as he spun to face the way the other was once again a hand combing through his hair. "You'd be surprised how easy it actually is to drown in sand mister big breeches." He purred out sounding amused though he was deadly serious. He moved farther onto the sand working to stay one step ahead of the other as he looked out over the sand and water again. "You're not planning on wearing That, are you?" He gestured to the outfit with his head as his free hand toyed with his dagger hilt. He twitched his head up then back down in a more class level nod since he had to act his part just for fun. "Do you ever get bored of that?" He asked as he inclined his head once more in Sebastian's direction.

Ciel narrowed his eyes when War mocked him, not really liking that one bit. The young earl was rather arrogant, and being spoken to like this irked him. "I doubt I will run into quicksand here, at the community beach." he replied. When his outfit was mentioned he frowned. "Why not? Is something wrong with what I am wearing?" He took a few more steps on the sand and turned to look at Sebastian. "Him? No, actually I don't get bored of him. He is...useful." a slight smirk came to his lips. "Did you have a look at that shop?"

Sebastian Michaelis bows his head to Ciel with his usual friendly smile. "Yes, bocchan, as you wished. The food quality and selection is reasonably good, they serve cold drinks and the view is nice. It would be a suitable location for an informal afternoon trip, also due to the closeness to the beach." he replies. Over his arm hangs a basket, covered with some cloth."I took the liberty of bringing your swimming clothes." he adds. looking as if he wanted to say more, but since there were others listening he swallows the words.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir danced himself out toward the surf then back in with a little chuckle. "Of course I'm sure that's true." Although his grin said he would find it funny as hell if it wasn't. He looked over the other and hmmed thoughtfully. "No its very fetching and makes you look ... " He licked on his fangs as he thought of a good word. "elegant?" He offered then before leaning forward and in close, like he was a conspirator. "They have giant squid there!" Though his words were loud enough for both to hear as he looked over the adult again. "A useful demon huh? Still out for his own gain I imagine." A laugh escaped war then almost dark yet lit with a firey warmth. "I wasn't aware nannies came in the opposite gender."

Ciel leaned away from War as the other so suddenly invaded his personal space. And his look darkened severely when War mentioned Sebastian being a demon. He wondered for a moment how it was possible for the boy to know that right away, without Sebastian actually doing anything. At the last words he looked highly annoyed and took a step back. "He is my butler, not a nanny. I already informed you I am not a little child." Then he turned back to Sebastian and sighed. "Alright, I guess I better change then. Sand would be rather uncomfortable sneaking into these clothes." He started to walk over to the changing area.

Sebastian Michaelis gives War a once over, then turns to follow Ciel to the changing tent, not letting on with one twitch what he thinks. From the basket he pulls the clothes for his young master, waiting next to the opening in the fabric if his assistance was needed. he shows impeccable manners, his posture straight, obviously taking pride in his job, the perfect butler.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir seemed only amused when the other leaned back turning away from both to watch out at the water again. He chose to only give a nod in response to the continued assurance such the complete opposite of what he was used to and dropped his gaze, He started to him again as he crouched into the sand letting his wings shift out and flapped them once, giving them some light. The only thing he debated doing was taking off his shirt to get more comfortable. A look over his shoulder had him biting his lips to keep the amusement out. They were rather funny those aristocrats, kinda made him wish he'd never become one, "I bet the dolphins will show today." He called as he dropped back to lay in the sand and look at the sky again.

Ciel took the clothes from Sebastian and changed, not sure this was a good idea. Being dressed like this put him even closer to the idea of swimming...or sinking. After a few minutes and a struggle with his clothes, he came back out, dressed in his beach outfit. He looked at Sebastian, waiting for him to fix any mistakes he had made when putting it on. "This one is an annoyance, but he is the best craftsman in town. I'm afraid I have to put up with this." he said in a low voice.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles as he fixes Ciel's collar and the frills at his legs. "I won't let you drown, bocchan." he silently reassures him, pretty good at guessing his masters thoughts. "You should try to walk a bit through the water to strengthen your muscles a bit." he adds. He doesn't look to War as he is mentioned, but nods. "Should you require something to make the situation more bearable, you only have to say the word." Stepping back he makes way for Ciel to leave the changing tent, moving with these shoes on sand surely not comfortable, but he doesn't complain, nor about the many layers of clothing that must be pretty warm in bright sunlight.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir looked over his shoulder his one good eye lulling before he turned his attention back toward the water. With a smirk shifted to lay on the sand belly down and kicking his feet. His fingers came out to start drawing in the sand. His mind started imagining what he could make out of the sand as he drew out several of his ideas. "That's a nice color on you, earl."

Ciel held still for the butler to fix his clothes. It had been a bother that he had to change by himself, but it would have probably cause an unpleasant scene had the man accompanied him into the tent to help him. He looked up when drowning was mentioned, but he for once held back a nasty remark. The demon had done too much for him lately to always only deserve unpleasant answers. "Keep your eyes open for Shinigami, just in case they plan to override Grell's decision." he said in a very very low voice before he fully left the tent. After a few steps he looked the butler over and sighed. "You do look out of place a lot. Don't you have anything to wear that won't make everybody else feel like they are getting a heat stroke from just watching you?" His head turned towards War, still slightly irritated by the young man. "Thank you. Are you not going to change? Do you plan to wear THAT at the beach?" He had to give one back to the craftsman, just for satisfaction. The sand was soft beneath his feet and warm to the touch now that he was just wearing flipflops.

Sebastian Michaelis bows slightly. "As you wish, bocchan." he answers, then tilts his head to the side a little. Seemingly not affected by the heat. "I own the swimming trunks you gave me once, young master. I could wear those, but they show a lot of skin. " In those swimming trunks he would look a bit like a pleasure slave while serving Ciel, not that he would mind, it was always fun to shock people, but it was his Masters reputation and decision. He doesn't comment on Wars attire, politely holding back.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir could not help the evil grin that curled up his lips as he looked down at his clothing. "Aw you don't like my native threads? I Do have something but I thought perhaps you would feel more comfortable if I didn't wear it." He explained as he gave the other his sweetest smile, not sounding the least bit put off by the comment. He wasn't going to take offense on the outfit he had put so much effort into making himself even if it was crappy. He looked up at the butler as well and had to bite his lip as the image of a ghost walking over the beach came to mind to keep himself from cracking up.

Ciel thought about the swim wear for a moment, then he nodded. "Yes, change. Should I get it into my head to actually go into the water you would look really stupid drenched in those clothes." Because there was no doubt that if Ciel went in, Sebastian would have to follow. He didn't mind people looking at him, perhaps having naughty thoughts. And after all, he was too young in the minds of most to actually own a pleasure slave. He took a step towards War and smirked. "Oh, dear War, your clothes are very much befitting you. They just don't fit the beach very well. and I don't mind much what others around me wear, it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable." As long as they were wearing something. A nude War would not really be liked that much.

Sebastian Michaelis for a moment looks a little amused as he remembers what happened on this beach last time he was here with Grell and wore those swimming trunks. "Certainly." he answers and moves into the tent now himself to change. More amusement is on his face listening to Ciel, his attention always at least partially on the young earl. Soon he leaves the changing tent, now clad in only black swimming trunks, his pale skin shining in the bright sunlight. Without delay he returns to the boys side, though the stiff butler pose might look a bit odd combined with this attire.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir scrunched his brow at that comment not sure if it was a compliment or a jib that time. "Alright then Ciel." He beamed at the other as he pushed back to his feet and ran a foot over the designs. Before he did Ciel might see the elaborate carousel design complete with glass horses and shining metal framing he had been doodling. He reached to take hold of his shirt and pulled up tossing it toward the wood. His large amount of scars becoming very obvious with no shirt though he did not seem to notice. Next He would reach for his pants pushing them down and wiggling out of them. When he was up again he was in wrapped short underwear and the scars covering his legs would be clear. He blinked at the sight of the butler coming out to the tent again and before he could stop himself he lost it, falling to the sand again holding his stomach in his laughter.

Ciel watched War undress, the scars on the other not bothering him the least, but the falling to the sand laughing made his face take that arrogant and annoyed expression again. "Be careful, War, I heard inhaling sand is nasty for the lungs." he said in a rather icy tone. "Somebody looking like he had been fed into a wood chipper should surely not laugh about the appearance of others." He turned towards Sebastian and sighed. "Alright. I will try the water." he tried to keep his face straight but he couldn't help feeling a little scared. He just had had one brush with death. He moved towards the ocean's edge and allowed the water to wash over his feet.

Sebastian Michaelis gives Ciel a look that seems friendly on the surface, but those who know him recognize it as the expression of annoyance. His eyes move over Wars body, then he shake his head. His voice is soft as he speaks "So many scars on such a young body. A pity. You could be quite good looking without them. It must be crushing." he comments, sounding as if he was sorry. With a bow he turns to follow Ciel to the water, staying close to him to give him the feel of security the boy would need while in water.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir stopped laughing instantly and ground his teeth narrowing his eyes on the other. "A lifetime of fighting for my right to be what I choose rather than using money to get it will do that." He pushed to his feet and dusted himself off, fluffing his wings as he bent down to pick up his pants. He smirked at the butler and shook his head, "Not in the least, I earned each and every one, I am not the least bit upset by them," He turned to step toward the pier intent on picking up his clothing as he scratched the while design for the new toy from his mind. "Enjoy your siren infested water and sand, I'll have the generator delivered."

Ciel looked back over his shoulder. "If you fought many battles and ended up looking like this, I have to assume you are not a very good fighter. Good fighters leave such marks on others. My butler has been in countless battles and I don't see him looking like this." Always so cocksure, so arrogant. The craftsman had been mocking him all the time, and now he couldn't take it when it was his turn? Pathetic. "Are you running away? I thought you wanted to spend some time with me at the beach?" He glanced at Sebastian, the cruel little smile on his lips. He took another step into the water. It was rather cool, but refreshing.

Sebastian Michaelis stays at Ciel's side, close to him, the comment about sirens makes him a bit more cautious and he not only looks but also listens for possible dangers to his master. Wars comments don't concern him, a boy so young compared to him couldn't even scratch the surface of things he already experienced in his many years. He too enjoys the water, this time not tampered with by a young djinn. Unlike last time his skin isn't protected from the sun, but it doesn't show any signs of burn yet, despite his paleness

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir took a deep breath as he breathed it back out. "Assumptions don't suit someone who is supposed to be a leader Earl. And I very much doubt your butler has been fighting since he was a toddler." He looked over his shoulder scanning the ghostly male with his eye once more. "Dark creatures rarely have to fight for what they gain." He turned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I had hoped to share an idea with you but it seems to me that you would prefer a distance of work so why should I bother to trouble you?"

Ciel chuckled and looked up at Sebastian. "I don't know. Were you ever a toddler, Sebastian?" he asked in a rather mocking voice. Then he turned back towards War. "You have no idea what you are talking about, War. This one has to fight a lot for what he hopes to gain one day. A lot. And you sound like you expect pity. Everybody has to struggle and fight for what they hope to gain. Each day, each moment of our lives we struggle to come closer to our goals. And quite often, we have to fight to simply survive. Just not each fight leaves such visible scars as yours." There was a certain emotion hidden in his eye, covered by cold arrogance, but it still is there. He took another step into the water, actually thinking about swimming for a moment. Or drowning himself, which was also likely to happen. "If it is work related, you probably should not have been mocking me all the time. That would have put me in a much nicer mood."

Sebastian Michaelis answers the question with a tilt of his head, as if the concept of being a child was alien to him. And it actually is. "I was never a toddler, bocchan." he claims truthfully, then nods to the comment of him fighting. Even if some of those fights were to the sole entertainment of the earl and to his own annoyance. He was neither permitted to maim those opponents, nor even draw blood. A waste of time.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir twitched up his brows and smirked. "Don't I?" He asked softly as he moved closer to the two and dropped his hands his eyes lulling to almost closed. "You're wrong about that, not everyone has such a struggle and I at least learned from each mistake, if I wanted pity I would have wasted the energy crying about what I don't have." He moved closer still as his spinning eye calculated something. "Tell me Ciel, do you have any scars that You are proud of, visible or not? Not all of mine are so visible as I am certain is true for you." He cocked his head to the side at the mocking comment and a hint of surprise crossed his lips. "Perhaps that is one thing in which we differ Earl, nothing I have said was intended to be mocking." He stopped when he felt he was close enough and looked over the pale one. "I figured." He almost purred before looking over Ciel again.

Ciel smirked at Sebastian. "Thought so. You don't strike me as a somebody who has been." He didn't elaborate on that, instead he looked at War and now it was his turn to narrow his eyes. "I have no scars I would be proud of." he replied, and that was true. He had scars, but those didn't make him proud. He disliked them. The burn mark on his back. The scars on his soul, which still gave him nightmares. They just reminded him of degradation and dirt. And he didn't consider the demon mark a scar. "Everybody struggles, believe me. Just not so obviously as you might have." When the other denied to having been mocking he looked like he was about to growl but then his face became arrogant again. "You mocked both my status and clothing before. And you nearly choked laughing. I do not like to be ridiculed, War." He noticed the purring and it made him a little unsure of what was going on in the mind of the other for a moment.

Sebastian Michaelis quirks a brow, looking as if nothing was wrong with never having been a toddler. It was perfectly normal for his kind. Not all of them were born to actual parents, but came into existence by other means. Looking up to the sky he suddenly moves and steps between the sun and his young master, trying to avoid a sunburn that would make them all miserable for days. He doesn't say anything though, deciding to suggest protection after the talk was over.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir tilted his head the other way and hummed. "Perhaps having one might be a good thing." He murmured as he watched the earl though his lidded eyes, a little snicker coming from him. "You've never met an elf then, I knew a couple that were blissful and clueless as the day they were born." He crossed his arms over his chest again and leaned his top half back some. "I apologize if I sounded that way, but most with high ranks have never shown me that they even deserved it, so I have never cared for titles, which I might add includes my own and I was not ridiculing your clothes I was making a simple question since they did not seem every beachy." He bit on his lip about the laughing trying not to do it again. "And as far as the laughing, it was my own imagination that got me. " He shrugged tapping under his left eye. "This one might see the butler as a dark being but the other one imagined him as a ghost walking over the beach and I can't help if a beach bum ghost was funny to me." He looked to said butler as the other actually blocked the sun and passed a pointed look to Ciel. "And now he's just proving my point."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You called me Mr. Big Breeches." he said dryly, noticing the demon next to him shifting his position to block out the sun. "He just knows I prefer shadows." he said, not obviously making a statement about what he really meant. "Your elves might seem that way but I am sure they struggle as well. I tell you everything does. It is in the nature of life itself. And I accept your apology." He took another step and suddenly froze, his eye open wider, obviously struggling to keep it together and not shout out or embarrass himself further.

Sebastian Michaelis is about to comment the beach bum ghost when Ciel's reaction makes him stop. Kneeling down he removes the piece of seaweed from his foot and between his toes. "Ah, thank you bocchan, for reminding me. The plants need some of that and Finnian asked me to collect some." Aiming well he throws the ball of tang further up the beach to get it later, smoothing over his earls reaction.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir waved dismissively. "You were the one acting like an adult. I have no interest in being that until I am one. I can do just as much if not more without being that and have more common sense at it. Adults have too many ideas in their head that clouds true issues. I thought perhaps you might understand that." He sniffed out another sound of amusement. "Yeah, shadows, I'm sure he's good for those and I can only take your word for the elves as it seems this place has none... What" He asked at the strange reaction. He looked down confused at the butler and boy in turn watching the plant get tossed before an evil grin came to his face. "Really?"

Ciel still looked horrified, still trying to hide it, when Sebastian removed the offending seaweed from his foot. Why was the ocean always so hostile towards him? He tried his best not to fuss, but he needed a moment to steady himself. He was thankful for Sebastian's quick reaction, though he knew the demon would sooner or later comment on the event. He looked towards War. "I had to grow up rather quickly." he said, still not fully recovered. When War made the comment he flinched. "I don't like stuff like this touching me." he said in a low voice.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps his face neutral, though inwardly he indeed laughs. "Sometimes there is no choice." he agrees with growing up fast, but else stays silent. scanning the area around them for more of the offending green strands he picks it up and makes them join the ball he already collected until there is no sea weed or other thing his young master could step on. Then he returns to his occupation as sun blocker.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir rolled his lips to keep the laugh back this time. "You should have been there the time when I was dunked every time I turned around, I swear something hated me, I could not stay dry for more than a day." He actually felt slightly sympathetic for the other, knowing very well how he felt but he made sure not to show it. "I suppose I am lucky I had 100 years to grow up, in another 4 I will have... age actual wise anyway." He shook his head as that grin returned. "We should play a game the mers played with me, earl. It could be interesting." He made no comment to the butler though it was rather amusing to watch him. "Maybe I should get me one of those."

Ciel watched Sebastian collect the offensive sea vegetation and relaxed a little more. The look he cast him almost said thank you. "When I was 10 I had about a year to grow up." he simply said, not wishing to relate all of his story to the craftsman. "One of those? I can tell you, you would not like the price they ask, War. And Arm and a leg would be cheap compared to his reward for his duties." He wiggled his toes in the soft wet sand, the sensation rather pleasant. "What kind of game is it?" He was always interested in hearing about new games, and usually tried them at least once, even if it was just to gather ideas for new toys. A bigger wave hit the beach, wetting his knees and he took a little step closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis' smile is a little cruel this time and vanishes quickly as Ciel steps closer. He too listens intently, since in every game he had to make sure, that his Master wouldn't be injured. And sirens were deadly after all, thus a game of their making is potentially dangerous.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir looked down at the sand and sighed softly. "I was five." He breathed out before shaking his head with a chuckle. "Asking price, so I was right the dark creature is some form of demon." He grinned and waved it off. "I just meant a servant in general, I don't need kin working under me, too complicated." He shifted around, stepping into the water, not having the slightest issue with anything underfoot. "It's a seek and capture game where something is placed in the water and the other has to seek it before the rest. The shinier the better but anything will do really." He gave the butler a glance that said he should not worry overmuch before looking back to the earl. "Want to try it?"

Ciel cocked his head to the side slightly, thinking about the idea of the game. He made no remark about the observation that Sebastian was a demon. If the butler wanted to reveal anything to the craftsman, he could do that himself. "I would demonstrate something now, but it would look like I'm playing fetch with my dog." he pointed at his ring. "If I was to chuck this into the ocean now and would tell Sebastian to bring it back to me, it would perhaps take him 3 minutes to return it to me." Then he suddenly smiled, a lot more friendly than before. "But why not. As long as you don't make me go into the deep. I'm not a good swimmer." He had to admit this or the other might get it into his head to hide something in a hard to reach place.

Sebastian Michaelis looks back at War, as politely as possible. "I'm afraid we are not exactly kin, since there is no drop of fae blood in my veins." There is no use hiding what he is, since the sigil on the back of his hand is clearly visible at the moment, though he doesn't show it off thus openly. "Three minutes, bocchan? As you wish." He doesn't mention that he could retrieve it a lot faster, but it was never good to show off how good he really is from the start. Thus three minutes had to suffice and he would have to take his time. The dog comment from the royal brat made his face look sour for a moment, but only because he knows Ciel would like that. And his revenge would be served soon. Maybe in from of an all vegetable meal.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir cocked his head again and grinned. "Well actually in essence thats what it is only its better if more than one goes after it, makes the catching more fun." He thought about that for a moment reaching to tap his chin. "Fair enough but one condition, this is a game we play so the butler can't interfere, unless one of us is in mortal danger. It's no fun having an instasave." He moved closer to the Earl and reached for the crystal at his neck. "We can use this, see if you, me, or the sirens get it first." He grinned looking a lot more evil then before but still holding that playful look. He looked back to the demon with a grin. " I mean kin as a general term as I am half demon half elf, no fae in me either." He chuckled as he shifted just a little closer to the earl. "Ready?"

Ciel chuckled at the sour face. He always enjoyed calling the demon his dog. Then smiled at War again. "Alright. Sebastian will only interfere to protect me. Other than that, he will not help me find it." He actually lifted his hand and placed it on the butler's bare chest, an unusual gesture for him. Then he looked at the crystal. "That looks easier than my ring. Much bigger. It could work. Alright, how do we start?"

Sebastian Michaelis hides his shiver at the touch, not used to being touched by his young master, but liking it a lot. "As you wish, bocchan." he agrees, not moving an inch, wanting to keep this small hand on his chest as long as possible. "Please enjoy the game, I won't interfere."

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir grinned when the agreement was made and nodded taking the crystal from his neck and turning his arms, moving to wrap Ciel on an embrace and gripping the other to him. He would then fly up into the air backwards over the water. He did not comment at all about the touch being used to such things himself, though he did expect a struggle which had him loosening the crystal to be ready to drop it. "We dive in after it of course."

Ciel frowned when he suddenly wrapped in War's arm but he really screamed out when the half-demon lifted him up into the air. He tried to push himself away from the other, not much thinking about being up high and over the water. "Are you insane?! Let me go!" He kept struggling, not really the best idea being up in the air. Sirens were not really on his mind when he looked down at the water. He more remembered dark cold water filled with sharks and worse, so much worse. His heart beat loud enough for War to hear it. "Let go of me!"

Sebastian Michaelis s face darkens as soon as War takes off. Since he isn't to interrupt the game until there is mortal danger he moves deeper into the water, but doesn't try to save Ciel yet. "Bocchan, I'm here." he tries to calm him, staying close so he would be able to pull the boy out of the water, should the need arise.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir shifted in the air holding the other tighter as they were upside down before he held the crystal out in front of the other. "All part of the game. Find it." He murmured before letting go of both the crystal and the earl and dive bombing into the water after them curling himself in like a water dragon as he opening his eyes under the water to search but also to watch the earl.

Ciel had no chance to really prepare himself for what happened when War let go of him and he dropped into the water. "Se..." he didn't get any further than that before he hit the water and was swallowed by it. Panic arising in his chest he tried his best to make it back up, though he didn't really know which way was up and which was down. And his recently recovered lungs didn't really enjoy this either.

Sebastian Michaelis now acts. As long as his master was up in the air there was no mortal danger, but now there is a good chance he would drown, especially with his weak lungs. He dives into the water, slim body parting the waves, then dives, looking for Ciel. it doesn't take long to locate the panicked boy and he swims down with strong motions, but something else is faster. Suddenly dark skin and teal scales dart from the deep water, glittering in various colors as it moves. A lot faster than the demon it reaches the young earl, arms close around him and within moments the boy and whatever it was pass him and break the surface.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir shifted himself around to touch at the earl and get his attention. He had to back up though when the other came in and narrowed his gaze, He darted down into the water moving to grab at the crystal coming back up a couple minutes after the other two. "Interference!" He protested breathlessly and started to swim for the shore. "He wasn't in the deep end and I could have helped he would not have drown." He had to push hair out of the way to see clearly but he had the feeling they were both to adult to have real fun with.

Anil watched the whole scene for a few minutes already, hoping that War could find new friends, though the tall pale one seemed a bit stiff to play with. The other too, but he was a child and surely could have fun in the water, like other children too. When the boy starts fighting War as he is lifted he frowns, not quite sure what happened there, but he recognizes fear. Latest when the black haired one is dropped into the water and doesn't swim, but sinks, it is clear that something had to be done. A flick of his powerful tail brings him closer, faster than any human could swim. Arms stronger than they look close around the boy desperately moving in the water. Even though it isn't far to the surface the young one seems disoriented and unable to swim, thus he quickly carries him past his servant up to the surface, seeing to it that he can breathe again, no matter that he probably would be hit a few times by the boy.

Ciel couldn't see what grabbed him and he didn't care either. If it was the demon, or something else, the only thing that mattered was that it brought him back up to the surface. He gasped when his head broke the surface, gulping down air. He still felt that panic but it was getting better. It had been a cruel joke by War to play on him. He was afraid of drowning. He didn't hit at the one holding him up. Even in a panic he was used to being dragged back out of his misery. After a moment or two he finally looked at the creature that had saved him. And was rather surprised. "Who...who are...?"

Sebastian Michaelis is rather surprised when something moves past him, but his reaction is quick and he follows the teal tail up to the surface, appearing close to Ciel and the mer. He takes a deep breath, then studies the scaled creature. "Thank you for saving my master. I take him now." He holds out his arms for the boy to switch to him. War is ignored for now, Ciel and making sure that he is alright is more important. "Bocchan, can you breathe? Are you fine?"

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir looked both annoyed and cross at the situation, pulling himself on the sand and putting the crystal back onto his neck. "Anil." He coughed out and pushed himself to his feet wringing out his hair before shaking it out. His teeth ground again before he crossed his hands over his chest. He had to blink away the shine from his right eye before he started back up the beach turning to wait to be blamed for something as adults always did.

Anil grins at the boy, his long black hair gleaming in the sunlight, his jewels glittering and inhuman eyes look at him curiously. "Anil, and you?" He gentles his hold on Ciel, but not enough to let him sink again. He could move to the pale one if he wanted though. "Why do you play in the water if you can't swim?" His question doesn't sound like criticism, but like real interest, his voice melodic and sweet, not holding his sirens gift, but still beautiful to hear.

Ciel gasped again and coughed out a bit of the water he had swallowed. When Sebastian came close he moved away from the stranger if that one would release him and over to the butler. "I..I'm okay..." He was surprised by the obvious worry the demon showed, but then he remembered that he had almost been lost only a little while before. He put his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding himself close to the demon. Then he looked back at Anil. "Ciel." he answered in a low voice and for once without any title or arrogance. "War suggested a game, searching for his jewel. I didn't know he would drop me in." He coughed a little again. His eyes wandered over the creature next to him, taking in the appearance, then he turned to Sebastian. "She was even faster than you."

Sebastian Michaelis takes Ciel into his Arms and moves with him back onto the beach and onto dry land, reluctantly putting him down onto one of the towels, not completely letting go yet, first testing if his legs would carry him. "Indeed bocchan, I'm afraid I lack the tail to move as fast as a mer in the water." he explains. His eyes dart back to the mer in question, then to War, so much disdain and a hint of murderous intent in them.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir pressed his lips closed, disliking more to be ignored by adults than scolded, He shook his hair our again as well as his wings and tail, letting the rest of the water drip off. He chewed on his lip and looked back at the water. "The fastest way in is to dive." He offered in his defense before he cracked up clamping his hand over his mouth to stop the laugh. He cleared his throat then and grinned. "He is faster, not she." He looked back to the demon and actually smiled. Now there was a look he was used to, it was almost nostalgic. "Nothing I did was against what we agreed to, he was fine." He insisted crossing his arms over his chest and standing his tallest, absolutely certain of his words.

Anil sighs and rolls his eyes as he is called a 'she' again. "Whatever..." he comments, then swims towards the beach until he reaches water too sallow for his tail and from there uses his arms to pull himself further onto land. More and more of his body becomes visible until his mer nature is obvious... and the fact, that he doesn't have breasts. "I'm male." he reinforces the fact, then pushes some strands of hair from his face. The waves still play around his tail that sluggishly moves in thin air, as do the rest of his fins. "War, did you ask if he could swim?" is his next question, not looking angry or something, too occupied with draping himself in a position that would make him look good even on dry land.

Ciel tried carefully to stand, a little shaky at first but then it worked. He leaned against Sebastian for a moment longer, not so much caring right then that they were in public and watched by a few people. Before doing anything else after that, he first went straight towards War, looking at him standing there, laughing and trying to be his tallest. And he reached back and slapped him right across the face. He didn't say a single word, he just stared at the half-demon. He had been nearly drowned, scared out of his mind, and been humiliated. And he would not take this. Not from this guy.

Sebastian Michaelis lets go of Ciel and holds back, hiding his amusement as War gets hit. He stands straight, but ready to act should his earl be attacked. He moves a little closer, keeping an eye on the mer too. For a moment he turns to him and bows. "Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household" he introduces himself politely.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir cocked his head to the siren and nodded curtly. "That's why were were playing in the shallows. The slap surprised him making his head jerk, his right eye flashing out of instinct as he blinked, though he guessed he should have figured that Something he did would peeve off the touchy human. A sigh came from his as he turned back. "I'm sorry." He said in his soft tone. "I did what you asked, you would not have drowned. If there is a next time for showing games we can be more clear on the rules."

Anil at first looks alarmed when the boy actually slaps War, then starts chuckling. The human looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly, but he seems to have guts. When he calms down he turns a little. "If you play in water you can tell me and I can make sure no one is hurt." he says. "And make sure, that none of my kind interrupt." He enjoys the sun on his skin, his scales warming in the rays while the waves keep him wet, the drops gleaming like diamonds.

Ciel nodded his head shortly. "I accept your apology. I told you I'm not a good swimmer. Dropping me in like this was just stupid. Shallow to me means where I can stand, War." he made that point clear now. "And if there is a next time, I won't have you touch me or HE will eat you alive." He doesn't need to clarify that point, he was sure. Then he calmed down. And turned to Anil, bowing as well. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And forgive me for mistaking you for female, I couldn't see very well in the water." He stepped a little closer to the siren, making sure Sebastian was close to him. "Thank you very much for saving my life. No matter what War thinks, this was dangerous for me. A couple of days ago I had some trouble with a poison and that affected my lungs." He drew even closer to the demon, feeling much better the closer the other was, at least right now.

Sebastian Michaelis subtly shifts closer to Ciel, knowing the boy probably felt unwell at the moment, he wants to be ready to catch him, should it be needed. "Of course, bocchan." he agrees, sending War a look that tells him what he was in for, should he ever injure or endanger his lord again. "Would you like to return home and rest a bit? Or would you prefer a cup of tea on the towel and some lunch?"

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir shrugged to Anil and gave another nod to the earl, though the threat did not seem to bother him, mostly because he had been threatened too many times to count, but he seemed accepting enough. The second threat from the butler was received much the same with a cock of his head and his left eye spinning quite fiercely. When he was turned away from, he did the same walking up the beach. He feared death as much as he feared kittens, he'd already nearly died more times than he could count, so one more was really nothing to him. "Like I said earlier, I'll have the generator delivered." He called back not really caring if he was heard now as he picked up his pants and shirt.

Anil smiles at Ciel. "Nice to meet you. You know, swimming isn't that hard. I could teach you, you know?" He doesn't like the way Sebastian looks at the half demon, but refrains from commenting, not wanting to make the situation even worse. When War turns to leave he sighs. "Well.. that could have gone better." he comments.

Ciel looked back and up to Sebastian, almost a smile on his face, his dripping wet hair in his face. "It would be impolite to leave our new acquaintance just like this." he replied, his voice more even and softer than most of the time. Best behavior in front of strangers, of course. The little Earl could be charming if he wanted to be. He watched War moving for his clothes, while he listened to Anil. And a smile came to his face, like he just had an idea. "I could have sworn you owe me something, War. Are you running from it?" he called after the boy.

Sebastian Michaelis nods, staying where he is, just keeping an eye on War, since the mer didn't seem to be a threat. He couldn't move well on dry land after all. Remembering his duty he starts to say something, but then shuts up. He knows that expression and he looks forward to whatever suggestion would leave Ciels mouth next.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir did not comment to Anil, though he did grind his teeth, dropped the clothes again. He had to take several deep breaths this time to keep his calm before he turned back to face the others and took a few steps closer. He knelt down touching the sand as his left eye spun and his hand started to glow and heat up. "I don't run away, I leave when I'm not wanted." He lifted his hand pulling up the now fused heated sand that was now liquid glass carefully pulling and molding it in his hands as tiny carousal figurines. "Ask what you would earl."

Anil sighs again and shifting slightly in the warm sand. He just wanted to enjoy the sun, instead he finds arguing children. A chirp from behind makes him turn a little. "Only if you behave." he tells someone and a moment later a little green mer joins him at the beach. His scales look very similar to his own, but the skin was green. "Be a good boy and don't barge in, understood?" he tells his son who cuddles against his side and gets comfortable. He shakes his head. "Children..."

Ciel watched War with mild interest on his face, though he filed the knowledge about that skill away for later. "Since I was just offered swimming lessons by a mer, I should not let that go to waste. But I want all of you in the water with me." He looked over at War once more. "And if you dare not be charming and amusing, I will drown you personally. I will just cling to you and drag you under with me." he nodded his head firmly. "Also, since Sebastian will be busy with saving me from drowning, I make you responsible for keeping the horrid seaweed away from me." There was even a chuckle in his voice. "So, Anil, would you be kind enough to teach me?" he asked very politely. He still felt a little insecure, but he had made up his mind. It wouldn't do for him to nearly drown each time he was close to water. Standing close enough to Sebastian, his small hand touched the butler's, just a light touch, not really grabbing it. His eyes caught the small being and he looked surprised, never having seen a mer child before

Sebastian Michaelis doesn't feel very comfortable with letting someone else be responsible for his lord in water, but the touch reassures him. He would stay close and see to it, that nothing happens to him. He stays silent, but gives Anil a polite smile, then he too is surprised as he notices the little boy at the mers side.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir listened to the conversation as though he were back at work in his shop again as he worked setting five small figures aside and holding up one small brown mer, blowing it off and shaking it. "Here Fate, if you got a pearl I can put it inside." He said softly to the little mer, pushing to his feet again and moving back into the surf so the other would not have to go far before he looked up at the earl. So he wanted him in the wanter and acting like he was at work. "As you wish Earl." He nearly purred wondering now it would feel to be drowned. His gaze flicked to Sebastian with an almost dull expression before returning his attention to his 'cousin'.

Anil turns onto his side, then sits up, his long wet hair sticking to his skin. "Sure, leaves just the question if you want to swim with a tail or with legs. If you decide for legs I need a moment, if you want a tail you have to buy one of the amulets over there. Though it is pretty disturbing breathing water for the first time." He sounds as if he knows what he is talking about, even though he appears to be a mer. War gets a bright smile from him and a friendly note sung by Fate as the takes the glass figurine and lets it glitter in the sunlight, delighted by his new shiny toy. "You spoil him." he tells the half demon with a chuckle. Turning back to Sebastian and Ciel he gestures at the little one. "This is my son Lafayette, but everyone calls him Fate." Turning to the little boy, who obviously doesn't listen "Fate, these are Sebastian and Ciel. They are friends, not prey. If you bite them we won't hunt the fish for a week."

Ciel gently pulled Sebastian down towards him after War had moved to whisper to him. "Remind me to find less trying company next time we go somewhere." The strange pattern of behavior was starting to annoy him again. Each time he tried to make peace with War, War managed to annoy him again. The hand still touching Sebastian made it clear the demon would have to come to the water with him. At the idea of having a tail for a few hours he looked a little taken aback. It would not be the worst thing to be able to breathe under water, but then he shook his head. "I would like to learn how to swim with a tail one day, but I think I should first learn how to swim with legs. Since that is my normal state I doubt I will often find myself in the water with a fin." Then he looked at the small one again. "He is very lively and pretty." he said, finally stepping back towards the water. Over his shoulder he looked at Sebastian again. "Don't let me drown" he said in a very low voice.

Sebastian Michaelis smiles and bows as they reach deeper water. "Of course not, bocchan." he says. He wouldn't let go of Ciel's hand as long as the boy holds it. It is always nice to be needed after all. Towards Anil he replies. "If you need a moment to prepare, please take your time, the earl and I will enjoy the waves in the meantime."

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir shrugged and grinned as he reached to given Fate's ebony hair a little mussing. "Yeah but everyone needs that now and then." He shifted back. He looked back toward the Earl with a lifted brow but said nothing before looking back to the little mer and humming out a demonic tune Alukin had taught him. "I'll wait here with Fate while you change. " He smiled to the siren before he looked over to Ciel again. "I want to build a working steam carousel big enough for pixies but small enough for kids to play with. After the swimming lesson of course." He announced before starting to hum again mostly for the little ones benefit.

[06:36] Anil chuckles when Fate happily joins in, singing the melody with his sirens voice, but doesn't add his gift. That at least he could teach the little one already, use your gift only when you hunt. "Thanks War." he tells him and with some rolling and pushing gets himself back into the deep part. "Back in a moment. By the way, should I call you Earl or can I call you Ciel?" he asks, not waiting for an answer, but diving down. He breathes all the water out of his lungs, then concentrates and changes, pain ripping through his body as bones melt and reform, muscles shift and fins and scales are absorbed into his skin.

Ciel looked back over his shoulder towards War. "You want to build it after the lesson? Right after it?" he suddenly laughed. He then turned towards the siren and watched him dive in. He would give him an answer when the strange creature would come back up. And suddenly in a surprisingly swift move he jumped Sebastian, the angle just right so both would fall into the water and go under for a moment since the ocean was deep enough now. He held on to the demon, holding his breath with a smirk. He knew he had to get more comfortable in the water if he wanted to learn how to swim properly. And this probably was the best way. He slung his arms around the man and just held himself close for that moment, still feeling playful, but also safe.

Sebastian Michaelis goes down with a loud splash, surprised by the attack, but since it came from his master he doesn't fight back. Thus he sinks for a few seconds, then finally reacts and swims up holding his lord close. His hair sticks to his face when they reach the surface and he gives Ciel a reprimanding look. "Very funny, bocchan." He does understand the gravity of the move though. Ciel going into deep water out of his own free will. Thus he keeps them there instead of moving back to the beach.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir nodded to Anil as he made a little puppet with his fingers for the other and smiled starting to sing the words which got his hair pulled by Fate making him wince and jerk his head down. "Ok yes fine your singing is better." He chuckled, looked back to Ciel at the question and grinned. "Unless the earl has some heinously lovely torture in mind I am unaware of and I can't get back to my shop then yes." He smiled as he moved to take up Fate into his arms and moved to the edge of the water as well. The little one squirmed but didn't seem to protest only continuing the tune and clinging to toy trinket and War.

Anil twitches while his legs form and he finally looks human again. He gets the swimming trunks from between the stones where he hides them and puts them on while he sinks. Since he can hold his breath for quite some time he has no problem staying under water for this duration, then finally swims up and breaks the surface. He breathes in deeply and coughs up the remaining water for a few seconds, then pushes his long hair out of his face and looks at Ciel with suddenly very human eyes. He lacks fins and his swimming motions are different, though he still looks at home in water. "Now we can start. Ah, you are already in deeper, very good. Did you decide how to call you already?" He looks to War and Fate, singing a few notes with them, which causes Fate to wiggle until he is free and can swim in circles around his father. "Yes, I know. Be nice. You can help War keep the sea weed away. No, no racing those who can't swim, that is unfair."

Ciel grinned when they came back up, keeping himself close to the demon. It had been an important step. He shook his head, the water flying from his hair. "You let your guard down, dog." he told him with a smirk, but his voice showed that he was actually having fun. He heard War's words but for now he choose not to answer, though the idea of torture made him smile inwardly. Though right now, it would probably be Sebastian who would receive it. He wrapped his legs around the demon's waist to make it easier for himself to stay up. not much weight added to the demon. The uniform the other usually wore might weigh more when in the water than the earl did. When Anil came back he was surprised how much he had changed, even though he was used to eyes changing. The little one in the water somehow amused him, even though in general he was not fond of children. "Ciel" he said when asked how to be addressed. The man had saved his life, so he was allowed to be so familiar with the young earl. "And yes, we can start. What you want me to do?" A part of him felt sure that Anil would tell him to let go of the demon and a small part felt highly insecure about that. The mayor part told that small part to shut the hell up.

Sebastian Michaelis wisely keeps his mouth closed and doesn't answer, though he sinks himself and the earl a little deeper into the water in revenge. He doesn't show his surprise at Anil's new looks, but studies him

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir turned his smile to Anil when the song was continued, his hum not missing a beat. He did not resist when Fate wiggled away and only adjusted himself, ready to do what was needed. He made a mental note Not to touch the other at all as he folded in his wings. He shifted his gaze toward Earl and servant with a half bored half quizzical expression keeping that in his mental bank as well. For a moment he actually wished he was coward enough to run away as he watched then before he shook his head and dive in with the other two his claws already working at the weeds that were close by. He tilted his head up when the two moved more into the water, shifting closer in case the weeds moved back. He would be glad to not owe the cranky earl anything after this and was Very glad he had left his weapons at home today.

Anil swims a little closer, still smiling. "Since you don't seem to feel very comfortable in water when you can't hold on to something... " he works hard to not grin " or someone.. we start with that and show you, that it is actually easy to stay up. So I want you to lie on your back, right here in the water. Like that you can see the sky, not how deep the water is, You breathe in and relax and Mr. Sebastian and I keep our hands underneath you, so you are held above the surface. You can't sink, we are both there." he explains while he swims closer. He moves like he was born to be in water, though at the moment he looks human, his long hair floating around him,

Ciel watched War for a moment as he took care of the highly offensive seaweed and smirked again. "You are doing a good job as underwater gardener. Maybe a new career path for you?" he asked, sounding still rather playful. He looked back at Anil and nodded his head shortly. "Yes. I really don't feel so well in deep water." But he took his legs off from around Sebastian's waist, taking a deep breath. He let himself slowly sink back into the water until his body was floating. Though he never once fully let go of the demon, one hand remained at the man's shoulder. He did what Anil had said, he looked up. It helped a bit to relax him, not to see the deep waters of the ocean.

Sebastian Michaelis listens to Anil's instructions and nods, not only that he understands but also agreeing to the boy not feeling well in deep water. As Ciel lies back he holds out his hands so he can keep him up, his master now lying on his arms, safe and secure. That he lets go with his legs makes him take a deep breath, glad on the one hand, since it was a stimulation he doesn't need in public, on the other hand he misses it already. "Bocchan, I think you have to let go of my shoulder." he says calmly, not betraying the indecent thoughts he just had running through his head.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir grinned wide almost evil at the earl as he deliberately let one of the weeds slip to brush back up over the human, making it look like he had missed it. Looking back then he gave the other an innocent expression. "Goodness no they would never survive me. Plants and I don't get along well at all." He let his gaze scan over the adults as he pushed his head back out of the water to take a deep breath then went under again watching for unlikely dangers, keeping an eye on the little one and shooing away the weeds making sure all of them were kept off, at least for the moment.

Anil moves to Ciels other side and adds his arms to Sebastian's, now pale and dark skin alternating underneath the boy. "Very good. Now relax. Breathe slowly and deeply, feel the water around you, concentrate on how it carries you, how you float on it, not on us holding you up." His voice is soothing, still not using his sirens gift, since the spell would affect everyone hearing it, but still his voice is beautiful and seems to hold a certain power.

Ciel jerked his foot out of the water, severely disrupting his balance by doing so when the seaweed touched him again. Damned hostile ocean! Feeling the strong arms below him calmed him again, pretty much used to the demon holding him up. "If plants don't survive you, please, spend a lot of time with the seaweed in the ocean." he called over towards War. With another deep breath he took his hand off of Sebastian's shoulder, letting his hand rest in the water as well. He looked straight up to the sky and listened to the beautiful voice of the darker man by his side. Even without his gift, the voice had a very soothing effect on the young earl. His breathing slowed down and he managed to let some of his rigid control go, allowing the waves to carry him. He looked younger, less strict, more like the child he was after all.

] Sebastian Michaelis sends War a dark look, even though he would probably have done the same, had this not been an important matter. His gaze returns to Ciel, then dart to Anil, quirking a brow. Not even he could deny the effect of that voice. For a moment he tenses, remembering what race is known for the power of their voices, but since War seemed to trust this.. man.. he relaxes again. Watching his young master makes him wonder again, rarely seeing the boy so... young,

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir darted through the water like a predatory bird hunting out fish, his wings tucked in tight and tail whipping side to side like a crocks making his ease of motion in the water almost as dark as he was. He used this to frighten off any encroaching creatures, aside from the little mer that trailed after him. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth and duck into the water to keep the earl from seeing him cracking up at the reaction to the weed. He popped his head back out with a nod of his head trying to look all sagelike. "Aye aye mon capitan." He grinned giving Sebastian an innocent quizzical look before taking a deep breath and diving again to assail the offending weeds.

Anil nods and waits, he keeps talking until the Earl is relaxed and ready to float on his own. Slowly, very slowly he lets his arm sink a little down, not taking them away completely, but enough that he doesn't touch him anymore. Looking to Sebastian he nods to him to do the same. His voice is just as soothing and calm as before. "Don't worry Ciel. Sebastian is still here and I am too. Nothing can happen. Just relax and float, you can't drown, the water carries you. You can do that all alone, wherever you are, you will stay at the surface.. just floating..."

Ciel heard the words War spoke and he had to grin. He had not been aware the seaweed had been let through on purpose, he had thought it an accident. He kept his body relaxed a mush as possible without sinking, but his eyes travelled to Sebastian's face, away from the sky. And suddenly, he chuckled. "I do look like a virgin sacrifice like this, I think." The chuckle died down when Anil spoke and the arms left him, but he did fight down the impulse of grabbing the demon again, keeping his breathing even. The voice really helped a lot. For a moment he wondered if that had something to do with what the creature was or if all good voices could have such an effect on people.

Sebastian Michaelis nods to Anil, but keeps his hands there for a few seconds longer, making sure Ciel is relaxed and ready. Then he moves them lower, giving him time to get accustomed to it. He looks into his eyes, always there, never wavering in his service or protection. He holds his gaze, dark brown and human for now, but something is lurking behind them. Then he blinks and smiles and it is gone as he wonders if they could employ Anil for good night songs, so he could have some more peace and quiet without his masters nightmares. Of course not for the masters comfort, oh no, for his own, since there was so much to.. do.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir lifted his head from the water again taking a deep breath and bobbing his head to keep his hair out of the way. He listened closely to the words when he was above the water and dove under like a gator after its meal when he was not the little one happily trailing after him thinking they were racing. When he came up again he paused at the sacrifice comment. " I always felt a Virgin sacrifice was just silly, I mean what's the point of trying to take something that is not corrupted? It will just be sent to those feather fluffs when it does since it's innocent." He waved at the sky meaning the celestials before he grinned as Fate chimed. "Feather fluffs." And squealed. "The best ones are the ones tainted in here." He tapped his chest and dove under again taking out more weeds using his aether fire to slice some of the more offending ones that did not want to stay down long enough. When both adults has let go of the earl he spun himself, about to float as well mingling in the weeds as his eyes glowed looking again like some predator out for prey as he watched the three very closely. He would be ready to pounce and it would be fun.

Anil smiles, only part of his attention on War and Fate, most of it on the boy before him. "Very good." he praises him."Stay relaxed, keep floating." Like before he keeps talking, trying to relax him enough to stay up, before he lets his voice slowly ebb away and the boy float on his own without help. His look to Sebastian makes him feel surprised, the way the two of them were staring made the connection almost tangible. He noticed already that they were close, but there probably was something else... He shrugs, he would find out with time, he was good at that. After a few more minutes he continues. "Well done. We start holding you up again so you can stay upright and see what I show you, alright?" Like before his hands come up and with a look to the butler the pale man follows his example. so Ciel feels secure before he moves to hold on to someone.

Ciel kept his eyes on Sebastian's face, unable to really read what went through the demon's mind, as always. He knew the sacrifice comment had caused whatever the demon had had to blink away. "Would be too late for me anyway, War. I'm tainted." It sounded like a joke when he said it, not conveying how true those words really were. He smiled at the Siren's praise and he did feel a bit more confident in the water by now, feeling that it would carry him. Then he nodded. "Okay, I'll pay attention." When he felt the arms underneath him again, He let his lower body sink again, his arm again placed around Sebastian's neck for support again, but he didn't cling to the demon again.

Sebastian Michaelis has to hold back so he won't be the one clinging. His thoughts wandered back to the day he was summoned, the little boy supposed to be the sacrifice, the tortured, abused boy. Tainted? Oh yes, but he turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish. It takes quite some willpower to not let it show in his eyes, though a spark of it might show through. This delicious, very special soul was his. He blinks again, wondering what caused all those thoughts to appear right now. By returning to his usual butler demeanor he tries to keep them at bay, though his attention still is mostly on the boy on his arm

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir heard the joke from the other and smiled, though he could easily guess there was more to it just based on what he had heard so far, He dipped himself down again and shook his head. His attention twitching up when the hands returned to the others belly his own moving though the weeds. Something in the back of his mind made him reaffirm the decision to be friendly to the other and that had him putting a little more effort into his task watching and waiting. He came up again for another breath and looked at the other three with a smile. "Weeds and fish neutralized but there is a shark not far off I am keeping an eye on." He reported his attention skimming over each one in tern once more as he floated closer. "Shame you don't have wings Ciel or I could say swimming is just like flying."

Anil shivers and shakes his head. "It's not at all like flying. Every time Al took me with him flying I knew I could fall. I never fall when in water." Another shiver goes over his body, then he shakes it off and smiles to Ciel. "Now we try the leg work. I know, it looks like a frog, but it keeps us up and our head above the water.." Now he lies back, floating in the waves, his head towards them so he wouldn't move too far. "Look at my legs." he instructs the boy. "First pull them towards our body like this.. " he demonstrates it.. "then you spread and stretch them a little like this..." again he shows what he means.. "and then you stretch them fully and pull them together strongly, that is what makes you go upwards or forward, depending on your position." He repeats the motion a few times, at first slowly, then faster. Fluidly he returns to his upwards position in the water. "You can turn your back to Mr. Sebastian, he can keep your head up if floating doesn't work yet while you move, and you can try it out. Ready?"

Ciel smirked at War. "Oh, I can fly. I can fly very well, but only in one direction. Same direction I always swim to. Down." he chuckled again. Being surrounded by those three seemed to really help him a lot. And he had seen the spark in the demon's eyes. He had known Sebastian for some time and this little slip didn't go unnoticed. He could guess what went through the demon's mind. The burning desire for his soul. The memory of the first time they met. Of washing him in the blood of those who had soiled him. Below the water his free hand touched the butler's exposed belly, softly, not caressing, just being placed there. He listened to Anil and watched the man in the water. The only way he knew how to swim a little was more like a dog in the water. This looked more complicated, but also seemed to make more sense. He looked back up to Sebastian and took his arm off of the demon, sliding his hand down to the butler's arm, to hold himself up before he turned his back towards him. For a moment he hesitated but then he started to move his legs, trying to copy the movements.

Sebastian Michaelis shivers with the touch of that hand, skin on skin and it goes through him like a jolt of fire. He is glad about the cool water now, helping to keep the heat in check. He breathes deeply to stay calm and relaxes when the touch changes to his arm, easier to bear there. His free hand comes up to support Ciel's back, his head able to rest on his inner elbow. "Would this suffice?" he asks politely. At least his voice doesn't let on about his feelings and thoughts

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir grinned at Anil and shrugged, "Yes it is, it is different for someone without wings. Gliding through the air using every limp to keep you afloat and balancing on the currents. Diving lifting falling flowing with the breeze as a fish does on the waves. If you are being carried it never feels the same but trust me it is." He shifted himself back doing the same movements when had him darting through the water before he flipped over to do it again to return to them. "I'll take you again some day Ciel and this time promise not to drop you." He nodded as he turned away again, darting out once more to collide with the shark sending it scurrying off in another direction before his head came up out of the water again. He did a dolphin dive to return to them and floated close by with the little one not far behind and waited to be needed again.

Anil notices the stunt with the shark and chuckles "Thanks War. In this form it would be a bit hard to shoo them away. They'd probably think me starters with the main course waiting here to be devoured." Returning his attention to Ciel he watches him for a bit. "Not bad. Pull your legs a bit more to your body and use more strength when you stretch them and bring them together. Try it out, you can notice that you are pushed against Mr. Sebastian a bit more then." He keeps a close eye on Ciel and his reaction to those words, wondering how the boy would take them.

Ciel noticed the slight shiver and smirked. So, he could tease the butler like this. Good to know. This could be fun at some point. When War spoke he again looked at Sebastian and spoke in a very low voice. "If he drops me again, it will be the last thing he does." A bit louder for War to hear he called out "I certainly hope you won't drop me ever again, I didn't like it much." The hunting of the shark was not witnessed by him, though had he seen it, he would have praised the other. He had to chuckled about the idea of a shark trying to devour him. That shark would have to deal with Sebastian, who surely wouldn't like to have to share his meal. He tried the swimming motion again, a bit stronger this time. Begin pushed against Sebastian was not that unfamiliar, though it mostly happened as midair collision when he was falling. "Hey, that works!" he exclaimed, rather surprised. Usually he was not that fast when it came to taking up on physical exercise. And he had to admit, he liked being this close to the demon, which was new.

Sebastian Michaelis bears the touch and now being pressed against with stoic calmness, keeping his emotions and reaction on a tight leash. He already gave the boy enough ammunition and his revenge would be sweet. And if he didn't get a chance... then Grell could withstand a lot of torture. A smile on his lips, he refrains from teasing right back, the swimming lesson now more important than his entertainment, but his time would come. With interest he watches Anil as he works with his young master, the man a rather good teacher, though something seems off. Why would a mer know so much about what it means to be human?

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir nodded to Anil and smiled, shrugging it off a little, though if anyone paid attention they would see him rub his forehead where he had made contact with the shark. He cocked his head and laughed at the assurance which gave him some hope that he would get to take the other flying for real. Dropping down once more he scanned for weeds pushing strays away and toward the other end of the surf. "Of course it works, you've got an expert showing you." He murmured as he looked between the adults once more. He chose not to comment on the mer situation with Anil, knowing himself that a lot of sirens started as something else. "Let me know if something else is needed." he said instead.

Anil nods. "Sure." he answers War with a smile, then his attention is back on Ciel. "Good. That is the same motion we others use at the moment to stay upright and afloat. Now we try it in this position. Mr. Sebastian and I can support you, until you feel that you push yourself up and a bit out of the water. Alright?" He offers Ciel his hand, palms down, to hold on to, his nails now visible clearly for the first time. They seem to be made of silver, very sharp and adorned with little jewels glittering in glistening in the sunlight. They are the first indication since he changed, that he isn't human. And maybe the many jewels and precious metals he wears.

Ciel nodded towards War. "I see that he is an expert." He looked at Anil with a smile. "You should become a teacher." The strange nails of the man caught his eye when he moved. They were fascinating and he took a closer look when he held on to the siren. "May I ask you something, Anil? What are you?" he tried not to sound too impolite, but he was curious. His left hand slipped a little and the ring he was wearing on his thumb, the one with the blue stone, his heirloom slipped from his finger and sank down. "Oh!" he exclaimed, his eyes trying to follow the precious thing as he looked dismayed. "My ring!" He tired to catch it, not caring that this put his head under water, but it was too late, he couldn't catch it.

Sebastian Michaelis already moves to catch the ring, but Ciel almost diving makes him stop and then the jewel is gone. He sighs, and studies the water beneath him, then a movement to the side draws his attention. The young mer letting his glass toy glitter in the sun. "Mr. Anil.." he starts, then continues. "Would your little son maybe enjoy looking for the ring with Mr. Eylwindirs help? It sounds like the game that got us into this situation and it could be fun for them." he suggests politely while he too offers his hand to Ciel to hold on to. Anil's nails catch his attention too and he listens closely, wanting to hear the answer to that question too.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir grinned at Anil as he looked down over the water to be sure nothing else was coming around them. He was half listening to what was going on with the lesson since he was not completely needed for it, it was easier. He snickered at the teacher comment. "He might eat his students." he murmured though he did not get a chance to hear any feed as he dove like a barracuda after the ring in question, his dark hand and emerald claws reaching out to grasp at it, nearly burying himself in the weeds below where the item fell to catch it. Before even having to be asked the shiny toes of War has Fate following after him anyway as they both dig into the weeds to look for said item. The little one darting in and out much faster than War can.

Anil first answers Sebastian's request. "Looks like they are already on it. Fate loves that game and I promise I make him give the ring back. I might have to sacrifice one of my own jewels in exchange, but it will be worth it." then he sobers, his smile slipping away. "I am a siren. But I wasn't born like this, I was human until about two years ago when they made me one of them." A bit of his smile returns. "It's not bad, I like being what I am." He shrugs. "It just needs getting used to. I still act like a human most of the time. Just with new needs and new circumstances." He keeps the sadness out of his voice as he remembers the time of his final change. "Back to the lesson, we can continue talking and playing 100 question while you treat water."

Ciel looked back over his shoulder at Sebastian, the look in his eyes almost painfully upset. That damn ring meant a lot to him. The words spoken by the butler calmed him a little. Maybe War and Fate could retrieve the precious heirloom. He took Sebastian's hand and moved his legs the way he had been shown. He listened to Anil's story and nodded. "I think I have never met a Siren before. Though I'm sure Sebastian has. Are they very different from humans? I mean, except having a tail..." He tried to have faith in War and Fate, though the only thought that really relaxed him was that if they failed, the demon would get the ring back. He did as instructed, trying his best to keep his head up. Though he started to feel his legs get tired faster than he liked to admit. He really wasn't at his best.

Sebastian Michaelis leans a little closer. "You will get your ring back, bocchan." he assures him, Ciel knows he would get it if the others couldn't find it. He nods as the boy speaks, tense now since he indeed met sirens before. They were seduces, like him, but unlike him they didn't forge contracts or waited for people to die, they just killed and took what they needed to feed. For a moment that might be visible on his face and he already wraps his arms around his master to pull him closer. "We should take a break, my young master is still recovering from an illness." he says, at once moving towards the shore.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir continued his rummaging through the weeds along with the little one who was giddy with glee and chittering up a storm as they searched out the shiny. War was the first to find the item along with several others and Fate took up another shiny in his free hand. Neither of them were able to hear what was said above the waves but when they came back up hands full of shiny things Fate looked distressed. "Don't worry cuz you'll get anything that doesn't belong to Ciel." He assured the little one. He instantly frowned though when he saw that human and demon were starting for the shore. Was the swimming lesson over? Did he miss something? He dipped down swimming back for the shore and held out his hands above the waves for Ciel's inspection. Fate though much more slowly and grudgingly followed suit opening his tiny hand with the trinket he found that was not from War. After a second though he clutched it close again and held it to his chest clearly not wanting to give it up even if it was the ring.

Anil looks a bit taken aback when Sebastian so suddenly removes Ciel, but it quickly dawns on him. Sebastian probably knew sirens and the way some of them lived. He sighs and follows them to more sallow water, there sitting down in the surf and calling Fate to him with a single note. "You did great." he tells him, inspecting the trinket he found and giving it back after making sure it wasn't Ciel's ring.

Ciel was rather surprised when the demon's arms had come around him. Sure, he had felt his legs getting tired but he had not thought it had shown. But one look at Sebastian was enough to tell him something else was up so he let the demon bring him back to shore. When they arrived he sat down in the sand close to the edge. He too looked at the trinket in the little one's hands and smiled at him. "That is a very nice treasure you found there. Keep it save." he said, seeing that it was not his ring. He nodded towards War and smiled. "Thank you, War. Yes that is my ring." He looked up at Sebastian for a moment, studying the demon, still unsure why he had been pulled from the water. His hair was dripping and water glittered on his skin. He still hadn't gotten an answer to his question and so he looked towards Anil again. "Sorry for that interruption, but he is right. I'm still recovering. So, what is the difference between humans and sirens?" he asked again. "Oh and Sebastian, I need a towel."

Sebastian Michaelis keeps himself half between Ciel and Anil, not trusting the siren, even though he seems to be nice. He knows his own hunting methods and this could just as well be a trick of the predator to get his master unprotected. "Certainly, bocchan." he says, but instead of moving away to get it, he picks the boy up again and carries him towards the towels and the basket. There he puts him down again, now sure there is enough distance between them and the mer that he would be able to react in time, even when he turns his back for a moment. He relaxes a little and pulls another towel from the basket, at once starting to dry Ciel. "I brought a change of clothes, in case you want to wear something dry." he says, ignoring the drops of water still clinging to his own body.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir didn't stop Fate from going to his parent smiling to Anil over his shoulder once more when he checked his hand. He did wonder what had caused the sudden change in the group while they were away though. His smile brightened at Ciel when the ring was taken from him and the other was dropped back into the water to be found again later. "Anytime, I would hate to lose something from my family if I had anything." He offered, coming fully out of the water himself. He started to offer to get the towel when the demon got up and moved making him blink. Well that was odd. "Uh, did I miss something?" He asked as he pushed himself up wring out his hair and following the two up the beach. "Thanks for the help unca." He smiled over his shoulder at Anil, then looked concerned at the other two.

Anil sighs and leans back as he watches Fate play with the item he found. "Mr. Sebastian seems to know about sirens and now is.. concerned about Ciel's safety." he answers War. Turning to the side a little he smiles to the young Earl. "Well.. there is a bit more to sirens than what you see. We swim, we eat, we have a social life.. that is a bit like a human with a tail. The difference is.. we need to drink blood to survive, the higher the being we drink from, the longer it nourishes us. Our usual prey are humans. Our primary tool for catching our food is our voice. Used in the right way it makes others helpless and vulnerable and easy to drink from." Gently he pets his sons head. "But just like with humans not all of us are bad. There are some out there, that are monsters, relishing in killing and hurting their prey. And then there are others, who ask for blood and pay in beautiful dreams." he explains. "and no.. we can't just stop drinking blood. We die without it. If we starve we go into a blood frenzy, kill everything alive around us." With his last words his beauty seems to change for a moment, becoming wilder, more dangerous.. then is back to normal. It could have been a trick of the light. "I think that is the reason why Mr. Sebastian suddenly wants to keep a good distance between us." He chuckles.

Ciel knew now something was not right. The demon picking him up like a child and taking him along was rather unusual and made him look at the demon again, the question in his eyes. Unlike himself, he sat down on the towel at the beach and remained there, not just getting up and going back. This behavior of the demon could only mean there was a danger for his life and he trusted in Sebastian's instincts by now. He put the ring he had gotten from War back on his finger. "It was my predecessor's ring and marks me as head of the Phantomhives. I would hate to lose it." He never referred to Vincent as his father. He shook his head when dry clothes were mentioned. His would dry quickly enough. But he let Sebastian dry him off, as usual, though he leaned a little more into the touch. Listening to the siren he begins to understand why the demon removed him from the mer. Of course, to protect him. But also for a different reason. One that the siren couldn't understand. He didn't know how similar the demon and the siren actually were. Sebastian was not one to share. Especially not him. Not even his blood. He thought for a moment before he spoke. There was no accusation in his voice, just again curiosity. "Would you have asked for blood as payment for teaching me? And I'm sure you can't help needing blood. Humans can't stop needing water. Other's can't stop needing their source of food either."

Sebastian Michaelis isn't the least bit impressed by the sirens explanation, though he nods to it, agreeing that the facts were true. Thoroughly he dries Ciel, making sure that he was warm and stays in the sun so his lungs wouldn't be affected by wearing wet clothing. "Bocchan, I apply some lotion to your skin, so you can actually dry without being burned." He proceeds with that at once, pulling a bottle from the basket and starts with the boys face, respectful but firm. All the time he keeps an eye on Anil, not tense any more, but cautious.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir frowned at the explanation and looked between the adults once more. Yet another reason he did not want to be one right there. "I see. He wishes to protect the earl from my unca." He nodded and stopped moving halfway between them and Anil. He saw the change in the other but he didn't really worry about it since the only being that ever even bit him was a vampire and she never did it again so he assumed he tasted foul. He nodded to Ciel when the other explained the ring and the smile returned though much smaller than before. He didn't much like how this was turning out again, though on the plus side it wasn't his fault this time. He slowly moved a little closer and tilted his head a questioning look in his eyes though he was loath to come right out with it this time since the last few got an angry demon and human on him.

Anil chuckles, then shakes his head. "No. Never. I don't drink from children. Ever." he says very serious now. "All those I drink from are at least 18 years old and very healthy, so their body won't miss a little blood." His smile returns. "I taught you because I don't like to see people drowning." He doesn't mention that he wanted to protect children, since that would probably go too far. "If I'd have asked, it would have been Mr. Sebastian, not you." Towards War he continues. "You can't blame him for protecting his employer. You know that not all sirens are like me. I still have a human heart." He laughs softly. "And that I drive your Uncle crazy with it." At that point Fate suddenly sings a note as his father is mentioned and Anil joins him for a few beats, so much love and pride in his posture and voice.

Ciel nodded to Sebastian, knowing his skin would easily burn. Or tan. And he didn't really want either to happen. War got a smile from him, but he noticed the boy not being sure what to do. He nodded to Anil though he didn't like being called a child, right now it was keeping him save. Then he chuckled. "I'm not sure my butler would have liked to pay your price. Or you would have liked the taste. I could imagine him tasting vile and beastly." A little joke between him and the demon, probably harder to understand for the others. "So there are sirens that really lurk in the water or on rocks and hunt for passing humans? Like in Homer's story?" he asked. Then he motioned for War to join him at the pillow, hoping the other would stay so they could discuss his idea for a carousell later. He again leaned slightly into Sebastian's touch, but it was almost unnoticeable.

Sebastian Michaelis lingers around Ciel's lips for just a little longer than is absolutely needed to apply the lotion, then he proceeds down his neck. His fingers glide along his collarbone teasingly, though for others it would look as if he used his whole palm. Just as they did already once before. Just as he reaches the juncture of the bones he takes his hands away to spread more of the stuff between them. When they return he is all business again, spreading the stuff on the skin of Ciel's chest. At least what is visible of it. And a little wider, making his fingertips dip into his shirt for that. He leaves the explanation to Anil, if he misses something he could still add to it.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir looked back over his shoulder again and grinned. "Uh, I have never felt the need to protect an employer, most of them are the reason I have a few of these scars." The burn scars in particular. "But if the employer is worth protecting then I can see that." He could not help chuckling and nodding in agreement to that. "Yes he did mention something to that affect before and that he chose to get one of his own for you and the water demon." He cocked his head to the side as he was gestured closer kneeling down to pick up the discarded figures as he moved closer still, carefully placing them on the towel. He laid himself down on the sand resting his head on the pillow but not touching. "There are all kinds good and bad just like any race, there's even good demons if you know how to look." He murmured as he watched again. "And don't worry he really won't hurt anyone, I've been around him all this time and never got hurt." He kept silent as he watched the butler working with his hands and a little grin curled up his lips. He could be wrong but he there might have been more than the two were letting on.

Anil shrugs again and dips his son into the water to keep him wet enough. "Yes, there are. I knew one of them. He used to sing to bring humans to him, but instead of just taking a little, he took all their blood and killed them. A few gulps are enough, but some think they are better. We are predators. But we aren't monsters. Monsters exist in every race." He smiles "If someone says no to me, then fine, I ask someone else. Some people like being bitten by me. I always give them the best of dreams for it." His body moves a little as he is hit by a wave and he enjoys the cold spray of water on his dark skin, his long hair falling in wet strands around him.

Ciel had to suppress a little moan when Sebastian touched his lips, and once again when the fingers caressed his collar bone. And this was very dangerous. He, unlike the demon, didn't have that great control over his own body. He tried to breath in deeper, to calm himself. But he wouldn't tell the demon to stop, it would make the demon the winner. He would have to pay for that later. He was just glad the demon had not lingered at the back of his neck, which was a rather sensitive spot. He didn't think about the other sensitive spot the demon might go for, it just had slipped his mind. He looked at War and smiled again, friendly. "You must have had very different employers than he does. And you are right, there might even be good demons. Though I guess they are rare." He listened to Anil and shuddered a little. "Trust me, I knew a lot of monsters. And I am sure race has little to do with it. Some are just more dangerous than others." He thought for a moment. "You give them good dreams? How do you do that?" He asked, thinking of some of his more disturbed nights.

Sebastian Michaelis keeps the smirk from his lips and pretends to just do his duty. He doesn't want to embarrass his little lord, just lose some of his frustration. Sharing it would lessen it, right? He continues on Ciel's arm, rubbing the lotion into his pale skin, an almost sensual massage, just this side of appropriate. When he reaches his hand he applies it there too, closing his fingers around each digit and moving them up and down. He was only thorough of course, nothing else. And that is what his expression says too.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir shivered a little at the mention of monsters and his hand moved to touch under his left eye before dropping again. Being bitten hadn't bothered him at all but he still had nightmares of that day so long ago. Almost a century and still so fresh. He was distracted from that by the almost unnoticeable reactions from the earl at the demons touch that had him guessing he was right, though he probably would have missed it if he were not right there next to them. "Blacksmiths, iron workers, mill runners, glass blowers, bandits ... They cared more about results than the people working for them." He offered as an example of some of the people he had dealt with. He had to bite his lips as he watched the butler next and then decided it was best to look away, moving to grab some sand to mold it into more figures. Pretend he saw nothing, he could have been imagining it right? Probably was.

Anil stays in the surf where he could play with his son, who by now splashes around in the shallow water, having fun sending additional waves towards his father. "As I told you before, my voice." he answers the question. "It changed when I was turned. It was beautiful before already, as was I.." he smiles proudly again.. "but that all increased after I became a siren." He sends a little wave back towards Fate and laughs before he continues. "Even without using my sirens gift I can use it to my advantage. I calmed you pretty well earlier, didn't I? If I use the sirens voice, I can influence your mind. I can put pictures there, smells, sensations... or just emotions. Or all at once. That is what I do when I let someone dream. Some tell me what they want to dream of, some let me chose. That is the power of a siren, the way we hunt. Or say thank you."

Ciel inhaled rather audibly when Sebastian massaged his hands, touching his fingers like this. The gesture was so clear, such a reminder of that one evening. for a moment he was tempted to tell the demon to stop again, but he wouldn't give in, he couldn't let the demon win. Instead, he leaned back a little, his free hand coming to rest behind his back, the tips of his fingers oh so gently touching the butler's upper thigh behind his back. The fingers of his other hand as if by accident caressed the inside of Sebastian's palm each time the demon opened his hand. He kept his eyes on War for the moment, keeping up his conversation with Anil and the other boy. "Those craftsmen rarely care much for their employees. And don't usually need any kind of protection. I'm different since I am so young and on my own." For perhaps the first time, he revealed that he was an orphan, to both Anil and War. Listening to Anil he nodded his head. "There are times I would value such a person around me. At times, my sleep is pretty disturbed. And it sounds fascinating. Maybe one day I could try it." He glances up at Sebastian, trying to see how the demon would take this idea of his young master. "It must be an interesting experience. And your voice is beautiful. I never heard a voice that beautiful before. Have you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian Michaelis tilts his head as he continues with Ciel's second Arm, behaving a bit more now since he noticed Wars reaction. "I heard Sirens before. Their song ins hauntingly beautiful. Mr. Anil indeed has a very nice voice even without using his power as a siren however." He looks thoughtful for a moment, searching his Masters face. Suddenly he turns to War. "Mr. Eylwindir, you know Mr. Anil for some time already, is that correct? And you could vouch for him?" Towards Anil he continues. "Please excuse my caution, but my Masters safety is my duty and there were a few attempts to take his life already." He is back in his butler persona, gone is the teasing, though only because there were more important matters. Ciel's touch on his skin is noticed, and not easily ignored, but he does his best.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir rolled his eyes as he chuckled his thoughts. 'Uncle braggart' he thought as he moved and heated the sand molding. The information was useful and fascinating, he even thought he could use something like that now and then but would not ask for it. He looked back up at the sound of the sucked in breath and shifted his head to the side. Ok, no imagining that much as he wanted to ... better subject change yay! "You too, huh? I never even knew my real parents until recently ... I met my father but he was ..." How to say executed without sounding like he needed pity? "..punished for doing something stupid so he's gone." He blinked as the butler finally addressed him looking up surprised. "Huh oh yes, he is my uncle's mate and brother in law to my adopted mother, he is good people as long as he's not hungry so make sure he's fed first." He smiled as he placed another figure on the towel.

Anil rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the confidence War. You know very well that I don't take any... blood, unless I have permission to. I'm not a rabid vampire." Another splash goes towards his son and Ciel's compliment at once makes him sit more proudly and move in subtle patterns that would bring out his beauty and his jewels even better. "And thank you, it is always good to be appreciated. Sure I can sing for you some day." He grins. "First time is free, we can negotiate about a price afterwards. And it doesn't have to be blood either."

Ciel was rather glad when Sebastian stopped teasing him so badly. Had they been alone, he might have welcomed it more, but they had company. He again looked up at the butler when he spoke to both Anil and War, wondering what was on the demon's mind now. "My parents died in a fire when I was ten. I have no other relatives alive anymore." He didn't volunteer any more information. Not about what happened after the death of his family nor about who was actually responsible for him, since he didn't live in the orphanage. His eyes travelled to the small glass figures and he thought about them for a moment. Maybe he could strike a deal with the craftsman to sell those in his shop. His eyes traveled back to Anil, taking in the jewels, though they didn't matter much to him, it was clear that the siren was proud of them. "I'm glad to hear you take other currency as well." he smiled softly at the subtle change, the beauty of the other not unnoticed, though having less of an effect on the young earl, probably due to his youth.

Sebastian Michaelis still continues applying lotion to Ciel, but now just as he is supposed to, though the motions look the same. Since only his legs are left, he massages the stuff into his skin and treats the muscles in addition to avoid soreness from the exercise. He too noticed the beauty of the other, but he had the biggest temptation in his hands, thus he was not quite immune, but a bit protected from the sirens charms. No physical beauty could win against a delicious soul. He listens, not used to his master being so open, but acting like a child could be good. He would be underestimated and it could be good for his safety and his business.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir grinned over his shoulder at Anil and sticks out his tongue. "Hey I'm not unca, I don't have to stroke your pride and I still think Zephyros is prettier than you." he teased, even if he was mostly serious. He couldn't deny his uncle was nice to look at but his dark angel would always take top shelf for him no matter what. He looked back up to Ciel and smiled a friendly smile that was also reassuring and spoke of a kindred spirit. "It's good you have Sebastian then." He looked down again at the figures when Ciel does, then back up to butler and earl alike, curiously. He half forgot he was distracting himself by making them so reached down for more sand to start another.

Anil turns serious "I'm sorry to hear that. Yes indeed it is good that you have Mr. Sebastian to look out for you then. He seems to do a good and thorough job. How come you know about sirens? You don't look that old, where did you meet one of us before?" he asks, always curious about hearing other peoples experience with his new race. With a few notes of Fate he turns onto his belly, laughing as the young siren attempts to jump over his father... until the tail fin hits the small of his back with a sound smack and he yelps, while Fate rather inelegantly falls back into the waves with a belly flop.

Ciel relaxed his legs when Sebastian started to work on his muscles. Enjoying the touch but not more than he would any massage. He again leaned back, but more because he relaxed. And because he felt very much safe in this position. Of course he was acting more like a child right now with those two. War obviously didn't like adults too much and Anil was not hurting children. When War made the comment about it being good to have Sebastian, he coughed, almost choking. After a moment he got his control back and nodded smiling. "Yes, I'm very lucky to have him." He watched the young siren to distract himself. Good thing indeed. The monster is gonna eat my soul one day, but sure, great thing. He glanced back at Sebastian, wondering how the demon would now respond to that question.

Sebastian Michaelis continues his work, switching to his other leg to repeat the massage there. He smiles, good indeed to have him. He doesn't miss a beat answering to Anil's question, and even truthfully. "I traveled a lot during my life already and saw some very interesting places. Some of them were inhabited by sirens, among other creatures. " He doesn't mention that he also killed quite a few of those sirens, either to protect himself, or because his master back then wanted some parts of them for the one or other reason.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir smirked when his uncle is distracted by the little one and placed the finished figure he had been working on on the towel, looking up confused at the choking reaction from Ciel. Well that was an odd reaction. He would have to ask later when he was more certain it would not be received badly. A little bit of a grin curled up his lips at Sebastian's explanation since he already knew something about demons, but rather than comment he reached for more sand to make and other figure. "Well hey I'll be a friend so long as you want me as one and help you out wherever you like. Like this." He held up one of the figures of a horse drawn sleigh for Ciel to inspect.

Anil groans as he gets up and rubs his lower back where his sons tail fin is portrayed in red, clearly visible even on his dark skin. "We have to work on that.." he says and looks around. Finding nothing that could sooth his pain he sighs and shakes out his hair, a beautiful young man, standing there in the warm rays of the sun, jewels and drops of water glittering on his body. Finally remembering Wars comment he snorts. "Zeph is pretty, no doubt, but he could be even prettier if he wouldn't insist on wearing such unflattering clothing all the time. And you are biased, your opinion doesn't count." He doesn't sound very old now either, more playful and maybe younger than his almost 22 years

Ciel nodded to Sebastian's words, since it was true that the demon had traveled a lot. Other information was not important to anybody around them. He then looked at the small figure and looked quite impressed, though that was probably part of the child act. "If you could make those a bit bigger, I could sell them in my shop!" he exclaimed. It was a work of art, that was true. And he valued good work. He glanced at Anil again. For a moment he was reminded of a peacock, or a dark Christmas Tree, but he bit back any comment about that. He knew a lot of people really enjoyed jewels. Though he himself didn't think they were needed, he accepted others enjoying the glittering things. Though he wondered if the siren was really that vain or if it was natural to him to always strike poses. "That fin mark looks painful. Maybe you should get some ice and put it on?" he suggested.

Sebastian Michaelis finishes work with the lotion and puts the bottle back into the basket. Instead he pulls out another one, this time cool tea. "Bocchan, here is something to drink to refresh you." he says and fills a glass to offer it to Ciel. Looking to War and Anil he gets two more glasses. "Would you like some iced tea as well?" Just because one of them was a predator he wouldn't neglect his manners.

War Deimos Sanbrak Eylwindir made a sound like he was hurt by his uncles comment and clamped a hand to his chest before digging in the sand for the wet stuff and clumping it together chucking it at the other like a snowball. "Not!" He called back before rolling to protect again a return attack from his uncle with his wings. "If course I'm biased, he's my boyfriend, but he's still prettier than a fish face." This time he Was actually teasing. He looked up at Ciel at the comment of making it bigger and tilted his head. "If I make it bigger it won't fit on the carousel. I can make others for separate selling though if you like." He smiled peaking over his wing then back up again. "And these are not even colored or painted yet, just sand figures. Yes please I'll take a tea no sugar." He finished smiling toward Sebastian then looking back to Ciel.

The rest of the day was spent with business negotiations, banter, playing with Fate and having a good time, though Sebastian never ceased being cautious of Anil.


	18. 017 and 018: Interlude I and II

This time I posted two chapters at once, since one is really short and both end very abruptly, but both are part of the storyline and thus I think they should be here. If you have any questions regarding the story or about what is happening, please just ask in the review section or send me a message. I understand that it could be confusing at times, since I can't include all the information that was exchanged outside of roleplay, but I try to explain and include everything in the text when I edit it.

Chapter 017: Interlude I - Grell and Alukin at the theatre

Grell played by Tino, Alukin by Ethan.

Authors notes: abrupt ending

((The song Grell sings is "I dreamed a dream" from the French Musical Les Misérables))

* * *

Grell Sutcliff sat in his favourite chair at the cafe, looking out of the window and drinking a cup of coffee. Taking a break from his duties in here always was one of the favorite things to do when he could. He relaxed and let his mind wander a bit.

Alukin Borienaioct stepped into the cafe, scanning, searching still for the infamous burlesque queen. He was very curious to see what that was all about. When he finally spotted him he grinned, moving to stand next to the other and leaning in a little closer. "Hey there, fair lady, mind of I sit with you?" He asked in his most lulling voice, not sure how the other would take him after that cave incident.

Grell Sutcliff turned his head and looked up at the demon, a smirk on his face. The lulling voice was more or less ignored, but Grell was in a good, relaxed mood and he didn't mind being spoken to anyway. "Hello. You may sit, I like company. Alukin, right?" he asked in his soft voice. He put his cup down and gestured towards the empty chair.

Alukin Borienaioct grinned not all that surprised that his voice didn't do anything. He slipped over to sit down in the free chair, leaning his elbows on the table and folding his claws together to rest his chin on them. "So I heard something interesting the other day that made me rather curious. I was quite intriguing although unsurprising at the same time." He lifted up his claw to call a server over and waited to see if he could get him to guess.

Grell Sutcliff raised his eyebrows and looked at Alukin. "You heard something interesting, and intriguing? And it has nothing to do with a certain noble almost dying of poisoning?" he inquired, not wishing to discuss this incident in further detail with anybody. He watched the waiter moving over and asking what Alukin wanted, waiting patiently for the demon to reply.

Alukin Borienaioct shook his head chuckling. "Oh no I'm well aware of that and how it turned out. I saw to it myself that Ciel was well. This has to do with the you specifically, or at least I was guessing it did." He looked up at the waiter and grinned. "Raspberry tea." He ordered before looking back to the other. "So tell me, when did you get the lovely nickname burlesque queen?"

Grell Sutcliff looked almost stunned as the new and unknown nickname was revealed to him. "Please, excuse me, but I am not aware of ever having being called that in my life. It is true I once in a while open the show for the theatre, but I wasn't aware I had a nickname because of that." His hands played with his own cup as he watched the waiter leave. "Seriously, where did you hear that name?"

Alukin Borienaioct dropped his head to the side as his lips curled up into a wide grin. "The theater was a buzz about it and the workers were discussing a fiery red head that made the whole place alive with his singing. They were calling him this name. And seeing as the only other two red heads I know work for me, I had to guess it might be you. To that end I had to wonder what all the hype was about." He murmured as his tea was placed on the table. "Thank you." He smiled and curled down again.

Grell Sutcliff laughed softly. "Oh my, I guess I made a lasting impression then. As I said, it is true that I open the show once in a while. And people seemed to enjoy it. So I guess yes, they were referring to me then." He took a sip from his coffee. "I enjoy singing, and I like the theatre, at least I can say I like the theatre again." For just a moment his face clouded but then he smiled again. "You have your claws in all kinds of businesses, right, Alukin?"

Alukin Borienaioct chuckled and nodded as he reached to take the glass and sip from it. It had no sugar so it was good to him and he relaxed in his amusement. "They seem to want you to come back again and personally I would love to hear was all the fuss is about one day." He snickered softly and leaned closer when the word business was mention. "A fair amount of it, yes, why, what did you have in mind Grell?"

Grell Sutcliff shook his head. "I had nothing in mind, Alukin. I was merely saying it since I know you own at least half the city. And there is very little one seems to be able to do around here that you don't get told about." He leaned in as well, his smile friendly, his green eyes sparkling with flirty mischief. "Oh, so you would like to hear me sing and see me on that stage? Then maybe you could get the manager to pay me properly for my performance. Last time I was there I nearly brought down the house and he gave me small change for it." His voice sounded soft, like velvet, yet his eyes now sparkled slightly dangerously. "I usually don't sell myself cheap."

Alukin Borienaioct arched up a brow looking doubtful for a moment before he nodded. "I would not say own as opposed to holding the deeds to most of it. I don't really intend to keep the places all to myself. It gets to me, far too much work on my end." His lips curled up when the flirty spark was seen, making him lean in and nearly purr. "I would indeed, I am mated to a siren and demons do love music. " He gave his own mischievous look. "As I'm sure someone has shown. I could probably talk them into especially since they want you back there. They could even probably make you a standing act rather than just an opening one, if that was what you wanted." His grin went slightly calculating. "Of course I would have to know what I am vouching for."

Grell Sutcliff took another sip of coffee as he listened. "I indeed know at least one demon enjoying my voice. And I enjoy opening the show, though I wouldn't mind performing more than one song." He smiled again, his natural flirtiness having always helped him in company of men that obviously enjoyed that. "So, what you are basically asking me for is a free taste of my skills? Before you are willing to negotiate on my behalf? Is that right?" The green eyes rested on his face. He wouldn't mind a real career on that stage, he enjoyed it too much

Alukin Borienaioct kept that knowing smile, figuring that had been something of the case as he reached again for his drink. He took a deep gulp of it before nodding his smile very bright. "That would be the request yes, I have after all only heard about your epic voice, not heard it for myself, so I can't very well endorse something based on that, can I?" He chuckled taking another drink of his tea emptying the glass. "If you don't feel up to it or think I would go back on my word I understand that."

Grell Sutcliff watched him with a smirk. "No, I don't think you would go back on your word. Demons usually don't do that. A bad reputation makes it harder for them to strike deals. And I don't have any troubles performing for you, just I would prefer not to do it here in the cafe, and disturb everybody else." He again smiled and looked Alukin over. "So, if you have a place we could go to that would be more appropriate, I'm game."

Alukin Borienaioct smiled brighter at this and straitened up. "I'm glad to hear that. I would have felt as if I had done something wrong, would that have been the case." He leaned back and then up, looking at the ceiling as he thought about that. "Hm a good place that is not full up with some good acoustics. Probably one of the caves or high on the mountain itself. Then there is my front yard but that might feel a bit to personal . What do you think?"

Grell Sutcliff chuckled at the idea of a front yard being too personal. "Uhem, you know that I am a shinigami? I have done business in countless bedrooms, so a yard is not really very personal to me. Caves don't suit me, the echo disturb the voice quality." He thought about it for a moment. "The Theatre is empty at this hour. I could sing there for you. I know a way in. And they often actually forget to lock the door at night."

Alukin Borienaioct smiled as he leaned forward to curl himself back down again and rest on his claws. "I am aware but I was thinking it would be considerate since it's not work." He cocked his head to the side as he thought on the best option before nodding in agreement. "Empty theater entrance sounds very good to me. It is up to you how you would like to go about this. I am for it." He chuckled himself then. "Especially since it will likely put me on several people's good side, shall we?"

Grell Sutcliff nodded and got up. He knew the way to theatre, of course, having been in the building at night before, all alone, in the dark. Way before they had hired him for the first time. On the way there he thought about what he could sing for the demon. "Alukin, is there something special you would like me to sing? Something happy, something sad? Or do you want me to pick a song?" he asked as they walked.

Alukin Borienaioct slipped out of the chair to follow the other, knowing his way as well, though he had never been in the place himself at night. He tapped on his chin in thought as he debated that question. "I would ask how far back you know your music but it's not polite to ask a lady's age, so I will suggest something dark with a demonic feel to it would be lovely if you know any." He shrugged then. "Something you feel comfortable with is the best Idea I believe."

Grell Sutcliff opened the door to the theatre to him with a smile. "I don't really enjoy ancient music. It never really makes me want to sing. But I am sure I will be able to please with my song anyway." It was impossible to see how he had managed to open the door, but he lead Alukin into the dark theatre. When they entered the main room, he simply made his way up the stage and stood in the middle of it. "You can have every seat in the house, just pick one." He didn't really look like much in his shorts and the white shirt, not like somebody belonging on that stage, while he was waiting for Alukin to take his seat.

Alukin Borienaioct watched him open the door without coming keeping step with the other. He picked himself the seat front and center, curling himself down into it and taking off his hand to sit it on the table. Taking his customary listening pose, elbows on the table, claws together and chin on his fingers he looked eager as a school boy to listen. He did not seem to care what the other was wearing. He has seen his mate in nothing and singing him a storm.

Grell Sutcliff watched Alukin seating himself and he smiled again. Then he closed his eyes and focused for a moment, taking ain a deep breath. And then his voice filled the hall. A voice impossible to pin to a certain gender, but strong and beautiful.

"J'avais reve d'une autre vie  
Mais la vie a tue mes reves  
Comme on etouffe les derniers cris  
D'un animal que l'on acheve  
J'avais reve d'un coeur si grand  
Que le mien puisse y trouver place  
Mais mon premier prince charmant  
Fut l'assassin de mon enfance  
J'ai paye de toute mes larmes  
La rancon d'un petit bonheur  
A une societe qui desarme  
La victime, et pas le voleur  
J'avais reve d'un seul amour  
Durant jusqu'a la fin du monde  
Dont on ne fait jamais le tour  
Aussi vrai que la terre est ronde  
J'avais reve d'une autre vie  
Mais la vie a tue mes reves  
A peine commencee, elle finit  
Comme un court printemps qui s'acheve  
J'avais reve d'une autre vie  
Mais la vie a tue mes reves  
A peine commencee, elle finit  
Comme un court printemps qui s'acheve  
La nuit,  
la nuit, je sombre en mon corps  
Et je m'abondonne a des sinistres corps a corps  
La nuit, la nuit, pour deux pieces d'or  
Quand ils font jaillir en moi leur pitoyable effort  
Ils ne savent pas qu'ils font l'amour avec la mort"

Each word each line was sung not only to perfection when it came to melody, but it carried such strong emotions that even if one could not understand French it would touch the soul. And that was a natural gift, unlike those of sirens. He simply allowed himself to get lost in the music surrounding him, to be one with his song. When it was over he seemed to revert back to his usual happy smiling self, but during the song you could feel pain, sadness, longing, almost if it was your own.

Alukin Borienaioct leaned even closer as the listened even closing his eyes as he listened to the tune letting it sink into every pour. He even felt the urge to join in opening his mouth but quickly closed it again. This was, after all, for the other and to keep his word he had to heard Just the shinigami. When the singing ended he leaned up and clapped enthusiastically. "Brava, that was epic. I have not heard something that moved me so much without an enchantment since I was a millennia old." He chuckled before leaning in again. "Thank you for that, I can see now what all the fuss was about."

Grell Sutcliff smiled and bowed very gracefully to the demon in the dark room before he made his way down from the stage. "Merci. I told you, I enjoy singing, I have always loved it. Actually, I was asked once if I was sure there wasn't a spell cast by my voice." he laughed when he remembered who had asked him that. "I'm glad you liked it. Though I am sure in all your years you have heard better." When he was standing in front of Alukin he smirked again. "So, now that you know, think you will get them to pay me better?"

Alukin Borienaioct shifted to the side to look over the other before leaning back in his chair with a little hum. "I did not disbelieve that I just wished to hear it for myself." He combed a hand through his hair as he looked over the other with a grin. "As I said, most were enchanted or using something other than just the voice, and even if I had heard better I would not make a lady feel upset at their gifts by saying so."

Grell Sutcliff nodded his head softly. "I know. People say a lot of things and eventually you find out it was nothing but hot hair. I would as well ask somebody to perform for me first before I try to get them a job singing somewhere, no matter how awesome others say they are." He looked around the empty silent theatre. He very much enjoyed the place when it was empty. Peaceful. All his. Warm darkness. He shook his head to stop himself from getting lost in memories. "I don't believe in using anything to enhance a voice. Even if you have a gift like sirens. It is not meant to just make your voice better. It is a hunting tool." He shrugged. He had never needed anything to enhance his voice. He parked his butt on the edge of the table. "Very few people around here call me lady." His smile was soft again, showing that he actually enjoyed that treatment.

Alukin Borienaioct rested his elbow on the table as he looked over the room and the other again. "I know this is not technically my place but I feel i can only support what i know and I can safely say you have that. I will do my very best to get you a job that will be your best desire. So, tell me what it is you'd like me to ask for." He moved his leg up and leaned in his knee, watching the red head curiously. He enjoyed the darkness and peace as well, although it would have been better were it home. "All abilities and gifts are tools, it just depends how you use them. Some of the better ones just don't need the enhancement." He chuckled. "You could say that I have years of experience with that. I tend to prefer the softer males that want or have no choice how feminine they are, though it depends on the person if they enjoy being called that."

Grell Sutcliff smirked at the idea of softer males. He wouldn't call himself soft. But he also wouldn't call himself male. He brushed his long red hair back over his shoulder and looked down to Alukin. "Actually, I think I would like a permanent spot on this show. I like opening it. Not every day, but I could do it 3 times a week. And when I open the show, I also would enjoy performing one or two songs later on. And, as I said, for better money than the last times." He didn't mention that he would actually like a job at the theatre that would allow him to quit the newspaper, since he knew this would probably not be much to Will's liking. He liked being a shinigami, but a reporter, that was just so boring at times.

Alukin Borienaioct thought on that as he nodded contemplating that as he made a note. He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest thoughtfully. "I could do that easily enough, what income where you thinking exactly? Haggling is one of my specialties." He chuckled reaching to toy with his white tuft. He found the other softer but he'd not say so again just watching him curiously. "How do you suppose it will affect your other job? I don't really know what you do in your free time but I was under the impression you worked full time at the newspaper?"

Grell Sutcliff nodded again. "I do. But I can tell my boss I will work fewer hours, and get paid less. Shinigami are not forced to work there, it is just an offer since we also use the office building. And in my free time I usually do Sebastian Michaelis." The words were out before he even had time to think about them. He first looked stunned and then he started laughing. "I said that out loud, right?" He giggled a little more, but he didn't blush. "And I think since people talk about me that much, I would like 100 per set and free drinks. Oh...and free admission for one or two people if I want to, each night I'm on stage."

Alukin Borienaioct lifted a brow at the other nodding. He wasn't completely sure of the relationship between boss and worker but his help in the trap had had him believing there was more to it. "I see, so the other demon is your lover, not the shinigami as I assumed. Good to know." He smirked and shook his head. "What you do behind closed doors is your deal, he is quite the treat after all." He chuckled reaching into his jacket to pull out a pen and parchment putting it down on the table to write down everything they had discussed for the work base. "I am sure they could agree to that, it does not sound unreasonable to me."

Grell Sutcliff sighed softly, his personal life rather complicated. "They both are my lovers." he simply replied. The complications with that though were not told to the demon, at least not right now. He was sure it would explain enough to him. And it also explained why he had been Sebastian's second at the duel. "And he is a treat. Actually, both are, in their own special ways." The look from his eyes was so soft that it showed how much he cared for both of his lovers. "I hope they agree. I think I am very reasonable. After all, it could increase their business. I have to say it, people told me that after my song, most other acts fell flat." He shrugged and watched the demon write for a moment.

Alukin Borienaioct 's brows shot up at that and he blinked before he chuckled. "More kindred spirit than I first thought. I have three lovers myself so I fully understand although ... they really did not so much, at least not at first." He picked up the page again and put it back into his coat, shifting back again to relax. "I am generally a good negotiator, though you can be there when the talks are done, if it would make you feel better? I did hear the nights the burlesque queen was here were sold out."

Grell Sutcliff looked at Alukin in surprise. "You have 3? And that works? Because...quite frankly, the demon is pretty okay with it, but Will...oh dear. He really hates it. How did you manage to make that work?" He was pretty interested in that topic, though he listened to Alukin's next words as well. "Oh, I trust you. I'm sure you will get me a good deal. If I'm here as well, by chance, that is fine, though I will be gone for a few days very soon. Will invited me for holidays in Baden Baden."

Alukin Borienaioct nodded and smiled as he curled himself on the chair. "Sal was pretty laid back about it, really, but that is because he and I are both ancients and heat based, plus he is not really the cranky type." his head lulling to the side as he let his mind go back through the memories. "Anil and Arch though were very much at odds, though both now water based, one has strength and skill that tends to appeal to my battle nature and the other well, he's softer and sings and steals. I had to nearly die to get them to even talk to each other but they managed to work it out eventually." His head and eyes perked up at that. "Oh vacations are a very good thing to get closer to mates. I hope you have a good time. My suggestion is to have the two have a very long talk, I don't recommend the almost dying part."

Grell Sutcliff shook his pretty head. "I think talking right now is out of the question, the other day I received a rather painful and vicious punishment from Will for mentioning Sebastian's name in my sleep." He sighed. "Will simply hates demons. I guess I will just keep them apart as much as possible. Usually Will owns the days and Sebastian my nights, when he has time. That's the deal. But Will's the one who has trouble accepting that deal." Then he smiled again. "I'm looking forward to the vacation. I will miss Sebastian, but I'm sure I will enjoy my time with Will." And he shook his head again. "I'm past the ALMOST dying part. I'm even past the dying part."

Alukin Borienaioct shrugged a little as he moved to rest his arms on his knees. "Well that is them dealing with the other as you being the go between, eventually they should talk to each other without you, although they should probably make sure to tell them not to kill each other." He nodded then and smiled once more. "I can tell he is not fond of us, he is always loath to deal with me during our monthly meetings, though you probably have the right idea for now, who knows, a vacation will probably help him be more relaxed and know that you want to spend time with him which will probably stop him being paranoid about losing you." He blinked and cocked his head. "Past the dying part? Oh, right, shinigami, well there is still ways of someone being lost without death."

Grell Sutcliff laughed softly and again brushed his own hair back "Shinigami can die, it just isn't that easy. And all of us have died before." He didn't mention suicide. That was private. "Will and Sebastian won't talk, not in the near future. Will hates Sebastian, Sebastian thinks Will a rapist and beneath him. So, I just will keep them apart. It is better that way." His fingers moved to the back of his neck, touching the mark, without even thinking about it.

Alukin Borienaioct combed his claw through his own hair when the other did. He nodded with the knowledge making a note of it as he smirked. "You sure can pick them. Sounds like a very bad miscommunication on all parts and something that should be dealt with eventually, if you want things to stay peaceful for long I think, but that is just me." He twitched his head to the side at the motion and blinked. "Your neck sore, I could massage it for you, no strings."

Grell Sutcliff laughed. "Of course, I was always talented when it came to picking those guys that could cause the most trouble for me." He looked at Alukin for a moment, thinking about the offer. "Even though my neck is not really sore, I don't say no to such an offer." He really simply forgot what he was about to reveal to Alukin's eyes and how dangerous that could be for him. And that the demon was probably gathering all information he could. He would let Alukin touch him should the demon try to do so.

Alukin Borienaioct chuckled softly as he reached out his claws toward the other to do just that. His claw coming up to make a turning gesture so he could get to the others neck better not really thinking about the words at the moment. His claws gently brushing first then pressing in to give the pressure of a massage at the top of his shoulders and around his neck. Should he reached the mark he would look up with arched brows. He was completely certain he felt the scaring of a mark which had him moving the hair if he were not stopped. Seeing it would not stop him from continuing the massage though.

Grell Sutcliff turned his back towards Alukin. When the other demon touched his mark he suddenly opened his eyes wider and bit his lip, but it was too late to hide it anymore. And perhaps the demon didn't even know how dangerous that mark was for a shinigami. The massage felt good and actually made him relax, even with his little secret exposed to the other's eyes. He didn't know if Alukin knew that mark. Since it was not so obviously a demon mark but the tetragrammaton, he could think it was just a kind of tattoo or burn. The deep red color being actually nice to look at. "That does feel good."

Alukin Borienaioct only had a slight idea what the mark was, though it did not really matter to him that the other had one, he had put his own mark on so many different races it was not an issue for him. He would continue the massage up the others neck, rolling his knuckles on the soft curve right neck to his hair and around to the front a little. His thumbs moving down lower to press and run across the spine. "I'm glad you like it, a few centuries of practice make it easier."

Grell Sutcliff relaxed a bit more when Alukin didn't really react to the mark. The massage did him good. He had been under a lot of stress lately and having somebody to talk to who knew such situations and was friendly was good, even if it was a demon with probably a hidden agenda. "Your fingers, even with claws are rather skilled." He closed his eyes when the fingers moved to his spine. A soft sign passed his lips. "Been a while since somebody did that for me.".

Alukin Borienaioct smiled up at the other his claws softly brushing the front of the shinigamis neck. His fingers shifted to the center to rub in circles and down so they moved down his shoulders. His thumbs continuing down his spine brushing up and down the bone. "Thank you, I do try." He shifted himself a little closer his claws moving to his shoulders kneading on them softly. "Should possibly ask one of your lovers for it, vacations are good for that sort of thing."

Grell Sutcliff smirked. "Sebastian did something like that once. But I usually can't stand his touch for very long without wanting him to touch other parts of me. The man is pure dynamite." Speaking of the demon like this actually made goosebumps appear on his neck. "And Will...I don't know, he usually is too busy to take care of such things so I don't want to bother him. Also, I have no idea if he even knows how to do it." He laughed softly. He didn't really notice Alukin shifting or coming closer, but he enjoyed the relaxing touch.

Alukin Borienaioct blinked at this and chuckled. "I will keep that in mind. Dynamite and fire tend to not mesh well." He found that idea rather amusing as his hands kept up the gently kneading of his shoulders and spine, his thumbs moving back up to his neck and moving in circles again. He chose not to comment on the goosebumps even if he did find them adorable. "Well that leaves one of them, but then you should at least try to ask the other even if he sucks at it you should tell your partners things that you like, works for me and mine."

Grell Sutcliff again chuckled. "Oh, my partners know very well what I like, usually. Though you are right, maybe I should tell them. Both are usually very understanding, if not in the wrong mood." He leaned back a little into the touch. "And Will invited me on holidays, after all to make me happy. And Sebastian always tries to make me feel great when he is around. I'm one lucky girl." His voice was so warm and so filled with his love for both of them it was impossible to miss. "Those two are the only two people in my life I have ever felt this way about. That is why I can't decide for one. I love them both." Another small happy sigh passed his lips, the demon's hands feeling pretty well.

Alukin Borienaioct hmmed a little at this, nodding. "That makes sense of all partners, as I said, it's just a suggestion." His claws stated to roll back and forth still kneading and rolling his thumbs against the others spine. He would add a little bit of heat as he did this letting it seep into the others skin. "I can see that. One hopes that they know that. I have no room to talk of deciding, if I could I would not have the same problem."

Both of them thoroughly enjoyed the evening and Grell went home a lot more relaxed.

* * *

Chapter 018: Interlude II: Ciel, Eden and Alukin - The Check up

Ciel played by Tino, Eden and Alukin played by Ethan

Authors notes: abrupt ending

* * *

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros slipped into the earls room humming a little tune as he went, hospital bag in one hand and a shopping type bag in the other. "Hello earl are you well today, I've come for the promised check up."

Ciel looked up from the book he was reading. He was actually a lot better, but still Sebastian insisted on him staying in bed most of the time so he would get plenty of rest. He nodded in greeting towards the doctor. "Welcome, Dr. Shinoir-Mavros. I'm feeling a lot better already." He places the book on the pillow next to him and looked at the two bags.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros rested the shopping bag on the bed first then his own bag, opening that to dig out his light and touch press as well as his scope. "We check your heart lungs tongue and eyes today, then you will not have to see me again." He chuckled before poking the bag with his light. "A friend of yours asked me to deliver that. Said you would know who when you opened it." He explained before shifting to rest himself on the bed and waited.

Ciel frowned slightly when a friend was mentioned. He didn't have many. But it would be impolite to just go for the bag before the doctor was through with his check up. He sat up and nodded, "Alright. What do you need me to do?" he asked, not as weak or shy as the first time the doctor had come to his house. He felt a little better about the doctor's work by now.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros smiled as he leaned in a bit. "We will start with the eyes today, or eye." He snickered softly. "So keep it open as best you can." The bag, when checked, would hold a carousel of glass and metal made into a music box of etched wood. He paid no mind to it himself though, just holding up his light at the ready for the other.

Ciel opened his eye wide and looked straight ahead. He tried his best not to blink, though this time he didn't take off the eye patch. He was calmer, somehow much more grown up again, much more himself. "I hope it doesn't bother you too much that you have to come here for those checkups, doctor."

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros shined the light into his eye several times with a nod and a smile moving to put the light back into his bag. He would then move his scope. "Not at all, I rather enjoy home visits ... so long as they are not those old perverted bitties that want me to check their ... " He shuddered then blinked. "Right, never mind, Heart next." He chuckled and leaned in again placing the head piece into his ears and holding out the other end.

Ciel looked a bit confused that the idea of old bitties before light dawned and he blushed deeply. To distract himself he opened the top buttons of his shirt and looked at Eden. "Is that enough or do I have to take it off?" he asked. But then he couldn't hold back any longer. "Does it happen often that you are called for home visits that end up being like those you mentioned?"

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros nodded to his question not seeming to notice the blush as he looked over his frames and carefully moved the fabric more, pressing the cold lens to his chest. "That is fine thank you." He assured as he listened closely to the heart beats and counted, moving the scope down and more to the center for his lungs. "Not too much, no, thankfully. They are just old and need some amusement at times I suppose. Deep breaths." He grinned at this as he worked.

Ciel twitched slightly when the cold thing touched his rather warm skin. But he held still and took deep breathes. "And...do you provide the services they hope for?" He couldn't help himself, he had to ask. And part of him remembered the idea of Sebastian calling the doctor over to explain sex to the young Earl. He could still kick him for that plan.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros listened carefully to the breathing in and out and keeping an eye out for catching. "Sounds very good. I'm going to give you one more week on the medication just to be safe then you can discontinue that." He blinked at this question laughing softly. "No. As hard as they try work should always be about work." He moved to put away the scope and held up the tongue press. "Besides, unless it is my lamp holder I prefer men. Say Ah."

Ciel nodded about taking the medication for another week. "It is good to know how serious you take your work. I prefer that in a doctor. I knew one in London that was...rather strange in the head." He didn't elaborate on that. When the doctor mention him preferring men, he answered automatically "Me too." before he realized what he had just said. He blushed again but opened his mouth to say Ahh.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros cocked his head to the side and smiled. " I have never been to London, what is it like?" He asked rather than asking about the doctor. He felt it was better not to know. A soft chuckle escaped at the boy's reply and he dropped his lid in a wink, letting his jeweled lashes rest on his cheek for a moment before he pressed the tongue stick into the boys mouth. "I am sure some day you will make some man very happy." He smiled as he checked his throat carefully before pulling out the press. "Well that should about cover it unless you had something specific you wished to discuss."

Ciel let the doctor first check him and then he cocked his head to the side. The jeweled lashes had been fascinating him. He had almost reached out to touch them. "London is big, loud, dangerous at times, interesting and filled with people from all parts of the world. And all kinds of perverts." He sighed when the doctor mention him making somebody happy one day and then he shook his head. "No, doctor, I think I will never make anybody happy, except at the end. You remember that mark on my eye? The contract I have with that demon...the price for it is my soul." He looked at the doctor like he really wanted to discuss something else but didn't really know how.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros looked up as if deep in thought as he tried to imagine a place like that. He ended up merging their current location with one he had seen before and smile. "So much like any city then, I suppose." He mused as he leaned back to place the last item back in his bag, pulling out a small pink wrapped packet and holding it out. "It's uh, from your shop but I thought since I have heard that doctors do it, I would offer." He frowned at the reminder and bit on his lip. "Oh yes, pardon, I had not thought of that. I guess I supposed that your demon cared enough to let you have all the experiences one should in life before having you leave it. Forgive the assumption." He fell silent then watching and waiting.

Ciel took a deep breath and thanked the doctor for the little present, taking it from the doctor. He held it in his hands when he continued to speak. "The demon protects me and cares for me. He is at my command, does all my bidding, 'till it is checkmate. But it will be, eventually. But my life will not be a long one, I don't think so. He has already been very patient. For 3 years." He sighed and looked down at the parcel. "Your lamp...if I had that I could...you could..." he bit his lip, not really wanting to ask. It would be wrong, he would betray Sebastian by it.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros nodded as he smiled, his head tilting to the side again as he listened intently to the story. "Ah I see. That makes sense He must have known it would not be a quick trip though." He offered before blinking. "Oh ... well yes, technically were you my master I would have to grant you Any request, including one that may supersede this contract of yours, but you would of course have to ask very specifically, since contracts are similar to the bond of a djinn to his lamp owner."

Ciel looked back up at the djinn, a certain sadness was etched in his face. "I couldn't do that." he said in a low voice. Never had he ever shown regret or fear about what lay ahead of him. But never had he even glimpsed a way out of it. But he couldn't even imagine being without the demon anymore. "Besides, I have no idea where your lamp is." That evil glimmer of hope...so evil, yet so tempting. He had no doubt he could formulate the wish, his mind was sharp enough for that. Still, it would mean betraying the demon.

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros nodded slowly as a grin curled up his lips. The demon clearly meant a little more than he was letting on for him to decline, but he would not say so. He twitched his head to the other side and gestured off to his right. "Oh its ... " He started before he caught himself and laughed. "Nice try. I can say my holder is the demoness Cerian, but you're on your own from there." He shook his head, still smiling as he leaned to grab the big shopping bag and offer it to him. "So was there anything else?"

Ciel swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. It was true, Sebastian meant a lot to the young earl, much much more than he would admit. He listened to the little voice inside of him. Would he rather lose his soul than the demon? Then he smirked when the Djinn almost had told him exactly what he had hoped. "I always try nice first." he chuckled. "The demoness Cerian..." he thought for a moment. "I'm sure this will help me a lot." Even if he would not make that certain wish, there surely would be benefits from having a djinn. And if it was only to torture Sebastian. He took the bag and looked inside with a smile. "Thank you very much for your time, Dr. Shinoir-Mavros. I will come see you or call for you if I need anything else. You did a very good job."

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros grinned and nodded as he reached for his own bag. "You are a clever one, I give you that. It has been a long while since I had a good, challenging master." He chuckled, shifting to push to his feet. "I wish you luck in your search then and a very good day. Be well and try not to need my services again." He bowed his head and put his bag under his arm, turning as he moved to leave.

Ciel sank back into the pillows as he watched the man leave. The demoness Cerian...he knew the perfect person to ask about that one. And hopefully, that one would soon show up. "Thank you, doctor. I'll try not to need you except for checkups or vaccinations"

Dr. Eden Shinoir-Mavros chuckled as he waved, "Good lad." He called as he headed out the door a little bounce in his step as he move. That particular person meeting the djinn on the way down as he moved up into the hall of bedrooms stopping outside to knock curtly on the door.

Ciel looked up in surprise, thinking it was perhaps the doctor again. "Yes, have you forgotten something?" he asked, a little confused.

Alukin Borienaioct smirked as his hand come up to comb through his hair. "Not that I am aware of. I came to see how you were doing after that bought of poison." He tried not to sound amused as he adjusted his clothing and waited to be turned away or invited in.

Ciel looked surprised but managed a smile. "Alukin...just the man I was thinking about. Come in, sit down." He sat back up properly "I'm much better thanks to the good doctor." He closed the top buttons of his shirt again. "How have you been?"

Alukin Borienaioct stared at the door as if he expected it to melt in front of him before he cleared his throat and entered the room. "Whatever it was I had nothing to do with it." He insisted, looking very amused though with this one, there was just a little worry hiding in the back of his mind. "I'm glad the doctor has been so helpful. He is very good at what he does." He did frown this time though and shook his head. "Managing. Dealing with my job and family life is proving to be the handful I had always thought it would be."

Ciel chuckled when the demon already defended himself. "No, Alukin, I was thinking of you because you are the only demon around here that I know. And I need to find another." He himself thought he sounded greedy at that moment, like 'I need more and more demons!'. "And the doctor has been very very helpful. He took great care of me." He patted the bed by his side. "Have a seat. I hope dealing with family matters will be easier for you in the future."

Alukin Borienaioct 's brows arched up high at this information and he looked very doubtful and skeptical. He shifted to sit himself down next to the boy though and looked him over intently. "Yes I know pretty much everyone so I could probably find you another one ... " Though he thought the same, wondering why he would need another. "I am glad he did and thank you for that."

Ciel couldn't stop the chuckle when Alukin seemed to think exactly the same as he did. "I think you misunderstood me, Alukin. I don't need just any other demon, I am looking to find a specific one. The demoness Cerian. Do you know her?" He saw no reason to try and be cunning right now. Sometimes, straight forward brought the best results. "And would you like some tea?"

Alukin Borienaioct blinked at that before he laughed outright and combed a hand through his hair. "Oh dear, quite more than you could possibly know. That particular demon is my twin sister and she runs the bakery. She had actually adopted War the last I heard, why do you need to see her?" He asked curiously seeming just a little less concerned since he knew that particular one was safe. "Yes thank you no sugar." He offered a smile as he relaxed.

Ciel turned towards the cart next to his bed and prepared a cup of tea, holding it out for Alukin. "Your sister! That is a surprise now. And she adopted War? Well, maybe she can teach him some things. Like it is not nice to drop people into the ocean that can barely swim and then need to be rescued by sirens." He looked at the nice gift War gave him and smiled again. "But War's alright. He apologized, after all."

Alukin Borienaioct took the cup easily and held it with one hand as he nodded. "Well I have two and three brothers, so, not so farfetched." He chuckled before nodding. "Yes ... wait what sirens." He grinned then and leaned in closer. "Sounds like he does need a talking to, but sirens." He shrugged. "Them I can handle, one of my mates is one after all." He sipped on the tea and smiled. "That's good, I have never known him to be mean or spiteful."

Ciel nodded and lifted his own cup to drink as well. "Yes, a siren saved me from drowning and gave me a swimming lesson. And if I am not mistaken, that was your mate. You have a very sweet child, I have to tell you that." He took another sip. "But you can imagine I was less happy when I suddenly was dragged up into the sky and then dropped in the water. But we made peace. It was just a very bad joke."

Alukin Borienaioct arched up a brow and grinned. "Anil does love children, he has even asked for another from me." He shook his head. "Not sure about it myself but we will see. Thank you very much. We love him to death." He beamed as he thought on War and the joke, was it? He couldn't really say for sure so shrugged instead. "I am glad you could make up. He does really like having enemies near as I can tell. So you're doing better and have some good new friends, what did you need my sister for exactly?"

The rest of this encounter is lost to the flow of time, but there is a certain demon who hopes that this demoness and the lamp will never surface.


End file.
